DESTINY
by april darawich
Summary: My apologies for my flub with the chapters but I have corrected that and hope you now enjoy the missing chapters, My apologies. What happens when Lucas Buck meets the one woman he can't seduce? Especially when she turns out to be the one woman he really
1.

DESTINY

DESTINY

Chapter One

There was no breeze, wind, or even the slightest rustling of leaves on the trees, which were lined up and down the street in front of the Trinity sheriff's office.The only thing felt was the searing heat that had once again invaded the Carolinas during August.Yet despite the heat and the stillness it brought, standing in front of the large picture window in the office stood Sheriff Lucas Buck, as cool-looking as ever.As usual, he was clad from head to toe in black.

Ben Healy, Buck's deputy, sat behind the desk, trying every method imaginable to find some small amount of coolness in the air.Glancing at Lucas, Ben began shaking his head from sided to side while fanning himself with the recently completed stack of morning reports."Lucas, I don't see how you can stand there wearing long sleeves without breaking a sweat.It's not but 10:00 a.m. and already at least ninety-five degrees out there.I'm sitting here in short sleeves with the air conditioning and fans going full blast, and I'm still burning up."

Lucas turned away from the window and casually glanced at Ben with a devil-may-care grin on his handsome face; "Why Ben, I'd thought you'd have figured out by now that heat doesn't bother me at all."With that, Lucas emitted a short laugh and went back to looking out the window. 

Ben shuddered inwardly.He had worked for Lucas Buck for what seemed like an eternity, back to the days when Lucas was a deputy himself, yet even though Lucas said things that were supposed to be in jest, they never ceased to chill Ben.It was the manner in which he said them that was disturbing.

After about ten minutes or so of silence, Lucas finally turned toward Ben and said quietly, "Ben, come here for a second.I want you to see something."

Ben got up and walked around the desk, thinking, [What on earth is Lucas up to now?]That was something else that never ceased to chill Ben—occurrences just seemed to simply happen, occurrences of which Lucas somehow always seemed to be the center.

"What did you want me to see, Lucas?Whoa!Is she for real?"Ben was following Lucas' gaze toward a car parked across the street, in front of a vacant office.A rather young-looking woman was struggling to remove a box, which appeared to be a lot heavier than she had any right to be lifting. 

"Oh, just wait.You ain't seen anything yet, Ben."Sure enough, Lucas was right.The woman turned her face in their direction and Ben could only stare.Even from that distance, Ben could see how beautiful the girl was.She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a ball cap, but even under that, he could see how angelic her face looked.Ben wondered absently about the color of her hair and eyes.She was evenly built-not voluptuous like Selena Coombs, or even had the self-assuredness that Gail Emory had always emanated.This girl, to put it quite simply, reminded Ben of what an angel would look like.She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short, either. Her legs were nicely shaped, the fact of which was displayed by the shorts she wore.Through the T-shirt she had on, he could see that she had a nice figure without being over-endowed, like Selena.After taking in the scene before him, Ben turned suspiciously towards Lucas.

Thinking carefully about the best way to approach the issue, Ben began, "Lucas, I can see where you'd think she's attractive, but I have to ask you.Why?I mean she's not your usual type.She doesn't seem to be anything like Selena, Gail, or Sabbath."Ben was sorry the minute he said Gail's name.Gail had been a very taboo subject with Lucas ever since her suicide.Ben was sure there was something that only Lucas and Gail knew between them, something that had finally pushed Gail over the edge.Hell, he had intended to marry Sabbath, but talking about her had never bothered Lucas.The mere mention of Gail's name did, however.

Lucas glared at Ben and finally asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me about, Ben?"

Ben, seeing the underlying rage on Lucas' face backed up a step and replied, "No, Lucas, I was just curious, that's all.I didn't mean any offense.Hell, it ain't hard to see why anyone would be interested in her.I'd try if I thought I even stood a half a chance."

Satisfied by Ben's answer, Lucas' anger vanished, to be replaced by mirth.Chuckling at the thought, Lucas looked straight into Ben's eyes and answered,"Well, you don't, Ben, so you just keep focusing your attention on Nurse Rita.I think I'll go over and offer to help the little lady.It looks like she needs a hand.Besides, I have to do my duty as Sheriff and welcome the newest member of Trinity."

With that, Lucas opened the door and disappeared, leaving Ben to wonder what Lucas had in store for the girl.He knew Lucas always got his way when it came to women, but somehow, Ben suspected that this lady would definitely give Lucas a run for his money.

After several frustrating attempts at removing the same box from the trunk, Dara Chambers had finally reached her patience end.She wrenched the ball cap of her head and threw it to the ground, cursing."Damn it to hell!I got it in there, it has to come out!" 

"Oh, I wouldn't send it to hell if I were you, ma'am."

Dara turned her head in the direction of the seductively deep masculine voice.She had been so preoccupied with prying the box from the trunk that she had failed to notice the man approaching.If she had, she never would have thrown the ball cap down.She had worn it because she had too much to get done to worry about fixing her hair, with all the sweaty work she was doing, she knew it was the only way to keep her hair from looking a mess and curling in every direction.

Lucas held the ball cap out to her and simply stared at the woman.He knew she was pretty, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw up close.He knew her hair was a dark color, but with the removal of the hat, he could now see that it was the color of dark burnt rubies.From afar, it had looked plain auburn, but with the sun behind her, he could see the deep dark red with shining gold.

Her eyes were another surprise.He had assumed she would have attractive eyes, but this was something else.They were a mystery.One second they were grayish, and the next they looked deep green, as deep as the sea.Lucas had to take a second to reorient himself.He had seen a lot of beautiful women in his day; hell, he'd _had _most of them, but this woman was definitely different from the rest of them.Not even Gail possessed the qualities this woman did.She exuded a sense of purpose, which seemed to give her a strong air of self-confidence.Yet as the same time, Lucas could see vulnerability about the girl.With that added trait, she seemed more of a girl than a woman, but the two combined made for a most beguiling effect.

Lucas could only imagine how in God's name would she would come off to the rest of the male population in Trinity if she struck him that strongly, considering his own defenses, born after centuries of Buck men.Falling back on the formality of his post, Lucas recovered and extended his hand, saying, "Let me introduce myself.I'm Sheriff Lucas Buck, and that's 'Buck', with a 'B'."

Dara had to fall on formality herself to recover from her surprise.When she had heard the strong, seductively masculine voice, she knew she would turn to see a handsome man, but Sheriff Buck was more than her expectations were able to consider.He was tall, much taller than she was; she had to look up just to meet his eyes, which were seductively dark and penetrating.He had a handsome face framed by dark, wavy hair that was not out of place by even one tiny strand, despite the fact that it was ninety-five degrees and scalding today.The man was clad from head to toe in black, and with a long sleeve shirt, yet he wasn't so much as breaking a sweat.

Dara almost found herself sighing at the sight of him, but recovered quickly, [what in the world is the matter with me?] Dara wondered, [I've never behaved this way about _any_ man.] Dara brought her thoughts and feeling into full rein and smiled, then returned the introduction."Hi, I'm Dara Chambers, I'm hoping this visit is just social and friendly, right?I mean, I haven't really been in town long enough to break any laws, so I'm not in trouble, am I?" 

Lucas had to return the smile.She had grit and a good sense of humor; he had to give her that.Still, he felt relief when she extended her hand to be taken in his.He again was struck by something compelling when he made contact and felt the energy between them.As with the rest of her, her hand was dwarfed by his.He could have easily held both of her small hands in his one large one, but it was the sparks that flew from the contact that shocked him.[My God], he thought, [I never felt this much energy with any of the others].Lucas finally shook her hand after a few moments and released it.

To Dara, it felt like an eternity.Like Lucas, Dara too, had felt the energy flow, but unlike Lucas, she dismissed it just as rapidly.

Once again assuming the easygoing, good ole boy demeanor, Lucas replied to Dara's inquiry, "No, ma'am, I'm just here to welcome you to town and to offer my help. I noticed you were struggling to get things moved in and with nothing much happening at the office, thought I'd offer my services, if you feel you could use them."The last statement was spoken with a very silky, seductive tone in his voice.

Dara couldn't quite understand why, but the last of his statement sounded to her ears like some sort of an opening, but for what?She didn't know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know either.The man definitely was charming as well as gorgeous, but she wasn't in the habit of falling into bed with anybody and everybody.Something told her that she would have to be very careful around this man.He seemed kind enough, but she sensed something very dark and foreboding just under his surface.She supposed that was part of his charm, but to her, well she had a lot more important things going on right now.The more focused she stayed on the here and now, the better it would be, at least until she could see her way to planning for her tomorrows.

Lucas could sense that he had ventured one step too far with his last comment.The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her away, although he couldn't understand why.Ben was certainly right-she wasn't the usual kind for him, but something told him that somewhere down the road she would play a very important part in his life.He wasn't sure in what way, but he couldn't shake the feeling.Falling once again into the role of a Good Samaritan, Lucas offered, "Here, let me get that box for you.It wont take me but a minute." 

Before she could protest, Lucas had effortlessly done what she herself had struggled with earlier.Lifting the box carefully out of the trunk, Lucas having already surveyed the space, saw nothing more to be taken in and used his bent elbow to close the lid."Where would you like this?"

Leading the way into the office, Dara pointed to an empty place on the desk.Lowering it carefully to the surface, Lucas turned and surveyed the office, which didn't hold any signs of what she was going to do.Lucas took the initiative, "If you don't mind my asking you, ma'am, what are you planning on opening?I figure an office of some kind, but I have to honest, we have more layers and accountants than even Hell would have."

Dara turned and looked at him strangely and wondered why on earth he would phrase it like that.Deciding to just chalk it up to his sense of humor, Dara looked and him and asked, "Well, since you have two of the leading causes of it, how about an office for a grief counselor?"

Lucas looked her in the eyes, those eyes again.If he weren't careful, he would end up lost in them, and what was the point of that?Lucas smiled and answered her with a small laugh, "Now that is original, and you know, come to think about it, we could use a grief counselor here.As a matter of fact, I may have your first patient."

Dara looked at him apprehensively."I appreciate the kindness you intend, Sheriff, but I am not in need of charity or pity."

Lucas wasn't sure what nerve he hit, but he had definitely hit one.He could tell by her tone of choice and by the way her eyes went from a warm and inviting sea of green to a cold and chilly sea.Seeking to make her at ease, Lucas replied, "I meant no offense, it's just that my son Caleb has suffered quite a bit.He's lost his mother his stepfather, his sister, and his cousin.I just thought you might be just the person to help him work his way through this." 

Feeling deeply ashamed of herself for her suspicions, Dara looked up at him."I apologize, Sheriff.I suppose I've been taken for a fool for so long that I am overly suspicious.Yes, I would be glad to try to help.Caleb, is his name?"

At his nod, Dara continued, "You've been very kind to me.I do thank you and I'll tell you what.How about this?Let Caleb come over next week to help me unpack and I'll see him for free.That way we get to know each other in a relaxed setting and he'll be more inclined to open up.OK?"

Lucas looked at her.Yes, there was definitely something different about her, and she seemed to have compassion in her.Even though he scoffed at it in others, he found it to be endearing and loving in her.Lucas looked at his watch.Was it lunchtime already?"Tell you what, it's lunchtime now.How about letting me take you out?I saw this office before you started and I can tell you've really worked at it this morning.You deserve a break.Come on."Lucas held out his hand, but she only shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I want to finish up my house now that these things are out of the way.Thank you anyway for the offer.I do appreciate it, Sheriff."

Lucas looked slightly taken aback.Even Gail had finally given in to him, and she had been utterly resistant.This ball game was new for him.He was the one accustomed to declining and disappointing, not being the one turned down and disappointed.Deciding to play it off, Lucas smiled charmingly at the girl and replied, "No problem, Ms. Chambers, but we aren't much for formality around her, so call me Lucas.Besides, we are right across the street from each other, so I'm sure we'll have a chance to have lunch sometime.I'll send Caleb over here, say, Monday afternoon?"

Dara nodded and smiled her own charming smile."That would be fine.Since we're avoiding formality, you can call me Dara.I do need to get going now, so thank you for your help again, Sher…. I mean, Lucas."With that, she pulled a ring of keys from her pocket and waited for him to precede her out the door, after which she followed, stopping long enough to turn the key and lock the door tightly.

Lucas walked over to her Grand Prix, [She really isn't like any of them-even as far as her taste in cars.]The women Lucas knew, like Selena and Gail and Sabbath, had all gone for something that showed sassiness and speed, whereas this woman's car-although it definitely covered the speed part and had style-also said safety and durability. Lucas shook his head as he opened the driver's side door for her.Once again, he extended his hand, but instead of shaking it when she extended her own, he bowed over it and kissed it ever so gently.[Well, well,] he thought, glancing at her [even though she's been working in this heat, she still smells like fresh rain].

After disengaging her hand from his, Dara got in her car and allowed him to shut the door for her."Thank you again for your help.I do appreciate it.Yes, go ahead and send Caleb over here Monday afternoon.I'll have my house done this weekend so I can focus here, but prepare him for emptying boxes, OK?"

Lucas couldn't resist smiling down at the upturned face that reminded him of some nymph with the smile on her face touching her eyes."You bet.You drive carefully, and if there's anything at all, feel free to call me, even if I'm out of the office.My deputy, Ben, knows how to get a hold of me."

Turning the key in the ignition and fastening her safety belt, Dara gave a small wave as she pulled away from the curb and headed away from town.Lucas stared after her a minute, [river direction, huh, I'll have to get Ben to check that out for me.I definitely need to know more about _that_ young lady].Lucas turned and walked back over to the Sheriff's Office, whistling a tune.

Ben looked up when he entered. Seeing this rare, happy side of Lucas, Ben had to ask, "I guess you hit pay dirt with this one, huh, Lucas?"

Ben thought he was crazy when Lucas responded with a genuinely happy grin and replied, "Nope.She shot me down at every turn, Ben."

Ben just sat there with his mouth open."Well, what in the hell are you looking so happy about then, Lucas?"

Lucas thought for a moment and looked at Ben with the most thoughtful expression Ben had ever seen."Because, Ben, I do believe that the girl is about the most unique creature I've ever had the pleasure of encountering, and something tells me she's about to rip through here like a tornado without even so much a raising her voice."With that, Lucas turned, walked out the door, and got into his car. 

Ben thought a second and then grinned.[Looks like Lucas may just find himself caught up in a whirlwind he can't get out of so easily.]

Driving down Route 10, just a little out of Trinity, Dara sat and contemplated her encounter with Lucas.[I don't know what, but there is something more about that man than just what is on the surface.]Dara pulled up in front of the house she had purchased.It was just about a 100 yards away frown the river.She checked her watch.She was early.It had been hard enough to find a reliable person to come in, but it was necessary.She could no longer work out of the house after the last hospital stay, but since the medical bills were so staggering, taking a hiatus was also out of the question, so she had sold the old house and picked a place on the map.After doing a little checking, she found the cost of living in Trinity wasn't at all high, the real estate market was very reasonable, and since the local hospital was trying to bring itself into modern times they had jumped at the chance to put her under contract to offer counseling.The fact that she was able to get office space, not only for a very reasonable amount, but also in one of the better sections of town, was an added bonus.

After grabbing her purse off the passenger seat, Dara opened the car door and got out, just in time to hear Mrs. Adams giving a stern admonishment on the front porch about eating everything on the plate she had just placed on the table.Shaking her head, Dara bounded up the steps and sat down in the chair in front of the table on the porch."Hi, Mrs. Adams, what's with the change of venue?"

Mrs. Adams smiled down at Dara as she poured them both glasses of iced tea.Although she had only spoken with Dara over the phone and through correspondence before the move, Ellen Adams had become very fond of Dara very quickly.Usually not on to associate with the younger generation, she herself being over fifty-five years old and Dara only having just turned twenty-six, she nonetheless liked the girl immensely.

"Well to be honest with you, your mother had a rather bad morning after you left."Seeing the stricken look on the girl's face, she rushed to explain, "It's fine now dear.I think she just had a reaction to the medicine they have her taking.It's just overwhelming her right now.She's napping now and she'll fell much better when she wakes up, I'm sure."

Dara looked apprehensively at the woman and replied, "I wish you would have called me.Maybe there was something I …"

Mrs. Adams broke in rather sharply, "What dear?Something you could do to make it better?Dara, you have to face this.I've heard you over the phone, and you're wonderful at your work, so why can't you take your own advice and learn acceptance?Dear, there isn't anything else to be done.I'm sorry.I know you love her deeply and that you two are very close.I also know that with the exception of your sister Kara, you have had everything literally dumped on your shoulders to carry alone, but you have to learn to deal with this.She will not get better.She will not recover.It's only going to go downhill form here, and I'm afraid it will only get much worse.You have to accept it.You're going to lose her, and I'm sorry."

With the last statement, Dara immediately threw her napkin down and rose from her chair.Mrs. Adams looked taken back until Dara smiled a sad smile in her direction."I know you're right.I suppose it reverts to the notion of, 'doctor heal thyself'.Even though I'm just a counselor, I guess it still applies.I'm not angry, truly.I know it's coming, but I don't want her to think I know.That would cause her more pain than the cancer does, so I have to be optimistic for her.I know it's a lie, but I don't see the harm if its what helps to ease her pain."

Mrs. Adams looked sadly at her."You're right, dear.I know how you feel.I truly do, but you go ahead and see her now.She may be awake.I'll clean up, then leave."

Dara looked at the woman.She had been an absolute Godsend."Thank you.I won't need you again until Monday, if that is OK, unless you'd like to help unpack."

Mrs. Adams smiled at her."No, I'll leave that enjoyment to you, dear.See you on Monday."

Dara went into the house.Thank God it was cool in here, but with the disease, it was important to make mama as comfortable as she possibly could, so the light bill would just have to skyrocket.She had managed it all so far, and she would continue to do so.Dara walked into her mother's room.The woman lay sleeping in her hospital bed.The move had definitely been difficult for her, but to eliminate the source of a great deal of pain from her life was worth it.

[At least she looks peaceful and is sleeping restfully,] Dara thought.[Well, time to get to work and start unpacking.I have to be ready for Monday.]

"Ben, what do you mean, this is it?What kind of detective are you?"Lucas snapped at Ben for about the hundredth time in two days.Lucas raised his hand and began ticking off his complaints about his deputy."First, you tell me you can't track exactly where she came from, then you say you found it but that there isn't much information there, and finally, we end up knowing she took a lot of time off from work, but not why or where.Tell me this, Sherlock; does she have a husband or a kid?You know anything I _REALLY_ need to know about?"

Ben stood looking at Lucas.God, how Ben hated being on the receiving end of his bad mood,"Look, Lucas, like I told you, she got into counseling in North Carolina, and got really good at it.Everybody I talked to swear by her.Apparently, something serious happened in her family.Nobody knows what. I checked everything I could on that so whatever it is it isn't public knowledge.All I know is that it happened after her grandmother died.Oh, and one other thing.I found out she is not an only child.She had tow other sisters and a brother.Funny thing, though, the brother has been in and out of trouble here and there.Apparently, he's the type who likes to bully woman, especially his sisters.Apparently, nothing of note ever really took place with the other two sisters."

Lucas eyed Ben.Why did he have the feeling this was going to be something he didn't really want to know?

Ben looked at Lucas warily.He really didn't want to be the one to tell him this one.If what was happening to Lucas was what Ben thought it was, he could actually feel sorry for the poor bastard if Lucas got a hold of him after finding this on out.

"OK, Ben.I'm waiting.What are you holding back about?Something disillusioning about our girl?"

Ben looked at Lucas and carefully chose his words."Well, our favored son here has a little problem with his hands.You know, he likes to show people whose boss and that sort of thing.Anyway, with the other two sisters it wasn't really a big issue.They were older than him and they had husbands, so he wasn't too keen on having his brothers-in-law give him plastic surgery the hard way."

Lucas began drumming his fingers on his desk with one hand while resting his chin on the other while looking up at Ben."But I take it out girl here is a different story, Ben?"

Ben took a deep breath and plunged in.It was better to get it over with.The quicker a storm comes, the quicker it goes."Lucas, she's younger than he is, and unfortunately a lot smaller than he is, and maybe worse yet, is apparently very stubborn.So there have been some trips to the emergency room.Luckily, he seems to be the kind to keep moving along, but her trips coincide with his visits.According to one person I talked with who knows both sides, the brother's something of a vulture when it comes to death and money.One trip was because she caught him trying to ransack their grandfather's wall safe.Like I said, she's stubborn, but apparently he had to have some stitches thanks to her, so she's tough, too." 

Ben looked at Lucas carefully.It was there, all right.The signs of the storm that Ben knew would come.Lucas had stopped drumming his fingers and now had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Our guy likes to beat up on not only a woman half his size, but his own sister, too? Huh Ben?Tell you what, if anyone even so much as sees anyone even thinking about looking like this guy I want to know and I want him brought in.Understand me, Ben?"

Ben simply nodded and turned to leave."Oh, by the way, Ben, what time is it?"

Ben looked down at his watch."It's 2:45.Why?"

Lucas looked up at Ben."Just wondering.Caleb has an appointment after school.I told him to meet me here."

At that, the inner door to the office burst open and in walked Caleb.Ben shook his head sadly at the boy.He didn't look like he had a friend in the world, and to tell the truth; Ben had never seen one person in all his life look so lonely or lost.

"Hi, son.How as class today?"Lucas looked at this son with a smile on his face.He knew the boy felt alone, but he had to learn and accept that Lucas was the only family he had now, and was all he would ever need.Still, seeing the boy look so sad and lonely was definitely depressing.

"Fine, I guess, same thing as yesterday and the day before.So what did you want me here for, huh?"Caleb asked, dejectedly. 

Lucas was wondering how to approach the subject, and since he wasn't sure, he just jumped in."Son, I know you've had a rough time with not having a mama, losing who you thought was your daddy, then your sister, and then what happened to your cousin, Gail.I think you need to talk to someone who could help you work through this.What do you think?"

Caleb stared at his father, "Are you sending me to one of those head shrinkin' people or to the nut house, like Dr. Matt?"

Lucas shook his head at the boy."Nope. I'm going to let you talk to someone who's just going to let you talk.She's just going to listen to you.She'll help you to work through this in your own time, but she will make it easier for you." 

Caleb considered this for a second and looked down, scuffing his sneakers on the carpet."Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to at least talk.When do you want me to go?"

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.He didn't doubt Caleb would go.He just wasn't sure how stubborn he would be about it."Well, come on.Take a walk with me, and we'll see about now."

Lucas got up and headed out the door, followed closely by Caleb.

Ben looked at both father and son."Where you heading, Lucas?"

Lucas placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder."Caleb here had an appointment with our Ms. Chambers.I wouldn't want him to be late."

Ben just shook his head as Lucas and Caleb walked out the front door."You know, Lucas Buck, I think you may have finally met your match in that lady."

Lucas and Caleb crossed the street and walked over to the now-occupied office."What are we coming here for?This place is empty, ain't it?"Lucas glanced down at his son."Nope.I helped the lady move some of her things in myself.Give it a chance, son.I think you'll find that you like her.She seems real easy to talk to."[Not to mention end up falling in love with.]

Now where had that thought come from?Buck men didn't fall in love.Oh, they eventually married, but they never loved their women.They used them to get themselves some heirs to keep the old family traditions going, but women were property, and that was it.

Still, with this one, there was just something about her he couldn't shake.Like telling Ben to run her brother in just for showing up in his town.That wasn't like him.Why should he care if some woman's brother got a little too 'hands on' with his sister, but care he did, the idea of someone abusing her infuriated Lucas. 

Caleb caught the unfamiliar look on his father's face and asked him, "What are you looking like that for?"

Lucas shook himself out of his thoughts."Sorry, son.Just thinking.Anyway, like I said, I think you'll like this lady."

Caleb contemplated a second and asked, "Is she pretty?"

Lucas had a distant look in his eyes as he answered his son honestly."Caleb, she's beautiful, inside and out."

Caleb's mouth turned up in a wide grin, which was a rare occasion these days."I sure never heard you talk like that before, so she must be something." 

Caleb reached out and turned the doorknob to open the door and walk into the office.Lucas looked around and whistled.He thought her taste would be light and airy, which it was, but she utilized it in such a way that it brought forth the brightness in even the darkest of colors.

"Boy, if she can fix this old place up this nice, she must be something special."

Both of them were taken totally by surprise by the light female voice."Why, thank you.I'll take that as a compliment.I do try."

Both of the Buck men turned around.She had definitely unsettled Lucas.He had been so absorbed in gleaning a glimpse into her through her taste that he failed to notice her approach.No one had ever snuck up on him before; usually it was the other way around.

As for Caleb, he was in awe of her, too-not to the extent of his father, but she struck him nonetheless.For Caleb, it was her eyes.He saw a lot of compassion and caring in them as well as liveliness, but he also saw a sadness he couldn't understand. 

[Damn,] thought Lucas, [I have to quit letting her effect me like this.She is just another woman; nothing more, nothing less.] But the whole time Lucas was telling himself this, he knew he was wrong.She was a lot more than just another woman, and that was what bothered him.His whole live, he had scoffed at the illusion of free will, and here he was, willing to give it up for this lady.

Dara stepped towards Caleb."You, I take it, are Caleb," she asked brightly.

Caleb couldn't help but respond to her brightness with a wide grin of his own."Yes, ma'am, I am, but I don't know you name.Sorry."

Lucas stepped forward, glad to have something to interrupt the thread of the thoughts in his head."I'm sorry, son.Caleb, this is Ms…"Lucas started a formal introduction, but a slight shake of her head and something in her eyes told hi that formality wasn't going to be observed her."I mean, this is Dara, she's the one I told you about." 

Caleb stuck his hand out and accepted hers in return, pumping it up and down enthusiastically."Glad to meet you, ma'am."

Dara smiled at the boy.[Oh my, but he does pull at your heartstrings,] but she set the ground rules immediately."Well, Caleb, did your father tell you anything about what were going to be doing?"

Caleb looked sober for a minute."Yes, ma'am.He said that you were going to try and help me fell better about all the people in my family dying." 

Dara continued to smile as she nodded, "That's right, so first, let's drop the formality.You don't have to call me 'ma'am', that's for your teacher or someone else important.I'm just plain Dara, ok?"

Lucas sat back and simply witnessed the interchange.He had truly hoped she could help Caleb, but he never thought that she would get through to him this quickly.Lucas had never sent eh boy take to another living soul as fast as he did Dara.His belief that she was truly something special was only reaffirmed after witnessing this interchange.[Damn, there I am, not paying attention again.]Caleb and Dara just asked him a question. 

"Lucas, I asked if you would mind that since the office is all unpacked, could Caleb and I go for a walk around the town?I need someone to show me where all the good stuff is."With her last comment, she winked at Caleb as he smiled. 

Lucas thought for a second."Well, I don't mind if Caleb doesn't."Looking at his son, he saw Caleb nod his head in affirmation."But would you two mind if I went with you?I'm needing a stretch of the legs too."

Dara and Caleb both smiled openly at the idea."I have no objections.Caleb, do you?"Dara asked.

"Nope, it's fine by me.Let's go."

With that, Dara got up and grabbed her keys and wallet."OK, lets go."

She followed Caleb and Lucas out the door and they all headed toward the center of town.Along the way, both Caleb and Lucas were pointing out things that seemed like they might interest her.Caleb was pointing out the flower garden the school made the kids tend to for their civic pride projects. 

To her credit, she found every bit of it fascinating.Lucas couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty she found in even the simplest of things.He himself never really had an appreciation for the small things in life-or truth be told, for the larger ones either-but he was starting to see through her eyes the beauty in even the minute details.

Caleb ran alongside the, chattering away with Dara.She listened intently to everything and anything he had to say."Oh, there's my friend Boone," Caleb suddenly shouted excitedly.Boone was waving him over to play in the park with him, but Caleb was reluctant to go, for fear of hurting Dara's feelings.

Sensing this before Lucas could even address the situation, Dara said lightly, "You know, Caleb, I could use a cool drink and a rest.How about you play with your friend, and your father and I can sit for a while."

Caleb immediately brightened."Are you sure?"Before she could reply, he was off and gone.

Lucas took it all in, including the sound of her laughter.She had a sweet, infectious laugh that reminded him of bells.[Now I know I'm nuts.I should have checked myself instead of Harvard into Juniper House.]But even that thought couldn't intrude on his enjoyment of her company."You mean what you said about the drink?"

Dara looked at him and grinned."I said it, didn't I?"

Lucas looked at her and laughed."You find us a place to sit in the shade.I'll get the drinks."

A few minutes later, he cam back, holding two plastic bottle of soda.Handing hers over to her, he lowered himself to sit on the ground under the tree where she had chosen to site."You know, you must be a miracle worker of some kind.I have never seen that boy take to another living soul like he has to you.What's your secret?"

Dara turned and shrugged her shoulders, while looking at Lucas, "It's not a secret.I just let him know that I'm prepared to be open and honest and to listen to him.When he feels the time is right, he'll start discussing his feelings about his losses.Until then, he and I are creating a bond that I hope lets him see that he isn't alone, that he has someone else who cares about him."

Lucas appraised her.She made perfect sense in what she said, but he was more than willing to bet that she didn't know that in the process of bonding herself to Caleb, she was also inadvertently bonding herself to him.He wondered absently if she were to become aware of it if she would run in the opposite direction.

Lucas didn't have a lot of time to contemplate this.At that moment, in the bank across the street, gunshots were fired.They both stood up to see what was happening.

Caleb ran over immediately."Lucas, what's happening?I heard shooting."

Lucas looked at both of them sharply."Somebody decided to withdraw their Christmas club money early.You two stay well out of the way.Do you understand me?I mean it-I'll be right back."

Dara watched as Lucas walked towards the bank.What in the world was he going to do?He didn't even carry a weapon that she could see.Silently, she prayed that he would use his better judgment.[Now why am I so worried about that man?]Dara didn't have long to ponder this thought.At that moment, she saw two men heading straight in their direction from the bank.

"Where the hell did Lucas go?" She wondered, but she didn't have long to think.Grabbing Caleb's shoulder, she spun him around and whispered, " Caleb, go hide under those bushes or somewhere you can't be seen."Hurry!"

Caleb looked into her eyes; "I can't leave you here alone.They might hurt you or something."

Dara gave him a little push and hissed, "Do as I say, Caleb!I mean it! Hurry up and go!"

With that, Dara shoved him into a run, where he ducked into the nearest set of shrubbery and faded out of sight.He hugged himself close to the ground and turned around to see what was taking place.He wasn't happy with what he saw.The two men were headed straight for Dara and one of them grabbed her to him while the other was waving the gun in the air.Caleb wasn't sure what exactly happened next, but the next thing he knew, the man with the gun turned around and backhanded Dara so hard Caleb thought her neck would break off her shoulders at the force of it.

Infuriated, Caleb clutched his fists to his sides as he ground out, "Lucas, where are you?They got no right to do that!"

At that moment, Lucas steeped into plain view.Caleb couldn't be sure from this distance, but he couldn't ever recall seeing a look of such serious deadliness on his father's face before.This wasn't like Lucas.Sure, he made things happen and usually made the bad guys pay, in his own way, but Caleb thought at that moment that if those men weren't holding Dara, Lucas would have killed them with his bare hands.

Lucas took in the scene before him.The tough guy with the gun apparently didn't like whatever she had said to him.The proof was her now-unconscious form being held upright by his partner.Mr. Sawed-Off had hit her with enough force not only to cause the immediate bruise Lucas could see starting on her face, but to also knock her unconscious. 

"Mind telling me what the little lady said to upset you so?Or you just got a thing for hitting women?" 

The hood looked Lucas up and down."Who in the hell are you?And what business is it of yours?Or do you just have a death wish, mister?"

Lucas looked at the two calmly.These two were definitely strangers to these parts."I happen to be the Sheriff.Lucas Buck is the name.Who might you fine upstanding citizens be?" 

The man still holding onto Dara visibly flinched at Lucas' statement."Geez, Joe.I told you this was a stupid idea, but you wouldn't listen to me.Now look what we're into."

Joe, apparently not feeling in control at the moment, turned on his brother."Jesse, I told you shut the hell up.I make the decisions, not you."

Lucas took the initiative, hoping his plan would work."Looks like big brother here wants you two fellow to take a long vacation, Jesse.Say about five to ten for armed robbery, then another twenty for kidnapping.Now of course, judging by the shape of your hostage there, add another few years for assault, and my guess would be that if you were to get away now, eventually we'd get to add rape and murder to that list."

Jesse started looking truly frightened and started whining to his brother."Aw, come on, Joe.Let's just give up and surrender.They'll go easy on us, then."

Joe shot his brother a murderous look.About that time, Lucas saw Ben silently slip up behind the pair with his gun drawn and ready.Lucas took his cue to continue, "See, Jess, I have the feeling that ole Joe here don't care much about surrendering, because he's already done some had time.Not anxious to do more would be my guess, so he figures not guts, no glory.That about right, Joe?"

Joe gave a snide grin and replied, "Yeah, Sheriff, that's about the size of it."

Lucas looked straight at the other man."You, on the other hand, don't have a record.You could get off fairly light and not do too much time, but big brother here, well, they'd throw away the key on his ass."Jesse looked from his brother to the Sheriff.He knew the man was right.

"Joe, I ain't going to fall with you.Man, you're on your own."

Joe looked at his brother and flew into a rage.Lucas knew what was going to happen next, so he readied himself to spring into action.Joe snarled and started his tirade."You lousy bastard!You never did have any guts, so you won't miss them when I blow them away!" 

At that, Joe pointed the gun at Jesse's middle, which unfortunately, was covered by Dara's still-limp body, and began to pull the trigger.

At that moment, Lucas leapt towards him, knocking him off balance and manipulating his target to his brother's shoulder instead.Jesse screamed in pain as the lead seared his shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on Dara.Lucas grabbed for her and caught her before she even hit the ground, as Ben leapt out from behind the tree to aim his gun at Joe's head.

"Hold it, or I swear I'll blow you to hell and back!"Ben looked over at Lucas, who was now cradling Dara on the ground."Lucas, is she all right, do we need to get her to the hospital?"

At that moment, Floyd decided to finally come from the bank after all the excitement and began cuffing the thugs.

"Nice of you to finally decide to join us, Floyd.We didn't exactly need extra help or anything," Lucas stated sarcastically.

Floyd looked sheepishly at his boss."Sorry, Lucas.I was getting the ambulance over to the bank.They shot the guard up pretty bad.There's another ambulance coming.Is she going to be OK?"

Lucas looked down at Dara.Pushing her long hair away from her face, Lucas could see the black bruise that had spread across her cheek and the blood on her split lip.Lucas suddenly became furious.Gently laying her on a blanket someone had provided, Lucas got up and slowly, dangerously approached the now-handcuffed Joe.

Ben braced himself for what he now knew was about to come.He knew Lucas had feelings for the girl, but after the look he just saw when Lucas assessed the damage, Ben knew Joe was not going to get off lightly.Joe looked into the Sheriff's ominous, dark eyes and knew what real fear was for the first time.

"You know," Lucas calmly and dangerously began, "it takes a really beg man to hit a woman not only half his size, but with a gun to her head."Lucas picked up the shotgun that had been dropped in the scuffle.With all his might, he brought the butt end of it up to Joe's jaw, effectively smashing it.Blood started pouring out of Joe's mouth as he hit the ground.

"You son-ov a bitss.You brote my jah."

Lucas abruptly threw the gun to the ground and turned to look at Ben."Our friend here broke his jaw when he hit the ground.Got it, Ben?"

Ben considered the still-murderous look in Lucas' eyes."Sure, Lucas.I'll put it in the report.Do you want to get an ambulance here to take her to the hospital?"Ben motioned over to where Lucas had left Dara.

"No.I'll take her myself, Ben."

Ben wasn't sure he had even caught it, but he thought he saw a look of what could only be described as infinite tenderness when Lucas glanced at the girl.

Lucas turned and went back to where she was lying on the ground.Kneeling down, he once again cradled her to him.[Now where did Caleb get to?]Lucas absently wondered.At that moment, Caleb appeared as if by magic, holding a damp cloth out to Lucas.

"Here.Wipe her face and mouth with this.See if that helps her come around."

Lucas looked up at his son, grateful to him for his thoughtfulness."Where were you hiding during all this?"

Caleb watched as his father began tenderly administering the damp cloth to Dara's bruised and swollen cheek.He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that somehow this lady wasn't going to be like the other ones his father had shown an interest in."Well, she was them heading over here and told me to go and hide where they couldn't see me.I think she distracted them so they wouldn't find me.Is she going to be OK?"

Lucas continued applying the cloth to her face, beginning to feel serious concern for her lack of response.Then she started moaning and slowly moved her hand to her swollen mouth.Finally, she opened her eyes to look up into Lucas'."Please tell me you at least gave the Mac truck that did this a speeding ticket."

Lucas looked over at Caleb, who was now grinning, and back at Dara with a smile of his own."In a manner of speaking, yeah, I gave him a ticket."

Caleb piped up, "Ticket?My foot!He broke his jaw for him."

Dara looked questioningly into Lucas' eyes and asked, "You broke the man's jaw?Why?"

Lucas tried to brush it off, but he could tell that wasn't going to work in this case, so he fell back on the truth."The man was twice your size, not to mention the force he had to use to do this."Lucas gently touched her tender mouth and swollen cheek."It made me mad as hell, especially because you were knocked out for so long."

Dara smiled sweetly up at him."My knight in shining armor, huh?I'm OK now, just a little dizzy.Help me up and we'll call it a day."

Lucas stood up and reached down to take her hand in his to assist her progress.She stood up and started to sway until Lucas steadied her on her feet.

"You sure you're OK?You don't seem too steady there.Maybe we need to take you to the hospital and let them check you out."

Dara looked at him, touched by his concern."No.I really am OK.I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

Lucas and Caleb looked at each other doubtfully, but began walking.Suddenly, Dara turned and looked at Lucas."Can we stop a second?I can't seem to get my bearin…" With that last effort, she went limp and began to crumple toward the ground. 

Lucas, sensing what was about to happen when she stopped, simply caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

Caleb looked up at him, frightened."Is she OK?She doesn't look so good."

Lucas replied, "Yeah, I think so.I think she just fainted.Run over and tell Floyd I'm taking his car.Then get the door open for me.I'm taking her to the hospital."

Caleb ran across the street to the bank to deliver Lucas' message.Lucas followed behind, making sure not to trip and drop Dara.He looked down at her relaxed face, realizing that for some reason he couldn't fathom that she definitely felt as if she belonged in his arms.Lucas finally realized just what exactly he had been fighting since meeting her.In a short time, she had wound her way into that area of himself he didn't think existed-his hear, and apparently the soul he thought he had given up-all without the slightest bit of effort on her part.

Lucas reached the car just as Caleb opened the door."You stay here, and when Floyd gets finished, have him bring you to the hospital."Lucas carefully laid her on the passenger seat and ran to the driver's side.Once in the vehicle, he turned the blue lights on and floored it in the direction of Fulton County Hospital.Lucas glanced over at Dara to make sure she was all right.He flipped the volume on the CB and grabbed the mike."Ben, can you hear me?"

There was no reply, which added to Lucas' already rising ire."Ben, if you value your ass, I suggest you answer me."

After a second, the radio came to life."Sorry, Lucas.I'm still here at the hospital with our boy getting his jaw taken care of.What's the problem?"

Lucas grabbed the mike and began firing out orders immediately."Ben, tell the emergency room to get the best doctor ready.I'm bringing in a patient for them."

After another second Ben replied, "Is it Ms. Chambers?Is she OK?"

Irritation at the idiotic inquiry rose stronger than ever in Lucas."No, Ben.She's fine.I just thought she might like a tour of the town at ninety miles and hour, then finish up with a visit to the emergency room.No, Ben.She's not fine! She's unconscious.She came to for a few minutes, and then passed out again.Just do what you're told.OUT!"Lucas threw the mike to the floor.He looked over at Dara, who was still not moving, and began to feel something he had never known before-worry for the welfare of another person.

Ben, after having done as Lucas asked and notified the emergency room staff, returned to check on his prisoner.


	2. 

DESTINY  
Chapter Two  
  
Dr. Matt Crower was still in the process of applying the final layer of the plaster compound to Joe's jaw. After glancing at the x-rays of the totally shattered bone, he glanced at Ben. "Now, do you want to tell me how this happened? And for the record, I don't buy the story that he hit a tree root and did this much damage to himself."  
  
Ben considered the best way to explain the events. "Look, I know what you're thinking, and strictly off the record, you would be right on the money, but I will tell you this, I was there and this, believe it or not, was a totally justified act."  
  
Matt shook his head. "I'm sorry Ben, but I have a really hard time imagining Lucas Buck being justified in this kind, or any other kind of action for that matter."  
  
Ben considered Matt with understanding and sympathy. He had definitely suffered at Lucas' hands, but still Ben stood by his statement. "Look, I know how you feel about it, and I can't blame you. Trust me, you'll see what I'm talking about when you go down to the emergency room."  
  
Matt had finished setting Joe's jaw, and was washing and drying his hands when the loudspeaker came to life.   
  
"Dr. Crower to emergency, Stat."  
  
Matt considered Ben's earlier statement as he headed to the door. "Well, I guess I'm about to see if you're right. You can take him to the station now. Just be sure to give him liquids."  
  
  
Matt rushed out the door and ran down the hall to the emergency room, where he almost collided with Lucas.  
  
Lucas glared at Matt as he carefully regained his balance and that of the woman he was carrying.  
  
Matt glanced at the unconscious girl in Buck's arms. "Is this what Ben was referring to, Buck?"  
  
Lucas continued glaring at Matt; "Yeah, Harvard. Now how about making yourself useful and examine her already."  
  
Matt, feeling more than a little put out at having to be reminded of his duties, turned into an empty examination room. Pointing to the table in the middle of the room, he motioned for Buck to lay her there while he washed his hands. Glancing at the mirror in front of him he wasn't certain that he had actually seen it, but he could swear that as Buck laid the woman on the table there was a look of such concern and tenderness on his face, that it took Matt a second to adjust.  
  
Lucas, having looked up to meet Matt's stare in the mirror, once again put on his mask of arrogance. "Well, are you going to examine her or not, Harvard?"  
  
Matt, having recovered from his shock, turned and began his examination. Just as he was taking her pulse, Dara started regaining consciousness.  
  
Groaning in pain, she raised her hand to her now aching head as she opened her eyes and saw the two men looking down at her. "What happened? The last thing I remember, I was standing and then that was it."  
  
Lucas looked down at her; "Well, you passed out again. I guess he hit you a little harder than we thought."  
  
Matt looked from Buck to this woman. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Matt narrowed his gaze as he asked, "What exactly did happen? Your prisoner wasn't in quite able to discuss it."  
  
Lucas, who was in the process of assisting Dara in sitting up, glanced at Matt. "Apparently, my prisoner took extreme exception to something the lady said to him and did this," indicating the bruise on her cheek and swollen lip. "He hit her hard enough to knock her out. She came to for a few minutes, then passed out again."  
  
Dara had been trying to gain a sitting position as she smiled at both men. "I think he took exception to the suggestion I made."  
  
Lucas took a step backward, and putting his hands on his hips, inquired. "Just what did you say to rile him up that much?"  
  
Dara, who had turned a shade of light pink, glanced down at the floor and slowly replied. "Well, when the one guy grabbed me the other started waving that gun in my face. It made me angry, so I made a suggestion."  
  
Lucas, not willing to let her off the hook that easily, gently put his finger under her chin and lifted her face. Looking into her eyes he asked, "And exactly what suggestion did you make?"  
  
Turning a darker shade of pink, but refusing to back down, Dara met his look evenly and replied, "I told him to hand me the shotgun, then to bend over and I'd show him the principles of a puppet on a stick."  
  
Lucas glanced over at Crower, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
Lucas was actually having the same problem, but when he saw the damage inflicted on her face by the nut with the gun, he once again grew serious. "I appreciate that you were trying to protect Caleb. That means a lot to me. I also appreciate the fact that you are definitely one tough and feisty lady. But darlin, so help me if you ever put yourself into that kind of situation again, just as soon as I know you're all right, I'm going to turn you across my knee. Do you understand me?"   
  
Dara, although touched by his concern, wasn't as touched by his tone of command. "I appreciate your concern, as well as the fact that you defended me, but, let me make myself clear. I've been taking care of myself for a long time, and if you ever even think about trying to turn me over your knee Sheriff, you are going to be in for one hell of a surprise. Now, do you understand me?"   
  
Lucas looked down into her intensely angry eyes. [Damn, she is a hellcat.] Realizing that he had overstepped her boundaries, he began apologizing. "I'm sorry, I realize that I sound like a perfect example of male chauvinism. I was just concerned about your safety. And to be quite honest, it worried me that you were unconscious for so long. Can we declare a truce?"  
  
Dara nodded her head in acceptance of his apology. [At least he can graciously admit when he's wrong.]  
  
Matt, who had stood silently witnessing this interchange with his mouth hanging open, couldn't believe his ears. Lucas Buck was actually apologizing to someone.   
  
Remembering that they weren't alone, Lucas focused on the doctor. "Are you going to stand there catching flies? Or are you going to practice some medicine?"  
  
Recovering from his shock, Matt once again became the skilled physician and began examining Dara.   
  
Dara sat through it patiently and responded appropriately, until Matt examined her eyes. When he shined the light into them to check her reflex, she suddenly became dizzy again and had to regain her balance.   
  
Matt looked down on her in concern. "Are you okay? Did you have a shooting pain or dizziness?"  
  
Dara closed her eyes for a moment to let the dizzy feeling pass, and then answered. "I just felt a sharp dizziness when you shined the light in my eyes, that's all. Give me a second and I'll be fine, then I can get up and stop wasting your time."  
  
Matt looked across the table to Lucas. They both had the same look in their eyes.  
  
"Look, I'd like to keep you to do a CAT scan. From what Sheriff Buck tells me, you were out like a light, twice, and for several minutes, not to mention the dizziness. I just want to be certain you don't have a concussion. So we'll take you for the test, then, keep you overnight for observation. Okay?"  
  
When he mentioned observation Dara sat up immediately, despite the dizziness and looked Matt in the eyes. "I'm sorry Dr. Crower, I'll stay for the scan, but overnight is out of the question."  
  
Matt looked across to Lucas. Most patients were eager to get away from the hospital, but she was downright adamant about it. Matt attempted to broach the subject another way. "You can call me Matt, if you like. I strongly recommend the observation, just to make sure the dizziness goes away."  
  
Dara looked between both men, determined to show them she was serious, there was no way she could stay in the hospital overnight, or anywhere else for that matter. She had to get home to take care of her mother. Mrs. Adams couldn't be put upon to stay both day and night with her mother. Dara's face took on a determined look. Staying here was out of the question, but if she could show them that she could leave under her own steam, it would end all the discussion. If there should happen to be a problem she could always take a couple of days to recover at home.   
  
Dara went to slide off the table to leave. Unfortunately, what she was planning on doing and what her body would allow were two totally opposite things, her legs started to shake and she was unable to force them to support her. She would have hit the floor in a disgraceful heap, but Lucas' quick reflexes went into action and he caught her.   
  
Without a word he bent and effortlessly lifted her back onto the table. Then, slowly lowered her to a reclining position. "As much as I hate agreeing with Harvard here, I think he's right, you need to let them run the test and stay if he thinks you should."  
  
Dara looked at both men helplessly, unable to argue in her present condition. She wasn't any good to her mother, and if she saw her like this it would just add to her anxiety. So finally, she gave in. "All right, I'll have the damned test, but if there isn't a concussion I get two aspirin and can call you in the morning. Deal?"  
  
Matt considered her suggestion a moment, she was determined, he had to give her that. "Okay, if there's not a concussion you get to go, fair enough. Now let me go see about getting started. Sheriff, can I talk to you a second?"   
  
After Matt had made the arrangements for an orderly to take her to radiology for a CAT scan, he turned to Lucas. "Is it just me or is she in one hell of a hurry to get out of here?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "I'll tell you something Crower, she is the most determined woman I've ever met, but her unreasonableness goes beyond determination. Wonder what's so important at home?"  
  
Matt considered Buck's observation for a moment, he never even got the girl's name, but something about her was familiar to him, but what it was eluded him. "By the way, who is she anyway? In all the excitement I forgot to get her name."  
  
Lucas cast a look of suspicion at Crower. Although he was now married to Loris Holt, that didn't mean the man couldn't still be an obstacle between himself and Dara. Finally, due to the fact he would find out sooner or later anyway, he went ahead and answered him. "Her name's Dara Chambers, she's new here, grief counselor."  
  
Now Matt knew why she was familiar. He had met her briefly at the staff meeting last week. She was the hospital's new counselor from North Carolina.   
  
Lucas could see the recognition now registered in Matt's eyes. "I thought I'd seen her before, now I know why she looked familiar."   
  
Lucas' jealousy becoming highly apparent turned on Crower in a sharp, demanding voice. "Just where in the hell did you meet her, Harvard?"  
  
Matt could see by the visible jealousy on Lucas' face, that where this girl was concerned, he was now considered to be a trespasser. The truth of what Ben had said earlier was now apparent. As well as the truth behind just exactly how Matt's previous patient had acquired a smashed jaw. Piecing it together Matt realized that judging by his actions, Lucas must care about the girl a great deal, but the idea of Lucas Buck caring about anyone but himself was a difficult one for anyone to accept. Matt spoke carefully, not wanting Buck's anger directed at him. "Calm down Buck. I know her because I met her at the last staff meeting we had, she's the new counselor for the hospital. I didn't realize who she was in there, that's all."  
  
Lucas seeming satisfied with his answer, calmed considerably. "Why do you suppose she wants to get home in such and all fired hurry?"  
  
Matt considered a moment, remembering a conversation he had with one of the administrative staff, he suddenly understood her eagerness to not stay overnight. Matt looked at Lucas as he contemplated. [If she hasn't said anything, it definitely isn't my place.] "I guess the idea of a hospital just doesn't set right with her. You'll have to excuse me a second I need to talk with her. In private." Not giving Lucas the chance to launch a protest he stepped into the room and shut the door.  
  
Dara turned; she was sitting up, appearing to have her dizziness now in hand. Matt launched in. "Would you like me to call your house and explain what happened? I'm sure your nurse will understand."  
  
Dara's mouth dropped open. "How did you find out? The only people who know are the doctors I'm using and Mrs. Adams."  
  
Matt looked at her sympathetically. "This is a small town, and I am one of the doctors on consult. It didn't take long to figure out your reluctance to stay when I realized who you are. But don't worry, I won't say anything, it's your business, not everyone else's. Including Lucas Buck."   
  
Dara looked at him strangely. "Is it my imagination, or do you not like him?"  
  
Matt looked at her appraisingly; the reason why Buck would have and interest in her was highly obvious, even in her bruised and battered state, but he chose his words carefully. "I've seen a lot of hurt here and at the center of most of it, you could find Lucas Buck. But, it' s not my place to tell you anything about the man. You'll have to draw your own conclusions."   
  
Matt wasn't able to say anything else, the orderly came in with a wheel chair to take her to radiology.  
  
Dara was still somewhat shaky, but not as before. Before she could protest, Lucas, who had followed the orderly in, placed his arms under her and lifted her from the table to place her in the chair.  
  
He was about to follow the orderly out when Matt placed a restraining hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, but you can't go back there. You can wait in the waiting room if you want."  
  
Lucas looked down at Matt's hand, then back to his face. Matt removed his hand from his arm, and went to walk past him.  
  
This time Lucas stayed Matt. "Tell me something, Harvard, what were you and the lady discussing in here?"   
  
Matt glared at Lucas angrily. "You know I can't tell you that, Buck, if she wants you to know she'll be the one to tell you."  
  
Lucas grabbed Matt's arm once again. "I don't think so, Harvard, you're not getting off that easy, I can see part of the conversation was about me."  
  
Matt, not one to skate around an issue answered him straightforwardly. "Yes, you're right it did. She asked my opinion and I gave it to her. What's the matter, Buck, afraid the lady will find out what's under that southern charm of yours?"  
  
Lucas shot Matt a look of thunder and infuriation. "Damned, you had no right discussing me with her."  
  
Matt looked at Lucas strangely. Judging by the tone of his voice and the look on his face, Matt was certain Lucas' agitation was centered around the idea that Dara might think less of him after conversing with Matt, then because Matt had dared to discuss Lucas with her. "Look, if I overstepped, I'm sorry. But let me give you a word of advice, I think you well know that I wont be the only one that she'll hear about you from. So if I were you, I'd try to show her that somewhere in that piece of stone you call a heart, there is something there. I have the feeling that if anyone could find it in you she can." With his last comment Matt walked off towards his office, he had a phone call to make and he didn't want to forget.   
  
Shaking his head in consideration of the situation, Matt repeated Ben's opinion. "Lucas Buck, I do believe that lady is about to give you a run for your money."  
  
  
  
Lucas had never had anyone approach him in as direct a manner as Crower had just done. The only problem was that, although it angered him, the cause wasn't as certain, because he had dared to say it, or because it was the truth?  
  
Lucas was on his way to the waiting room when he spotted Floyd and Caleb. Glad to have something else to occupy his thoughts, he motioned for them to follow him.   
  
Once they had sat down to wait for news from Crower, Caleb glanced at his father with worry. "Is she going to be okay? What did Dr. Matt say?"   
  
Floyd began apologizing for their delay, "Sorry, Lucas, but there was a mess of statements to take down at the bank and then we had to notify the guard's family. How's Ms. Chambers doing?"   
  
Lucas, removing his wallet from his back pocket and handing Caleb some cash, inquired, "Caleb, I'm thirsty, how about going to the cafeteria and getting us something to drink?" Turning to Floyd he asked, "Any word on the guard yet?"   
  
Floyd watched Lucas nervously. As Ben did, Floyd also believed that Lucas had a lot of strong feeling for the Chambers woman, but the problem was the Floyd never knew how not to overstep the boundaries of Lucas' anger. So he picked his way carefully through the conversation. "Well, last I heard he's in critical condition. Any ideas on how many charges we're going to bring on those two boys? So far as the witnesses go, they all swear the one named Joe was doing all the gun toting. Apparently, Jess did the clean up work, getting the money and wallets and such."   
  
Lucas ran his hand through his hair in agitation. As much as he'd like to make them pay, his way, he somehow knew that if Dara realized what he was capable of she not only wouldn't understand it, she wouldn't have anything at all to do with it, or him. Finally, Lucas answered Floyd. "I guess we go for attempted murder for Joe. We can get him for the guard, Jesse and even possibly Dara. Definitely assault with harmful intent on Dara. Not to mention armed robbery. Other than that let the DA deal with it, but Floyd you tell Daniels this, make damn sure that he makes the charges for Dara stick."   
  
Floyd shuddered at the intensity in Lucas' eyes. Ben was right, that girl was definitely going to be like a whirlwind through Lucas Buck's life.   
  
Caleb, trying to balance three Styrofoam cups came slowly into the waiting room. He carefully handed Lucas his as well as Floyd, then he began fishing in his pockets.  
  
Lucas, knowing what the boy was searching for, held up his hand. "Keep it Caleb, it's okay."   
  
Caleb, despite himself, grinned at his father. "Thanks Lucas. How's Dara? You never answered me, is she okay?"   
  
Just then Matt appeared in the doorway.  
  
  
All three stood to accept whatever news he had, good or bad.  
  
"I just got her test back, she's going to be fine. Apparently when he hit her he just literally rattled her. Which explains the dizziness. But she'll be good as new in a few days."  
  
Matt, catching sight of Caleb, smiled at the boy. "You coming home tonight Caleb, or you got other plans?"   
  
Even though Lucas did like having the boy around, he decided to let Crower take him back to the boarding house. He wasn't about to let anyone else take Dara home, and she wasn't in any condition to drive. "Son, I think you should go with the doc here. Dara wont be able to drive herself, so I'll take her home, okay?"   
  
Caleb, seeming satisfied with the proposition, nodded his agreement. "Can I see her before we go? Those men might have taken me if it hadn't of been for her. I want to tell her thank you."  
  
Matt considered his request, and then smiled. "Sure, I don't see a problem with that. Just make it quick, she looks like she's really starting to hurt. The sheriff really needs to get her home, and to her bed." The subtle hint totally missed Caleb, but as was intended, Lucas caught it just fine.   
  
Glaring over Caleb's head, Lucas looked at Matt. "That's what I had in mind, Harvard. I think the lady has had enough excitement for today, don't you?" Matt ruefully shook his head as he motioned for them to follow him.  
  
When they reached the room Dara was in, Matt let Caleb go ahead while he gave Lucas instructions. Reaching in his lab coat pocket he withdrew two bottles of pills and handed them to Lucas. "Make sure she gets these and remind her, I know that she's not in the mood for focusing right now, but one is for headaches. She has a history of migraines, so I imagine she'll have some bad headaches till she's recovered. The other is for pain, I looked at that bruise and her mouth and I have to tell you, I'm amazed that he didn't break her cheek bone or her jaw."   
  
Lucas took the bottles and shoved them in his pocket. "You're sure she's going to be okay though. I mean, she shouldn't stay here, it's okay for her to be at home by herself?"   
  
Matt considered his question with suspicion. You never could be sure when dealing with Lucas Buck what his motivation was, so Matt wasn't certain if he was truly concerned or just fishing for information. Finally he took the safe route. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Matt walked in to give Dara the news. "Okay, a deals a deal. No concussion, no hospital stay. Sheriff Buck is going to take you home now. I don't think you should be driving for at least a couple of days, depends on how you feel. I gave him your medication and he'll explain it to you, so you're free to go now."   
  
Lucas could see the intense look of relief on her face at the news.   
  
Matt looked at Caleb. "You ready to go, Caleb? I'm leaving in about ten minutes."   
  
Nodding, he turned to Dara and asked, "I'm still going to get to see you, ain't I? You don't think I'm jinxed or nothing, do you?"  
  
Dara smiled at Caleb. "Yes, you're still going to see me, just give me a couple of days to get back to order, okay? And no, I don't think you're a jinx Caleb. I'm the one who pushed you under the bushes, remember?"  
  
Caleb stood up to leave and turning unexpectantly, put his arms around Dara. "I sure am glad you're not hurt bad." With that parting comment he quickly left the room, clearly embarrassed by his display of emotions.  
  
After Crower and Caleb left, Lucas focused his attention on Dara. "If you're ready, I'll drive you home now. My car's just outside."  
  
Dara nodded her acceptance of his offer. "Thank you, I'm more than ready, all I want now is my tub and my bed, in that order."  
  
Lucas walked around to the other side of the bed and ignoring her protests, lifted her to place her in the wheelchair.   
  
"I can walk you know, my legs are fine."  
  
Smiling, Lucas replied candidly, "After seeing you in those shorts the other day, I'll agree, but till you get your strength back and stop feeling dizzy this is safer. I wouldn't want you to trip and fall. Besides, I don't mind."   
  
Seeing that arguing with him was useless, as well as her not certain how to hide her embarrassment over his comment, Dara merely sat back and accepted his reasoning.   
  
Lucas pushed her out to the car himself, declining the orderly's offer to do it. When they reached the car Lucas opened the passenger door and as before, lifted her from the chair to settle her in the passenger seat. Then, he reached over to fasten her safety belt across her lap. "Wouldn't want to have any accidents. Better safe than sorry."   
  
Dara leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, as if trying to stop her world from spinning. When she opened her eyes she suddenly realized that she had forgotten something important.   
  
Noticing her distress, Lucas looked at her with deep concern. "What's the matter, you feeling dizzy again?"   
  
Dara looked over at him. "Yes, but it's not that, I just realized that I forgot something important, that's all, it will wait."   
  
Reaching into the back seat, Lucas brought forward the item Dara was anxious about. "You mean this?"   
  
Dara clutched the purse to her. "How did it get here, I left it at the office."  
  
Lucas grinned openly. "Well, since Floyd had to go get my car, I gave Caleb your keys and told him to go get it before they came up here. I figured you'd need it sooner or later. And don't worry about your car. I already had that taken to your house."  
  
Dara shook her head from amazement; it appeared that this man thought of everything. "You're handy to have around, you know that?"  
  
Even though he knew the words were said in jest, the pleasure of hearing her say the words was evident on his face. "Well maybe one of these days I can show you my cooking skills, then, we'll see if you say that then."  
  
Despite the obvious pain it caused her, Dara had to laugh. Then, reflecting on it, her face took on a look of puzzlement. .  
  
Even though it was dark, Lucas could still see the look of puzzlement that came across Dara's face. "Something bothering you?"   
  
Dara considered, and then asked, "Well, now that you mentioned it, I was just curious. How exactly did you know where I live? I can't remember telling you or anything. So how did you know where to have my car sent?"   
  
Lucas continued looking ahead of the road considering the best answer to give her. "I'm sheriff, remember? All I had to do was pull up the DMV file, it had your address, but besides that this is a small town when someone new moves into town it's not hard to figure out." Lucas glanced over to see her reaction.   
  
Dara, mulling over the answer he had given had to admit that it did make sense, Trinity was a small town and he could easily have found out the information. "Thank you for having my car taken home. I was somewhat worried about it."   
  
Lucas nodded his head in reply. "You're more than welcome, anything I can do to help you, just ask me."  
  
Lucas turned into the driveway and pulled up in front of the house. He could tell she had done a lot of work to the old house, having seen it before. "You've really spruced this old place up. I thought it was just about ready for the wrecking ball."   
  
Dara smiled, obviously proud of the work done here.. She had done most of it herself and took great pride in the fact that it had turned out so well. "Thank you, I tried really hard with this house. I loved it when I saw it, especially the dock at the river. I love the water, when I need to get away and find peace, I go down there to sit and think."  
  
Lucas considered her revelation; she really did have a lot of facets to her.  
  
Once he cut the motor to the car, Lucas got out and came around to help Dara out of the car. This time, he allowed her to try walking on her own. She had gotten about halfway to the front door when she stopped to get her balance back.   
  
Grasping the tree trunk she stood next to, she attempted to get her vision back into focus and let the dizziness that was engulfing her pass.  
  
Lucas, sensing her dilemma, as well as her change in pallor understood why she had stopped. Apparently dizziness wasn't the only issue she was dealing with at the moment. "You're sick on your stomach too, aren't you?"  
  
Swallowing hard to push the nausea down, she simply nodded.  
  
Lucas looked at her with concern. "It's okay, it'll pass in a second."  
  
Dara leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. "Somehow, I think it's going to take longer than a minute."  
  
Lucas, seeing her losing her battle, bent down and lifted her small frame easily in his arms.   
  
She started to launch a protest that she could walk in a second, but he silenced her objections quickly.  
  
"Look, you're not that heavy, and you're wearing yourself out trying to walk. So this is the best solution."   
  
Dara gave up the attempt at arguing, due to the fact that the fight with controlling her nausea was at the minute taking all of her concentration. Accepting his logic she closed her eyes laying her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, I think you're right. I don't think I could walk another step without being absolutely sick. But if you keep this up, you'll have a bad back."  
  
Mrs. Adams threw open the door; just a Lucas' boot touched the top step. "Dara, dear are you all right? What happened? Dr. Crower phoned and explained you had been involved in an accident. He said you were hurt, but that he released you. If you need to be admitted dear I'll be more than happy to stay with your moth...."  
  
At her last statement, Dara looked up sharply at Mrs. Adams, furiously shaking her head, despite her battle with the dizziness and nausea, which forced her to lay her head back against Lucas' shoulder once more and close her eyes.   
  
Mrs. Adams, understanding that she had said more than should be said, quickly became quiet. She knew that Dara didn't want her mother's condition to become public or common knowledge. She also knew that if anyone in the world needed to be the last person to know, it was the man now holding Dara in his arms.   
  
Dara cautiously opened her eyes and focusing on Mrs. Adams inquired, "You haven't said anything to 'anybody' about it, did you?"   
  
Mrs. Adams quickly caught her meaning by the sideways glance Dara cast at Lucas. "No dear, but I do intend to stay here with you for a couple of days, you really shouldn't be left alone. Do you think you'll be all right long enough for me to get some things? It shouldn't take more than about fifteen minutes or so?"  
  
Lucas hadn't missed the interchange. There was definitely something this girl didn't want made common knowledge. Lucas decided to let it go at that moment as he volunteered, "I'm off duty, Mrs. Adams. I'll be glad to stay with Ms. Chambers for you to go get your things. You go on ahead."   
  
Mrs. Adams bit at her lip nervously. She knew about sheriff Buck, but she was certain that Dara, however, didn't. She knew there simply wasn't anyway around not leaving, without raising his ire. Even though leaving Lucas Buck to stay with a woman, especially one as beautiful as Dara, was the same as leaving the wolf to guard the lambs.  
  
Lucas proceeded into the house as she left. Making his way to the sofa, he gently placed her there as he instructed, "Here, you sit here for a second. Where's your kitchen?"  
  
Dara pointed in the general direction of where it was, while Lucas went in search of something to help settle her stomach. Having found a bottle of soda and the glasses, he poured one for himself and one for her. When he returned to the living room once more, he found her softly shutting a door at the back of the house and returning to the sofa.  
  
"Here, I hope you don't mind, I poured myself one too." Handing her the glass, he watched as she accepted it gratefully and slowly sipped it's contents.  
  
Dara sat the glass down and laid her head back on the cushions, closing her eyes. After a second, she re-opened them to look straight at Lucas. "By-the-way, I never really got around to thanking you for saving my life today, I'm grateful."   
  
Deciding to take the initiative, Lucas smiled as charmingly as possible. "Then how about going out to dinner with me tomorrow night. Provided you're feeling better of course."   
  
Dara shook her head regretfully, "I'm sorry, but no, maybe some other time."  
  
Lucas sat speechless, this was new territory for him, usually he was the one doing the declining. He was about to try again when Mrs. Adams chose that moment to return.  
  
"Dara, I'm back dear, and I stopped and got some supper."  
  
Lucas deciding that discretion is the better part of valor chose that moment to say his goodbyes. "I need to get back to the station and sign those reports. If you need anything at all, just pick up the phone." Oblivious to Mrs. Adams watchful eye, Lucas took Dara's hand in his and gently kissed it. "Good night sweet lady, I hope you feel better soon." Walking past Mrs. Adams, he turned and stated, "Good night, nice to see you again Mrs. Adams. Take care of my girl here." Then he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Dara misunderstood the look of obvious concern Mrs. Adams was now wearing as she informed her; "Don't worry Mrs. A, I'm fine. Just a little bit of dizziness, but the doctor said it would wear off in a couple of days. I checked on mama and she's fine, sleeping peacefully. Don't worry, I'll cover the bruise with some makeup, or I can tell a fib about it if she asks."  
  
Ellen Adams took a seat as she decided on the best way to approach the subject of Lucas Buck. She had never personally had any dealing with Lucas, but she knew plenty of people who had. Their lives shattered and broken, or just totally destroyed, that Emory woman for example. "Dara, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Dara sat reclining with her head on the back of the couch, simply nodded.  
  
"Dara how do you know Lucas Buck, I mean I know he was there today and that you weren't able to drive so he brought you home. But I get the impression that there is something more there than just doing his civic duty. How did you come into contact with him?"  
  
Dara glanced at her oddly; she made Lucas sound as though he were some contagious disease, like a cold or the flu. "My office is across from the sheriff's department, when I was moving things in he helped me with some boxes. Now I'm counseling his son, Caleb. Why do you ask?"  
  
Mrs. Adams chose her words with care. "Tell me exactly what happened today"  
  
Dara considered for a moment, thoughtfully. "You know, I honestly can't remember most of it, I was unconscious for a while."  
  
Not willing to let it go, Mrs. Adams pursued, "Do you remember any of Lucas' actions?"  
  
Dara thought for a moment, and then recalling something Caleb had said, nodded her head. "Yes, as a matter, I do. Caleb told me when I came to about how his father had broken the gunman's jaw."  
  
Although she had the feeling that she already knew the answer, Mrs. Adams asked anyway. "Did he give you a reason for it?"  
  
Dara looked at the woman questioningly, [Why is she asking all these questions about Lucas Buck, of all people?] "Well I did ask him, he said it made him angry because the man struck me. I'll admit it was a little unnecessary, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't flattered. Why?"  
  
Squaring her shoulders, she decided that someone had to warn the girl, if not her then who. "Dear, I realize he is an attractive and very charming man. But, there is something dark and dangerous about him as well. Earlier, when he referred to you as 'his girl', I don't think he was joking, something tells me he considers you to be his. Please understand I'm not trying to persuade you in one direction or the other, but judge for yourself. Lucas can make things happen around here."  
  
Dara gave a humorous chuckle. "I thought that was his job, Mrs. Adams. I mean I would think that would be welcomed, a politician who acts." Not seeing any amusement on the older woman's face, Dara looked at her disbelievingly. "Surely you're joking, you can't be serious. Just exactly who is he supposed to be? The devil himself?"   
  
Mrs. Adams sighed sadly. "That's what some say. Others, a demon, still others, a man who has no soul or heart. There are other deviations, but they all run on the same line of thought."   
  
Dara looked at her with disbelief and sorrow showing in her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't believe you, I'm sorry but I simply don't."   
  
Nodding her head in understanding Mrs. Adams sighed. "Somehow, I knew you wouldn't. All that I ask you to do is judge for yourself. Do your own investigation. There are things that aren't so easily explained away where that man is concerned. Did you know about Gail Emory?  
  
Dara thought for a second, then, recalled. "Caleb's cousin right? The one who died? Lucas told me about her."  
  
Mrs. Adams asked sarcastically, "Did he tell you she put a gun to her mouth and pulled the trigger, after burning what was left of her parent's newspaper office? This was after she had recovered from the coma she had lapsed into, after having miscarried his baby. You know Caleb belongs to him, but did he mention how Caleb's mother died? Or the fact that Judith Temple was married to another man when the baby was conceived? There are other things, just ask Selena Coombs, or Dr. Crower. There's a man who could tell you a lot about sheriff Buck. He had Matt committed to Juniper House after he tried to shoot Lucas. But no one understands why Matt tried to kill him. All I'm asking is that you keep yourself distanced from the man till you reach your own conclusions. He tends to have a powerful hold on people."  
  
Just then the buzzer from her mother's room sounded. Dara looked towards the door. "Will you go? I don't want her to see me like this, and not one word. About anything we've discussed here tonight. I'm going to bed, goodnight."  
  
Dara considered Mrs. Adams words as she prepared to take a shower and crawl into bed. Maybe she should do a little digging on her own.   
  
After she had taken a quick shower and washed her hair, she towel dried the curling mass and brushed it out. Putting on her gown she crawled into bed and turned the bedside lamp off. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. That's when the dreams began.  
  
She had never dreamed anything like this, ever. She was standing on the pier at the river in her gown. The gentle breeze swirling the silky material around her body, as well as blowing her long hair around her, like a gossamer curtain. She turned towards the water to enjoy the coolness, when she turned back around Lucas was standing there looking down into her eyes.   
  
At first he said nothing, he simply ran his hands up and down her arms as if trying to bring warmth into her body. Feeling the start of a flickering at the center of her being, Dara met his gaze to ask, "What do you want of me?"  
  
The Lucas of her dreams gently placed his finger under her chin to lift her mouth, and then descended to take possession of it. Kissing her in a way she never knew could exist. He began very tenderly, and then deepened the kiss until Dara thought she would shatter into a million tiny pieces.   
  
Lifting his mouth from hers, he replied. "I want you, everything there is to you. Your heart, you mind, your body, your soul. But most of all, I want your love."   
  
At that moment Dara sat up in bed, she had been dreaming. Remembering the dream she turned a bright shade of pink. Glancing around the room she realized she had left the window open. [Strange, I thought I closed it. I must have forgotten it.] With that she got up and went to the window to close and latch it. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw the figure of a man outside by the trees close to the river. [I'm seeing things. Has to be the medication.] With that last thought she got back into bed and once again fell asleep, this time without dreaming.  
  
Outside, standing next to the cypress tree by the riverbank Lucas Buck stood looking at the window watching as the room once more went dark. He wanted her now more than ever. No, he didn't want her, he needed her, and although he couldn't admit it he knew deep within himself that he loved her. He had wanted to take her in what she thought was a dream. But he knew that if he was to truly have all of her, he had to go slow with her.   
  
She wasn't like the rest: Judith, Selena, Gail, Sabbath, and Sarah. Even Sarah, who he had cared for deeply and wanted desperately, hadn't had this much power over him. They had all loved the sex, had craved it even.   
  
Dara was different; he knew that for her there was no sex without love. And truth be told, he didn't want to have sex with her. He wanted to make love to her, to cherish her the way he had never done with the others, to give her pleasure instead of pain. For the first time he wanted a child with a woman because he wanted it to be a part of himself and her, not to be a continuation for the Buck family pride. He knew if he went slowly and showed her he truly loved her and that whatever had been before would change, she would love him in return  
  
He would start tomorrow. Selena needed to go, permanently. Lucas knew that Dara would never accept sharing with another woman, and he didn't want her to have to share. He knew that everything he had to give was hers for the asking. Lucas left the riverbank, as quietly as he had come.   
  
  
  
When he walked through his front door the phone was ringing off the hook. Thinking it was Ben or Caleb he quickly picked it up. "Hello?" The voice at the other end blurted out immediately, "Boy, what do you think you're doing with that girl. You know the way things are supposed to be and she don't fit into it anywhere."  
  
Damn, it was his grandmother, he hated when she butted in. Why couldn't she just leave him alone or lay down and die. Anything, just stay the hell out of his life.  
  
"Now you know I can't lay down till I know I got me another great grand son. You know better than that Lucas."   
  
Lucas considered a moment and then carefully explained, "Well, this is the deal mama Lucy, if you get another great grand child it will either be by this woman or no body at all. And before you even think about it, if she comes to any kind of harm you wont have to worry about your time coming. I'll deliver you to the river Styx myself. Do we understand each other?"   
  
The other end was silent while she pondered this new dilemma; she had to admit there weren't anymore Cross women. The girl who died in the car accident was the last of them. Maybe it was time for some new blood in the Buck Clan. "All right boy, I get your meaning, no interference, at least from me. But I am going to tell you this much, you're going to get some inference from some other areas. Seems like everyone wants the lamb to be able to spot the wolf. If you get my drift."   
  
Lucas had definitely considered this possibility. "Yeah, I get you. But let me tell you something mama Lucy, this one is different, and I don't intend on her being treated like the rest. When I say 'I do', it's going to be for life and with her only. Understand?"  
  
Lucas could hear the old woman chuckling. "Yeah, I understand, you just see that if you promise it to her you keep it. She isn't going to go the way the other women did Lucas. She's a strong woman, but something tells me that strength is just what's needed around here. Night, boy." With that the phone went silent except for the clicking and dial tone.   
  
After undressing and showering, Lucas crawled into his own bed. For the first time without benefit of a warm body beside him, yet he had no urge for another woman. If he couldn't have Dara, he didn't want anyone.   
  
After lying awake for what seemed eternity, Lucas finally drifted off to sleep.   
  
He could see her on the pier again, with her long fall of hair floating on the breeze all around her. Her long gown blowing around her body, like a cloud of blue gossamer. He walked up to her and took her in his arms. She smiled invitingly up at him as he kissed her deeply.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to come to me." Her voice floated over him like a velvet cloud, wrapping him in its warmth.   
  
Bending down he swept her in is arms and lowered her onto her back. He then shrugged out of his coat, as she began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He started trailing his mouth over her throat, her neck, following her collarbone down to her breasts. And just as she had done, he began unbuttoning the top of her nightgown. He slid the fabric down her arms to bare her breasts to his eager, hungry mouth as he began tracing delicate patterns with his tongue.  
  
Looking up into his eyes she spoke the words he was so desperate to hear. "I do love you. Make me yours, now, please."   
  
Lucas woke from his dream full of wonder and aggravation.  
  
  
  
Ben was the first to feel the heat of Lucas's temper. He had taken a message from the district attorney about the charges to be filed against the Lowder boys. Cautiously, Ben poked his head in the doorway, he could see by the look on Lucas' face that his temper was high. "Lucas, Daniels just called about the charges against the Lowder boys."  
  
Lucas glanced up, aggravated by the way Ben was forestalling with the information. "Well, what is it? You can see I'm busy. Or you just going to stand there playing door prop?"   
  
Ben steadied himself for the storm. "You're not going to like this, but the only thing Daniels is going for is armed robbery and assault with a deadly weapon on the guard." Ben watched as the storm clouds began gathering in Lucas' face.  
  
"What the hell do you mean that's all he's going for? He is aware of the other incidents, right?"  
  
Repeating the explanation Daniels had given to him, Ben explained. "Lucas, he said that he had to dismiss the attempted murder charges, the kidnapping, reckless endangerment, and the bodily assault charges to get Joe Lowder to drop his charges of excessive force and police brutality against you. Daniels said it was actually a good deal, because they would get the most time for the armed robbery and assault charges anyway."   
  
Ben knew as soon as he finished what was coming next. Lucas threw down his pen, shoved his chair back and stalked around the desk. Ben was forced to push himself against the wall to keep from being knocked out of the way. Lucas was madder than Ben had ever seen him before. But he knew that if he got in his way he'd only be caught in the stampede.   
  
"Ben, I'm going over to the courthouse and talk to that moron. I'll be back shortly."   
  
Ben and Floyd glanced at each other as they watched Lucas slam the door shut with enough force to rattle every window in the building.   
  
"Ben, you thinking what I am?" Ben nodded his head in agreement, having already guessed what Floyd was considering. "Yeah, I do. Lucas Buck has run into something bigger than what he is. You know what the funny thing about it is, Floyd?"   
  
"What's that, Ben?"   
  
Ben turned with a broad grin on his face. "The package that's holding the contents, can't be taller than about five feet, two inches, or weigh more than one hundred and ten pounds. Who says dynamite has to come in a big package to pack an explosion?" Floyd and Ben both had a conspiring grin on their face; somehow, they knew things were going to get a lot more interesting around Trinity.   
  
  
  
Lucas stalked across the street to the county courthouse; normally everyone he saw would throw up their hand in greeting and offer a 'morning sheriff.' But not this morning, Lucas' anger was wrapped around him like a dark cloak, one that could possibly swallow anyone who got in its path.   
  
Shoving the door marked District Attorney roughly open, Lucas focused on Lou Ella Jones, Daniels secretary. "Where's that horse's ass who masquerades as a lawyer that you work for?"   
  
Lou Ella, finding herself unable to speak, simply pointed in the direction of the inner office. Lucas stalked past her desk, leaving a relieved Lou Ella in his wake, grateful that she wasn't the object of his anger.  
  
Lucas threw the inner door open, allowing it to slam against the wall knocking pictures off the wall behind it. "What the hell do you mean you're dropping the assault charges, Daniels?"   
  
John Daniels had just concluded his phone conversation when Lucas burst in. He had heard a few rumors about the new woman in town and how Buck seemed a little too eager to assist her. Now, he had the feeling that he was about to come face to face with the reasons for it. He never thought Buck would react anything like this about those charges being dropped. He had seen the women in this man's life mistreated more than once, and never had Buck interfered with the actions Daniels had taken in his capacity as DA.   
  
This time however, he had the feeling that things were very different. "Lucas, calm down. Joe Lowder was going to press charges against you for his injuries. I convinced him to drop the charges; in exchange we'll dismiss the assault and attempted murder charges for Ms. Chambers and his brother. The biggest charge was the armed robbery anyway, that one will stick, he'll have the book thrown at him for that one." Daniels sat back in his chair and smiled benevolently at Lucas, as though he should be happy with the decision.   
  
Lucas, who had calmed considerably, focused his full attention on the man. "John, who helped you to become DA, took you out of that struggling little nothing of a practice and got you behind that big desk?"   
  
Daniels blanched at the reminder of the debt he owed the man sitting across from him now. He knew this day was coming, the day he paid for the deal he made with Trinity's devil. Deciding to try reasoning he pleaded, "You helped me, Lucas. And like I told you before, I appreciated it, but I've got a job to do for the people who voted for me."   
  
Lucas stared at the man with a combined look of disgust and anger. "Just how long do you think the voters are going to want you back there working for them when they find out about your weakness for pretty-young, and young being the operative word here, girls? I don't think they would want you behind that desk defending their honor then, do you, John?"   
  
Daniels hung his head in defeat, knowing that he had no argument left to give. "What do you want me to do, Lucas?"  
  
Lucas sat on the edge of the desk and folded his arms across his broad chest, smiling at the other man like a parent telling their child that the shot won't hurt. "Relax John, all I want from you is justice."   
  
Daniels looked up at Lucas, shocked, and then becoming suspicious asked him, "What kind of justice are we talking about here?"   
  
Lucas' narrowed his gaze as he answered solemnly. "Real justice, I want you to reinstate the charges, all the charges. And I don't care how you do it, but whatever other charges get turned over, I want every single on of the charges dealing with Dara Chambers to stick to Joe Lowder."   
  
Daniels looked at Lucas as he carefully asked, "What about the police brutality charges, what about those?"   
  
Lucas looked at the man incredulously. "My deputies will back me up, I'm not worried about those charges. But whatever else they pay for, I want them to pay for what they did to that girl. Do we understand each other?"   
  
Daniels nodded his agreement. "I understand Lucas, don't worry, I'll make them stick."   
  
Lucas got up and walked to the door, then turned as he considered. "I'm sure you will John. It's nice to know Trinity has such a devoted public servant." Pulling the door shut behind him, Lucas walked once more past Lou Ella without saying a word and left the office.   
  
  
  
Heading back to his own office, Lucas saw Mrs. Adams coming from Dara's office. Deciding to see how Dara was feeling, he went over to speak with Mrs. Adams. "Good morning Mrs. A, how's our favorite girl doing this morning?"  
  
Mrs. Adams turned and cast a wary glance at Lucas Buck, she had hoped to avoid seeing him altogether, but since he had spotted her she wasn't going to back away either. Deciding to make a point that he had no claim on Dara, whatsoever. She replied, "Ms. Chambers, is fine sheriff. She slept well and is feeling much better today, thank you."  
  
Lucas avoided the tête-à-tête with the older woman, as well as addressing her open hostility by asking, "You don't care for me, do you Mrs. Adams?" Exactly what is it you have against me?"  
  
Mrs. Adams, deciding to be honest for Dara's sake gave him her true feelings. "As long as you stay away form Dara, absolutely nothing."   
  
Lucas, feigning a look of innocence asked with rising ire, "Now what harm could I do to her?"   
  
Mrs. Adams, not backing away from the challenge, listed several possibilities. "Lets be honest sheriff, shall we? You are a very hurtful, manipulative person, who enjoys destroying and bringing pain and suffering to others. If I didn't know any better, I would think you're the devil himself. I understand your attraction to Dara, but I don't want to see her end up the town tramp, like Selena Coombs, or dead, like Sabbath Lightfoot, or God forbid, taking her own life, like Gail Emory or Judith Temple So, if you do have any kindness in you at all or a heart, you'll leave her alone. Besides, at the moment she had more than her share of misery. Which I'm sure will only increase before much longer I'm afraid." Suddenly aware of his probing eyes on her, she realized what she had almost let slip and decided she needed to leave.   
  
Lucas stalled her by placing his had on her arm as she turned to get into her car. "Wait, please. What did you mean by, 'she has her share of misery?"   
  
Mrs. Adams looked carefully into his eyes and couldn't believe what she saw there. Concern and caring, something that she didn't think he even knew the meaning of. She had been expecting to see anger and resentment at her words, so this reaction was a definite surprise.  
  
Lucas wanted desperately to know what the misery in Dara's life was. Although she had always presented a bubbly personality, he could sense and underlying sadness in her that he wanted to make right.   
  
Seeing the turn his thoughts were taking, Mrs. Adams gently placed her hand on his arm, shaking her head. "Lucas, I'm sorry if I sound hard, but you a dangerous man, especially to someone with Dara's spirit. I think that you truly care for her, but what you're thinking, don't do it, don't offer her one of your deals to fix this for her. She wouldn't take it for one, and for two, its God's way for the way things have to be. All I can tell you is that if you truly care, find whatever goodness there is in you and let that make your decision where she is concerned."  
  
Lucas jerked his arm out from under her grasp and looked at her venomously. "I don't see where this is any of your business, as you pointed out she's a big girl, who can make her own decisions."   
  
Mrs. Adams nodded her head and sighed. "Yes, you're right, but I tell you this for your own sake, if you're thinking about offering her what I think you are, don't. She'll hate you for it; just allow whatever happens to happen. And please I beg of you, don't hurt her. She is strong but her strength is being tested right now. If you truly care just be a leaning post, very soon she's going to need one." With that she got in the car and left.  
  
  
  
Lucas had went back to his office, where he sat at his desk the rest of the day, pondering over Mrs. Adams words. He was contemplating the idea of going to Dara's house to see how she was for himself when he heard a commotion in the outer office.  
  
Selena Coombs sauntered past Ben, ignoring his protests and warnings that Lucas didn't want to be disturbed. Wearing a very tight black-leather mini-skirt and see-thru white blouse, she strolled in and made herself comfortable on the corner of Lucas' desk.   
  
Lucas looked up at her, his irritation rising at her gall. "Something you need, Ms. Coombs?"   
  
Selena, sensing his mood and deciding to tease, answered the question in her low husky tone. "I just came by to congratulate the hero. I assume you were busy last night tending to the maiden fair. That why you didn't come by last night?"   
  
Lucas had decided to end his involvement with Selena, permanently. Seeing the opportunity to accomplish his goal, he allowed her to play her lead to the end of the line, at least as far as he was concerned. "What's the matter darlin, you miss me last night?"  
  
Selena, feeling that she had the upper hand, placed a small pout on her seductive mouth. "You know I did. I think I could almost feel jealous over little snow white here." She emphasized the last of her statement by picking up the newspaper, which told the story of the robbery and assault on Dara, including a photo of Dara supplied by the hospital from her employee files.   
  
Lucas carefully took the paper from Selena and looked into the eyes in the photo, which although showed black and white, were still able to captivate him. He looked at Selena with a maniacal grin. "You feeling jealous over the little lady, darlin?"   
  
Selena, playing along continued pouting, although she was now smiling. "Yeah, I think I am." Bringing her lips towards his mouth to kiss him she felt him grasp her shoulders, as though to return the action.  
  
"Well, you know what?"  
  
Selena looked up at him. "What?" Just as she was a breath away from his lips she heard him state.  
  
"You should."  
  
Selena stopped abruptly, opening her eyes she asked in disbelief. "What did you say?"   
  
Lucas abruptly removed his hands from her shoulders and sat back in his chair, looking at her disbelieving face. "I said, you should feel jealous of her."   
  
Selena stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean I should feel jealous? I have you in my bed, she doesn't. And I know that she's just too pure to drop into bed with you."  
  
Lucas glanced at her, pathetically. "You mean like a common tramp, like someone I could name?"   
  
Selena reached over and slapped him soundly across the cheek. "You bastard!"   
  
Lucas shook his head in pity. "Come on Selena, you have your fun on the side. I don't love you, and you don't love me. All you love is the sex and power, that's all you've ever loved."   
  
Selena fumed at him in rage. "So what now? Are you going to play house with the little bit....?" Before she could finish her sentence, Lucas grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall, holding her tightly.  
  
"Let me set you straight on some things, darlin. First of all, as long as you live, don't you ever refer to her like that again. You don't know anything about her, so you have no right to slander her. If I ever hear you talk about her like that again, I'll take that pretty little mouth you prize so highly, and sew it up myself."   
  
Selena squirmed to loosen the hold he had on her throat. "Do you know anything about her to say that she's not one?"  
  
Lucas glared at her daringly. "Yeah, I know that she's a lady, which you'll never be, and a hell of a lot more woman than you're ever going to be. Now get this straight Selena, this is over, not like it was with Judith or Gail or Sabbath. It's totally over. I don't want you and that's the end of it. And by the way, I know how your vicious little tongue and mind work, so get this one totally straight, because believe me, your life depend on it. Don't even think about trying to get even with her, or with me through her. If anything happens, you're the first one I'll pay a visit to. Do we understand each other, Ms. Coombs?"   
  
Selena considered the dangerous glint in his eyes and knew that he was most definitely serious about this woman; there wouldn't be any revenge, or trying to get her out of the way. Lucas was willing to kill for her and Selena valued her neck too much to push the issue on it. Besides, there were other men out there, maybe not as interesting as Lucas Buck, but at least she would live to try and find one.   
  
"I understand you Lucas. I promise, I wont try or do anything."  
  
Releasing her throat and turning towards his desk, Lucas threw over his shoulder as he sat down and picked up the earlier discarded stack of reports, "See that you keep that promise, Selena. I intend to keep mine."   
  
Selena glanced at him sideways as she opened the door and left the office. As she pulled it shut behind her she noticed Ben's look of sympathy. Deciding that she had nothing left to lose, she approached him. "Ben, I know you heard, what is it about her can you tell me?"  
  
Ben looked at Selena, feeling pity for her. "No Selena, I honest to God don't know what it is, she's the sweetest person you would ever want to meet, honest. But exactly what his feeling are for her, I don't know. But, I'll tell you this, whatever they are, their deep and strong."  
  
Selena nodded her head in gratitude for his confidence. "Thanks, Ben."  
  
Ben couldn't just let her leave without trying to give her some type of warning. "Selena, for your own sake, don't do anything. He meant what he said about her. I think he'd fight the devil himself over her, and never even question it."  
  
Selena looked at him sadly. "Ben, where's the point of it? She's won without even fighting, why even bother. Besides, there are more fish in the seas, and I intend to do a lot of fishing." With that she sashayed out the door, leaving Ben shaking his head.  
  
Lucas decided to follow his first course of action as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. "Ben, I'm off duty. You need me, page me. Got it?" Ben looked up from the files he was working on. "Sure thing Lucas. By the way, I have something for you." Reaching in his desk, Ben produced an envelope and handed it to Lucas. Curious, he opened it to find some money. Looking at Ben in puzzlement he asked, "What the hell's this for, Ben?" Hoping he wasn't about to bring about another storm from Lucas' temper, answered unsurely. "Well, me and the boys took up a collection to buy Ms. Chambers some flowers. We're all real fond of Caleb, I think you know that, and we appreciate the fact that she deliberately got herself hurt just to keep him from coming to any harm. But, we were wondering if you would take care of the flowers for us, none of us are too good in that department."  
  
Lucas shook his head at his deputy allowing himself a small smile. "I think that's real nice of you boys, Ben. I was just headed for the florist myself, I'll take care of it."   
  
Ben looked up at Lucas surprised by the genial way he accepted the explanation. Lucas Buck was definitely a man full of surprises since that lady came to town, and Ben sincerely hoped that for the two of them, they were good surprises.  
  
  
Dara was sitting at the desk in her living room going over the monthly bills when the doorbell rang. Setting the ledger aside, she got up to answer the door.   
  
"Who is it?" The voice on the other side replied, "Delivery ma'am."   
  
Opening the door she was surprised to find Lucas Buck standing there, with one arm full of flowers, and one behind his back. Shocked by his appearance, and the remembrance of last night's dream, Dara blushed delicately. Raising an eyebrow in question she inquired, "Let me guess, your second job?"   
  
Lucas smiled at the light tone of her mood. "I never could resist the opportunity to bring a pretty lady some flowers." Handing her the flowers, he explained, "The wildflowers are from the guys at the station, the pink roses are from Caleb and this, " reaching around his back, he produced a stuffed unicorn with red roses attached to the collar, "Is from me."   
  
Dara couldn't help but smile; she had never been so overwhelmed. "Not that I mind, but would you care to tell me why I deserve such special treatment? I've never seen so many flowers, outside of a florist, in my life."   
  
Lucas stepping thru the entryway closed the door and helped her carry the flowers into the kitchen to find vases for them. "We just wanted you to feel better, and to show our appreciation for what you did for Caleb."   
  
Dara couldn't help but be touched by everyone's thoughtfulness. "Thank you, they are beautiful. I especially love the unicorn, how did you know I collect them?" Lucas considered her question for a second, he wasn't sure exactly how he had known, but when he saw the stuffed toy he had known without a doubt that she would love it. "I don't know it just seemed to fit your personality somehow."   
  
Dara, having located the vases needed for the flowers, stood at the center of the kitchen isle cutting the stems and arranging them into the vases. Lucas lounged against the doorframe, taking in eveerthing about her. From her dark-reddish-gold hair, which fell halfway down her back, to her creamy, pale skin. Evan though she wasn't very tall, he noticed that her legs were long for her height and well shaped.   
  
Sensing his gaze on her she turned and smiled at him. "Would you like something to drink?"   
  
Shaking himself mentally from his observations, Lucas smiled as he teased her. "I don't know, how southern are you, how's your iced tea?"   
  
Dara laughed at his question, the sound reminded Lucas of wind chimes. "Originally, Alabama, thank you. And my iced tea is extremely southern, thank you."   
  
Lucas laughed at her exaggeration of her southern accent. "Perfect, I'll take a glass, please."   
  
Pulling two glasses out of the cupboard, Dara poured them both a glass. "Here you are, I hope its sweet enough."   
  
Lucas took a sip, and on impulse sat the glass on the counter, and then grabbed her hand, pulling her to him to wrap his arms around her. "It's just like you are, southern, sweet, and perfect." Then, bending down he gently kissed her.   
  
Dara didn't object to the kiss, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the first time he had kissed her. Maybe from her dream, but that couldn't be it, that was all it was, just a dream.   
  
Lucas, sensing her beginning unease, ended the kiss. Still holding her in his arms, he apologized. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that, but I've been fighting the temptation of it since I first saw you." Lucas reluctantly released her, searching her face, trying to determine her feelings.  
  
Dara gently placed her hand on his arm. "Please, don't be sorry, I'm very flattered. And I would be lying if I said I minded you kissing me."   
  
Deciding to lighten the mood, Lucas smiled at her and grabbed two of the four vases. "Where would you like theses?"  
  
Dara, taking the cue to change the subject, took one vase, leaving one on the isle, and headed for the living room. Pointing to the piano and entry hall table, indicating where she wished him to deposit the vases, while she sat her own on the coffee table. Taking a seat on the sofa she motioned for him to join her. "Aside from the flowers, I'm assuming that there is something more to this visit?"  
  
Lucas studied her, she was a very straight to the point person, he couldn't picture her skating around anything. Not like Selena or Gail did. "Well, I thought you might be interested in the charges against the Lowder boys.   
  
Dara subconsciously rubbed her still bruised cheek, without realizing she was performing the action. Lucas noting the action became more determined to make Joe Lowder pay for his assault on this woman.   
  
Speaking so softly he wasn't certain he had heard her, she asked him. "What are they? Lucas could tell she was trying desperately hard to be valiant about the situation, but he could also sense the terror the memory brought to the surface for her.  
  
On impulse, he slid closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. He felt a stabbing ache in his chest for her when she looked up to meet his gaze and he saw that her eyes were bright with the tears she was holding back. He didn't think it was all centered on her attack, but he willed himself to patience for her to trust in him enough to share her confidence.  
  
Dara dropped her head and primly folded her hands in her lap, staring at them, trying to hide her eyes.  
  
Sensing that she was feeling shame at her show of emotions, Lucas gently placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head so that he could look into her eyes. "You have no reason to feel shame for feeling fright by what happened, or by the need to cry." Pulling her gently towards him with the arm around her shoulder, and with the other, began stroking her hair while rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her.  
  
Suddenly weary with the effort to keep her emotions inside, Dara did begin to cry. Bringing her hand up to cover her face, she allowed Lucas to pull her to him as she buried her face against his chest, and allowed him to hold her through the storm of emotions.   
  
Lucas could feel her body shaking with the sobs of tears she was now shedding on his chest. Love for her welled within him. Love he never thought he would or could feel for another living thing. Holding her tighter, he continued stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth. "It's all right, cry it out. You have every right, I promise, I'll never let anteing or anyone hurt you, as long as I live."   
  
Dara continued sobbing, not just for the fright from the attack, but for the impotence she felt over not being able to make her mother's condition better. As well as the sense of impending loneliness she knew she would feel at her mother's passing.   
  
All the while, from the doorway, Mrs. Adams stood watching the scene in front of her, unobserved. She watched as Lucas continued holding Dara. She knew the girl needed this, needed it badly. She had been keeping everything in for so long, trying to act normally for her mother's sake, that she had shut her own emotions off, and it was starting to tear at her. She considered the earlier confrontation with Lucas, watching him now, unobserved, tenderly comforting Dara, she realized that something was happening between the two of them, and that maybe, just maybe, Dara would bring out the good in Lucas.  
  
Lucas sensed a change, and realized that she had cried herself to sleep. Gently, so not to wake her, he shifted her body so he could put his arm under her legs. Carefully, he lifted her in his arms and allowed her head to lie against his shoulder, as he carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, then, pulled the curtains and placed a cover over her.  
  
He stood looking down at her sleeping face, relaxed as she was now even with the shadows of her tears, she was beautiful. Bending down, he carefully pushed the stray curls away from her face, then, tenderly kissed her on her lips.  
  
Sensing that someone else was there, he turned to find Mrs. Adams watching him. Rising to his full height, he turned and bestowed an evil grin on the older woman. "What, afraid I'll steal the maiden fair's soul?"  
  
Mrs. Adams looked at him knowingly. "You love her a great deal, don't you?"   
  
Lucas glared at her for a moment, then, changed to an entreating look. "Yes Mrs. A, I do. If I had any decency left in me at all I'd turn away from her now and leave her alone. But I can't, you want honesty? I want to marry her."   
  
At the look of shock on her face Lucas sadly smiled. "And for your peace of mind I'll tell you now, her alone without benefit of sharing my attention and affection with any other woman, including Selena Coombs. I don't want her soul, I don't want to corrupt her, I just want her love and to love her. I didn't think I had a heart, until I saw her. You said you wanted to see my humbled, well now you have."   
  
Mrs. Adams nodded at him sympathetically. "Thank you for your honest, but a word of caution. Don't rush her, especially right now, and before you ask, it's not my place to tell you what the sorrow in her is. Don't be surprised if she doesn't. It isn't that she doesn't trust she resents pity. All I can tell you is that you'll know when she needs you. Just be there for her, and please don't hurt her. She isn't like the others, Lucas, she has a strong, but very fragile spirit."   
  
Lucas looked at the woman with a new appreciation, and realizing her statement asked her; "Then I have your blessing?"   
  
She shrugged her shoulders as she stated sincerely. "It isn't mine to give, but for what it is worth, I believe you, and yes, as long as you swear to cherish her and lover her, you have it."  
  
Lucas walked over and carefully placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. "Thank you." Then, he walked out the front door.   
  
Mrs. Adams looked down at Dara, resting. "I think Dara, that where Lucas Buck is concerned, you're the answer to not only his, but Trinity's prayers as well." With that she quietly pulled the door to.  
  
  
  
Dara slept the clock around waking long enough to eat and take a quick shower as well as to put on a nightgown.   
  
As with the night before, Dara fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. And as with the night before, she again dreamed. She was standing on the pier, again feeling the breeze, this time as she was enjoying the coolness, she felt to very strong arms go around her and pull her close to him.   
  
She could feel his mouth on her neck, teasing and nibbling. She turned around and searched his eyes. Without speaking he slowly, tenderly began kissing her, deepening the kiss by degrees. When he ended the kiss, he bent down and lifted her in his strong arms. Walking a short distance, he laid her on the ground beneath the tree.   
  
"What do you want of me?"  
  
Lucas looked at her longingly. "I want your love, I want you." Dara looked at him sadly. "I cant."  
  
The man of her dreams looked at her with naked pain in his eyes, which quickly turned to cold anger. "I could make you fall in love with me, you know that don't you?"   
  
Dara glanced at him in confusion. "You can't make me do something that I have already done."  
  
The anger in Lucas eyes was replaced with sadness. "Then why can't you? I love you and you just admitted you love me, so why?"   
  
Dara gently placed her hand along his cheek. "At the moment I have to travel this path alone. I wish it were otherwise, but it's not. All I can ask from you is patience and understanding."   
  
Lucas, savoring the feel of her touch against his face opened his eyes to look into hers. "I'll wait eternity if I need to, but you're wrong, you're not alone anymore and as long as I live you never will be again."   
  
At that moment, Dara awoke from the dream she had just had. Reaching her hand to her face she found her cheek dampened by the tears she had unknowingly shed.   
  
Outside, Lucas stood looking towards her window. He now knew that he would have to have patience in order to overcome her fear and sadness. But her also knew that she loved him as well, and that would make the prize that much more worth the winning.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

  
  
Destiny  
Chapter Three  
  
The next afternoon Caleb walked in the back door of the boarding house, he was about to announce his presence when he heard the hushed conversation between Loris Holt-Crower and Dr. Matt. Curious, he stood listening to see if he could pick up on the conversation between them.   
  
"I'm telling you, Loris, you didn't see him the way I did with her. I think that he really cares about the girl."   
  
Loris cast a doubtful glance over to her husband as she finished filling their bowls from the pot on the stove. "Matt, it's hard for me to believe that as much evil and hatred as I've seen in that man that he could care about himself, let alone this woman."  
  
Loris looked at her husband sharply. "Besides that, you want to tell me exactly why you're singing this girl's praises to me. You attracted to her or something?"  
  
Matt reached across the table, taking his wife's hand in reassurance. "Now you know better than that, honey. It's just that I can't really explain. Take Caleb for example. He doesn't really take to anyone right?"  
  
Loris nodded her head in agreement of his statement. "Yeah, he's lost so much he's afraid to get close to anyone."  
  
Matt nodded, "Right, but he took immediately to her, I mean from the moment he met her. When he saw her in the hospital he even gave her a hug. Now when was the last time you saw him demonstrated affection for anyone?"  
  
Loris looked at her husband questioningly. "Okay so she's likable, what are you getting at?"  
  
Matt explained, "That's my point. She has this personality that draws people to her. I mean I'd lie if I said she's not pretty, but to me she reminds me of a little sister. I guess I feel that way because of her mother."  
  
Satisfied that this girl posed no threat to her marriage, Loris asked in concern, "What do you mean about her mother?"  
  
Matt knew he really wasn't supposed to say anything, but he knew he could trust Loris. "Her mother is dying from terminal lung cancer and Dara takes care of her with Mrs. Adams help, she sits with Gwenna while Dara works. She moved her to Trinity for the peace and quiet and because there were some problems with her older brother. He's the leach type; anyway her mother isn't going to be here much longer, and it's really showing a strain on Dara, she's really close to her mother. I've been seeing Gwenna, as a matter of fact I saw her yesterday and believe me she isn't going to last much longer."  
  
Loris considered her husband's statement, feeling shame for suspecting the poor girl of posing a threat to her marriage, and sympathy for what she must be going through at the moment. "Well why all the secrecy about it, Matt? I don't understand."   
  
Matt gave the same explanation he had been given. "Dara told me that as long as she could remember, her mother has never had any peace, there was always some kind of squabble with her older brother. He went through Gwenna's life savings on one scam or another, and then when their mother became ill, he decided he couldn't be bothered. And according to Dara, he's a vulture when it comes to someone's death. Dara wants her mother's time left to be as peaceful as possible, that's why the secrecy. Plus, I've learned one thing for certain, she hates pity."   
  
Loris considered this new information for a moment. She knew as well as Matt what Lucas Buck was capable of. When he wanted something, he stopped at nothing to get it. "So where exactly does Lucas Buck fit into the picture? Do you think he knows about her mother?"  
  
Matt paused before answering. "I really don't know, Loris, but I will say this; there isn't a doubt in my mind that he truly cares about her. He knows there's something going on with Dara, but so far as I've heard he hasn't tried to strong-arm anybody into finding it out. He seems to be respecting the fact that she doesn't want to share it. Not to mention, you notice who he hasn't been seen keeping company with for the past few weeks?"  
  
Loris, remembering the interchange she had witnessed earlier in the week, nodded. "Yeah, I ran into her in the grocery store the other day. Somebody asked her why wasn't she and Buck weren't going out anymore, all she would say was that it was over. That they decided there wasn't anything there for them and that she was moving on. And you know Selena, if she were the one doing the separating she would definitely advertise it. So my guess is he's the one that did the parting."  
  
Matt agreed, "Yeah, but not only that, Mrs. Adams despised him. I mentioned something about him the other day and she told me that she had no doubts that he truly cares for her."  
  
Loris shook her head in exasperation as she stated, "I just hope that girl has her eyes wide open if she goes into anything with that man."  
  
Caleb slipped back out the door unnoticed to sit on the porch and contemplate what he had just learned. [So that's why Dara cancelled a couple of appointments. He momma's dying.]   
  
Caleb shook his head in sympathy. He knew how much the death of a loved one hurt, but having to watch that person suffer in agony and pain, he knew that would add to the grief.   
  
Caleb wondered if he should tell Lucas about what he now knew, but remembering what Dr. Matt had said about her reasons for the secrecy, he decided to keep it to himself.   
  
Shaking his head sadly, Caleb prayed aloud, "Poor Dara, she's going to need somebody strong for her. Lucas, I hope you really do love her, and won't hurt her like my mamma or my cousin, Gail."  
  
  
  
Just then Dara was reading through the hospital files of Merlyn and Judith Temple's death reports, as well as those of Gage Temple and Gail Emory.  
  
She wasn't a forensic expert, but she had studied enough medical courses to know that the impact of the blow to Merlyn's head wasn't enough to break her neck.  
  
Nurse Stacey walked by Dara's open door, and poking her head in she asked brightly, "Doing some research?"  
  
Dara's head came up with a startled look on her face. "Yeah, I was trying to understand the Temple family's tragedies better. I thought it would help me with Caleb's sessions."   
  
Dara didn't miss the frown that appeared on Stacey's face as she cautiously explained, "I really don't know why you'd want to dredge up all that old business, nothing but pure bad luck anyway. Gage Temple always was a drunk, he made poor Judith's life miserable from the time he married her."  
  
Dara asked innocently; "Is that why she had an affair with Lucas Buck? Why not just leave Gage? I understand she ran a shelter for street kids; she would have had a place to go. Why stay with a man that monstrous?"   
  
Stacey's face took on a pleading look. "Look, you seem like a really nice lady, so I'm going to tell you this for your own good. Don't go probing around things that are dead and forgotten. Only thing it gets you is a lot of grief." Stacey turned to leave. When she opened the door, standing there was Lucas Buck.   
  
The look on Stacey's face was one of panic as she mumbled, "Hello, sheriff."  
  
Lucas looked at the woman with a knowing look. "Hello Stacey, how's everything going? You feeling ok tonight, didn't forget your 'medication' did you?"   
  
Stacey blanched at the subtle reminder of her carefully hidden habit. "No sheriff, I don't think I'll be needing it tonight."  
  
Lucas smiled down at her. "Good, I'm sure your supervisor would be glad to know you're getting better." Stacey rushed out past him, certain that she definitely wouldn't be giving any further advise to the hospital counselor.  
  
Dara looked up at Lucas, smiling brightly. "Hi, what brings you out to the hospital today?"   
  
Lucas walked around her desk and pulled her up from her chair as he wrapped his arms around her before replying, "This." With that he bent down to place a long-deep kiss on her soft-full lips. After he finally released her from his hold, he sat on the corner of her desk as she sat back in her chair.   
  
Noticing the files on her desk he picked one up. Recognizing what they were he carefully asked her; "Darlin, why on earth are you reading over these things for? I didn't think counselors read over coroner's reports."  
  
Dara took the folder from his hand as she replied. "I thought that maybe if I understood their deaths, that I might help Caleb deal with his family's tragedies better."   
  
Lucas looked at her, careful to guard the concern in his eyes. She was treading on dangerous ground here. He didn't want her to put anything involving him and the Temple family together.  
  
"Lucas, can I ask you a question please?" Bracing himself, Lucas sighed heavily, as though he were expecting the worst, but her inquiry wasn't that troubling. "You admit to being Caleb's father, right?" At his nod she continued, "I have to know, if her marriage was so miserable, why didn't Judith just leave? She ran a shelter, so she wouldn't have been out on the street." Blushing she finished her line of inquiry; "And why did you have and affair with her when she was married?"  
  
Lucas, who was visibly glad that she had asked nothing worse, looked her in the eyes. "I had known Judith since we were kids. We cared about each other back then, somewhat. She got into the shelter work; and I helped her out and bought the house for her to start it. She was alone, she had no parents they had died in a flood, and her sister had been killed in a fire. She felt alone so she married Gage Temple. He had been in love with her sister and thought he could replace her with Judy. He was a drunk and after their daughter was born she was miserable, partly because he was abusive and partly because she really didn't love him. I went by for old time's sake one night to see if I could help. One thing led to another and that was how Caleb came into the world."   
  
Apparently satisfied that he had told her enough of the truth to satisfy her curiosity, he watched the look on her face as she took in this new information.   
  
"One thing I don't understand, why didn't she open the window first? I mean I can understand jumping from a window, but why didn't she open it first?"   
  
Lucas looked at her, the fear masked on his face, afraid that she would piece it all together somehow. "Did you read her report? She had a bad pregnancy, a worse labor, and after she had Caleb she was probably insane from the postpartum depression. I don't think opening the window made a difference to her."   
  
Dara considered a minute as she took the folders to place in her out basket. And much to his relief stated, "I've had enough morbid thoughts for today."   
  
Lucas smiled at her in obvious relief. "Good, how about some coffee and lunch in the cafeteria?"   
  
Lucas held open the door for her to precede him, admiring the sway of her hips in the pretty teal dress she was wearing.   
  
He had to admit that she didn't dress with the flair of Selena or the down-to-earth way Gail, Sabbath, and Judith had, or with the sophistication Sarah had displayed. She definitely had a style of her own. The teal dress wasn't long or short, it hung to just above her knees in a full skirt, which was belted at her waist by a silver chain belt. Lucas watched her appreciatively, she wasn't flashy, but she definitely had style.  
  
Dara, catching the look in his eyes, asked, "What are you thinking?"   
  
Lucas turned and looked at her. "I'm thinking how pretty you look in that dress, that's all."  
  
Dara smiled at him. "You know, flattery will get you everywhere?"  
  
Lucas, catching her playful mood, grinned at her leeringly a he asked, "Everywhere? Promise?"  
  
Dara shook her head, smiling at him. "Well, maybe not exactly 'everywhere'."   
  
Lucas held the door to the cafeteria open for her to enter. Catching sight of Matt, Dara smiled and waved at him. "Hi Matt, how's everything going?"  
  
Matt looked at Dara; he really didn't want to see her at that moment. She wasn't going to like what he had to say, but most of all he didn't want to have to say it in front of Buck.  
  
Matt walked over to them and addressed Dara, "Can I talk to you a moment? Then, casting a glance at Lucas added, "In private."   
  
Dara looked up at Lucas, knowing he wasn't thrilled with the exclusion, but understanding the necessity of it. "I'll only be a second, okay?' With that she left him standing there to follow Crower over to the couch along the farthest wall.  
  
Lucas clenched his fists in apparent aggravation at once again being excluded. He found a table near enough to allow him to keep them in his line of sight. He noticed that Dara paled considerably, and that she began wringing her hands nervously. He had picked up on her habit of unconsciously wringing her hands when there was something she didn't want to deal with, yet had no choice. He only wondered this time at what that 'something' was.   
  
Lucas had been very careful in his courting of her. He had continued to enter her dreams, but he never allowed himself to go too far. He wanted the final consummation to come when she was totally his, spiritually and legally. And although she didn't actively pursue it as he did, she had found her way into more than one of his dreams.  
  
There was satisfaction, however, in the fact that they were drawing closer together. She had allowed him to take her out a few times in the past weeks, and she was no longer shy when he kissed her openly. He knew, through her confession in one of her dreams that she did love him. He didn't, however, know what it was that she was keeping hidden to herself.  
  
The fact that Crower was privy to that information was evidently eating away at Lucas more than he liked. He never pursued the issue with Dara, heeding Mrs. Adam's words of advice. He didn't ask Mrs. Adam either, but he had decided that as soon as possible he would have a talk with Crower. He felt he had more right to whatever she was hiding than Crower did.  
  
Dara joined him at the table with a look of hopelessness in place of her earlier smile. He noticed the sparkle evident earlier, had left her eyes, which were devoid of anything but sorrow. "Lucas." She began quietly. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass on lunch today. There's something I have to take care of."   
  
Lucas, becoming infuriated with her quick dismissal, rose and grabbed her arm. Clenching his teeth together in anger, ground out; "It's not that simple, darlin. We need to talk."   
  
Too stunned by this sudden show of anger in him to act, Dara allowed him to lead her, by her arm, back to her office.   
  
When he closed the door and turned to face her however, the shock had more than passed to be replaced by seething anger and frustration. "Just what in the hell do you think your doing, Lucas Buck? I am not a sack to be manhandled, by you nor anyone else."  
  
With his own irritation running high, Lucas replied, "I might ask you the same thing, Ms. Chambers. I've waited patiently, but you haven't been inclined to let me in on your little conferences with the good doctor. So now I'm asking straight up, what in the hell is going on? I have a right to know."   
  
Dara glared at him, her anger evident by the ice in her eyes. [How dare he!] "You're jealous, is that it? I discuss something with Matt in private and you can't stand it, can you? And let me inform you as to your rights. What Matt and I were discussing has absolutely nothing to do with you, and is therefore none of your business. Is that plain enough for you to understand, Sheriff?"  
  
Lucas narrowed his gaze on her. "Anything that concerns you is most certainly my business, darlin. So I want some answers."   
  
Dara, having reached her patience end, walked calmly over to the door. Opening it she looked back at Lucas. "As I said before, this is none of your damned business. And when you come back to your senses, then we can talk. Until then, I suggest you leave Sheriff."  
  
Lucas walked to the door and looked down into her icy eyes. Defeat showing on his face as he stated, "You know something lady? You can be an absolute cold-hearted bitch when you want to be." With that he walked out hearing Dara slam the door with enough force to rattle windows.  
  
His decision apparent by the scowl on his face, Lucas went in search of Crower. Time to find out some information. Seeing him in his office, Lucas walked in and sat down.  
  
Matt looked at him questioningly; he was expecting Dara. She had said that after she called Mrs. Adams and let her know what was taking place that she could let him know so he could make his arrangements. Seeing Buck sitting across from him, he knew he was about to be in for a fight.  
  
Lucas inquired smoothly, "Tell me something Harvard, what were you and Dara discussing earlier?"  
  
Matt sighed heavily; he knew that sooner or later this was definitely coming. "I told you Buck, what Ms. Chambers and I discuss is in confidence and therefore not subject to anyone else's inquiries."  
  
Lucas narrowed his gaze at Matt. "You know, I let your escape from Juniper House slide. Not to mention your marriage to Loris Holt. Now I suggest that if you want to continue with your happy little life, that you start sharing some information. I don't care for being left out. Now, what's the big mystery here Crower?" Lucas took in the look on Crower's face, but was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Matt was looking past Lucas towards the open doorway, where Dara stood gaping at Lucas.   
  
Lucas knew the minute he saw the hurt look on her face and the tears in her eyes what was coming.  
  
Dara stood there a second staring at him, then softly spoke. "Dear God in heaven, it's true isn't it? All of it, everything I've heard whispered. All the gossip, everything people have told me about you, everything I've tried to ignore, and it's true. My God to think that I could love you how could you be this maniacal?"  
  
Matt, deciding that he had no right to be here decided to take his leave by asking, "Dara? Have you taken care of it?"  
  
She turned to look at him, and the look he saw in her eyes broke his heart. She simply nodded at him, not even bothering to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Matt turned and glared at Lucas. "I have something to attend to. I'll close the door." Then, directing the statement at Dara stated, "Call me if you need me, I'll be just outside." With that Matt walked out, pulling the door to, shaking his head.   
  
Poor Dara, she didn't deserve this much misery. With that thought mirrored in his eyes, he walked over to the phone to make the transportation arrangements for what would be Gwenna Chambers' last hospital stay.  
  
Dara turned and looked at Lucas, "How could you be so evil? Everyone tried telling me and I ignored them. I didn't think you could possibly be anything like what they described you. So I guess now that makes me the fool, doesn't it?"  
  
Lucas looked into her eyes, seeing the absolute naked pain in them, he rose and walked over to her. He attempted to place his hand on her cheek when she looked up at him and begged, "Please, don't touch me."  
  
Lucas felt like someone had just kicked him. He looked at her calmly; "Dara, sweetheart, please listen to me. I was furious, you were hurting and I didn't know why. I've waited for you to share it with me and let me help you work through it, but you never have. I wanted to know. I was wrong to say what I did to Crower, but please don't do this."   
  
Dara, remembering something she overheard about Lucas' supposed powers looked at him with realization in her eyes. "My God, you did it, didn't you?"  
  
Frightened that she had finally connected the Temple family tragedies to him, he asked her slowly. "Did what?"  
  
She looked up at him. "You came to me in my dreams, didn't you? Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow you did. You made me fall in love with you, didn't you? Damn you, how could you do that to me, why?"   
  
Lucas, grateful that that was the only thing she realized, took her hands in his and led her to a chair to sit down. Beginning carefully, he replied. "Yes darlin, I did come to you in your dreams. I'm sorry if that upsets you. But no, I didn't make you fall in love with me; it doesn't work that way, Dara. You did that on your own. I wouldn't want your love if it were not given freely. Can you please forgive me?"   
  
Dara looked at him, not believing it could all be true. "Why in my dreams Lucas? I don't understand."  
  
Lucas knelt in front of her looking into her eyes. "Darlin, I did it because in your dreams you do things that you would never do in reality. Would you have ever admitted love for me this soon? Or would you have let me get this close to you if I hadn't come to you in your dreams?"  
  
Dara looked at him in uncertainty, "No, I suppose not. But I feel as if you've invaded me in some way."  
  
Lucas nodded his head in understanding. "If it's any consolation to you, you've been pretty busy at night yourself in my dreams."  
  
Dara looked at him in astonishment. "But I haven't done anything, I swear."  
  
Lucas shook his head in denial of her statement. "I'm sorry, but that isn't exactly true. You've found your way into my heart and soul. Didn't you notice anything strange about your dreams?"  
  
Dara considered a moment, and then began blushing as a sudden thought occurred to her. "You never, you know what I mean."  
  
Lucas completed the statement for her. "Consummated the relationship? Do you have any idea as to why I never went that far, even in you dreams?"  
  
Dara shook her head; everything had taken such a confusing turn.  
  
Lucas, seeing the frustration and confusion in the perplexed look she now had, explained carefully. "Dara, I know that if people have been whispering that you know about the other women, don't you?"   
  
Dara nodded sadly, the sorrow evident in her eyes. She had heard things but she ignored them, apparently using his current actions and behavior as a rule by which to judge him.   
  
Lucas continued his explanation, seeing her inner conflict. "Darlin, I haven't even thought of seeing another woman since I set eyes on you. I swear it, on Caleb's life. The reason I never went that far even in your dreams, is because I don't want you like those other women. I want you for the rest of my life and I want to marry you, I don't want you in body only but in spirit as well."  
  
Dara simply stared at him. Without a word, she got up out of her chair, with Lucas still kneeling down when she turned to him. "I have to think about this Lucas. Very hard, I have a lot going on right now, and I can't think about it at the moment. I need to put everything into perspective. I don't know if I can live with what you are. I'm sorry, I just don't know." With that she turned and walked through the door.  
  
Crower entered as Lucas was standing to leave. He looked at Lucas in sympathy. "I'm sorry Buck, but understand, I couldn't and still can't tell you what you want to know. But let me give you some advice, don't push her, be here if and when she needs you. But don't push her, or you will lose her. Right now, you still have a shot, for your sake don't blow it."  
  
Lucas looked at the man as he was heading out the door, before leaving he turned and looked over his shoulder. "You know something, Harvard?"   
  
Matt sighed, shaking his head. "What Buck?"  
  
Lucas glanced over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "I hate it when you're right."  
  
  
Caleb had been spending his afternoons at the sheriff's station with his father since his sessions with Dara had been put on indefinite hold.   
  
It had been two weeks since he and Lucas had seen anything of Dara, but Caleb knew, from listening to Dr. Matt's conversations, that Dara's mother was in the hospital dying, and that she was always by her side. He also knew that she and Lucas had had an argument of some kind.   
  
Caleb had seen her once when he went to the hospital with Dr. Matt. She hadn't even looked like herself; her eyes were shadowed and had nothing but sadness in them. She had lost more weight than Dr. Matt said was good for her. Loris kept sending home-cooked food with Dr. Matt for her, but she only ate a little, then went back to sitting next to her mother's bed. The only time she left was for a quick shower in the nurse's lounge.  
  
Caleb walked into the office and spotted Ben sitting behind the desk, waving and smiling in greeting to him. "Hey Caleb, how you doing?"   
  
Caleb returned the greeting, heading towards the broom closet to find something to do.   
  
Ben was glad he was here, maybe now Lucas wouldn't be so irritable to live with.  
  
He didn't know what, but something had happened between Lucas and Dara. He hadn't seen her in at least two weeks; Ben knew that because that was how long Lucas had been unbearable to be around.  
  
Lucas opened his office door to inquire, "Ben, any coffee there?"   
  
Lucas saw Caleb coming up the hallway with a broom in his hand. "I thought you were supposed to see your counselor today, son." That was another difference in Lucas, he never referred to Dara by her name anymore, it was always the counselor, or Ms. Chambers.  
  
Caleb looked up at his father. "Yeah, well I was, but she had to cancel. She said that she'd have to wait and see what happened, then she'd start seeing me again."  
  
Lucas considered in irritation, [Damn her, she's supposed to be helping him, not taking little vacations.] Lucas just shook his head. "That woman is the most inconsiderate, irresponsible, selfish person I've ever seen."  
  
Caleb threw his broom down with a loud enough clap to startle both Ben and Lucas.   
  
Glaring at his father, he fumed. "Don't you talk about her like that, she had to cancel. She's got her own problems right now, and it aint right you talking about her like that."   
  
Lucas looked down at his son in concern. "What are you talking about, Caleb?"   
  
Caleb scowled as he came to a decision. "Well, I aint supposed to say anything, but it aint right you talking about her like that, so I guess I have to. Her mother is in the hospital; she's dying from cancel. I heard Dr. Matt and Ms. Crower talking, and they said that she's on machines now, but she had to come off them by tonight. Dara hasn't left once, I seen her the other day and she didn't look too good either. She's lost a lot of weight and all she does is sit in a chair by her mom's bed holding her hand. I heard Dr. Matt tell Ms. Crower that she doesn't want anyone to know. Why wouldn't she tell us?"   
  
Lucas remembered something that Mrs. Adams had said. Looking at Caleb he stated, "Because she hates pity, Caleb." Lucas looked at Ben. "I'm going to the hospital, Caleb you stay here."  
  
Caleb and Ben watched him walk out the door and smiled at each other. "About time, wouldn't you say so Caleb?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

  
  
DESTINY   
Chapter 4  
  
Lucas walked into the hospital and headed straight for the ICU ward. Matt spotting him, as he was about to enter, intercepted him just outside the entrance door.  
  
"Buck, you can't just storm in there, she can't handle you right now."  
  
Lucas looked Matt in the eyes, for the first time without anger or contempt. "Crower, I know about her mother. And I also know what you have to do by tonight too. She needs someone who loves her to be here with her. So I'm not telling, I'm asking, please let me in there."  
  
Matt considered his request, and then seeing his sincerity stepped aside. Hoping his instincts were right.  
  
Lucas gave a slight nod of his head in appreciation as he mumbled, "Thank you."  
  
Matt looked at him squarely, "Don't think this is for you, not by a long shot. I'm doing it for Dara. She needs someone, unfortunately you're the someone she's needing." With that Matt turned and headed for his office.  
  
Lucas walked thru the ward till he spotted the name on the temporary doorplate: CHAMBERS, GWENNA. Opening the door softly he took in the scene before him. He could easily see the close relation the woman in the bed had with Dara. Although the ravishment of her disease was obvious, Lucas could still see the similarities in the shape of the mouth and eyes, as well as the remaining traces of color in her hair. He looked from the frail woman in the bed to the one sitting in the chair, clutching onto the other's hand, as is holding on might somehow keep her here awhile longer.  
  
Lucas sucked in his breath when he realized how frail Dara looked. Although she was asleep, the shadows under her eyes were evident, as well as the shocking amount of weight she had lost in the short time since he last saw her.   
  
Matt, who had entered quietly, stood beside Lucas. "It started the day you two had your, uh, discussion? I had the test results on her mother then, this was the only and final alternative."   
  
Lucas looked at him in disbelief, "You're really taking her off life support tonight?"  
  
Matt sighed heavily, "We have no choice. She has a living will; if she shows no signs of progress in two weeks she has to be removed from artificial respiration. She hasn't shown any signs of improvement, and her lungs are almost completely gone now anyway, it would only prolong her agony and suffering to keep her on life support. To be honest, my concern now is for Dara, she hasn't eaten but maybe two bites of food the whole time her mothers been here, she sits in that chair day and night. She leaves long enough to take a quick shower in the nurse's locker room and that's it. I've tried talking with her; even Caleb came by to see her, but she doesn't respond to anybody, unless it's about her mother. Believe it or not, I'm glad you found out I don't think she's going to be able to handle this alone."   
  
At that moment Dara opened her eyes and sat up, continuing to hold her mother's hand. Looking around the room, trying to orient herself, she spotted the two men watching her. Settling her eyes on Lucas with a cold glare, she asked acidly, "What are you doing here? Come to make one of your infamous deals? Let's see me for my mother's life, or have you decide to up the stakes? My soul instead, I'm curious which one?"   
  
Lucas glanced at Matt, who wordlessly excused himself, and then back at Dara. The pain and stress evident on her face, he ignored her barbs. Walking calmly over to her chair, he knelt next to her and shook his head as he cupped her face in his hands. "No deals, this is God's will. If you can accept that, then so must I. The only thing I came here for is you. Despite what you seem to think, I want you because I love you, and I know you feel the same about me. All I'm here for is to take care of you and help you through this."   
  
Dara looked at him, the ice in her eyes was replaced with skepticism. "I don't want your pity."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he stated emphatically, "You're a stubborn woman Dara Chambers. You have a lot of things, my love, my devotion, my support, and my heart. But one thing you don't have is my pity."   
  
Dara looked into his eyes with tears brimming in her own. "I can't take it anymore Lucas, it hurts too much. She's all I have, when she's gone, I'll be alone."   
  
Lucas gently put his arms around her, careful not to loose her hand from her mother's, and began softly but decidedly, "Dara, no matter what, as long as I live you're not ever going to be alone. I swear it. You may get mad at me, but I'm going to say this anyway, when this is behind us and things settle down you and I are getting married. I know this is the wrong time and place, and not how I wanted to do this. I also know that I've done a lot of reprehensible things to a lot of people, I can't change that. I'm not a saint and I'm not even saying that I'll turn over a new leaf, but I promise you this, no matter what, I will always be honest with you and never hurt you intentionally, but for right now I'm here for you and I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone."  
  
Dara searched his eyes for his sincerity, then, satisfied when she found it there, bowed her head to his chest and simply let him hold and comfort her. After a few minutes, she looked up and stated, "I do love you, I hate admitting it to even myself for the things you've done, but I want you to swear to me that I won't share you with another woman. And I know about Gail and the baby. I want you to swear to me that whatever children we have it will be because it's God's will, not because you did something other than what every other man does to impregnate his wife. Swear it!"  
  
Lucas watched her face carefully, not certain he had heard her correctly. Then, realizing he had, and that she had agreed to marry him, he took her free hand in his and solemnly stated, "I swear that you will be the only woman I touch from here till the day I die. And that whatever children we have, will be out of our love for each other, and for no other reason."   
  
Matt chose that moment to timidly know on the door. "Dara, I'm sorry but it's time to start. I need your signature on some forms."   
  
Dara looked at Lucas questioningly, "You go on darlin, I'll stay with her." Dara satisfied, that he would take her place, rose with his help to follow Matt out the door.   
  
Lucas took Gwenna's hand in his own as Dara had done, knowing that she wanted her mother to feel someone with her at all times.   
  
Suddenly, her eyes opened and looked straight at Lucas. "I know you love her, she loves you. All I ask is that you care for her; she's better than you deserve, but I know you'll protect her. And tell her that I love her and not to worry, I'm going to a better place." With her last words and just as Dara entered the room, the alarms on the monitors went off as the screen registered flat lines.   
  
Dara stared at the straight lines on the monitors, then, down at her mother in dawning horror. Running to the bed she grabbed her mother's hand as she knelt down and laid her head next to her mother. "Oh God no. Mamma please don't, please don't leave me."   
  
Matt walked in and checked Gwenna's pulse and heart, then, glancing at the questioning look on Lucas' face, shook his head sadly. Reaching over he flipped the switch on the monitors to silence the never-ending beeping noise to indicate her demise. Then he began removing the various tubes and hoses.  
  
Both men looked at Dara, who was still clutching her mother's hand and sobbing, in concern. Lucas bent down and placed his arms around Dara to try and comfort her. Rocking back and forth and stroking her hair he voiced, "All right, honey let it out. It's OK; she's at peace now. Cry for yourself, but not for her, she's beyond the pain and agony now. It's OK, darlin."   
  
The door to the room opened to admit the orderlies who had been waiting to remove Gwenna's body, knowing that she was going to be removed from life support that night. Matt motioned to Lucas, who understood his meaning.  
  
Turning Dara towards him he suggested, "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home for some rest. The battles over here, you did everything possible and she knew it. She loved you, now love her and let her go in peace." Dara, who had ceased her sobbing, nodded, although she had taken on a blank look and didn't really seem to be conscious of anything. Lucas looked at her in concern as he grabbed her purse and took her arm to lead her out of the room. Sitting her in a chair across from the doorway, he walked over to the nurse's desk to join Crower, who had motioned to speak with him. Handing Lucas a small bottle of pills, he instructed, "Here, these are to help her sleep. She's exhausted and needs to rest, so do whatever it takes to get her to take one, but otherwise keep them away from her, she's very depressed, I don't think she would consciously consider it, but in her present state she may inadvertently consider taking her own life."  
  
Lucas glared at Matt. "I wouldn't let her harm herself, you know better than that, Harvard."   
  
Matt sighed heavily, realizing he should have explained more thoroughly he began, "Look, I'm not implying anything. I didn't mean intentionally, but she is very despondent right now, and she may become very depressed. The thought may simply materialize as the desire to just lay down and rest forever, I've seen it take a lot of forms at times like this. So just watch her, and I don't believe I'm saying this, but you need to stay with her till she comes out of this."  
  
Lucas looked at Matt in concern. "Is she really that bad, she'll come out of this right?"  
  
Matt looked at him sadly, "She's been through a lot and she feels alone right now, not to mention she's probably harboring a lot of guilt, even though she has nothing to feel guilty over, but I think in time, she will come around. In the mean time, just be there for her."  
  
Lucas nodded to Matt, and then, walked over to where Dara sat in the chair he had left her in, still staring straight ahead but not seeming to see anything. He hated the dead look she had in her eyes, he hoped that soon they would sparkle again with her laughter.   
  
Kneeling down, he looked into her eyes and suggested, "Darlin, I'm going to take you home now, all right? Don't worry, I'll stay with you, I'm not leaving you alone."   
  
Dara turned her head towards him, but seemed to be looking through him instead of at him, as Lucas took her arm to help her up.   
  
Just then one of the orderlies opened the door and began pushing the gurney, holding her mother's body, out into the hallway. Dara turned, and seeing what had been her parent now covered with a sheet, gave a small sob of anguish before she passed out.  
  
Lucas, sensing what was about to happen when he saw the look of agony cross her face at the sight of her mother's body, caught her before she could hit the floor. Glaring at the two orderlies, he roared, "Just what in the hell were you two idiots thinking? You knew she was sitting out here!"   
  
Matt, hearing the commotion, rushed over to check Dara over. Taking out his penlight he opened one of her eyes to check and make sure she was okay. "What happened to her?"   
  
Lucas, who was glaring daggers at the two highly chagrined orderlies, answered, "These two idiots wheeled her mother's corpse in front of her eyes. Is she OK, Crower?"   
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah, I think she just fainted. With the shock and the strain it was bound to happen. I can't see keeping her here; the best place for her is away from the hospital for a while anyway. Go ahead and take her home, she'll more than likely be out for the night. If there's a problem call me." Lucas nodded his thanks to the other man.   
  
Bending down he swung Dara's small frame up into his arms, as he proceeded out to the parking lot and to his car. After settling her on the passenger side and himself in the driver's seat, he flipped the switch on the CB radio. "Ben, you still there?"   
  
Static, then a voice emanated from the box. "Yeah Lucas, I was just about to sign off, why?"   
  
Lucas mashed the button and replied, "Look Ben, Dara's mom died tonight and she isn't taking it very well, so I'm going to take her home and stay with her. Crower is afraid that as depressed as she is she may do something foolish. So if you need me that's where I'll be. You think you can cover a couple of days, maybe?"   
  
Ben came back after a second, "No problem, Lucas. Is there anything else I can do to help?"  
  
Lucas considered his offer, then glancing at Dara still unconscious, replied, "Yeah, as a matter of fact. First, get her car; have it taken to my house. She won't need it for a few days. Then, go by Trinity Glen tomorrow and see if there were any arrangements already made. She's not in any condition to make those type of decisions right now."   
  
Ben came back over the airwaves. "No problem Lucas. I'll get with you after I talk to them. OK? Out."   
  
Lucas switched the radio off then turned the key in the ignition. He sat for a moment in indecision before driving in the direction of her house.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas had just cut the motor and gotten out to go around to Dara's side when Mrs. Adams came out onto the porch. Opening the door, he gathered her in his arms and headed inside. Mrs. Adams followed behind him into Dara's bedroom, where she helped him pull down the covers of her bed. Lucas began taking her shoes off and unfastening her clothing, when Mrs. Adams glanced at him suspiciously before stating, "I can put her gown on her Lucas. There's no need for you to do this." Lucas sighed wearily as he explained, "It's all right Mrs. A, I promise. We're getting married shortly anyway, so I'll see a lot more than this, I'm sure." Lucas watched as the matronly lady turned red. "Besides, all I want to do is make her comfortable. She's in no condition for ravishment."   
  
Satisfied with his answer, Mrs. Adams helped him to undress and put her nightgown on her.   
  
After Lucas had gently tucked her in and walked to the bathroom to turn the light on so she wouldn't be left in the dark, just in case she woke up. He and Mrs. Adams walked into the living room.  
  
"I suppose Crower called you. Let me guess you two don't trust me, that it?"   
  
Looking him squarely in the eyes she replied in a brittle tone, "Don't be cheeky with me, Lucas Buck, now isn't the time for it. Yes, Matt called, but he called to tell me about Gwenna. He said he thought it would be a good idea to get over here, and have the medical supply company pick up the oxygen tanks and hospital bed, before Dara got here. He said she took it worse than he thought she would. Is that true?"  
  
Lucas ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Yeah, she did. Of course those idiot interns rolling her mother's corpse in front of her eyes didn't help much either."   
  
Mrs. Adams looked at him in horror. "My God, no wonder the poor thing fainted." Mrs. Adams asked, with an uncertain tone in her voice, "Did I understand you correctly, you and Dara are going to get married?"   
  
Lucas nodded as he explained, "Well, it wasn't how I planned on asking her, but yes, I asked her tonight and she said yes."   
  
Mrs. Adams considered this new information. Lucas Buck was a cold man, but she had no doubts of his love for Dara. It was obvious from observing Dara these past few weeks, that she loved him as well. Silently, she prayed that Dara would be happy and was making the right decision. Looking him in the eyes she asked with concern, "You know she shouldn't be alone right now?"   
  
Lucas stared at the woman in amazement, was she reading his mind? "She won't be, Ben can take over for a few days. I have no intention of leaving her by herself. I would, since you're here though, like to go get some clothes and a few others things from my house if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Mrs. Adams nodded her agreement. "You go ahead, I'll stay with her. The hospital should be coming any time to take the equipment out anyway." Suddenly realizing, she asked, "What about Dara's car? It's still at the hospital."   
  
Lucas glanced at her knowingly; both sharing the same thought, that Dara more than likely shouldn't be driving till she was herself again. Relieving the woman's anxiety he informed her, "No. It's at my place; I had Ben take it over there. I'll be here, so she won't need it for a few days at any rate."   
  
Mrs. Adams sighed with relief, "I'm glad, she shouldn't have access to it till she's back to normal."   
  
Lucas got up and prepared to leave. "I won't be but about half an hour at the most. I hate to ask, but could you find me a pillow and some blankets? I'll sleep on the couch; it's near her room in case she needs me. And if it's not too much of an imposition, I skipped supper, could you rustle me up something?"  
  
Mrs. Adams bestowed a motherly smile on him; this side of Lucas Buck was a new one. "I'll fix you something and have it waiting when you get back."   
  
Lucas walked over and kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you for caring."   
  
Shocked by the show of emotion in him she simply gaped at him as he pulled the door to and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas arrived at Buck Manor about ten minutes later. Hurrying to the door her was just about to let himself in when it was opened from the inside. Sighing in deep aggravation as he stared at the uninvited visitor in his home, he asked, "Mama Lucy, what are you doing here and at this time of night?"   
  
The old woman smiled on her only grandson. Only being the operative word. She doted on Lucas, there was no doubt of that, she had after all, raised him after Simone, the woman Lucas had believed to be his mother, had left and his father had died. She looked at him now with fondness. "Why boy, your old grandma thought she'd come down so she could be here when you tie the knot. Nothing wrong with that I hope."   
  
Lucas rushed through the house in a decided hurry, as he gave a quick explanation to be followed by a quicker goodbye. "Look mama, if it will make you happy I'll tell you. I don't need your assistance with Dara, as a matter of fact I asked her and she said yes."   
  
At the look of triumph on the old woman's face, Lucas gritted his teeth.   
  
Still heading to the bedroom, with her trailing behind him, he stated, "However, right now we, and that means you and I, are not going to discuss this with anybody. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Lucilla Buck looked at her grandson with curiosity in her eyes. "And just why the big secret, Lucas? She said yes, so what's the problem? She's not pregnant is she?"   
  
Taking in the look of glee on the old woman's face, Lucas ground out in annoyance, "For God's sake, mama, no, she is not pregnant. You know damn good and well that I haven't even touched her. I had no intentions of it till I married her."   
  
Lucilla looked at her grandson sharply. "Not even in those little visits you take in her dreams at night? You mean you haven't even taken the opportunity there?"   
  
Lucas let a long, deep breath out in order to control his anger at the woman. "No, not even then. Despite what your plans are for her and I, mine happen to be different. I happen to love her and she will not, I repeat, will not, be subjected to what all the other Buck women were subjected to. And I'm warning you, if you try to interfere with it, I promise so far as I'm concerned the Buck will definitely stop here."   
  
Lucilla took in the thunderous look on his face and assessing that he meant every word he said, decided that she would stay clear of interfering with is marriage. "All right Lucas, you've made your point. I won't interfere I swear it. But just tell me why the big secret about it."  
  
Lucas, satisfied with her answer, explained the earlier events of the evening and his intentions. ""Her mother died tonight, and she isn't taking it too well. I just don't think the timing is appropriate. When things settle back down and she starts feeling better, then we'll discuss everything. All right?"   
  
Lucilla satisfied that he was making the right decision nodded to the bag he was packing. "What are you packing a bag for?"   
  
Lucas looked at her apologetically. "I hate leaving you on your own here, but she doesn't need to be left alone right now. She needs someone who lover her to help her through this."   
  
Despite herself, Lucilla smiled at him in understanding. "And that someone is you. You go on, your old grandma will be just fine. But tell Caleb I'm here; I wouldn't want to miss seeing him. Besides, she needs you more right now than anybody else."   
  
With her last words, Lucas finished zipping the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He walked towards the door, stopping to bend down and kiss his grandmother's cheek. "I'll call you in the morning, and I'll tell Caleb you're here. As soon as she's up to it you can meet your future granddaughter-in-law." With that he walked down the stairs and out the door.   
  
Lucilla stood there for a moment watching as he left. "I still say that girl is going to shake this family by the roots, but maybe thats what we need."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas arrived back at Dara's house just as the deliverymen were finishing with loading the hospital equipment. Mrs. Adams looked up from signing her signature on the forms as he walked onto the porch.   
  
"She's still asleep. I looked in on her to make sue they didn't wake her with the noise."   
  
Lucas nodded towards the woman, then, headed inside to drop his bag on the floor, next to the couch. Even though she had assured him Dara was fine, he had to check for himself, for his own peace of mind. Opening the door quietly, he looked down at her, still sleeping. Stepping closer to the bed to look at her more closely, he knelt down to smooth her tousled hair away from her face. He gently took the hand she had resting on the pillow next to her head as he uttered, "It's all right sweetheart. You sleep, you have enough to face the next few days." With that he leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her mouth, then, making sure she had enough cover, left, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Mrs. Adams was waiting in the living room for him. "Lucas I'm afraid there isn't much in the kitchen." Glancing to the room he had just left, she continued. "Dara was due to go shopping just before her mother went into the hospital, but with everything she never got around to it. I scrambled you some eggs and fried some bacon. There's also toast, coffee, and a couple of pancakes. I hope that'll be OK."   
  
Lucas smiled down at the woman, as he followed her to the kitchen. "That will just hit the spot Mrs. Adams. Thank you." Taking a seat on the end of the center isle he began attacking the food she had placed in front of him, just before she took her own seat at the opposite end to drink her own cup of coffee. Noticing a stack of letters in the middle of the counter he motioned towards them, "What are those?" He asked between bites of pancake.   
  
Mrs. Adams sighed, "I'm afraid they're an assortment of bills. Mostly medical, the utilities, a few other things, Dara usually keeps everything in such good organization, but I'm afraid with all the time missed from her counseling and then the hospital bill, she's never going to dig her way out."   
  
Lucas looked at her with puzzlement. "Didn't her mother have health insurance or life or anything?"   
  
Mrs. Adams nodded sadly, "She had health, but they wont pay for all of it. And as far as life insurance goes, take it from me, after the funeral expenses she may have a small amount but it won't cover everything. Besides that, I assure you her brother will be here within the next few days with his hand out. I'm just not sure what the poor girl is going to do. She's usually very strong, as you well know. But to be honest I think this is all going to overwhelm her."  
  
Lucas nodded his head in agreement with part of her statement. He definitely knew how strong and strong willed Dara could be. But he wasn't about to allow anyone to overwhelm her. "Tell me something, what's the deal with this brother of hers, anyway?"  
  
Mrs. Adams stated in stark honesty. "Plainly, he's a manipulative bully. You have to understand something; there are four children, including Dara. I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough. Mara is the oldest, then there's Kara, Zachary, and finally Dara. She's the youngest. Anyway, Zachary was a very sick baby. Gwenna worried that she would never raise him. The doctors even told her that, but they couldn't explain why he was so sick. Then, suddenly one day he was well, just as there was no explanation for his illness, they couldn't explain his recovery. Ever since that day he could wind Gwenna around his finger. Alex, the children's father, tried to discipline the boy, but Gwenna became overly protective of him. She would never let him be punished, and if he did something he would place the blame on one of the girls and get away with it."   
  
Lucas waited for the woman to continue her explanation into the reasons for the animosity between Dara and her brother, as she got up to refill their coffee mugs.  
  
Taking her place once more, she continued her story. "It all became very frustrating for Alex; he began taking his frustrations out on the girls. The two older girls, Zachary never bothered with much, but Dara was a different matter. He resented that she took his place as the youngest, there's a good number of years between Dara and the rest of the children. He began physically mistreating her, even to the point that he broke her collarbone when she was about seven. He pushed her out of his way into a closed door. You know how small she is now imagine her at seven. The other girls did a lot to protect Dara, but when her parent's marriage started falling apart, she lived with her grandparents for a while to get away from it. Now, Zachary is nothing more than a con man. He's ran up huge debts in his mother's name, which Dara paid to keep her mother out of debt and trouble. That's one of the reasons she moved them here, to go where he couldn't track them, and to give Gwenna some peace at the end."  
  
Lucas took in this new information, the anger evident on his face at what he had just learned. "Do you think he'll show up here, after all of that?"  
  
Mrs. Adams nodded her affirmation of his statement. "Yes, I do. Especially if he thinks that there's going to be money. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to force Dara to sell the house. Since the two of you are getting married she may, just so he'll leave her in peace."  
  
Lucas seethed in anger. "This is her house. If she chooses to sell it, it will be because she wants to. Not because she was forced to by anyone."   
  
Mrs. Adams studied him for a second, he had a dark side, but something told her that he would never let anyone harm Dara.   
  
Picking up the stack of envelopes he handed them to her. "Will you check on these and any others you can think of? Find out how much to pay them all off and let me know."   
  
Glancing at him with skepticism, she pointed out, "You know that Dara won't like that. Don't you?"  
  
Looking her in the eyes, "She's going to be my wife, what's mine is hers and vice versa. All I'm doing is paying off our debts."   
  
Mrs. Adams sighed, "All right then, I'll work on them tomorrow. What about the funeral arrang...."  
  
She wasn't able to finish her inquiry. At that moment they both heard a blood-curdling scream from the direction of the bedroom.   
  
Knocking over the stool he had been sitting on, Lucas was in her bedroom in a flash, followed by Mrs. Adams.   
  
Dara was in the middle of the bed kicking and screaming, yet still asleep, caught in the throws of a nightmare that wasn't letting her out of its grip.   
  
Lucas rushed around the side of the bed and gently grabbed her flailing hands as he began trying to either wake her or calm her back to sleep. "Dara, wake up! Darlin, come on its just a dream, let it go. It's OK." Seeing he wasn't having much success, Mrs. Adams asked, "What can I do?"   
  
Lucas motioned to her. "Get Crower over here." Running into the living room to make the call she left him still struggling to calm Dara, who was now starting to hyperventilate while still asleep. [There's only one thing left that I know to do.] Gathering her tightly to him, he sat on the bed while cradling her still struggling body close to him. Forcing himself to concentrate, despite her struggles, Lucas began drifting towards her in his mind. Finally he found her in her nightmare.   
  
He understood why she was so hysterical. She was once again in her mother's hospital room, reliving the moment of Gwenna's death. Only this time, instead of dying in peace, it looked as if the cancer had eaten itself out of her body, like an acid dissolving her flesh away as it slid along the floor towards Dara, who was huddled in a corner.  
  
The hideous mass congealed, to form a slimy, ghostly specter. With hands of decayed flesh and slime, the thing reached its hands towards Dara's throat as it rasped in a hideous voice, "This is your fault, now it's your turn to suffer the same agonies."   
  
Lucas rushed over to knock the thing to the floor, away from Dara. Grabbing her to him and pulling her close behind him, placing himself between her and the phantom of her dream. "Leave her alone, this was not of her doing. This was God's will. You have no right to punish her."  
  
Just as quickly as it came the ghost was gone. Dara looked up at Lucas, "You're doing it again. But this time, I'm glad you did."   
  
Lucas, still holding her, rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'll always come when you need me. Rest now it won't be back."   
  
With that Lucas opened his eyes and looked down at Dara. She was still sleeping, but she was once again quiet and breathing normally. Lucas stood and placed her between the covers, pulling the comforter over her and pushing her hair away from her face.  
  
Sleepily, she opened her eyes to look at him and mumbled, "Thank you." Then, once again she drifted off to oblivion, for what he hoped was the rest of the night. He bent over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're more than welcome, love." Turning off the lights and pulling the door to, he returned to the living room.  
  
Mrs. Adams was still on the phone with Crower. Walking over to her he motioned for the phone. Handing it to him with worry marking her face, she listened as he spoke with Crower. "Hello, yeah, Harvard? It's OK. No, she's fine now, just a nightmare. No, I don't think so, sorry I bothered you, but I think she'll sleep the rest of the night. OK bye." With that he replaced the receiver on the cradle.   
  
Seeing the worried look on the older woman's face he assured her, "It's OK, she's fine now just a really bad nightmare. She'll sleep the rest of the night. And speaking of which, I know I need some, and I'm sure you do too."  
  
Taking that as her cue to leave, Mrs. Adams walked to the entryway table and picked up her purse. "Lucas, my number is by the phone, should you or Dara need anything please call me. Otherwise, I'll be over tomorrow. Goodnight." With that she walked out the door and left.  
  
Lucas went around the house, turning off the lights and locking everything up. When he came to what had been Gwenna's room he paused. Curiosity pushing him in, he turned on the light. Other than the obvious absence of the bed and machinery, it was the way it had been left when she went to the hospital.   
  
Lucas glanced at the various photos scattered here and there on the dresser, night tables, and walls. He paused when he came to one that was of Dara when she had graduated high school, as well as one of what he assumed were the three sisters, although Dara was much younger in this one, he could tell it was her by the color of her hair and eyes. He spotted a photo on the wall that drew his curiosity, taking a closer look; he realized it was of the four children. In this one Dara was no more than a baby. He knew it was she instantly by the gleam he had grown accustomed to seeing in her eyes, which was present in the eyes of the infant in the photo.  
  
Lucas couldn't help but feel like a trespasser as he flipped the lights off and pulled the door closed. Deciding he was indeed tired, he cast a glance towards the sofa with the blanket and pillow stacked neatly on it. Knowing he would be no more comfortable there than where he truly wanted to spend the night, he passed by the sofa and went in the direction of Dara's room. Opening the door softly, he entered the room quietly.   
  
Checking to make sure that Dara was still sleeping soundly, he pulled the padded rocking chair closer to the bed, so that he would be able to at least stretch his legs out on the bed. After he was satisfied with his efforts, he turned to the bed to once more assure himself that she was resting comfortably, readjusting the comforter he kissed her softly on the mouth, then went to take his place in the chair to keep watch over her till morning.  
  
  
  
Lucas wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, but he knew when he awoke that something was different. He was still in the chair, with his feet propped on the bed, the difference was that a blanket had been placed over him. He took a second to orient himself to his surroundings; glancing at the bed he saw that it was empty.   
  
Looking at the clock on the nightstand he saw that it was only about 2:00a.m. Standing to stretch to his full height, to work out the kinks in his back and legs, Lucas went in search of Dara. He was about to become concerned, having searched the entire house and not finding any trace of her, when he passed by the large window in the living room that looked out onto the river and spotter her sitting in a chair on the pier. Searching the hall closet until he found what he was looking for, Lucas let himself out the back door and went to join her.  
  
Dara was facing the river as though it might hold the answers to her dilemma, when she felt two strong hands placing a linen shawl around her shoulders. Not bothering to turn around, already knowing who was now standing at her back, she asked softly, "She's really gone, isn't she?"   
  
Lucas knelt down and took her hand. "I'm truly sorry sweetheart, but yes she is gone." He waited for a moment for her reply, curious as to what turn her thoughts were taking.   
  
Finally, when she did speak, Lucas felt an aching in his chest for the self-incrimination in her voice.   
  
"I feel so guilty, Lucas. I watched the suffering for so long that I kept praying that the suffering wouldn't last for her much longer. Then, when Matt told me that this would be the last time in the hospital for her, all I could think about was that I wanted her to stay with me, so I wouldn't be alone. I feel like the biggest hypocrite in the world right now."   
  
Lucas turned her around to face him. Lifting her eyes to his he stated, "Darlin, you have nothing to feel guilty about, you did what a lot of people wouldn't, not even for their parents. What you felt, it's only natural. Do you remember what we talked about last night? If you do, then you know you're not alone, as long as I live you never will be, I promise."   
  
Dara searched his face as she asked, "Did you mean what you said last night?"  
  
Lucas placed his hand along her face and smiled sadly. "Honey, I know that it wasn't the best way to propose, and it wasn't how I wanted to do it, but yes, I meant it. And when all of this is settled and behind us, we're going to get married, however you want to."   
  
Dara tilted her head to the side as she considered his statement. "How did you want to propose?"  
  
Lucas' never let his eyes lose contact with hers as he bent down on one knee, then, taking her hand in his he stated, "Dara Chambers, I love you with all my heart, something I didn't even think I had until I set eyes on you. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life, and to be the mother of my children. I know I'm not a saint, and I won't promise you I'll change, but I will promise you this; no matter what, I will always love you and only you. And I will always be honest with you. Will you please marry me?"   
  
Dara searched his eyes for his sincerity. Seeing that he was speaking the truth, she placed her hands on either side of his face as she answered his question. "Lucas Buck, you are the most manipulative, arrogant, and stubborn man I have ever had the pleasure to meet. But, I do love you with all my heart, and I can't imagine anyone else being the father to my children. So yes, I'll marry you."   
  
Rising to stand, and pulling her up with him, Lucas wrapped his arms around her, then, lowering his head he kissed her deeply. When he lifted his head he looked into her eyes. "Tomorrow we'll settle everything with your mother's arrangements. Then, if you feel up to it, we'll see about getting our marriage license. All right?"   
  
Dara nodded sadly, with the beginning of tears in her eyes. "I just wish mama were here to see us get married. She wanted me to be settled so she would know I wasn't alone."   
  
Lucas decided that giving her the gift of her mother's final words would ease her mind considerably, so he offered, "Dara, do you remember when you went to sign those papers?"   
  
Dara considered a moment, and then nodded. "I vaguely remember leaving the room, but to be honest it's all kind of blurry. Why?"  
  
Lucas, glad she didn't remember seeing her mother's corpse or the nightmare, continued. "When you left, I took your place by your mother's bed. I knew you wanted her to feel someone was always there with her. Anyway, when I took her hand she opened her eyes and spoke to me. She said that she knew that I love you and that you love me, and that she also knew I would take care of you. And she also said to tell you not to worry, that she was going to a better place."  
  
Dara took this information in, and stared ahead, as though she was searching her memory for something from long ago. "She knew, even then, she knew. She always said that she could tell when something was happening with one of us."  
  
Lucas deciding that they had been out in the night air long enough gently guided Dara back to the house. Once inside, he recalled Crower's earlier statement about the lack of meals she had taken, so he suggested she eat something.   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry. I'll eat in the morning, I promise. Let's watch television for a while, I don't want to go back to bed right now, and I need a distraction."  
  
Lucas grabbed the remote as he passed by the box. Handing it to Dara as he settled himself on the sofa.   
Positioning himself in the corner, with his feet propped on the coffee table, he took the blanket off the back of the sofa and placed it over the both of them, after Dara had made herself comfortable, with her head lying on his chest and rest of her stretched out.   
  
Lucas couldn't help but chuckle as he glanced down at her small frame. "Do you see the unfairness of this situation? I take up at least half the couch, and still have to stretch out on the coffee table; you on the other hand, don't even have to curl up. You definitely get the better end of the bargain."  
  
Dara looked at him and pretending hurt began to rise, "Well, if you'd rather I can sit in the rocking chair."   
  
Lucas pulled her back to him. "Not on your life, I like you like this beside me."   
  
With that they settled back down and both fell asleep.  



	5. Chapter 5

DESTINY  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Adams, followed by Ben, let herself in the house with her key. Both stopped shot when they passed the living room, seeing Lucas sitting upright on the corner of the couch, with his legs propped on the coffee table while Dara was stretched length ways on the couch, with her head lying in Lucas' lap.  
  
Mrs. Adams turned and cautioning silence, motioned for Ben to follow her to the kitchen. Once they closed the kitchen door, Mrs. Adams quietly asked, "Would you care for some coffee, Ben?"   
  
Ben nodded, he had known Lucas Buck for almost twenty years, and the scene he had just witnessed was the last thing anyone would have ever expected from that man.   
  
Lucas had vaguely heard the door open, but had dismissed it not ready to wake up just yet. When he heard the sizzle of bacon, he decided it was time to start the day. Looking down on Dara's sleeping face he decided to let her sleep a while longer. Careful not to wake her, he gently eased himself from under her, and then lowered her head to the pillow at the end of the sofa. After he had gathered her robe from the closet, to be handy when she woke up, he ventured to the kitchen. Opening the door, he asked, "Did I smell coffee?"   
  
Mrs. Adams nodded at him, "Would you like some?"   
  
Lucas nodded an affirmative answer and mumbled his thanks when she handed him a cup and a plate piled with eggs and bacon. Turning to Ben he acknowledged, "Morning, Ben. Did you find out anything?"   
  
Ben pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Lucas, along with Dara's car keys. "I went by and talked with Jed. He said the Mrs. Chambers did have a pre-arranged funeral, so that's taken care of. Those are the papers he says need a signature; he said that under the circumstances, if Dara can't sign them, since your sheriff, you could. And the other is from Doc Crower, he said he pulled her personal file and that's the number of her sister. He said that she could contact everyone who needs to know. By the way, how is she?"   
  
Lucas took a sip of his coffee before he answered, "She's better I think, she woke up for a while last night and we talked. I think she'll be OK. She's still going to have a few more rough times to get past before this is over with, but I do think she'll be all right. By the way, where's Caleb?"   
  
Ben considered a minute. "He said something yesterday about helping Mrs. Crower with some gardening today, why?"   
  
Lucas looked at Ben, "You might as well know it now, I asked Dara to marry me and she said yes. I want to tell Caleb myself. But keep it to yourself right now, OK?"   
  
Ben stared at Lucas with his mouth open, then started towards the door grinning. As he passed by Lucas, he slapped him on the back, "That's the best decision you ever made, Lucas."  
  
Lucas glared at Ben, and then shaking he head returned, "I do make a few here and there, Ben. But I think you're right."  
  
Mrs. Adams stood by listening in silence, when Ben left she asked, "You are definitely getting married?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Didn't we cover all this Mrs. A?"   
  
Mrs. Adams stated defensively, "I was just wondering when you wanted to do this, that's all."  
  
Lucas considered for a moment, "I thought we would wait till this was behind us. She has too much to cope with at the moment to worry about planning a wedding."   
  
At that moment Dara came into the kitchen, pushing the long tumble of hair over her shoulder. Mrs. Adams took in the girl's appearance, although the shadows of her tears were still evident, she did look more rested. "Morning dear, would you like some coffee?"   
  
Dara sleepily shook her head as she walked to Lucas to step into his waiting embrace. As she was snuggling closer to him he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Morning, darlin. You feeling any better, how about something to eat?" Dara mumbled, "I'm not really hungry."   
  
Lucas motioned to Mrs. Adams to fix her a bite to eat. "Well, how about some toast you need something in your stomach, OK?" With that he led her over to the bar and settle her on a stool, while Mrs. Adams placed a plate with some toast on it, as well as a glass of orange juice in front of her.   
  
Dara nibbled at the toast and took a few sips of juice. "I have to call my sister, Kara. Then, get in touch with the funeral home. By the way, where's my car?"   
  
Lucas took his seat across from her and stated, "You don't need to worry about the funeral home, I already took care of it for you. And your car is at my house. To be honest, the way you were acting last night, I didn't want to take a chance of you're doing something foolish. If you want, we'll get it later. The only thing left is to call your family."   
  
Dara nodded her appreciation to him, "Thank you, I appreciate it. Mrs. Adams, could you get me the phone."   
  
Mrs. Adams left the room, and Lucas noticed her bracing herself for what she had yet to do. Reaching his hand across the table and covering hers, he asked, "Would you like me to call her?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, I need to talk to Kara. We've always been closer with each other than with the others. Anyway, I should have called her last night. I don't know how I'll explain not calling her sooner."   
  
Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Just explain when she gets here, by the way, what about your father?"   
  
Dara shrugged, "I don't know it depends on a lot of things, how his health is and some other areas. He and Zach don't get along and he can't afford to get upset with his heart in the shape it's in. We'll have to see."   
Dara, seeing the look of uncertainty on his face, squeezed his hand. "We'll talk about the wedding later, OK?" I don't want a large one, so it should be easy to plan. I just want to get past this right now, OK?" By the way, when are you going to tell Caleb?"   
  
Lucas considered a moment, "I was thinking about that earlier actually. I guess today."   
  
At that moment Mrs. Adams re-entered the room and handed Dara the cordless phone. Sighing heavily, she began dialing. After a second she began her conversation. "Hello? Jack? Hi, its Dara, is Kara there? Could I speak with her please? Thanks. Hi, sis, its Dara. Look I need to tell you something. Yes, last night. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but there was a lot of red tape, by the time I got home it was really too late and I couldn't see the point in upsetting you any sooner than I had to. No, she went peacefully. No, there already taken care of, all but when we want to hold it. Are you going to bring Daddy with you? I don't see the problem. If he should show up, he is not staying in this house, that's all there is to it. No, there's enough room for all of us, I just don't want to deal with him more than necessary. You know when the will is read he is going to hit the roof anyway. Can you call Mara for me? No, I'll have to be gone most of the day, I haven't been grocery shopping since mom went into the hospital, plus I have to sign the papers at the funeral home, take care of the hospital, and I don't know what all. Thank you sis, I appreciate it. No, there's enough, I've got the emergency money I always keep. I'm sure, but if I do, I will. By the way, we need to discuss something when you get here. No, I just don't want to talk about it right now. OK, I love you too. Kiss the kids for me and tell daddy I love him. Bye." With that Dara hung up the phone and held her head in her hands.   
  
Looking at Lucas and Mrs. Adams, she stated, "Kara said that she would call everybody. Mrs. Adams, could you please do me a favor, could you possibly straighten things up here, while I go to the store and sign the papers at the funeral home?" At Mrs. Adams nod, she smiled, "Thank you. I need a shower and I need to get mom's clothes. Lucas, do you want to take a shower too? There's another bathroom upstairs." Lucas nodded his agreement, as he finished drinking his coffee.  
  
Dara left the room, heading for the direction of what had been her mother's room. Opening the door, she stood there for a second, taking in all the memories, which were scattered around the room in the pictures that were on the walls and on the tables and dressers. Going oveer to the closet, to search for the dress her mother had expressed her desire to be laid to rest in, she opened the door and it hit her, the familiarity in the scent of perfume her mother had always worn.   
  
Dara smiled as she recalled a childhood memory, her at about six years old, climbing on her mother's lap. "Mommy, you always smell good."   
  
Dara's eyes fell on the dress her mother had worn when she had received her diploma, as well as the one's she had worn to her sister's weddings. Without realizing it, Dara had begun crying silently as she recalled what Lucas had said the night before, "Cry for yourself, but not for her, she's at peace now. Love her enough to let her go."   
  
Dara closed the door and sat in the easy chair near the window and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks. "Oh mama, I miss you. I'll always love you, but I know you're better off now."   
  
Lucas had been passing by the door when he heard her words. Pushing the door open softly he entered.   
  
Dara turned to him, her eyes bright with tears. "She really is gone, isn't she?" Lucas knelt in front of her chair, nodding, "Yes baby, she is. I'm sorry, but she is much bettor off without the pain and agony." With that said he stood and pulled Dara into his embrace to let her release her tears.   
  
When she had finished, he wiped her eyes as he asked, "Are you ready to get started today?" Dara nodded, "Just let me grab my shower, OK?"   
  
Taking the dress from her, he stated, "I'll lay this on the sofa, go get ready."   
  
Dara, after gathering some towels for Lucas to shower as well, headed for her own bedroom.   
  
Half an hour later, Dara emerged from her bedroom, freshly showered and with her hair still slightly damp. Not feeling up to makeup and worrying with the long, curling mass, she chose to simply let it hang loose.  
  
Lucas, who was sitting on the sofa waiting for her, having finished his own shower, smiled when he saw her. "You remind me of a little girl with your hair that way. It makes me wonder if I'm not robbing the cradle."   
  
Dara returned the smile, "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Speaking of age, I don't even know how old you are."   
  
Lucas shook his head with amusement, "You tell first."   
  
Dara sighed, "OK, I'm twenty-six, your turn."   
  
Lucas silently wondered how she would react to his revelation. "I'm forty, does that worry you?"   
  
Dara thought a moment, "No, not really, it's just a number anyway." With that she grabbed her purse and the bag containing the clothing for her mother's burial. Looking at Lucas with apprehension she asked, "Are you sure you want to go with me? I'm not even sure I want to go, to be honest."   
  
Lucas upper her face in his hands, "It's going to be OK, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."   
  
Reaching up to cover his hand with her own, she looked into his eyes and said very softly, "Thank you."  
  
Holding the door open for her, he allowed her to precede him outside to the car. After they were settled he asked, "Where to first? I think we should go to the funeral home, don't you? Then, we can tackle the hospital, and after that if you feel like it and you're ready to, we'll go by the courthouse and get the marriage license. OK?"   
  
Dara nodded her agreement, "But wont I need my birth certificate for that?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No, your ID should be fine."   
  
With that he started the car and they began their day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jed Simms was an extremely efficient man, but when Ben Healy had dropped by to inquire into the services for Gwenna Chambers, and Jed had learned that Dara Chambers was closely connected with Lucas Buck, he had had to sort and re-sort through the file to be certain that all the documents requiring a signature were in order. He had no intentions of offending Lucas Buck, and if rumors were true then that meant not offending this girl. As it was, he was hard pressed to not stare at her, he had to admit that she was an extremely beautiful woman, but he had no intentions of incurring Lucas' jealousy or wrath. He had heard how jealous and protective of this girl Lucas Buck was.   
  
Lucas being aware of his reputation and influence wasn't surprised when he escorted Dara into Jed's office and found that the man already had the paperwork completed and awaiting Dara's signature.   
  
After Dara had signed the paperwork, Jed inquired, "Is there anything in particular your would like done, Ms. Chambers?"   
  
Dara wasn't sure of his meaning so she looked at Lucas inquiringly. "Darlin, he just wants to know if you want them to fix her hair any certain way, that type of thing."   
  
Feeling embarrassed for not having understood for herself, Dara reached into her purse and withdrew her wallet. Taking a photo from it, she handed it to Jed.   
  
Lucas could see that it was a photo of her with her mother and what he assumed were her sisters.   
  
"I'd like you to try and make her look as close to this as possible. It was taken before we knew she had cancer, but when you're finished, I would like the picture back, please."  
  
Jed studied the photo. "I can see where you got your beauty from. Your mother was a beautiful woman, as are you and your sisters."   
  
Dara, assuming they were done, mumbled her thanks and stood to leave.   
  
Jed was so preoccupied with the photo and the lady herself, he had almost forgotten to go over the financial arrangements until Lucas opened the door for her to leave. "Ms. Chambers, just a moment we need to discuss the payment arrangements."   
  
Lucas raised his hand, just a Dara turned around, "We'll discuss them later, Jed, Ms. Chambers and I have a lot to accomplish today." After he had sent Dara ahead, Lucas turned and addressed Jed. "Jed, whatever goes past the insurance, I'll pay for myself. Don't bother her with it. And if there were any corners cut when she made the pre-arrangements, I want you to make sure you don't cut them now, understand?"   
  
Jed nodded his head in agreement, "No problem, Lucas. I'll make sure she has a nice service." Lucas nodded, and followed behind Dara. Jed shook his head, Ben was right; this woman was definitely something special, where Lucas Buck was concerned.   
  
The next stop for them was the hospital; Matt met them in the lobby, ignoring Lucas' presence, he gave Dara a hug of encouragement. "How are you, feeling, any better today?"   
  
Dara nodded, "I'm sorry, I guess I went over the edge, didn't I?" Matt shook his head, "You were entitled, you've been through a lot, so don't even think about it, OK?" Matt motioned for them to follow him to his office.   
  
After having taken their seats, Matt began, "I really don't like this part of the job, but I have to do this. First, are you going to want an autopsy?" Dara vigorously shook her head. Matt smiled apologetically, "I didn't really think you would, but I have t ask. I know your answer on organ donation, so I wont ask. So all I need is for you to sign these, oh and the administration said that you could take a hiatus, if you want, to help you get adjusted."   
  
After Dara had signed all the necessary forms, she turned to Lucas, "I have some clothes in my office. I need to go get them, OK?"   
  
Lucas was about to stand to follow her, but Matt interrupted him. "You go ahead, I need to speak to Sheriff Buck for a second, so take your time."  
  
After Dara had pulled the door to, Lucas glared at Matt, challengingly. "All right, what is it this time, Harvard?"   
  
Matt met Lucas gaze squarely, "Don't think I don't know what's going on, the only thing I'm wondering is how soon it will be before she goes the way of the others. Especially Gail."   
  
Lucas glared at Matt with a look of thunder crossing his face. "You have absolutely no business wondering a damn thing, Harvard. But if it will make you happy, I have no intention of her going the way of any other woman; as a matter of fact she's going a totally different way. We're getting married, and not for the sake of a child, like you're thinking. I'm marrying her because I love her, now, are you satisfied?"  
  
Matt nodded, ashamed of his accusations. "She's very vulnerable right now. But I would have to be blind not to see how much you love her, I'm sorry for my intrusiveness."   
  
Dara carefully opened the door and looked at both men, satisfied that they weren't repeating the last scene she had witnessed between them. Turning to Lucas, she inquired, "Are you ready? Lucas nodded as he followed her out to the car.   
  
Lucas glanced at her, once they were settled. "Sweetheart, do you feel up to getting the license today?"   
  
Dara nodded, "It's the only bright spot in the day, so let's go ahead."   
  
Lucas parked in front of the courthouse and after opening Dara's door, ushered her up the steps towards the magistrate's office.   
  
Doug Allen waved when he saw Lucas come in. "Hi, Sheriff, how's it going today?" Noticing the pretty petite woman with Buck, he nodded and smiled, "Afternoon ma'am, how are you?"   
  
Dara smiled at the older man and when she did, Lucas had to hide his amusement at the effect it had on the man. He became tongue tied and was trying hard not to stumble over himself.   
  
Doug recovered as well as he could, and finally asked, "What can I do for you today, Lucas?"   
  
Lucas pulled a chair out for Dara and then sitting next to her, he replied, "Doug, we need a marriage license."   
  
Doug thought he had misheard Lucas, "You want a what?"   
  
Lucas calmly look at the man, "I want a marriage license, you know till death do you part, love, honor, obey. The thing you and Peggy had to have to get married, remember?"   
  
Doug turned crimson in embarrassment, and then remembering the rumors he had heard, realized that this was the woman everyone was discussing. Mulling it over in his head, he realized the Ben Healy had been right; she was something else, especially if she was able to get Lucas Buck to the altar without a fight. Falling back on the formality of his post, Doug got up and went to the file cabinet. Pulling some sheets from the drawer he went back and took his seat once more. "OK, first lets get your information, young lady. Name?"   
  
Dara answered calmly, "Dara Cherice Chambers."   
  
Doug smiled, and then looked at Lucas questioningly. Lucas looked at him in amusement, "You must want my middle name. OK, Lucas David Buck."   
  
Doug nodded as he filled in the space on the form. "OK, can I see both your driver's license, I can get the rest from there." Once he had the requested items, and finished completing the form he pushed it towards them. "Sign this, both of you, and then I'll notarize it and all you have to do is find someone to marry you."   
  
Lucas took the paper from him once he was finished, placing it carefully in the inside pocket of his vest. Looking at Doug, he stated, "Thanks Doug, I won't forget this, but how about not mentioning it for right now? Ms. Chambers' mother died last night and we want to keep it quiet for the moment."   
  
Doug agreed, "Sure thing Lucas, I wouldn't want to steal your thunder anyway. Not a word."   
  
Lucas waited until they were in the elevator alone to take her in his arms and kiss her deeply. "Not having regrets already, are you?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, I'm just thinking about the next few days. How are we going to get through them? Especially, if Zach decides to show up, it's going to be World War Three with him."   
  
Lucas held her tighter, "You leave your brother to me, and I'll handle it, OK?"   
  
Dara, pulling strength from the contact with him, looked up with her eyes full of love, "My knight in shining armor."   
  
Just then the bell announcing their floor chimed and Lucas reluctantly released her. Just as they were about to reach the door leading outside, Selena Coombs sauntering in the same door, when Lucas spotted her he readied himself to be defensive.   
  
Although he knew she would heed his warnings, Lucas had no doubt that Selena would attempt to bait Dara into anger and jealousy. Considering what she had been through in the last twenty-four hours, he had no intention of allowing Selena to add to the situation. Positioning himself on Dara's left side, Lucas placed his arm protectively around her shoulders as Selena approached to speak to them.   
  
"Well." She began, in her sultry drawl, "If it isn't the Sheriff, and this must be the new counselor that everyone has been raving about. I'm Selena Coombs." Extending her hand towards her, Dara took it and responded, "Dara Chambers, nice to meet you Ms. Coombs."   
  
Dara had heard the innuendoes about Lucas and this woman, and was even now insecure in this voluptuous woman's presence, but she would never let her know that she had that much effect on her.   
  
Selena took in the pair and carefully noted Lucas' arm placed protectively around the woman's shoulders. Deciding she was feeling a little on the dangerous side, she decided to be reckless. "Well Ms. Chambers, what would you and Sheriff Buck be doing here in the courthouse, nothing serious, I hope?"   
  
Lucas, having decided to stop Selena before she could really get started answered the inquiry himself. "Actually Ms. Coombs, Ms. Chambers and I are here on a very serious matter. We just finished the paper work to get married." Lucas noted the look of shocking disbelief on Selena's face.   
  
Selena regained her composure as she replied smoothly, "Well congratulations, hopefully, you won't decide to do anymore 'sight seeing', especially after you get married."   
  
Dara gaped at the woman in utter disbelief, [My] she thought, [but this bitch does have some nerve.]   
  
Dara was about to reply to the woman's taunt when Lucas encircled her in his arms and answered Selena's taunt with one of his own. "Actually Ms. Coombs, the sights I'm accustomed to are getting rather old and tiresome. I'm ready to settle myself down on not only much greener pastures, but ones that are worth putting down roots on." Seeing that his comment had hit its mark by her speechlessness, Lucas ushered Dara through the doorway as Selena turned, seething and glared at them as they departed.  
  
"Damn Lucas Buck." Although Selena was seething with rage, she hadn't missed the look in Lucas' eyes when he looked at Dara. Ben was right, Lucas wouldn't hesitate to take care of anyone who dared to harm that woman.   
  
After they had left the building and were almost to the car, Lucas turned to Dara, "Darlin, don't let what she said upset you, she's jealous and can't stand it. But I meant what I said, you're the only one for the rest of my life." With that he kissed her openly, oblivious as to who might be watching.   
  
Dara looked up at him as he pulled back, "Don't you think we should find Caleb now?"   
  
Lucas, realizing that he still had to talk to his son about he and Dara, nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right, how about we go by my house and I'll drop you off to get your car, then you can go and grocery shop while I talk to Caleb. OK?"   
  
Dara agreed as he opened the car door for her, remembering who else was at his house, he decided that if she were willing to deal with it, he would go ahead and introduce her to mama Lucy.   
  
"Darlin, if you feel up to it, I know it's a lot to deal with right now, but my grandmother is here and I know she would love to meet you, would you mind?"   
  
Shaking her head, she stated, "No, I'll have to meet her sooner or later, so why not now."   
  
Lucas smiled as he replied, "She's going to love you, don't worry."   
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas pulled into his driveway ten minutes later. Opening Dara's door for her, he guided her up the steps to the porch. Just as he was about to open the door Caleb opened it for him, "Thought I heard someone. Mama Lucy and me have been baking cookies."   
  
Looking at Dara he smiled and threw his arms around her. "I sure am sorry about your mama, but I'm glad you don't look so sick anymore."   
  
Dara smiled down at him tenderly, "Thank you, Caleb. As soon as things get back to normal, we'll spend some time together, I promise."   
  
Lucas, deciding that now was a good time to talk to Caleb, stated, "Son, I need to talk to you in a minute. Let me introduce mama and Dara first though." Pulling Dara by the hand, he ventured inside towards the kitchen.   
  
Inside the kitchen there stood a woman in her seventies, lifting cookies off of a baking sheet. Lucas walked up to her and kissed her cheek.   
  
"Morning mama."   
  
Turning to look up at her grandson she admonished, "Boy, I though you'd have been here sooner." Seeing the petite woman standing behind her grandson, she fussed, "Well, move so I can see what she looks like."   
  
Lucas smiled at the old woman as he took Dara's hand and pulled her in front of him. "Mama, this is Dara Chambers, the lady I told you about."   
  
Lucilla looked the girl up and down, [she sure is little, but as beautiful as can be.] Finally smiling, Lucilla looked at her grandson, then, looking to see if Caleb could hear, stated, "You're a fool if you let her get away, boy."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Not a chance, mama." Turning to the doorway to find Caleb there he excused himself, "Excuse us a second ladies, I need to talk to Caleb." Motioning for Caleb to follow him, they went into the next room to talk.   
  
Lucilla looked at the girl a second, then deciding to proceed, stated, "Lucas told me about your mama, Dara. I am surely sorry for you."   
  
Dara choked back the tears that began threatening to fall at the mention of her parent, as she said softly, "Thank you, Mrs. Buck."   
  
Lucilla smiled at the girl, she had good upbringing, and it showed all over her. "No need to call me Mrs. Buck, mama Lucy is fine, or Lucilla, whichever you like better."   
  
Dara nodded her acceptance as Lucilla continued, "Besides, I have the feeling, judging by his behavior, that my grandson is planning on giving that title to somebody else pretty soon." Dara blushed and turned her head away.  
  
Lucas sat, not certain how to broach the subject with his son, who for his part, was watching his father in curiosity. "Son, how do you like Dara?"   
  
Caleb looked at him strangely, "I like her a lot, but not as much as you do, I bet."  
  
Lucas nodded his acceptance of the statement. "What would you say if I told you I asked her to marry me and she said yes?"   
  
Lucas studied Caleb's face to make sure he was telling him the truth as he stated, "I'd say, when's the wedding and who gets to be best man?"   
  
Lucas released a long pent up sigh of relief. "Well, you're the best man, and as soon as everything with her mother's funeral is behind her, I guess that's when."   
  
Caleb looked at him in admonishment. "Don't you think she needs a ring?"   
  
Lucas laughed at his concern, "Yeah, we'll take care of that as soon as possible." Returning to the kitchen, Lucas went and wrapped his arms around Dara. "He loves the idea, and by the way, mama, this is your granddaughter-in-law to be."   
  
Lucilla smiled benevolently at Lucas, "Well I knew that, now I assume as soon as everything else is behind you, the two of you will be getting married."   
  
Both nodded their agreement of her statement as she addressed Caleb, "Well, Caleb, looks like we're finally getting some new blood in the family."   
  
Caleb grinned openly, "Yes ma'am, we sure are."   
  
Looking at her watch and noticing the time, Dara spoke up, "It's been nice meeting you, Mrs.... I mean mama Lucy, and Caleb you can come over later with your father if you want to. I need to go, I have to grocery shop before my family gets here."   
  
Lucas followed her to her car, digging in his hip pocket for her car keys. See, I told you, they love the idea."   
  
Dara nodded her agreement with his statement, although she continued to look concerned. "Yeah, but now we have to tell my family, and on top of the funeral that should go over great."   
  
After opening and closing the door for her, Lucas leaned through the open window, "Don't worry honey, I'll handle it, it's going to be okay, I promise."   
  
Dara smiled she turned her face up to receive a departing kiss from him. Pulling back and starting her car she stated, "I hope you're right." With that she left.  
  
Lucas went back into the house and returned to the kitchen, where his grandmother was waiting for him.   
  
"Boy, you get that girl a ring yet?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No, I though I would go pick it out here in a minute. When I go back tonight, I'll give it to her."   
  
Lucilla nodded her agreement, "Well, see that you do. Caleb, them cookies ready yet?"  
  
Lucas shook his head at the woman, then, looking at his son he asked, "Caleb, you want to go with me to the jewelry store and help me pick out Dara's ring?"   
  
Caleb considered for a second, then, replied, "No sir, I think you already have an idea what you want to get for her, so you don't need me. I'll stay here with mama Lucy, but can we go to her mama's wake when they have it?"   
  
Lucas nodded his permission, "Yeah, I think Dara would like for you to be there, it might make her feel better to know that she has all of our support." With that Lucas got up and headed for the door, stating over his shoulder, "I probably won't be home tonight mama, so don't cook for me." With that he too left, to finish his errands as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dara, having finished her shopping, headed home. When she pulled into her driveway, there was a car she had never seen before, glancing at it she shrugged, "Kara must have gotten a new car." Dismissing it as the reason for the strange vehicle, she began unloading the groceries and taking them into the house.  
  
She was just finishing with the last bag when she heard someone moving around upstairs, assuming it was her sister, she called, "I'm in her, Kara. How about helping me with the groceries. By the way, where is everyone else, or did you come alone?"   
  
At that moment the phone began ringing, she picked it up quickly, "Hello? Kara, where are you, what do you mean you haven't left yet? Well, if you're there, then who's upstairs? No, I don't know, I though it was you, no, let me call you back. I promise, I'll be careful. I promise." Dara placed the receiver back on the hook. "Just who is upstairs?"   
  
Glancing around the kitchen her eyes fell on a crow bar leaning against the back door. Taking it in her hands, she quietly mad her way through the rest of the house, careful not to make any noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben was on desk duty at the station when the phone began ringing. "Fulton County Sheriff's office, can I help you? Oh, yes Mrs. Tanner, I know the address, that's where Dara Chambers lives. Oh you're her sister? You mean someone she doesn't know is in the house with her, how do you know that? She thought it was you till you called to let her know when you'd be arriving. What do you mean she said she was going to check it out? No, hold on."   
  
With that he picked up the mike to the CB, "Lucas, you out there?"   
  
A second later a voice broke the static, "Right here Ben, what do you need?"   
  
Ben breathed a sigh of relief, "Lucas, how far are you from Dara's house right now?"   
  
After a second of static Ben heard, "I'm almost there, why?"   
  
Ben hurriedly explained the situation, "Proceed with caution, I have her sister on the phone. There's someone in the house with her. She thought it was her sister till she called to let her know when to expect her, apparently she decided to handle it herself."   
  
Ben waited a second, "Ben, if I don't report in ten minutes get a squad car here. You understand?"   
  
Ben glanced at the wall clock, "Yeah Lucas, I got you, out." Ben went back to the phone, "Mrs. Tanner, yes it's OK, the sheriff is on his way there to check it out. I'm sure everything will be fine. Yes, I will. You too."   
  
Ben disconnected and silently prayed everything would be all right.  
  
  
  
  
Lucas threw the microphone down, "Damned, that woman is the most stubborn, willful person I've ever seen." Lucas pulled the car to a stop further up the driveway, just in case, he didn't want to lose the element of surprise.   
  
Cautiously making his way onto the porch, he decided to use the kitchen door instead. Opening it softly, he made his way inside and through to the rest of the house. Spotting Dara on the stairs with a crow bar in her hand, Lucas inhaled sharply. [Has she lost her mind?] Just as he reached her on the staircase, the door at the top of the stairs was thrown open.  
  
Dara, surprised by Lucas taking the crowbar from her grip and the person at the top of the stairs, almost lost her balance on the stairs.   
  
Lucas threw the crowbar down and grabbed her just as she was bout to fall backwards, shocked by the events, she let out a sharp scream of surprise, then looking from the person holding her to the one at the top of the stairs, she turned and stalked back down the stairs yelling, "Damned, why don't the two of you give me a heart attack next time."   
  
Picking up the crowbar and following in her wake, Lucas entered the kitchen, "Dara, I'm sorry. I got a call from Ben, apparently your sister called concerned about you. I didn't mean to scare you, honey."  
  
Dara turned and released a sigh of frustration, "It's all right sweetheart, I'm not angry with you." Turning to the man lounging against the doorframe, smiling insolently, "You on the other hand, yes. Would you care to tell me brother dear, exactly how you got into my house?"   
  
Lucas turned and glanced at the man, so this was Zach. He wasn't as tall as Lucas, but he wasn't exactly short either, he was heavy set and rugged looking. Lucas could see a slight similarity between he and Dara but not much.   
  
After his perusal, Lucas stated, "Yeah, I'd like to know that one myself."   
  
Turning towards Lucas, Zach replied, "Just who the hell are you, mister? And what business is it of yours if I got into MY mother's house?"   
  
Before Lucas could reply, Dara interjected, "He's someone, who unlike you, is welcome here, and has a hell of a lot more right than you do to enter MY house."   
  
Zach turned to Dara with a look full of contempt, "Well, we'll see after everything with the will, just whose house this is, baby sister. Speaking of which, when do we bury the old girl?"   
  
Dara turned and gasped in shock at his statement. "For God's sake, Zach. She was our mother, how about a little grief and sorrow. And as far as a will goes, feel free, the house is solely in my name, as is the insurance. So sue to your heart's content, I'm sure when I show the debts I've paid, you'll owe me."   
  
Dara watched in fright as anger seized him and he closed the space between them, raising his hand he spoke venomously, "You little bitch, I'll make you regret the day you were born." Dara closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the blow, when it didn't come she looked up to see Lucas holding her brother's fist in a grip of iron.   
  
Lucas, who had stood silent, fumed with rage at the audacity of this man, who did this bastard think he was to threaten her like that. Closing the distance between them quickly, he caught the younger man's fist before he could strike Dara. Glaring at the man with hatred filling his eyes, Lucas stated, "Let me tell you something, if you ever so much as think about laying another hand on MY wife-to-be, I'll make you regret the day both she and I were born, do we understand each other?"   
  
Zach nodded his agreement, fear evident in his eyes. He could see that this man meant serious business where his sister was concerned, and he had no doubts that he would follow through with his promise of retribution if he mistreated Dara any further.  
  
Lucas released the other man's hand as he turned to Dara, "Is he staying here?"   
  
Dara shook her head, and then addressing her brother stated, "You can stay in town, but you're not staying here. I don't want you in this house other than for mama's funeral. I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind."   
  
Zach, deciding to play the episode off, appealed to his sister's strong sense of family. "Dara, I'm sorry, really. It's just that I'm upset with mom's passing and everything else. We need to pull together and be a family now." Placing what appeared to be a look of sorrow on his face, he smiled sadly at this sister.  
  
Lucas was standing next to Dara, hoping that she wouldn't let her brother's words influence her good judgment. He almost sighed with relief when she turned and face him. "Your absolutely right, Zach. We are a family; too bad you didn't choose to remember than when mama was so sick. You know, after you conned her out of her life savings? Then, you have the audacity to show up here, break into my house, tell me how you're here to grab your share, and then to top it off you try and slap me around. You want me to just say, 'oh, it's OK' and turn my back to you so you can stick another knife in? I really don't think so. Oh, and let me inform you, the will leaves everything and I do mean EVERYTHING at my discretion, and let me assure you, that by the time I pay the hospital, in home care, and doctors, and funeral, we'll be lucky if they don't take our Medicare to pay for it."   
  
Lucas watched as the other man turned crimson at her words.   
  
"You just have it all taken care of, don't you little sister? I bet you socked a tidy sum away for yourself, didn't you?   
  
At the challenge, Dara calmly walked to a drawer and pulled out a ledger, throwing it on the center island she stated, "Open it. That's every bill I paid of mama's that YOU ran up, all the credit cards, finance companies, all the scams and cons you pulled on your own mother. I paid for every one of them. Let me assure you, I have no intention of paying for one more thing for you. Get whatever you have in my house and get out. Oh, and by the way, I know this house backwards and forwards, so if you've taken anything, I'll know it so I suggest that whatever you've helped yourself to, you leave on the bed. Do you understand me?"  
  
Glaring at his sister, he turned and stated, "Fine." Storming through the door, he headed upstairs. Damn, but she had found a backbone. There wouldn't be any taking whatever savings she had put away. She wasn't going to budge an inch. And the fact that she was about to marry what Zach ascertained to be a very dangerous man, made it impossible for him to intimidate her mentally, or physically.   
  
Lucas, after excusing himself to call Ben, climbed the stare to find the room Zach had mandated to be his. Opening the door he ventured into the room, he looked at the other man, "I want to talk to you.""   
  
Zach, putting his hands up in surrender, stated, "Don't worry, I'm leaving. I'll stay in town till the funeral, then I'll go, so we have no room for discussion here." Picking up his bag, he headed for the open door, which swung shut and locked of it's own accord.  
  
Lucas could see the wild look of panic in the other man's eyes when he turned to stare at him in fright. He had to shake his head when Zach stated, "I didn't just see that." Lucas nodded to the bag he was holding, sending it flying across the room, "Why don't you set your bag down."   
  
Facing the man, Lucas stated, for Zach's benefit, "Let me explain something to you. Your sister and I are getting married, I never intended to marry anyone, but when I met her, well I have to say I fell head over heels in love with her. And I don't particularly care to see her hurt or upset, not to mention abused in any way. Now, do we understand each other?"   
  
Zach quickly nodded his head, eyes wide with fright.   
  
"Good, and you know I really think that once this funeral is behind all of us, that there just isn't a need for you to ever return to Trinity. Don't you agree?"   
  
Walking over to where the bag had landed and picking it up, he walked back over and handed it to Zach. Opening the door, he placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, "I'm glad we had this chat, now we totally understand each other. By the way, the boarding house in town has a room I believe." With that Lucas watched as he ran down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
Dara walked into the living room in time to see her brother rushing out the front door. "What did you say to him to make him leave in such a hurry?"   
  
Lucas descended the remainder of the stairs and crossed the space to take her in his arms. "I told him I take great exception to anyone mistreating you, in any way. I think he got the hint."   
  
Dara burrowed closer to Lucas, "Thank you, at least I know he wont cause a scene now. Not to mention, I wont have to make a trip to the emergency room this time."   
  
Although she had said it jokingly, Lucas could sense the relief from the fear in her eyes. Lifting her eyes up to his, he spoke softly. "You will never have to worry about anyone ever hurting you again. Ever. They'll have to go through me first."   
  
With that said he led Dara to the sofa, sitting her on the end of it, he stated, "I should have done this sooner, and I'm sorry I haven't." With that he bent down on one knee and reached into his pocket to pull a small velvet box. Opening it, he withdrew what Dara considered to be, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.   
  
It had a marquise shaped diamond in the center and was surrounded by smaller stones at the base, reminding Dara of a bright star.   
  
Taking her left hand in his, he slid the ring onto her finger, which fit perfectly. "Dara, you know I love you and I want you beside me through the rest of my life and for eternity. I asked you before, but I'm asking you again, will you marry me?"   
  
Dara looked down at the ring, then into his eyes with tears in her own eyes. "I love you too, and yes, I will marry you."   
  
Lucas took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.   
  
Mrs. Adams chose that moment to walk through the front door. Dara and Lucas abruptly pulled apart, mumbling their hellos to her. Taking in the scene before her, with Lucas on one knee, Mrs. Adams smiled, "Well, let me see it, only one reason I know of for a man to be on bended knee."   
  
Dara got up and smiled as she showed the woman the ring.   
  
"I take it then, you've settle on a date."   
  
Lucas came up behind Dara and wrapped his arms around her as he replied, "No, but we did get the license, so at least we're headed in the right direction."   
  
Mrs. Adams smiled at them, hoping with all her heart that Dara was making the right decision and would find happiness with the man now holding her.   
  
All three were headed to the kitchen as Mrs. Adams inquired, "Have any of your family arrived yet, dear?"   
  
Dara looked at Mrs. Adams strangely, "You mean you didn't let him in, Mrs. Adams?"   
  
The older woman looked at Dara, horrified at the thought of betraying her in such a way. "Goodness no! Why, has he arrived already?"   
  
Dara sighed and began relaying the events of the earlier encounter with her sibling.   
  
When she had finally finished, Mrs. Adams thought a second, "Well, I suppose it could be possible that I forgot to lock one of the back doors before I left. I'm very sorry, dear."   
  
Dara shook her head, "It's all right, where you locked the door or not, if he wanted in bad enough, he would make sure he got in. So don't worry over it, it's finished with. All we have to do now is to get through the funeral without a family brawl."   
  
Lucas could sense her agitation at the prospect of the situation. Pulling her to him, he stated, "Don't worry, I'll be there every step of the way. I'm sure they wouldn't start a brawl with the sheriff there. Do you Mrs. Adams?"   
  
Mrs. Adams couldn't help but smile at his teasing. He really did have a good side to him, when he chose to show it. She only hoped for Dara's sake that he would continue showing that side.   
  
Dara looked up and smiled, "That's something I haven't considered, one of the advantages to marrying you I guess, huh?"   
  
Lucas grinned at her humor, "Oh, I'm sure that you'll find many more advantages that that before much longer."   
  
Mrs. Adams discreetly cleared her throat to remind them of her presence. "Dear, when is the funeral?"   
  
Dara sighed heavily; she had almost succeeded in forgetting that she still had to get through one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. "Kara called earlier, she's waiting for Mara to meet her, and then the two of them, plus the kids and daddy, will be leaving. She said they should be here in about six hours or so. The wake will be tomorrow night, and then the funeral will be the morning after at 11:00. After that, we can all start putting our live back together again, or so I hope."   
  
Mrs. Adams nodded sadly, "Well, I need to go, but if you need anything else call me, otherwise I'll see you at the wake tomorrow night." With that she let herself out the front door.   
  
Lucas glanced around the room as he inquired, "What else do we need to do before everyone gets here?"   
  
Dara considered a moment, then replied, "Well, I thought I would cook a big supper, I know they'll be hungry when they arrive. Otherwise, I think we did everything."   
  
Considering the most tactful way to approach what he was contemplating, he asked, "I have to ask you, where are you going to put everyone?"   
  
Dara pondered the equations of the number of rooms as opposed to the number of people, then answered, "Well, my sisters can take a room upstairs, my one sister only has one child, so I though the boys could take the other room upstairs. I can put daddy in my room and I guess Brittany and I can sleep on the sofa bed. Why?"   
  
Lucas, considering the best way to make his suggestion, approached it carefully, "You know, there's plenty of room at my house, if you need it."   
  
Dara shook her head, "Trust me, they wouldn't do very well staying in a relatively complete stranger's house. Especially the kids."   
  
Lucas gazed deep into her eyes as he voiced softly, "Well, you're not a stranger, and it will be your house too. You could stay and let them have the run of the house."   
  
Dara drug her gaze away from his, "You know I can't leave them at a time like this, Lucas. I appreciate you wanting me to be comfortable, but I just can't, surely you can understand that."  
  
Lucas rose from his chair abruptly, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "No damned, what I understand is that I don't want to leave your side, for even a second. Is that so difficult for you to understand?"   
  
Dara looked at him with shock, "Darling, I'm sorry, it just never occurred to me that was it." After a second of thought, she continued, "I'll tell you what, come with me a second." Getting up and going over to a door at the back of the kitchen, she opened it and proceeded down a flight of stairs. When she reached the bottom she flipped a switch and pulled a dust cover off of a set of mattresses and bed frame. "Here, help me get this upstairs."   
  
After accomplishing what she requested and having deposited the bed in her mother's sick room, Lucas asked her, "What's this for?"   
  
Dara looked at him and smiled sadly. "This is the bed that belongs in this room. I had it put in the basement when mama needed a hospital bed, since the hospital bed isn't here anymore, I'm putting this one back where it's supposed to be. Help me put it together, please."   
  
After about fifteen minutes, they had the bed assembled and began putting fresh linen on it. After the bed was fully made, Dara stood back and hugging her arms about herself, blinked back the tears that began with the memories the bed brought back.   
  
Lucas went to and pulled her close to him. "What is it, sweetheart? More memories?"   
  
Dara wiped her eyes as she nodded, "I was just remembering all the nightmares and night of crawling into bed with mama when I was afraid."   
  
Gently touching one of the posts, she shook her head. "I remember spending many a stormy night in this bed next to mama, when daddy was working nights."   
  
Lucas smiled at her gently, "Are you afraid of thunder or lightening?"   
  
Dara's eyes took on a wistful look with the memories she was recalling. "I was afraid of the thunder, but I loved the sound of the rain. I still do, but the thunder that was different. I remember hearing the wind howl and the thunder, I'd jump out of my bed and run into mama's room and beg her to let me sleep with her. She never fussed at me for it either; she would just scoot over and then tuck me in and tell me how the thunder was how God shook the ground, so that the rain could seep in deeper. That it wouldn't hurt you."   
  
Lucas, remembering the straightforward way her mother had voiced her opinion even at the brink of death, had to smile. "She sounds like she was a special lady. Something that seems to have passed on to at least one of her daughters."   
  
Dara, still caught in her own thoughts replied, "I just hope our children can feel the same about me when it's my time, as I do about my mother."   
  
Lucas, holding her close to him, kissed the top of her head. "I promise darlin, they will. You never answered my question, why did we bring the bed up here now?"   
  
Dara, breaking the embrace to leave the room, replied with a coy smile, "Why, I'd have thought that would have been obvious, so you'll have a place to sleep. Just because I can't stay with you at your house right now, doesn't mean you can't stay with me here. Even if there will be others here."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "I should have known. Are you sure, what will your family say?"   
  
Dara shrugged her shoulders, "Quite frankly, I don't particularly care what they say. Besides, this is my house, after all."   
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas, having heard a knock on the door, opened it to find Ben and Caleb standing there. Patting Caleb on the back, Lucas asked, "What brings you two out this way?"   
  
Caleb having gone to the kitchen in search of Dara, left Ben and Lucas alone to discuss why Ben had made the trip. "Lucas, you know her brother showed up, right?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head, "Yeah, that was who was upstairs earlier. He's gone now though, my guess is to the boarding house."   
  
Ben nodded, confirming Lucas' suspicions. "Yeah, that's how Caleb came to be here. I stopped by your house to see your grandmother; Caleb had gone to the boarding house to change clothes so he could come over here. Anyway, he said that her brother got to fuming about Dara to the point he had to get away from there. I asked Matt and Loris about it, Loris said she didn't like him, but under the circumstances she didn't want to put him out, so she just let him rattle on. She does, however, think that it might not be a bad idea for Caleb to stay with you while he's there. Especially since he knows Caleb's your son, and what your relationship to Dara is."   
  
Lucas considered the information Ben had given him. "I'll ask Dara about him staying here, I'm staying with her till this is over. Either that or he cant stay at my house with mama."   
  
Ben shrugged, "Just thought you should know. I've got to get back to the station, but if you need anything else, call me."   
  
With that Lucas saw Ben out, then went to the kitchen to find Dara and Caleb beginning supper in anticipation of all the company about to arrive.   
  
Lucas took in the scene in front of him, realizing that he had been missing this in his life. Even if he had made the commitment with another woman, that he was about to make with this woman, it wouldn't have been the same. None of them were Dara, he had no doubt that she was what destiny had in store for him, the other women were sent to make him realize the real thing when it was put in front of him.   
  
Catching the look on his face, Dara smiled at him. "Penny for your thoughts, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary."   
  
Caleb looked up from his assigned task of peeling potatoes to ask, "Did you get her a ring yet?"   
  
Lucas, placing his hands on both the boy's shoulders, looked down at him, "Yes I did. I'm surprised she didn't show it to you."   
  
Looking over at Dara, he jokingly admonished, "I thought you liked the ring, here you have your first chance to show it off and you don't take advantage of it."   
  
Dara, looking at him contritely, spoke up, "you know I don't like it, I love it. And I'm sorry I forgot to show you Caleb, here." Extending her left hand towards him, Caleb held her hand so he could get a good look at the ring.   
  
Whistling low, he released her hand and shaking his head, went back to peeling potatoes. "That sure is a big one, ain't you afraid you might blind somebody with it?"   
  
Lucas laughed at the boy's statement as he explained, "Well son, I picked it out because it reminded me of Dara."   
  
Caleb looked up at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"   
  
Looking across to Dara, with love shining in his eyes, he answered, "Because, it's unique, one of a kind, and it brings a lot of brightness, just like Dara does to our lives."   
  
Dara, bending her head to her task of preparing a roast for the oven, blushed deeply at the unexpected compliment.   
  
Lucas remembering what Ben had said earlier, motioned for Dara to follow him into the dining room.   
  
Dara excused herself from Caleb to follow Lucas to the other room, once the door was closed he asked in a hushed voice, "Would you mind if Caleb stayed here with us tonight? Apparently he and your brother don't care for each other, and Crower's wife doesn't want to make him leave because of your mother's funeral. So his choices are either here with us or at the house with mama Lucy. I though I'd let him choose for himself."   
  
Dara considered for a second, "I don't suppose so, I mean there's plenty of food and we can find a place for him to sleep, if he wants to, he can stay."   
  
Kissing her quickly, he pushed her back towards the kitchen. "Caleb, I'm staying here with Dara tonight. Would you like to stay here, or at my house with mama Lucy?"   
  
Caleb thought a second, "Well, I appreciate the invitation and if you don't mind, I'd like to stay and eat with you, but I think I'll stay with mama so she won't be alone."   
  
Lucas nodded his approval. "That's fine whatever you want to do."   
  
  
  
  
  
Dara, hearing car doors slamming, looked out the window as she stated excitedly, "They're here!" Hurrying through to the living room, she stooped briefly in front of the mirror to run a brush through her long hair before she opened the door.  
  
"Kara, Mara, Daddy!"   
  
Hugging each in turn, Lucas noticed how when it came her father's turn she held him a little longer. He noticed how frail the man appeared.   
  
He and Caleb stood back by the dining room door, allowing them their time for hellos, as Dara hugged each of her nephews and niece to her, betraying how deeply she cared for them.   
  
After everyone had their turn at Dara's attention, they noticed the two strangers hanging in the background.   
  
Lucas wasn't sure of her name, but one of her sisters motioned, "Dara, we haven't met your friends yet."   
  
Dara, shaking her head, spoke, "I'm sorry. Lucas, Caleb, these are my sisters, Mara and Kara and my father, Alex."   
  
Lucas nodded his head in their direction, "Nice to meet you."   
  
All three nodded curtly in response.   
  
Dara continued the introductions, touching each head as she spoke, "And this is Brittany, Jacob, and Mikey."   
  
Kara looked at her suspiciously, "Would this have anything to do with what you said you wanted to discuss when we arrived?"   
  
Lucas gripped Caleb's shoulders, causing him to look up, understanding the look on his father's face, he suggested to the two boys, "There's some fishing stuff outside I brought, and a big ole pier on the river behind here. Would you like to go fishing with me?"   
  
The children's mothers considered a second, "Is it safe down there for them?"   
  
Lucas spoke up for Dara, "Let me assure you, Ma'am, that at this point of the river the waters only about five or so feet deep, they'll be fine."   
  
Looking to Dara for confirmation, they waited for her nod before giving their permission, along with a stern warning to be careful.  
  
All the children ventured outside, with the exception of Brittany who inquired, "Aunt Dara, where's your room? I'd like to take a shower, if it's OK."   
  
Dara nodded, "Right thru there, honey. Use my bathrobe if you want, towels are in the cabinet."   
  
After all the children were out of sight, Kara asked, "Now can we discuss what you wanted to talk about?"   
  
Dara sighed heavily as she led the way to the kitchen. After checking her meal, she fixed everyone a glass of tea and began handing them out. When she handed Kara her glass, Mara, who had just took a large mouthful of tea, began coughing and choking.   
  
Finally, after having recovered, she pointed to Dara's finger, "What is that, my Lord is it real?"   
  
Kara, understanding what she was referring to, took Dara's hand and looked at the ring. Releasing her hand, she asked, "This, I take it, is what you were wanting to discuss?"   
  
Dara took her seat next to Lucas as she nodded.   
  
She was about to speak when Lucas, in front of everyone, took her hand in his and stated, "Look, I know this is not the best time for this, we're more than aware of it, but the bottom line here is that I love your sister and she loves me, and we're getting married."   
  
Mara interjected hotly, "Just when did you find time to get to know someone well enough to marry him? You were supposed to be caring for mama."   
  
Lucas could see the anger rising in Dara and hoped with all sincerity that she would never direct her temper towards him, as she was now towards her sisters for their accusations, although her tone of voice remained calm. "First of all, I am the counselor at the hospital. Remember? Lucas is the sheriff here, so he and I coming into contact with each other day in and day out is not unreasonable. Second, don't you dare sit there and tell me about taking care of mama. So far, through my entire life, I've always been the one to pick up everyone's slack, simply because I'm the youngest. You couldn't do it because you were in another state and had your work and child. OK, fine. I never asked for help from either of you. Kara, I never expected it from you, because you look after daddy. You've helped where you could, but the bottom line here is that the two of you got off the hook when it came to having to watch mama suffer. Now, what should be the happiest thing in my life, you're trying to make it sound like I was out seducing men with our mother on her deathbed. And that's not fair of you."   
  
All three women were seething when Dara's father spoke up, "All right, all of you calm down. Mara, you have no reason to pass judgment on your sister. From what I can see, she did very well by your mother, she paid all the debts Zach ran up and was able to provide care and a nice home for her, all without your help. Kara, as far as you're concerned, if I remember right, you only knew Jack for about a month, maybe two before you decided to marry him. Dara has probably known," turning towards Dara and Lucas he asked, "Lucas?" At their nods, he continued. "For about maybe at the most five or so months. Neither of you have any right passing judgment on her."   
  
At that both women hung their heads at the reprimand.   
  
Reaching across the table to take her hand, Dara's father looked her in the eyes. "Baby, do you really love this man?"   
  
When she nodded her head, he turned to Lucas, "You love my daughter?"   
  
Lucas looked him in the eyes," With all my heart and soul. I want her to be with me the rest of my life."   
  
Nodding his head in return, he replied, "The only thing I have to say about it is this; don't ever lay a hand on her or mistreat her, otherwise as far as I'm concerned, you have my blessings."   
  
Dara got up and went around the table to hug her father. "Thank you daddy. That means a lot to me."   
  
Alex returned the gesture, "You're welcome, baby girl. Now tell me, when are you getting married?"   
  
Lucas and Dara looked at each other as Lucas replied, "We thought we'd get past the funeral, then decide."   
  
Alex considered a second, "You know, Gwenna never could stand sorrow, and I want to give my baby away. Why not two days after the funeral, I know it sounds bad, but I think your mother would want it that way. Girls, can we stretch the trip that long?"  
  
Both women glanced at each other before Kara spoke, "I don't see why not."   
  
Looking at Dara she smiled, "Besides, daddy is right, mama would want it this way."   
  
Mara joined in, "I'm sorry Dara, I had no right to say what I did, and yes, we're happy for you if this is what you want. We'll help with the wedding."   
  
Dara, not being able to contain her excitement, threw her arms around Lucas and kissed him. "Looks like you get what you wanted after all. We're getting married in four days."   
  
Lucas smiled in return, "I hope its what you want too."   
  
At that moment the children entered, excited that Caleb had caught a fish.   
  
Caleb looked from his father to everyone else in the room. "Is everything OK?'   
  
Lucas got up and putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder addressed everybody, "This is my son, Caleb. Caleb you met everyone before, and yes, everything's all right. We just decided when we're getting married. Four days sound good to you, son?"   
  
Caleb smiled, "Yes sir, I expect it does."   
  
Dara turned to Lucas, "Don't you think you and Caleb should go and get mama Lucy, and let her eat with us too?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking that, darlin. I'll be back in about half an hour." With that he bent down and placed a sound kiss on her mouth, then turned and walked out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
DESTINY  
Chapter 6  
  
After Lucas had closed the door behind him, and Mara was certain he was out of earshot, she shook her head stating, "Well, one thing for sure. Aside from being handsome as sin, he's charming as he can be."   
  
Kara, who followed Dara to the stove to help with the meal preparations, agreed. "You sure lucked up, Dara. And that son of his is as sweet as he can be, too."   
  
Dara nodded her agreement with them, "They've both been wonderful. And to tell you the truth, I couldn't have gotten through mama's death without Lucas' help, he's been here ever since she passed away."   
  
Deciding that now was a good time to bring up the room assignments, Dara ventured casually in the hopes of glossing over the issue of Lucas staying as well, "By the way, I've put you two in one of the upstairs bedrooms. I thought the two boys could sleep in the other one, and daddy can take my room, Brittany and I will sleep on the sofa bed. I might as well tell you now, Lucas stayed here last night." Seeing the shocked look on their faces, she rushed to explain, "Nothing happened. I kind of lost it and I passed out. Lucas brought me home and stayed with me, he didn't want to leave me alone. Anyway, he'll be staying here with us too. He's sleeping in mama's room, I didn't thing the rest of us would want to. I hope you don't mind."   
  
After careful consideration, Alex spoke up, "I don't see the problem, as you said he's been here for you and I see no reason why he shouldn't continue to be, if that's what he feels he should do."   
  
Dara smiled at her father, "Thank you, daddy I hoped you wouldn't be upset."   
  
After finishing with the cooking, the three women laughed and talked as they worked on the dining room table.   
  
Kara asked if their brother had shown up yet. Dara confirmed that he had and related the events to them. After finishing her account, both sisters were shocked.   
  
Kara was the first to voice her opinion. "You know, its bad enough what he's pulled when mama was alive, but to try and grab onto what little there is left knowing about the medical bills, he's unbelievable."   
  
Mara looked at Dara, "How did Lucas react when Zach tried to hit you?"   
  
Dara recalled the chilling look of danger in Lucas' eyes, as she stated, "Not well."   
  
They weren't able to discuss it further, the front door opened and closed as Lucas and his grandmother entered the house.   
  
  
Not being one for formality, Lucilla walked over and hugged Dara. "Well, let me see it. I want to make sure he did a good job."   
  
Dara smiled shyly at the woman as she held her hand out. Lucilla took it in hers and after satisfying herself that Lucas had indeed gotten her a ring, nodded her approval.   
  
"Good job, boy. I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it. Just like finding this little girl here."   
  
Dara turned and introduced Lucilla to the rest of her family, "Nice to meet all of you, don't pay me no mind, I'm just a loud mouthed old woman." Everybody laughed at her description of herself.   
  
Dara motioned for her sisters to follow her to the kitchen, after having everyone else take their seat.   
  
Lucas ignored her protests and followed them to help with bringing the food in, after they were all seated, everyone began filling their plates as the conversation around the table picked up.  
  
Kara began the first of the inquiries, "Dara, what are we going to do about a wedding dress? Mama never had one, and I left mine back home, otherwise you could have worn it. What kind of wedding were you wanting to have any way?"   
  
Dara glanced at Lucas questioningly.   
  
Lucas shrugged his broad shoulders as he replied, "I thought I'd let Dara decide that for herself. It's really her day, so as long as she shows up to say 'I do', I don't care if she gets married in her slip."   
  
Mara shook her head at his statement, "All that would do would be to set a new family wedding tradition. Almost as bad as what Kara did on her wedding day.'   
  
Remembering the event her sister was referring to, Dara started laughing. "Oh I remember that, I never saw a wedding ring fly that fast."   
  
Explaining for Lucas, Caleb's and Lucilla's benefit, Dara related the events. "Kara was so afraid that the wedding ring wouldn't fit Jack's finger, that she put a little bit of Vaseline on it, you know, so it would slide on easier. Anyway, every time she thought about it, the more nervous she got, the more nervous she got, the more she put on the ring. When it came time for her to put the ring on his finger, she went to squeeze it to slip it on and it was so slippery that it shot right out of her grip. It hit the preacher in the head, bounced off and rolled into a heating vent. I never thought everyone would stop laughing about it." After the laughter had subsided, Dara became serious once more. "I don't want a big wedding, just a simple ceremony. We can have it on the pier at the river."   
  
Glancing at Lucas, she knew he was remembering, as she was, the dreams involving that same pier. "Anyway, I would like a wedding dress and veil, since daddy is going to give me away. Otherwise, that's about my only requirement. Mara and Kara can stand up with me."   
  
Mara looked over to Lucas, "Who's going to stand up with you, Lucas?"   
  
Caleb, who had been steadily stuffing food into his mouth, spoke up. "I am ma'am. He said I get to be best man."   
  
Lucas smiled at his son, "That's what I told the boy."   
  
After finishing the discussion and food, the women, including Lucilla, got up to clear the table. Dara protested, "Mama Lucy, you don't have to do that we can get it. I have a dishwasher, so it wont take long to finish."   
  
Ignoring the younger woman's protest she waved her hand, "Nonsense, I don't like just sitting around, I'd rather be doing something."   
  
With that said, she went through the door to the kitchen, followed by an amused Dara.  
  
  
After everyone was settled in the living room, there was a rapid knock on the door, Lucas looked to Dara, who nodded her ascent for him to answer it.   
  
Opening the door he admitted Ben, who looked embarrassed at intruding on a family evening.   
  
"Lucas, can I talk with you a second? I think it's important."   
  
Lucas motioned for Ben to follow him into the kitchen for privacy. "What is it, Ben?"   
  
Ben, deciding that he should just get it over with, launched into the reason behind his visit. "Look Lucas, her brother has been at it again. I got a report a little while ago that he was seen down at Clancy's with Selena Coombs, and that after a few drinks he got to running his mouth, with a lot of prodding from Selena. He's made it clear that he intends to, as he put it, 'teach his baby sister a lesson'."   
  
Lucas considered Ben's statement, "All right Ben, here's what I want you to do. You might drop a friendly hint to Selena and remind her that I meant every word of what I said to her, if she values her neck, she won't stretch it into other people's business. As far as her brother goes, I'll take care of that. By the way, how about giving Caleb and mama a ride back to my house?"   
  
Ben agreed, "All right Lucas, I'll drop by Selena's after I take them home."   
  
When Lucas and Ben entered the living room, Lucas addressed Caleb and Lucilla, "Ben is going to take you tow home, all right?"   
  
After all the farewells were said, Lucas followed Ben out to his car.   
  
"Don't forget to pay our friend a visit, Ben."   
  
Ben nodded and opened the door for Lucilla.   
  
As they were driving off, Dara came out onto the porch. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she asked, "Now, do you want to tell me what you and Ben were discussing with such seriousness?"   
  
Turning in her embrace to place his arms around her and pull her close to him, he stated, "Nothing darlin, just some police business, that's all."   
  
Dara studied him for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't quite believe you, but I'll let it go. You'll tell me when you're ready. You gave me the time I needed, so I'll do the same." With that said, she laid her head against his chest, to feel the rise and fall of his breathing.   
  
Just then Brittany came out onto the porch. Seeing that she had just interrupted something, she apologized. "Aunt Dara, I'm sorry, but mom says they're ready to go to bed, could you show us where the blankets and everything are?"   
  
Dara and Lucas followed the girl inside; everyone was in a flurry of activity, gathering their belongings to take to their respective rooms.   
  
Kara turned and inquired, "Dara, I hope you don't mind, but we changed the sleeping arrangements a little. Me and Brittany and Jacob are going to share a room. Mara and Mikey are going to share the other. You can have the sofa to yourself. I hope you don't mind."   
  
Dara shook her head, "Fine by me, whatever makes you guys more comfortable." Glancing around the room, she noticed the absence of their father. "Where did daddy go?"   
  
Kara pointed to the bedroom door. "He said he was going to go ahead and get settled."   
  
Dara walked over to the door and knocked. Waiting a till she heard, "Come in." She opened the door and entered. Her father was sitting in the rocking chair, where Lucas had spent part of the previous night. "Sorry daddy, I just needed to get my night clothes. I didn't mean to disturb you."   
  
Alex Chambers smiled at his youngest child. "You're not bothering me, baby. Cone here and sit a second, talk to your poor old dad."   
  
After gathering her gown and robe, she walked around to the other side of the bed, to sit next to her father.  
  
Alex, never one for beating around the bush, took the direct approach with his daughter. "Now, since your sisters aren't here to butt in, would you like to tell me how you and Lucas came to the decision to get married?"  
  
Dara nodded, she knew eventually her father would be asking her this. " I have an office across from the Sheriff's office, he helped me get some things moved in there. Then, I started counseling his son; I guess you could say we just hit it off. Every time I've needed him, he's there, and I know what you're thinking, that's not why I want to marry him. I want to marry him because I love him."   
  
Alex pondered over her words for a moment, "You know, even when you were a baby, you had this way of bringing out the best in everyone around you. I used to think that you were the blessing to our lives, just as I thought that to a point, your brother was a curse, particularly because of his viciousness, in particular the way he would direct it at you. I used to think, and I still do, that he's jealous of the way you can reach into a person and bring out the goodness."   
  
Dara, not sure where he was going with this, asked, "Daddy, what are you getting at?"   
  
Alex took her hand, stating, "Honey, what I'm getting at is this; I can see how much that man loves you, there's no faking that, but I also get the feeling that he can be a very dangerous man when he chooses." Seeing his daughter's acceptance of his words, he asked quietly, "Are you sure you want to marry this man?"   
  
Dara considered for a moment, then nodded, "Yes daddy, I'm very sure. I know he loves me and I love him. I also know that he can be dangerous, but I also know the kindness he's capable of."   
  
Alex studied his daughter's expression for a second, "All right baby, I just had to ask you, after all, it isn't everyday that my baby girl gets married."   
  
Reaching over and hugging her father tightly, Dara replied, "I love you daddy, and don't worry, it's all going to be all right, you'll see."   
  
At that moment, someone knocked on the door, a second later, Lucas opened it partially. "Honey, everyone else has gone to bed already. Would you mind if I turn the television on?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, go ahead."  
  
Alex motioned for Lucas to enter the room, and then addressed his daughter, "Dara, why don't you go and put your gown on. I'd like to talk to Lucas for a second."   
  
Dara glanced from her husband to her father, and then shrugging her shoulders left the room.  
  
Lucas stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "I knew this was coming sooner or later."   
  
Alex noticed the look of challenge in the younger man's eyes; he could see that when it came to Dara, this man was willing to fight for her. Motioning for Lucas to take a seat on the bed, Alex began hesitantly, "Don't look like I'm about to call you our for a duel. I'm not. I just want to talk to you, fair enough?"   
  
Lucas relaxed considerably at the man's words, "All right, fair enough."   
  
Alex paused a second, considering what he wanted to say, then began. "You know that Dara is the youngest, don't you?"   
  
Lucas nodded his affirmation of the man's statement.   
  
"There are a number of years difference between Dara and the rest of the children. I know it may not seem like it, and although I can't say we planned for her to be born, Dara wasn't an accident either."  
  
Lucas looked at the man, stunned. He himself, although he would never consider her to be unwanted, had assumed that because of the age difference that Dara was an unplanned for child.   
  
Alex, seeing the turn of his thoughts, shook his head in response to Lucas' unasked question. "She wasn't exactly unplanned for either. Gwenna's doctor discontinued her birth control pills, she told me and I figured that if she got pregnant again, it would be because it was God's will. Gwenna did get pregnant a couple of months later. Then, in November, Dara was born."   
  
Lucas could see the look of remembrance in the man's eyes as he recalled his child's birth.   
  
"You should have seen her, she was the prettiest baby, even when she was born her eyes were the color they are now. And when she would smile at you, it melted your heart. Since the day she was born, she has always had the gift of being able to draw out the best in the people around her. That's what enables her to do her job so well I suppose. More so with the people she loves enough to give a part of herself to. I've always thought that was why Zach is so jealous of her, because he's never been able to be like that. Mara and Kara, they seem to have it, but not like Dara does. You're such a person lucky enough to be in that category. I would have to be blind not to see how much you love my daughter, and I don't think you would ever hurt her intentionally, but I also see that when you choose to be, you're a very dangerous man."  
  
Lucas nodded his agreement with the man's statement, there was no sense in lying to the man, and it wouldn't accomplish anything anyway.   
  
Alex continued, "You are getting a very rare and precious gift in my daughter. She is the strongest person you would ever want to meet, but she can also be the most vulnerable, especially with someone she loves. All I'm asking is that you never harm her, in ANY way, and lover her like she deserves."   
  
Lucas met Alex's eyes, stating, "Everything you have just said, is the absolute truth. I will promise you this, I will never intentionally hurt her, or let anyone else."   
  
Alex nodded his acceptance, "I just want us to understand each other. No hard feelings, I hope."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No sir, I would be the same way if she were my daughter."   
  
Dara chose that moment to timidly knock on the door, before opening it slightly to inquire, "Everything all right in here?"   
  
Alex nodded to his daughter, "Fine baby, just chatting with your husband to be. I'm feeling tired now, so I think I'll head on to bed." With that he got out of the chair and turned down the covers.   
  
Dara came around the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Night daddy, see you in the morning."   
  
Alex hugged his daughter to him as he stated, "Night baby girl, sweet dreams." Then, so only she could hear, he advised, "I think you got a good one, baby."   
  
Dara gave her father one last hug and then turned and left the room, allowing Lucas to pull the door to.  
  
  
Dara settled herself on the couch with a blanket to watch an old black and white movie.   
  
Lucas looked down at her, "Mind if I join you?"   
  
Dara smiled as she made room for him. "I'd be hurt if you didn't."   
  
Lucas sat, as the night before, in the corner of the couch with Dara curled against him.   
  
"You know I think I could get used to this."   
  
Lucas kissed the top of her head, "I hope you do."   
  
Dara glanced up, "By the way, I turned your bed down, if you want to you can go and put your pajamas on, so you can get comfortable, I don't mind."   
  
Lucas grinned at her mischievously, "I don't wear pajamas, darlin."   
  
Dara looked at him questioningly, "Well then what do you sleep? Oh! Never mind, forget I asked."   
Turning crimson with embarrassment, she focused her attention back to the movie.   
  
After about an hour or so, Lucas noted the change in her breathing, realizing that she had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake her, he eased his boots off to get more comfortable, then turned the television off.   
  
The next morning Kara, being accustomed to getting up early, decided to start breakfast for everyone. She stopped short inside the living room doorway, taking in the sight of her sister curled up next to Lucas. Shaking her head and smiling, she carefully made her way into the kitchen to begin the coffee.   
  
Dara, hearing someone in the kitchen, woke before Lucas. Careful not to disturb him, she got up, putting her robe and slippers on, and eased into the kitchen. She found Kara busily whipping eggs in a bowl.   
  
Smiling at her younger sister, Kara stated, "Good morning."   
  
Dara smiled in return as she got herself a glass of juice. After taking a sip, she asked, "How did you sleep?   
  
Kara turned, and grinning quipped, "Not as well as you did, apparently."   
  
Dara blushed furiously. "Yeah, well we fell asleep watching television."   
  
Kara shook her head, "No need to apologize, I haven't been married so long that I forgot how it is."  
  
At that moment, Mara made her way through the door. "I don't know which on of you did it, but whoever made the coffee, God bless you."   
  
Dara laughed as she handed her sister a cup, the way she liked it. Shaking her head at her oldest sibling, she smiled, "Well, we know which one of us took after mama's coffee habit, don't we?"   
  
At that, they were all giggling, trying not to wake the rest of the house.   
  
Lucas woke up and noticed immediately that Dara wasn't next to him. Listening until he heard the muffled giggles coming from the kitchen, he got up and put his boot on, shaking his head.   
[Damn, she's only slept next to me twice, and I'm already used to the feel of her.] Entering the kitchen, he found all three women, cooking breakfast.   
  
Dara, catching sight of him, smiled as she poured him a cup of coffee. Handing it to him, she asked, "Morning darling, sleep well?"   
  
Lucas, ignoring the presence of the other two women, pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. "I do as long as you're next to me."   
  
Dara, blushing furiously went back to mixing pancakes, trying to ignore the shocked looks on the faces of her sisters.   
  
When Dara began gathering the dishes and utensils to set the table, Lucas followed her to the dining room to help.  
  
After the door had closed, Mara began shaking her head.   
  
Kara, catching the movement, looked at her sister. "What?"   
  
Mara smiled, "You know what's so bad? He looks better after having slept all night in those clothes, that our husbands do dressed up." Both sisters began laughing at the statement.   
  
Lucas, hearing the laughter, asked Dara, "What's that about, I wonder?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "With those two, no telling."   
  
After the table had been set and everyone rooted out of their beds to begin the day, breakfast was quickly gobbled down, so that everyone could get started with the business of the day.   
  
Lucas finished his breakfast earlier than the rest, so he could take a shower and get dressed.   
After he was done, he sought out Dara. "What time is the wake tonight?"   
  
Dara shrugged her shoulders. "He said we should be there by about five, then it would be over with by seven or eight. Since we don't know that many people here, there won't be a need to stay longer than that."   
  
Nodding he then asked, "Are you three going shopping today for your wedding dress?"   
  
Dara considered, "Yeah, I guess we better, there really won't be time to after tonight. Why do you ask?"   
  
Lucas reached into his hip pocket and produced his wallet. Reaching in he pulled out a plastic card and handed it to her. "You pick out whatever you want, and before you protest, this is my wedding present to you, not to mention that it would make me happy. I'll take care of the flowers and cake; you just take care of the dress. OK?"   
  
Dara looked at him stubbornly for a second, "Are you sure, I can buy my own dress. I'm not destitute you know?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "I want to buy it for you. You get whatever you need; they shouldn't give you any problems. I'm sure by now, everybody already knows we're getting married anyway."   
  
Dara nodded, "All right, if it will make you happy, I'll do it."   
  
Kissing her deeply, he turned and left to take care of his own agenda.   
  
Once in his car he considered a second, then, deciding to follow hi first impulse picked up the mike to the CB. "Ben, you there?"   
  
Finally, "Yeah Lucas, what's up?"   
  
Lucas explained, "Ben, I want you to go escort Ms. Coombs to my office, I'll meet you there shortly. Out." Lucas knowing that a battle was ahead prepared himself for it. Selena could be a real bitch when she chose to be.   



	7. Chapter 7

DESTINY  
Chapter 7  
  
Lucas was sitting behind his desk filling out paper work when he heard an irate feminine voice from the outer office.   
  
"Ben, I told you take your damn hands off me!"   
  
Ben rapped on Lucas' office door and then opened it. "Lucas, here she is. Call me if you need me." After ushering Selena into the middle of the room Ben stepped back out, pulling the door shut behind him.   
  
Selena stood glaring at Lucas for a moment, once she saw the dangerous glint in his eyes she knew she had definitely overstepped the line between danger and stupidity.  
  
Lucas sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. "Selena honey, you care to explain to me why you're pushing Mr. Chambers down a dangerous path, not only for him but for you as well?"   
  
Selena, looking exactly like a frightened rabbit, thought for a moment. She had definitely underestimated Lucas' feelings for Dara. Realizing the huge mistake she had made, she hung her head in silence.  
  
Lucas, interpreting her silence as her acceptance of the situation, shook his head. "Selena, you are definitely a stubborn woman, that's for certain. I'm only going to say this one time, so listen close, because I won't give you the benefit of a warning next time. I'll just pay you a visit myself and save my words. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Selena remained silent as Lucas spoke, "Now, I am definitely going to marry Dara. Whatever we had, and believe me, it wasn't much, is over. Don't force me to make our ending a more permanent one. And I suggest that you steer clear of Zach Chambers, I'm certain he won't mean anything to you but trouble. Now if you don't mind, I have things I've got to take care of today."   
  
Lucas got up and grabbed his jacket, stopping by the desk to tell Ben he was leaving, he glanced over his shoulder, "Ben is going to take you home, Ms. Coombs. I hope we won't have to meet each other again like this." With that said, Lucas walked out of the building.   
  
Selena looked up into Ben's sympathetic eyes, "I warned you Selena, I'm telling you for your own good, let it go."   
  
Selena nodded her head at Ben's admonishment, realizing that there would be no more games played, or schemes without Lucas knowing exactly where they had come from. Smiling sadly at Ben, "You were right, Ben. I think I'll do exactly that."   
  
  
Dara and her sisters returned home, with just enough time to shower and get ready to go the funeral home. It had been a full day, they were able to get dresses for themselves and the wedding dress and veil Dara had wanted. Just as they were all about to leave, Lucas walked through the door.  
  
After kissing Dara soundly he asked, "Did you get your dress?"   
  
Dara nodded, then remembering, went to her purse and searched through her wallet pulling out the credit card he had handed her that morning.   
  
Lucas held up his hand in refusal of it, "Keep it, honey. I already called and asked the bank to send a duplicate of all my cards, so you'll have your own set. In the mean time you may need that one."   
  
Dara stared at him in shock, "Lucas, I do have my own credit cards, as well as my own money."   
  
Lucas placed his finger against her lips, silencing her. "And you still will have your own money. It's my place to provide for you, so just say thank you and make me happy. OK?"   
  
Dara shook her head, smiling at him. "You plan on spoiling me, that the idea?"   
  
Nodding in agreement, Lucas stated, "That's the general idea. Besides, I enjoy spoiling you."   
  
Kara, reluctant to break up the interchange between them, cleared her throat discreetly. "Don't you guys think we need to get going?   
  
Dara sighed heavily, "I suppose you're right, I can't say I'm looking forward to this."   
  
Letting everyone else go ahead of them, Dara and Lucas hung back so Dara could lock the door.   
  
Taking her hand in his Lucas whispered, "It's all right, sweetheart. I'll be right there with you, every step of the way."   
  
Dara squeezed his hand in acknowledgement of his statement.   
  
Kara glanced at the vehicles, "Who is riding with who?"   
  
Lucas noted Kara's mini-van, "Could you find the funeral home by yourself?"   
  
Kara nodded, "Yeah, Dara pointed it out on the way to the stores today."   
  
Lucas nodded, "All right, you go ahead and we'll meet you there. We still have to pick up mama and Caleb."   
  
Dara, realizing the obvious reason for not taking his car, handed him her car keys.   
  
Having foreseen leaving his car, Lucas had placed his portable radio in Dara's car. While he turned the key in the ignition, the radio came to life.   
  
"Lucas, you there?"   
  
Glancing at the device, annoyed, he picked it up. "Yes Ben I am, I am also off duty. I'm headed for the funeral home now, why?"   
  
Ben broke the static once more, "Mama Lucy just called and asked me to remind you to pick her and Caleb up, that's all."   
  
Shaking his head in exasperation at his grandmother's worrisome nature, he replied, "Yes Ben, tell her I'm on my way to get them now. Out." Turning the radio off he placed it under the driver's seat.   
  
Dara looked at him in puzzlement, "Are you sure you should do that, I mean what if it's an emergency?"   
  
Lucas glanced at her, "You're more important, besides Ben knows where I'm at so don't worry over it. Not to mention, I'm off duty, remember?"   
  
Lucas pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home, after having collected mama and Caleb from his house. Noticing, as he pulled the car in to the parking lot, the scene in front of the doorway,   
  
Dara's face took on a pained look as she exclaimed, "Oh lord, what is he doing?"   
  
Lucas could see the source of her agitation, Zach was in front of the doorway, apparently highly intoxicated, while Mara and Kara were trying to either restrain or reason with him.   
  
When Lucas brought the car to a stand still he noticed the same moment as Dara, that Alex was using the column of the awning for support as he was attempting to calm himself.   
  
Dara didn't waste any time as she jumped from the car to run up the sidewalk, Lucas only managed to get out, "Dara, wait!" But she was already halfway to the door before he could finish. "Damn!" Grabbing the radio from under the seat, he thrust if at Caleb, "Get Ben over here, now!" With that he bolted from the car himself. He had almost caught up to Dara when her brother broke free of his sister's grasp lashing out effectively striking Dara across the face with enough force to knock her to the ground.   
  
Zach sobered quickly when he saw Lucas close the distance between them.   
  
Grabbing the younger man by the jacket, Lucas jerked him up right. "You son of a bitch! I warned you what would happen if you ever touched her, didn't I?"   
  
Zach had never thought he would be glad to hear a siren so much as he was at that moment, looking into the other man's eyes he had no doubt that regardless of the presence of others this man would make good on his promise.   
  
Ben raced up the path attempting to grab Lucas' arm to force him to release the other man, but Lucas, in his rage, easily shook him off. Ben, unsure what to do, looked to Lucilla and Caleb now standing with the others for a suggestion. Both shrugged their shoulders they no more than Ben knew how to harness the rage Lucas was now displaying.   
  
Dara, who was being checked over by her sisters and father, broke from their protective circle to rush over to Lucas. Tugging frantically at his arm, she begged, "Lucas, don't, please. He isn't worth it, look I'm fine, please honey, let him go!"   
  
Through the haze of rage, Dara's voice finally registered with Lucas. Turning his head, he looked at her through the red haze, which as soon as he was sure she was really fine, began clearing. Glancing back at the man still in his grip, he cautioned, "You are damned lucky she was here. This time."   
  
Zach didn't miss the man's meaning, or warning.   
  
Ben looked at Lucas in uncertainty, "Lucas, what do you want to do with him?"   
  
Lucas turned and asked, "Did you see your mother?"   
  
Zach nodded silently, fear still evident in his eyes. T  
  
Tossing him away from himself towards Ben, he replied, "Lock him up for tonight. Go by the boarding house and get his stuff. Escort him to the funeral tomorrow, when its over I want him gone." Turning to Zach, he stated emphatically, "Don't think I'm doing this for you, or out of decency. I'm doing it because I know that's the way Dara wants it, so you have her to thank for it, not me. If I had my way, lets just say you don't even want to think about that one. And by the way, if you ever touch her again, I will have my way. Do we understand each other?"   
  
With fear in his eyes, Zach nodded. He had definitely overstepped his boundaries with this man, where his sister was concerned.  
  
Lucas, pulling himself under control once more, glanced at the shocked look on all the faces in front of him. "I'm sorry, I hope all of you won't hold that scene against me, but I meant what I said, I will not see Dara mistreated or abused, by anyone." With that said, he grabbed Dara's hand and proceeded to enter the funeral home.   
  
Dara's sisters and father all looked at each other and shook their heads.   
  
Kara was the first to break the silence, "Well, we know he won't let anyone hurt her, that's for sure. I think she found the right one, if she can harness that temper he has." With that said they joined the others inside.   
  
Jed met them at the door, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Ms. Chambers, but I had to force your brother to leave."   
  
Mara, deciding to take the initiative, asked, "Why, what happened?"   
  
Jed looked extremely uncomfortable discussing the incident, but proceeded. "Well, your sister asked that your mother be buried with her wedding ring, I caught him trying to take it off her finger. So I made him leave. I'm sorry for the commotion."   
  
Lucas, ignoring the shocked gasps from the others, patted the man sympathetically on the back. "It's all right Jed, you didn't know what he would do. Don't worry about it, it's done and settled with now."   
  
Satisfied that no one was upset with him, Jed asked softly, "Are you all ready or would you like to wait a few minutes?"   
  
Lucas noticed the way all three women grabbed each other's hands, as though facing a common enemy.   
  
Dara nodded to Jed. "We're as ready as we're ever going to be."   
  
Jed opened the doors to the room, allowing them to enter.  
  
Mara, being the oldest, approached the coffin that held the shell that had once been their mother, accompanied by her son, Mikey. After several moments, she and her son turned, both wiping the tears from their eyes.   
  
Kara glanced sadly at Dara, as she and her children ventured to the alter. She, like Mara, spent several moments praying with her children, and then placing a kiss on Gwenna's cheek, she turned with her children and followed to sit with Mara.   
  
Dara, noticing the way her father had hung back, asked quietly, "Daddy, are you all right? You go ahead and go, I'll wait."   
  
Alex nodded sadly and went ahead of his daughter. When he reached the alter, he began talking softly so no one would hear his words. Then, when he was finished, he leaned over and kissed his former wife's cheek. Turning to join his two daughters, Lucas noticed the man was wiping his eyes.   
  
Dara shook her head, "They never stopped loving each other."   
  
Lucas glanced down at her impassive face, he wasn't sure before, but he could now see she was trying to turn her emotions off to get through the ordeal. Placing his arm around her, he asked, "Are you ready now?"   
  
Dara gave a slight shake to her head as she stated softly, "I don't want to do this, but I have to, don't I?" Looking into his eyes for confirmation of her statement, she wasn't surprised when he nodded his head.   
  
"I'm sorry darlin, but yes you do. It's the only way to put this behind you and get on with your life."   
  
Dara stiffened her shoulders with resolve as she walked slowly towards the casket, which held what remained of her mother.   
  
Lucilla and Caleb came up to stand next to Lucas, inquiring, "Lucas, aren't you going up there with her?"   
  
Lucas looked into his grandmother's eyes, "In a second mama, she needs to say her goodbyes by herself."   
  
Lucilla nodded, trusting her grandson's judgment.   
  
Lucas waited as he watched Dara's face for what he knew was coming. He could see her wrestling with the acceptance of the situation. Although, this wasn't how she wanted things to be, it was how they inevitably must be.  
  
At that moment, the door behind them opened silently admitting Matt and Loris Crower followed by Mrs. Adams. Taking in the scene before them, both Crowers approached Lucas, as Matt demanded, "Why aren't you up there with her, Buck?"  
  
Lucas, sighing in exasperation of the man's intrusion, stated challengingly, "I am not with her at the moment, Harvard because she needs to say her goodbyes to her mother in privacy. If that satisfies your curiosity."   
  
Matt looked chagrined at his overbearing ness. "I apologize, I should have known better. By the way, how is she taking it?"   
  
Lucas turned, noticing the way Dara's chest was beginning to heave with the attempt to hold back her tears, stated curtly, "Excuse me." With that he went over and wrapped his arms around Dara, pulling her head to his chest as he attempted to comfort her. "It's all right, sweetheart. Let it out, there's no shame in your tears. Let it go." Dara began crying then, allowing Lucas to lead her to a seat with the rest of the family.  
  
Loris Crower stood gaping at the sight in front of her, not believing the scene she had just witnessed.   
  
Matt turned and looked at his wife questioningly, "See, I told you, now do you believe me?"   
  
Loris nodded her acceptance, "You told me, I just didn't believe it was possible. But her really does love her. Their really getting married?"   
  
Mrs. Adams ventured to answer Loris' inquiry, "That's what they decided, although I'm not certain they've decided on a date yet."   
  
Caleb, having heard the interchange, volunteered, "Yes ma'am they did, Lucas said two days after tomorrow, so her family can be here for it."   
  
Loris shook her head in disbelief, "Well, I guess miracles never cease, do they?"   
  
Matt took Loris' hand and led her over to introduce her to Dara, as well as meet the remainder of the Chambers family. "Dara, I'd like you to meet my wife, Loris."  
  
Dara rose from her chair and reached out, embracing the woman.   
  
Loris, who had held out her hand in expectation of a handshake, was now wearing a look of shock by the show of affection.   
  
When Dara pulled back she stated, "Matt has told me a lot about you. I'm sorry I haven't met you sooner, but I want to thank you for all the food you were so thoughtful to send to the hospital for me. I really appreciated it."  
  
Loris looked at the girl, surprise on her face. Matt had been right, this woman did have a way about her that drew people towards her, like a moth to a flame. Smiling, Loris replied, "You're more than welcome, Ms. Chambers. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you than the food."   
  
Dara shook her head, "Call me Dara, please."   
  
Loris returned, "All right, but only if you'll call me Loris.   
  
Once the formalities were observed, Dara turned and hugged Matt. "Thank you both for coming, Matt. Let me introduce you to my family." Dara made the necessary introductions, explaining that Matt had been Gwenna's attending physician. As well as introducing Mrs. Adams, who was hanging in the background in apparent uncertainty.   
  
As promised, Ben returned towards the end of the evening. After paying his respects at the alter, he approached Dara and Lucas. Nodding to her sisters and father, Ben addressed Dara, "Dara, I sure am sorry about your mother. If you need anything let me know. I'll do what I can." Motioning for Lucas to join him in the corner, Ben explained, "Lucas, I got him locked up for tonight. He pretty much passed out after I got him in his cell."   
  
Lucas nodded, then inquired on another matter. "Ben, since it's on your way, how about dropping mama and Caleb off, if you wouldn't mind."   
  
After Lucas explained that Ben would take them home, Lucilla nodded her agreement with the plan. "All right, Lucas, besides, Dara looks pretty well done in for tonight anyway, we'll meet you here for the service tomorrow. Come on, Caleb, let's go tell Dara goodnight." They walked over to Dara's chair; Caleb reached out and hugged her tightly. "Night, Dara. I sure am sorry about your mama, but I'll be here tomorrow, ok?"   
  
Dara smiled tenderly at him as Lucilla knelt down and hugged the younger woman close to her.   
  
"You go home and get some rest tonight, tomorrow we'll get this behind us, then you can put things in order again. I'll be here tomorrow too."  
  
After they had left and just as Lucas was about to join her, Jed approached her, "Are you folks expecting anymore visitors tonight?"   
  
Dara and her sisters shook their heads.  
  
"Well, if you all don't mind, I'll be locking up now. I need to get the chapel ready for tomorrow's service."   
  
  
After gathering outside, it occurred to Lucas that none of them had had any food since lunchtime.   
"Is anyone hungry, besides me?" The children immediately voiced their agreement to suffering from the same dilemma, as did the adults, with the exception of Dara.  
  
"Darlin, how about we go and get something to eat?"   
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Dara replied, "Fine with me, I'm not really hungry, though."  
  
Nodding to Kara, Lucas instructed, "Follow me, I know just the place."   
  
After everyone had satisfied their appetites and were heading home, Lucas glanced towards Dara. Even in the dark confines of the car he could still sense her conflicting emotions. Reaching out and taking her hand, he gently squeezed it to let her know he was here if she needed him.   
  
Still looking out the window, she returned the gesture, in acknowledgement that she would come to him if she felt the need.   
  
Once home, everyone made their way to their rooms to make themselves more comfortable for the night.   
  
Dara went into her own room, since her father had decided to watch television for a while, she took a shower before changing into her nightgown.   
  
  
Everyone, with the exception of the children, converged at the kitchen table to relax after the stress of the evening. After Dara had gotten everyone a cup of coffee and took her seat, she turned to her sisters. "I didn't get a chance to ask you two, why were you holding Zach back like you were?"  
  
Mara and Kara glanced at each other before Kara shrugged, "Well, when we got there he was talking about going back in there to straighten Mr. Simms out. Daddy tried to talk to him and he knocked him out of the way, so we were trying to restrain him as best we could." Looking apologetically to Lucas she continued, "We were hoping that you would hurry up and arrive. We just didn't think Dara would be the first one out of the car."  
  
Shaking his head, Lucas stated, "Well, as soon as the service is over tomorrow he is being escorted out of town."   
  
Dara noticed for the first time that evening how quiet her father had been since leaving the funeral home. "Daddy, are you all right?"   
  
Alex turned and smiled sadly at his youngest child. "I'm fine, baby. I'm just a little tired I guess."   
  
Dara nodded her agreement of his statement; it had definitely been a busy and trying day for all. "I think we're all pretty much done in for tonight, daddy. Not to mention, we still have to tomorrow to get through. Daddy, are you sure your up to a wedding this soon after mama's funeral?"  
  
Alex considered his daughter's inquiry for a moment. Through her entire life Dara had always placed everyone else's needs above her own. Looking at her now, Alex became more determined then ever that she would come first this time. "Baby, I'm sure. Besides, we need something good to balance all of this out. You and Lucas need to go ahead and get married."   
  
Dara smiled indulgingly at her father, "All right daddy, if you think that's the best thing then we'll go ahead with it."   
  
After finishing his coffee, Alex bid all goodnight and made his way to the bedroom to retire for the evening.  
  
Kara shook his head after the door had closed, "I guess this took more out of him than we thought it would."   
  
Mara nodded her agreement, "Not to mention our dear brother showing up in his condition and making such a scene."   
  
Dara glanced covertly at her sister in the hopes that she would drop the subject of their brother.   
  
Kara, seeing the look, addressed her older sister. 'I'm tired, Mar, lets go on up and get some rest, we'll need it over the next couple of days." With that they both left the kitchen, going to their own rooms. Dara began gathering the cups to place in the dishwasher.   
  
Lucas sat in silence, finishing his own cup, contemplating the next few days. Getting up to hand her his now empty cup as well, he could sense her edginess. Realizing that she was in need of some seclusion he lowered his head to place a deep kiss on her lips. Raising his head, he stated, "I'm going to watch some TV, if you need or want me just yell, OK?"   
  
Dara glanced at him in surprise at the calmness with which he had accepted her mood. She had been afraid to simply tell him she needed to be alone for a while, in the fear that it might give him the impression that she didn't want him around her or that she didn't enjoy his company. She loved Lucas with all of her heart. The truth of the matter was that she had not had one minute to herself since the ordeal of her mother's illness had begun, and the tension of it was now eating away at her. Looking straight into his eyes she asked softly, "Do you know how much I love you, not to mention how much I appreciate you're being here?"   
  
Lucas placed his hand along her cheek as he smiled tenderly and replied, "Hopefully, as much as I do you."   
  
After finishing with the dishwasher, Dara let herself out onto the porch from the kitchen door, making her way to the porch swing. Lowering herself into the seat she smiled as a memory of her mother assailed her. "Dara Cherice, you're just like your grandmother, she always had to have a rocking chair and a swing." Lifting her hand to brush away the tears that were now falling, she spoke aloud. "Oh mama, I wish you were here to see me get married, not to mention be here for my children, but I guess God had other plans for you."   
  
Lucas stood in the shadows, unseen, taking in the scene before him. Watching as Dara worked through her emotions. Deciding that she was in need of some time to herself, he went back into the house to finish the movie he had been watching on TV. An hour later, when the movie had ended, Lucas decided to go and check on Dara. When he opened the front door and glanced at the swing, he smiled lovingly at the sight in front of him. Dara had fallen asleep curled up in the swing, careful not to wake her, he gathered her in his arms and took her inside.  
  
Deciding that she would be much more comfortable there than on the couch, he made his way to her mother's room and gently placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Lucas considered his options for a moment before following his impulse. Removing his boots and vest, he partially unbuttoned his shirt and laid on the bed next to her, pulling her close to him he put his arm possessively around her as he realized just how well she seemed to fit next to him. With this thought in mind, he settled down to find some rest.   
  
  
The next morning Kara and Mara were awake before everyone else. Not seeing either their sister or Lucas on the sofa when they entered the living room, they glanced at each other in uncertainty.   
  
"Where do you think they are?"  
  
Kara shrugged her shoulders, as puzzled as her sibling. "I don't know."  
  
Just then, they heard the muted sound that was unmistakably that of a man snoring. Following the sound they found themselves standing before the slightly opened door of their mother's former room.  
  
Mara looked at her sister in apprehension and suspicion. "You don't think they did, do you?"  
  
Kara glanced towards the door and then back to her sister, "Well, the door is cracked, we could peek."   
  
Approaching the door in caution, Kara softly pushed it open a bit more. The look on her face changed from one of trepidation to one of smiling tenderness. Motioning for her sister to step closer, she allowed her a glimpse of what she herself had found. Their sister was snuggled warmly beneath the covers, while Lucas was not only lying on top of the comforter, but fully dressed as well, with the exception of his boots and vest. The only intimate contact apparent was the arm he had lying across Dara in a possessive manner.   
  
Pulling the door to quietly, Kara looked at her sister in satisfaction. "Well, at least we know he's a gentleman, he's had several opportunities, but hasn't acted on any of them?"   
  
Noticing the look of aggravation on Mara's face she inquired, "Well what's the matter with you?"   
  
Mara shook her head as she replied, "I was just thinking about something, that's all. If we had even suggested our husbands sleep in the same bed with us before we got married and not fooled around, they would have thought we were nuts. Here, she doesn't even have to make the suggestion, he thinks of it on his own!"   
  
Kara has a wide grin on her face as she agreed. "Tell me about it, oh well, at least we know he loves her enough to want to be next to her with or without benefit of being intimate."   
  
Quietly, they made their was to the kitchen to start breakfast.   
  
  
Dara awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Taking a second to orient herself, she realized that not only was she not on the sofa or in her own bed, but that there was the unaccustomed presence of another person lying next to her, evidenced by the male arm thrown across her over the covers. Turning carefully, so as not to awake him, she glanced behind her to see Lucas pressing firmly next to her. Noting the fact that he was not only lying on top of the covers, but also wearing his shirt and pants, she smiled tenderly as she gently pushed a stray wisp of hair away from his brow and eased her way out of bed, allowing him to sleep longer. Fastening her robe around her waist, she made her way to the kitchen to help with breakfast.   
  
After Kara had handed her sister a glass of juice and she took a sip, Dara noticed that both her sisters were giving her the oddest of looks. "All right, what is it? There's something on your minds."  
  
Smiling mischievously, Mara stated, "Oh, nothing we were just wondering how you do it, that's all."  
  
Dara looked at her sister in puzzlement, "What do you mean, 'do what', Mara?"  
  
Still smiling, Mara quipped, "Sleep next to somebody who looks like he does and not take the opportunity presented."  
  
Dara blushed furiously, while Kara, unable to contain herself, laughed.   
  
"Cute, sister dear. You're funny."   
  
Mara seeing that she had embarrassed her youngest sibling went over and placed her arm around Dara's shoulders. "Don't pay me any attention, sweetie. I'm just jealous, you seem to have found the perfect man. I mean he's gorgeous, he's smart, and loves you a lot. Not to mention he's willing to do anything to make you happy. I'm just picking on you."   
  
Dara smiled at the admission her sister had just made, realizing it took a lot for her to admit her jealousy. "It's okay."   
  
Lucas entered the kitchen, once again fully dressed.   
  
Dara got up and prepared his coffee, handing him his cup.   
  
Lucas took the cup from her hand and pulled her to him to kiss her soundly, oblivious to the presence of her sisters. "Morning, darlin sleep well?"   
  
Dara smiled at the memory of the security she had felt being held in his arms through the night. "Yes, I did, but you didn't have to make yourself uncomfortable for my sake."   
  
Lucas shrugged, "I've slept in a lot worse places, and for not as good a reason." Looking into her eyes, he knew she understood his meaning. It didn't matter where he was, as long as he had Dara next to him.   
  
Dara blushed at the unspoken words, excusing herself, she ventured to the bathroom to take her turn for a shower.   
  
  
When they arrived at the funeral home, it was to find everyone ready to begin the services. After everyone had taken his or her seats, Ben came in, with Zach in tow. Dara glanced anxiously at Lucas, with apprehension in her eyes.  
  
Lucas, interpreting her feeling, placed his arm around her. "Honey, I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can think of to keep him from making another scene."   
  
Ben, having seen Lucas, nodded in the direction of the seat in front of Lucas and Dara.   
  
Lucas nodded his agreement with the unspoken request. He wanted the man in front of him, not behind him.   
  
Once everyone was seated, the preacher whom Dara had asked to conduct the service, Father Simmons, began. After the conclusion of the opening prayers, Father Simmons pulled an envelope from his jacket. "I know this is highly irregular, but Mrs. Chambers gave me this letter the last visit I paid her, before she went to the hospital. She asked to have it read at her funeral service. I've read over the letter, and I believe that the words on this paper would be of more comfort than any words I could possibly say."   
  
Dara and her sisters glanced at each other in puzzlement, as Mara leaned over to inquire, "Did you know about this?"  
  
Dara shook her head, "No, I had no idea. Mama never said anything."   
  
Father Simmons cleared his throat as he perched his glasses on the tip of his nose. "To the loved ones I'm leaving behind, first of all, I don't want any of you to be sad for me. I am in a much better place now. I've been battling this terrible disease now for over a year, and I am looking forward to finally being able to rest, so shed no tears for my passing, but I want each of you to know the importance you've held in my life."   
  
Glancing at Alex, he continued, "To my former husband, Alex. I want you to know that I never ceased to care about you. I realize that we had a lot of outside interference in our marriage, that had we both been stronger, perhaps we could have held it together, but there isn't any use in fretting over something that cant be changed. Just know that I still cared up until the end, and that our children are that much more precious to me because they are ours."   
  
Dara glanced down the row of seats at her father, who was now wiping the tears from his eyes. Without realizing she had done so, Dara squeezed Lucas' hand, drawing strength from the contact.  
  
Lucas looked down as he felt the slight pressure increase from Dara's touch, realizing the reasoning behind her actions; he placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him, as Father Simmons continued.  
  
"To my eldest daughter, Mara. You were my first child and first loved. I realize that I made a lot of mistakes as a mother, the only thing I can say in my defense is that I tried my best and let my heart lead my decisions. I only pray that as a mother yourself, you can now understand the quandary of decisions I was faced with. I ask for your forgiveness for the mistakes I did make, and ask also that you understand that although they were still mistakes, they were made out of love and not spite."   
  
Mara, who was now visibly weeping, was holding her son close to her, her mother's final missive having touched a deep note within her heart.  
  
Continuing, Father Simmons addressed Kara.   
  
"To my daughter, Kara. Despite everything that has transpired before between us, I ask you, like your sister, to forgive me for the mistakes I have made as your mother. I can't help but think when I look at you and the gift you have with the children you teach, that somewhere your father and I gave you the gift of understanding. I see the mother that you yourself have become, as well as your sister and feel rewarded because you two have become wonderful mothers in you own rights. My wish for you is that your children are as much the gift to you, that you were to me."   
  
Kara, who was smiling sadly at her two children, followed Mara's example and embraced them closer to her.   
  
Casting a wary glance at Zach, Father Simmons continued. "To my only son, Zachary. I wish that I could tell you how much pride I have in you, but the sad truth is the only happy thoughts I can focus on, are the ones of you when you were a baby. Your father and I had such wonderful hopes for you, especially after you recovered from your illnesses. My wish for you is that you learn acceptance of your faults and correct them before it is too late for you. You have the potential to be a good man, if you would only let go of the hatred and jealousy you harbor towards others, but know this, whether you mend your ways or not, I will always love you, I may not like you, but I will love you."   
  
Zach, who had hung his head in an attitude of shamefulness, was now weeping at the sting of his mother's final words. Whether it was because of his realization of the disappointment he had inflicted on his mother, or for his own selfish reasons, no one could fathom.   
  
Turning and smiling kindly at Dara, Father Simmons intoned, "To my youngest child, Dara. You were the unexpected gift God sent our family. You have always had the gift of being able to find the best in a person and bringing that out in them, perhaps that's why you're so good at your chosen profession. You have always been able to make people smile, in spite of themselves, due mostly to your wonderful personality and sense of humor. I know that you and I have been together for a long time, and that even though your sisters and brother love me too, you'll be the one to feel the loss more, because of those reasons. Even though you don't realize it, you'll never know how special the gift of your being with me when my time comes is going to be to me, or how comforting. I don't think, however, that you shall be lonely for long, and with that in mind.."   
Father Simmons went to the next sheet of paper and glanced next to Dara as he continued, "To Lucas Buck."   
  
At the mention of his name, Lucas looked up sharply, as did everyone else.   
  
Then, as if on cue, the preacher continued, "Don't look so surprised, just because my body is debilitated does not mean my eyes or mind are. I would have to have been blind not to see how much you love my daughter, or that she loves you. I would be lying if I said I was handing her in to your keeping without reservation. You're a hard and cold man when you choose to be, but I have never seen any of that in you when it comes to my daughter. I still say she's too good for you, but I believe with all my heart that you'll protect and cherish her. So, with that said know that I give you my blessings to marry my daughter."   
  
Lucas smiled tenderly at Dara, who was openly weeping at her mother's words. Pulling her closer, he allowed for her to draw from his own strength and support.  
  
After the last prayer was said, Jed Simms can in with his assistants to place Gwenna's body in the hearse, which was now waiting outside.   
  
  
Dara became horrified when Jed approached her. "Ms. Chambers, we never discussed the pall bearers." Dara's eyes widened in embarrassment as she turned to Lucas in panic, "Dear God, with everything else, I forgot to make arrangements for pall bearers. What are we going to do?"  
  
Lucas took quick control of the situation as he turned to Jed to inquire, "Can you and Jim and Tim help?"  
  
Jed nodded his agreement, "Yes, but we're still in need of three more."  
  
Lucas instructed Dara, "Stay here a moment." Walking calmly over to where Ben and Matt Crower were now deep in discussion he explained the situation to them as he asked for their assistance.  
  
Ben was the first to speak, "Sure, I don't mind. I told you anything Dara needed I'd gladly do."   
  
Glancing at Matt her waited his response. "I don't see a problem with it, besides Dara's a good friend. I wouldn't want to let her down."   
  
Lucas nodded his head in silent, but grateful appreciation, and then returned to ease Dara's fears over the dilemma. "Don't worry I took care of it. OK?"   
  
Dara nodded as she stated softly, "Thank you."   
  
  
When they arrived at the Trinity Oaks cemetery, Lucas motioned for Matt and Ben to follow him as they assisted Jed and his two assistants with placing Gwenna's casket on the perch, ready to be lowered to her final resting place.   
  
Lucas took the seat that Dara and Caleb had saved for him, taking Dara's hand in his to give her reassurance that he was here for her.   
  
Dara glanced at him, and then turned to face the minister, trying desperately to contain her emotions.   
  
After the final prayers had been spoken and the Chambers family stood to each lay a rose on top of the casket, the group gathered moved beyond the gravesite to discuss their plans for the noon meal, while Jed released the lever to lower the casket into its place.  
  
Dara, hearing the purr of the small motor, turned and looked forlornly at the sight of her mother being lowered into the ground for the rest of eternity.  
  
Lucas, catching her glance, placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Dara."  
  
Still watching the morbid scene, Dara didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Giving her shoulders a small shake to get her attention, without attracting anyone else's, he repeated, "Dara, honey look at me."  
  
She turned and faced him, as he caught and held her gaze, speaking softly. "Darlin, there's nothing that you could have possibly done to change this. You heard what your mother said in her letter, she's glad that she's at peace. Love her enough to let her go, we have to get on with our lives now. We're going to be starting a whole new life together in two days time, try to focus on that, all right."   
  
Dara nodded sadly, "You're right, I'm sorry. I know I'm being selfish."  
  
Lucas put his arm around her, drawing her close to him as he led her to the parking lot. "It's all right, you've been through a lot and you're entitled to be a little selfish." Pulling her closer, he vowed, "We'll work all of this out, I promise."   
  
When they joined the others, Ben informed Lucas that he was releasing Zach to leave Trinity.   
  
Glancing at the younger man, Lucas issued quietly, "I'm certain that we won't be seeing you around again, will we?"   
  
Shaking his head fearfully Zach quickly went to his car and left.   
  
Since there was a lot to accomplish before the wedding, the usual custom of gathering at Dara's home had been foregone. Opting instead to simply gather at a restaurant for a shared lunch instead. After everyone had satisfied their appetites, the waitress appeared with the various bills, before anyone had an opportunity to argue Lucas motioned for the girl handing her his credit card he instructed, "Put them all on this, I'll pay for it."   
  
Matt and Loris, as well as Mrs. Adams, glanced at him in embarrassment, as Loris observed, "You didn't have to do that, sheriff. We're quite capable of paying for our own meal."   
  
Lucas understood the woman's reluctance to accept anything he offered, but he brushed the argument aside explaining, "I don't mind, besides it's my way of thanking you for everything you've done for Dara while her mother was in the hospital."   
  
Accepting his reasoning, Loris allowed the subject to drop.   
  
Lucas looked to Dara and asked quietly, "Do you want me to go ahead and tell them about the plans for the wedding?"   
  
Dara eagerly nodded her head in acceptance of his suggestion, preferring for him to be the one to deliver the announcement.  
  
Lucas looked at the three acquaintances sitting in front of them, "Dara and I want to tell you something, we're going to be married the day after tomorrow. Dara wants her family here with her and that's as long as they can stay. Needless to say, I'm sure you would all like to be there."   
  
Having already heard the information from Caleb, Lucas' announcement came as no surprise to the rest of the group who all eagerly seized the invitation, promising to be at Dara's house at the appointed time.   
  
Leaving the restaurant and heading out the door, Dara noticed that Lucilla and Caleb went with her sisters. "Wonder why they're not riding home with us?"  
  
Lucas turned and grinned at her mischievously as he opened the door for her; once he was settled in his seat he looked at her continuing to smile suggestively.  
  
Dara looked at him in question, finally unable to resist the grin on his handsome face she asked indulgingly, "All right, what is it?  
  
Lucas inquired, "How would you like an afternoon, just the two of us?"  
  
Dara looked at him unsurely, "But the others,"   
  
Lucas finished her statement, "Are well aware, why do you think I sent mama and Caleb back with Kara? I talked to her and she said she'd cover for us. Come on, let's do something fun, just us."   
  
Dara considered for a moment before asking ambivalently, ""What's your definition of fun, Lucas?"  
  
Lucas smiled at her with a combination of invitation and lechery in his face. "Not what you're thinking, besides we're saving that for our wedding night, remember?"   
  
Dara blushed furiously, disconcerted that he had fathomed her thoughts, she was going to have to learn to control her baser instincts when he was around, that was all there was to it.  
  
Lucas, seeing her embarrassment, placed his hand over hers. "It's all right, honey. I was only joking with you, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was thinking about a little sight seeing that might be right up your alley, how about it?"   
  
Dara considered; it had been a long time since they had any time alone and an afternoon away form everything and everyone was very appealing. Finally, smiling she replied, "Sure, why not, lets go."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Destiny  
Chapter Eight  
  
Lucas stopped the car at the spot he had in mind when he had proposed the outing to Dara.   
  
Dara's breath caught in her throat at the beauty of the scene before her. It couldn't have been more perfect if it had been a painting done by the hand of one of the masters. The blue and green of the pureness of the water, mixed with the green of the grass and pure blue, tinged with white of the sky. Instead of being a painting done by the hand of a mortal, this was done by the hand of God.  
  
Shaking her head at the majesty of it all, she got out of the car and went to stand next to the round lake, which was fed by three small waterfalls converging together. Turning to look at Lucas she stated softly, "This is the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen."  
  
Lucas, who had laid a blanket on the ground along with the basket he had placed in the trunk of the car before the funeral services, came to stand next to her. Towering over her, he looked down with a wistful look in his eyes. Without a word he released the clasp that was holding her hair, releasing it to fall freely halfway down her back. Running his fingers through the long spill, he shook his head as he voiced, "I would definitely have to disagree with you on that one, darlin. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." With that, he descended to take possession of her mouth, kissing her gently.  
  
Dara, losing herself in the contact with him, lifted her arms to place them around his neck, while Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Lifting his head to gaze into her eyes, he felt himself lost in their sea-green depths. Wordlessly, he bent down and swung her up in his arms and walked to where he had laid the blanket on the ground. Placing her gently on the cloth, he lay next to her and began teasing her mouth and throat.   
  
Dara, with her arms still wrapped around his neck, looked up at him, smiling contently. "Is this what marriage with you is going to be like, a little bit of heaven?"  
  
Lucas, lifting his gaze to look at her, replied silkily, "Why not, I certainly have the angel to make it that way."   
He thought he had never heard anything sound so musical as the sound of the laughter she was caught in from the enjoyment of their playfulness.  
  
Sitting up, he let Dara make herself comfortable with her head in his lap, as he reached over and pulled a bottle of wine and two wine glassed from the basket. Carefully, he opened the bottle and poured them both a glass as he toasted. "Here's to the beginning of our life together. May it always be as it is now."   
  
Relaxing they continued enjoying their playful moods as well as the scenery before them. Lucas finally inquired, "Do you feel like you're ready to go now?"   
  
Sitting up with a relaxed smile on her face, she kissed him before explaining, "Yes, thank you, I really needed this."   
  
Reaching over and pushing her hair over her shoulder, he smiled tenderly at her as he returned the kiss. "You're more than welcome, sweetheart."   
  
  
When they returned home they were once more thrust into a fury of preparations. This time instead of sorrow over her mother's funeral, it was joy for Dara's wedding.   
  
Dara felt more able to deal with the details now that she had more or less had a chance to stop and relax and simply allow the world to pass by, if only for a short time, thanks to Lucas.  
  
When they pulled into the driveway Lucas noted Caleb passing around the corner of the house with a fishing pole in his hand. Shaking his head he stated, 'Well, at least we'll know where to look for Caleb when we can't find him."   
  
Dara smiled, "I don't mind."   
  
They both heard a splash of water and a scream. Looking at each other they both had the same thought; one of the children had fallen into the river. Running around to the back of the house they stopped short when they reached the pier at the sight before them.  
  
Kara was standing in the middle of the water, soak and wet and raving. "Mara Danielle, so help me, as soon as I get out of this water I am going to kill you."   
  
Mara, who was standing there with her hands covering her mouth in shock, as well as trying to contain her laughter, swore, "I promise, Kara, it was an accident."   
  
Kara looked suspiciously at her older sibling. "Oh yeah, sure it was." Catching sight of Dara and Lucas, Kara asked sarcastically, "I suppose you two think it was an accident too, huh?"   
  
Lucas could see the mischief in Dara's eyes, and had a fairly accurate idea as to what she was planning when she went to stand next to her sister. "Of course I do, Kara. If Mara had intended to push you into the water, why she would have done this." With that, Dara placed her hands on her sister's back and shoved her into the water.   
  
Now Kara and Dara, as well as Lucas were laughing at Mara, who was surfacing, blowing water out of her face and pushing her hair away from her eyes. "Dara, that was a dirty trick."   
  
Dara knelt down, bracing her hands on her knees, to look at her sisters. "Yes, but it was definitely funny."   
  
Before Dara could react, Mara and Kara both had grabbed an arm and yelled, "Oh yeah, so is this." With that they catapulted Dara into the water beside them.  
  
Lucas walked up to the pier and laughed as she surfaced, pushing her hair away form her face, and muttering.  
  
"That was definitely uncalled for."   
  
All three turned and looked at Lucas, who was not only laughing but also smiling smugly. Looking at each other in question, they all silently agreed to their next course of action.   
  
Dara approached him with her arm stretched out. "Aren't you going to help your wife to be out of the water?"   
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Lucas reached his hand down to pull her out. That was when Mara and Kara both grabbed his other arm and helped Dara to pull him in with them.   
  
Lucilla, having heard the commotion of the children laughing and the loud splash of water, had ventured down to the water to see what was happening.   
  
When Lucas surfaced she was standing there with her hands on her hips, admonishing, "Boy, I thought I taught you better than that, if you're going swimming do it with some trunks, not fully dressed. You four best be glad it's as warm as it is considering its January, otherwise, you'd all have pneumonia." With that she turned and headed back to the house.   
  
Lucas turned and looked at Dara, for a second she was afraid he was truly angry with her, then, despite himself his face broke into a wide grin. Pulling her against him he stated, "Well, I'm glad I at least took off my jacket and vest." Smiling she splashed him, then turned and followed her sisters to find dry clothes.   
  
Lucilla was waiting for them at the back door with towels and bathrobes, admonishing them sternly, she stated, "I don't know what's gotten into you four, I swear, swimming with your clothes on. And in front of the children took, know what kind of example is that?"   
  
After everyone was once again dry, Lucilla began putting supper on the table. Dara looked at her in shock, "Mama, you didn't have to do that, although I do appreciate it."   
  
Shaking her head she offered, 'It's nothing fancy and I didn't mind. Besides, I think you all needed a good laugh earlier."   
  
Jacob sat looking upset with the adults, as he demanded, "Mama, why won't you let me swim with my clothes on, that's not fair, you all did."   
  
Laughing at the child's statement the mood became light for everyone.   
  
  
The sadness of having to lay their mother to rest was quickly passing behind the girls as they prepared for Dara's wedding.   
  
Mara, ever the one for detail, began rattling off the list of things done and left to do. "Let's see, we have the dresses. What about the flowers and license?"   
  
Dara spoke up, explaining, "Lucas has already taken care of the flowers, cake and we got the license day before yesterday. So all we need to do is get married."  
  
After everything was cleared away and everyone was relaxing, Lucas broached the subject he had been dreading. "Honey, have you given any thought as to what you're leaving here and what you're taking with you?"   
  
Dara glanced around the house, she hadn't considered this before, but she realized that she wouldn't be able to move everything into Lucas' house, although it was very large. Shaking her head, she replied, "I thought we would just take it as it come. Mara and Kara are welcome to any of Mama's things they want and furniture can be given away or sold. I would like to keep my piano and Mama's bed though, and a few other things."   
  
Lucas nodded his head in agreement with her logic. "We can figure all of that later."   
  
After everyone else had decided to retire to the night, Lucas looked at Dara, "Want to ride with me to take them home?"   
  
Smiling in response she eagerly accepted his invitation. "Yes, I would."   
  
Handing her keys to Lucas, they proceeded to her car. After Caleb and Lucilla had hugged her and wished her goodnight, Lucas decided to drive around for a while to give Dara some breathing space.   
  
Lucas could see her relaxing with the calm of the night. Breaking the silence he reminded her, "Just one more day and we'll be married, are you nervous?"  
  
Shaking her head, Dara replied, "Not like I thought I would be. I just wonder what life is going to be life as your wife, that's all."   
  
Lucas reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance, "It's going to be as wonderful as I can make it for you, I promise."   
  
Smiling in the darkness, Dara sighed with contentment, 'I believe you."   
  
  
The next day saw everyone in a flurry of activity, in preparations for Dara and Lucas' wedding. Her sisters were determined to make it as special as possible, having assessed that once their younger sibling married this man, it would be for life.  
  
After a day filled with decorating and cooking, the latter helped significantly by the contributions donated by Mrs. Adams and Loris Crower, Dara and Mara were content to relax on the porch swing, awaiting their middle sister's return from her errand to buy film.  
  
Lucas arrived to find them relaxing in the cool air of January, having attended to a few last minute details himself. Halting beside the swing he bent down to place a kiss on Dara's upturned smiling mouth. "I knew there was something I was missing all day, that was it." Observing the tired look on both women's faces, he asked, "Tired, girls? This house definitely looks as though you've worked all day on it."   
  
Dara motioned to her sister, "Blame her. I wanted to quit hours ago, but Mara wasn't satisfied until everything that would stand still had bunting around it."   
  
Mara feigned a look of hurt, "Well, it isn't everyday that my baby sister gets married. I just wanted it to be memorable. By the way, I'll be rude enough to ask. Where are you two going for your honeymoon?"  
  
Dara glanced at Lucas in question; she hadn't considered the possibility of a honeymoon, not with all the activity of the past few days.   
  
Lucas knew that Dara wasn't expecting any sort of formal honeymoon, but he had stubbornly stood by his plan that they would at least have a memorable wedding night, but with her house full of her family and his occupied by Lucilla and Caleb, he knew that would mean they needed a place all to their selves. That had been the last minute detail he had dealt with this morning. Reaching in his pocket and producing a set of keys, he dropped them into Dara's hands.  
  
Looking at them in curiosity, she asked, "What are these, my set to the house?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, smiling. "No, actually they're a set of keys to a small cabin near where I took you yesterday. I thought we could go there for our wedding night. How do you like the idea?"  
  
Dara yelped in happiness and surprise as she launched herself from the swing into his arms, kissing him soundly.  
  
Lucas smiled down at her as he laughed. 'I take it you like the idea, then."   
  
Dara nodded her head enthusiastically. "No, I love the idea."   
  
Kara chose that moment to return, grumbling about the excessive lines and traffic in the stores. "I'm telling you, if we forgot something one of you are going back for it, because I wont." Catching sight of her future brother in law, she changed her attitude and tone, becoming more amiable. "Hi, Lucas. How was your day?"   
  
Lucas smiled at her chatter and show of feigned temper. "Well, apparently not as productive as yours, but I did try. By the way, how about pizza for supper, my treat? You three look like you're wiped out."   
  
Nodding in obvious relief of having been relieved from the chore of cooking, Dara got up to go phone the order in.   
  
  
After the evening meal had been concluded, everyone settled down for the evening, with the exception of Lucas and Dara, who were now seated on the porch swing, with Lucas having one leg across the bench and one dragging the floor, and Dara reclining against his chest, both enjoying not only the other's company, but the sound of the night as well.   
  
"Just think, by this time tomorrow you're going to be Mrs. Lucas Buck, you nervous?"   
  
Dara shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty, "I am a little. The closer we get, the more nervous I get. By the way, did you pick up our wedding rings?"   
  
Dara had readily agreed to let Lucas handle the detail of picking out their rings; Dara had only concerned herself with the inscription she wanted engraved inside of his ring.  
  
Lucas pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, much like the one her engagement ring had come in, and opened it to show her."   
  
Dara could only gasp when she saw her ring. It resembled two diamond ropes twisted around each other with a v shaped dip in the middle to accommodate her engagement ring.  
  
Lucas lifted it from the box and handed it to her. "Read what it says."   
  
Dara held the ring up to allow the light pouring from the living room windows to shine on the metal, illuminating the words printed on it.  
  
"To my wife, Dara, my love for eternity and beyond, love Lucas."  
  
Looking up at him with tears glimmering in her eyes at the thoughtfulness he continued to lavish upon her, she exclaimed, "It's beautiful, thank you."   
  
Lucas leaned forward and kissed her gently, and then pulling away turned serious. "I meant what it says, Dara. That's why I picked that ring out. I intend for us to be with each other through eternity, just like that band intertwines itself around for eternity, I intend for our lives to be the same way. So if you have any doubts, you need to tell me before tomorrow, because once you're my wife, there wont be any way I would ever let you go."   
  
Considering the seriousness of his statement, as well as the look in his eyes, Dara contemplated the knowledge she had, the innuendoes, the whispered comments behind her back, as well as the things she had seen and knew for herself to be true.  
  
When she looked at Lucas once more, the only things she could focus on that truly mattered to her was the loving, devoted, and caring side he presented to her, she realized that there was a much darker side to him, but in order to bask in the warmth of his better side, she would whether the darker side as well.  
  
Lucas sat waiting with baited breath, until she smiled up at him and shook her head, stating emphatically, "No doubts, I know you have a much darker side, but I still love you and that means acceptance and tolerance of it. To a point."   
  
Pulling her back against him and wrapping his arms tightly around her he lowered his head to meet her upturned mouth in a kiss of unadulterated love, neither of them making or expecting any demands from the other.   
  
Lifting his head she smiled ruefully, "As much as I don't want t go, if we're going to follow your tradition, I had better leave."   
  
Dara merely nodded her agreement, she didn't particularly want him to go, but her family was strict on the issue of not seeing the bride before the wedding, which meant that Lucas would be sleeping in his own bed that night.  
  
When Dara entered her house she felt as though she were floating on a cloud as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Once Lucas had reached his own home he found both Caleb and Lucilla sound asleep. Prowling his domain for a short time to wind down he finally made his way to his room and bed. Once he lay down he reached his hand over to smooth the sheets on what would be Dara's side of the bed. "Only one more night, then I'll have her beside me for the rest of my life."   
  
With that thought firmly in mind, he was able to drift off to sleep.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Destiny  
Chapter 9  
  
Lucas awoke the next morning to Caleb bounding into his room and hurling himself to land at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Wake up! Don't you want to get married today?"  
  
Lucas groaned as he lifted one eyelid to glance at his son in reproach for his rude interruption of a very stimulating dream, involving Dara. "What time is it?"   
  
Caleb grabbed his robe to toss to him, then replied, "Ten. You better hurry up; we're supposed to be there by about one. Mama Lucy made you some breakfast and she said to tell you your suit is on the hook in the closet, all cleaned and waiting."   
  
Lucas finished fastening the belt around his waist before following Caleb downstairs. "How about your own suit?"  
  
Caleb nodded his response, "Took care of that yesterday."   
  
Entering the kitchen, he kissed his grandmother on the cheek before gratefully accepting the cup of coffee she offered to him. Once he was seated and had begun eating, she came to her point.  
  
"Lucas, after you two leave this afternoon I'm going to head on back home. You've done your part so you don't need my interference, all there is to do now is just sit back and let nature take its course."   
  
Lucas cast a wary glance at his grandmother, "I meant what I said, mama." Looking over his shoulder to see if Caleb could over hear them, he lowered his voice and emphasized his point. "I don't intend to do anything more than what every other man does to get his wife pregnant, I promised her it would be God's will, and I'm keeping my word to her."   
  
Lucilla gave him a look of agitation. "I know that, boy, but I also know the way you two look at each other. I don't think it will take long before you're calling me to tell me you're going to be a daddy again."   
  
Shaking his head at the old woman, Lucas couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. After he finished eating he headed to his room to take a shower and get dressed. After he had finished dressing and was making sure his appearance was all right, Caleb came in to inquire excitedly, "Are you ready? Its 12:30."  
  
Lucas motioned his head towards the bag he had placed at the foot of the bed earlier. "Yeah, how about putting that in the car for me, son. By the way, you look nice."  
  
Caleb grinned at the compliment as he grabbed the bag and headed downstairs.   
  
Lucas followed behind him and presented his arm to his grandmother, who was waiting at the foot of the stairs. "You ready, mama?"   
  
Nodding, she took his arm and allowed him to escort her to the car.   
  
  
Dara, on the other hand, wasn't having such an easy time of preparing for her wedding.  
  
Unlike Lucas, who had to only contend with the presence of two other people in his house, Dara had three adults and three children to work around. Even with being the first one to get a chance at the bathroom and the added convenience of more than one bathroom, there were still constant interruptions. Finally, twenty minutes after the judge Lucas had asked to perform the ceremony had arrived, she was ready to step into her dress and fasten her veil in her hair. Mara and Kara, both assisted her with this task, as they had with her hair and makeup, making sure the dress was securely fastened and the veil was secure in place.  
  
Standing back to admire their younger sister, both had tears in their eyes at the sight of her. Kara was the first to voice the before unspoken thought they all had shared that day. "I wish mama were here to see you, you make a beautiful bride."   
  
Mara only nodded her agreement with the statement, glancing at the dress.   
  
It was along the lines of something from Gone with the Wind, it was ivory colored with matching antique lace. The short, full sleeves had bows at the tops of them, which came off Dara's shoulders, while the lace adorned the bottoms, falling gracefully to just past her elbows. The skirt was a full hoop skirt with the same lace at the hem. Her veil was a simple pearl and bead crown that had a fall of the same lace that ended at Dara's waist.  
  
Mara had arranged her hair, pulling it up to the top, and then fastening it to let the curls cascade over each other, down her back. Looking at her self in the mirror, Dara reluctantly agreed with her sisters. She hadn't even hoped to look this good on her wedding day.  
  
A knock interrupted their musings as Brittany entered the room. "Aunt Dara, Lucas is here, and granddaddy asked me to take a picture of the three of you, so get together and smile." Pulling the camera from behind her back, the girl waited for her aunts and mother to comply, and then snapped the picture. Sighing wishfully at the sight of her aunt, Brittany expressed her opinion, "You sure look pretty. I hope I look that good when I get married."   
  
Kara's head snapped around as she advised her daughter sternly, "You just started dating young lady, so don't start planning your wedding just yet."   
  
Dara and Mara glanced at each other and then began laughing at their sister's words. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Kara. I'm sure she'll wait awhile."   
  
Another knock preceded Alex's entrance to hand his daughters their bouquets. Handing his eldest daughters the two smaller ones, he then presented Dara with one that was more elaborate, made with a variety of pink, white and red roses as well as baby's breath and ribbons.  
  
Alex settled his gaze on his youngest daughter, his eyes growing wistful. "Baby girl, you look absolutely beautiful. Are you ready?"   
  
Dara handed Kara Lucas' wedding ring to hold for her as she nodded and answered her father. "I'm as ready as I can be, I suppose."   
  
  
Once everyone was seated, and Lucas and Caleb had taken their places, Mara and Kara made their way to take their places as well.  
  
Brittany was waiting at the piano, which had been moved to the porch for the ceremony, for her mother's signal to begin the Wedding March, signaling her aunt's presence  
  
Kara nodded her head for the girl to begin, where upon everyone seated rose and turned to watch Dara's descent.   
  
Alex and Dara were standing just inside the doorway, waiting for their signal, when Alex heard the music he turned to his daughter. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, honey? It's not to late if you want to change your mind."   
  
Dara considered his words for a moment and then shook her head. "No. I don't want to change my mind. I love Lucas and this is what I want, daddy."   
  
Alex nodded his acceptance as he led his daughter out the door and down the steps.  
  
Lucas had turned towards the door to await her appearance as had everyone else, but when he saw her he held his breath in wonder. He had never considered Dara to be anything less than a beautiful woman, but at the sight of her smiling face, she outshone even his expectations. She had always reminded him of what an angel would look like, if such things existed, but in her wedding gown and veil he had no doubt as to their existence any longer, because in his mind, she must surely be one, an angel that merely lost her way to heaven and had to contend with mere mortals.   
  
Once her father had placed her hand into Lucas' they waited to Judge Whitby to begin the ceremony.   
  
Lucas waited patiently for the judge to come to the reciting of the vows. When he instructed, Lucas spoke his with calmness and deliberateness. Leaving no doubts that he took this ceremony extremely seriously.   
"I, Lucas David Buck, take thee, Dara Cherice Chambers, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death us do part. And I vow from this day forward to give my troth only onto thee."   
  
Whitby nodded to Caleb, who reached into his pocket and handed the ring to Lucas, grinning and winking at Dara as he did so.  
  
Lucas took the ring and after removing her engagement ring, he slid it onto her finger, replacing the diamond behind it. "With this ring, I thee wed."   
  
Whitby turned towards Dara and instructed her to repeat the same words.   
  
Lucas thought he had never heard anything so magical as her soft floating voice reciting her wedding vows, binding her to him for the rest of their lives, and by her choice. "I, Dara Cherice Chambers, take thee, Lucas David Buck, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death us do part. And I vow from this day forward to give my troth only onto thee."   
  
Then as Lucas had done with Caleb, Dara took his ring from Kara. Smiling into his eyes, she stated firmly as she slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."  
  
Satisfied, Whitby continued, "By the power vested in me by the state of South Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder." Smiling broadly at Lucas he motioned towards Dara, "Well go ahead and kiss your bride."   
  
With that Lucas smiled down as he took her bouquet and handed it to Kara. Taking Dara in his arms, he kissed her deeply until he heard Whitby clearing his throat, reminding him they weren't alone. Releasing her he took her hand as Whitby announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Buck." Everyone present smiled with the joy of the event, as well as clapped their approval.  
  
Caleb put his arms around Dara, stating, "Well, I guess we're related now, huh?"   
  
Dara smiled as he asked, "Do you mind?"   
  
Caleb considered for a moment before grinning broadly, "Nah, not since it's you." With that he ran off to find some amusement with the two younger boys.  
  
Lucilla came over, determined to be the first one to hug her new granddaughter in law. "Well, you did a good job. It took you long enough to find yourself one, but I think you were smart to wait for this one, boy."   
  
Lucas smiled at his grandmother as he pulled Dara into his embrace and responded, "That's exactly how I see it too, mama."   
  
Brittany approached them about cutting the cake, Lucas readily agreed. The sooner they did that the sooner they could leave.  
  
Lucas had never thought he would have any patience for all the nonsense that went with a wedding, but he found himself enjoying it because of Dara's enjoyment. After they had gone through the custom of cutting the first piece and sharing it, they began taking the wedding photos. Lucas had hired a photographer, if for no other reason than to please Dara. Although he had wanted nothing more than a photo of Dara by herself, he knew that she would want to remember this day. He would never have a problem remembering it. Lucas noticing the time quickly getting away from them, approached Dara. "Would you like to change out of your gown, or wear it when we leave?"   
  
Dara shook her head as she motioned for her sisters to follow her. "No, Kara and Mara are going to pack it away for me, I'll change."   
  
Half an hour later she emerged still looking just as beautiful, wearing a pale pink dress. Lucas watched the blush of pleasure creep into her cheeks as he inquired, "Are you ready, Mrs. Buck?" Dara nodded as she bid her family farewell, they would be gone before she and Lucas returned the next evening.   
  
After they had departed, Loris Crower glanced at her husband shaking her head. "You know, I have the feeling that we just may be seeing a whole lot of changes in that man before too much longer."  
  
  
They reached the small cabin where they would spend their wedding night, just after dusk. Lucas took the bags inside and started a fire, allowing Dara a chance to admire the lake under the now star studded sky. Once he had accomplished his task he went in search of his wife, finding her admiring the reflection of the stars and moon off the water's surface. "Honey, are you ready to come inside? I started a fire, and there's some champagne chilling. Besides, it's gotten awfully cold out here since the suns gone down."   
  
Proof of his statement was evidenced by her shivering, although whether if was from her nervousness at what would be taking place soon, or the cold in the air she wasn't certain.   
  
Lucas, noticing her shivering, took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders as he pulled her against his side and led her back to the cabin. Once they reached the door, he swung her up into his arms and carried her inside, setting her down on the bed. He decided to give her a few moments to adjust herself to what they were both anticipating. "Darlin, the bathrooms through there if you want to take a shower and get more comfortable. I'll pour us a glass of champagne, if you like." Dara complied with his suggestion, grabbing her bag she ventured to the bathroom to do as he had advised.  
  
After about twenty or so minutes, she emerged from the bathroom freshly showered, with her hair now free, falling halfway down her back to just above her waist. She was wearing a silk nightgown that fell to her ankles in a full skirt the color of the clear sea, with a matching sheer robe the same hue as the gown, which had a plunging v-neckline revealing a good portion of her cleavage.   
  
Lucas could only stare at her, speechless with his breath caught in his throat. Recovering quickly, he handed her a glass of champagne.  
  
Taking a sip, Dara smiled at him timidly as she started to speak. "Lucas, there's something we should have discussed before tonight. I just wasn't certain as to how to best approach the subject, and although you may not believe it..."  
  
Lucas, taking her glass from her hand, placed it along with his on the nearby table, and then putting his finger to her lips silenced her. Kissing her gently he gazed into her eyes. "I already know what you're about to say."   
  
Dara looked at him in shock, "How? We never discussed it."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he smiled at her benevolently. "I just had the feeling you were." Placing his arms around her and pulling her against his chest, he vowed to her, "Don't be afraid, I promise, I wont hurt you. We'll ease our way into it. All right?" Lucas, seeing the apprehension in her eyes, tilted her head up to meet his own gaze. "Trust me, darlin. I promise, once you understand it better, you'll come to enjoy the art of making love. Do you trust me?"   
  
Dara nodded her acceptance, although her voice was filled with apprehension. "Yes, but I'm afraid you'll be disappointed in me."  
  
Shaking his head, Lucas stated, "I promise you, that could never happen."   
  
Capturing her gaze, he kissed her gently, and then began deepening the kiss. Once he felt her enjoyment as well as his own he deepened the kiss more until he felt her meeting his responses with her own. Lifting his head to study her reaction he could see the apprehension in her eyes had been replaced with desire. Placing his hand along her cheek, he inquired, "Do you want me to stop?   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, I trust you."   
  
Lucas rose from the sofa with her in his arms and crossed the room to the bed, where he laid her gently in the middle, while he began undressing, continuing to watch her reaction.  
  
Dara wasn't sure what was affecting her more, the champagne or Lucas' touch, but she had never felt so relaxed in her life. She felt as though she were floating as she watching Lucas remove his clothes and stand before her. On impulse, she held her arms open towards him in invitation.   
  
Lucas continued watching his wife's responses to the new feelings and emotions he was initiating in her, certain she would be shocked when he was completely unclothed he had never expected her to extend the open invitation of her arms to him. Climbing into the bed next to her, he began stroking her hair away from her face. He watched fascinated as she closed her eyes in ecstasy, savoring the feel of his touch. Tracing light patterns with his fingers, he ran feather light touches against her lips, throat, and up and down her arms.   
  
Lucas couldn't help but feel in powered by her responses to him. Teasing and nibbling at her neck and throat, he began slowly unfastening her gown, and then rising to his knees; he pulled her to a sitting position, noticing the look of desire and ecstasy in her eyes. He continued tracing the patterns on her throat and neck as he slid the fabric of her gown down her arms and away from her body. When he sat up to take in the sight of her, he couldn't help but state, "Beautiful." Gently, he pushed her back on the pillows, as he began tracing the same patterns over the length of her body with his mouth and tongue. He couldn't help but notice the way her hands were clutching at the bedclothes as she arched in sharp pleasure.   
  
Raising himself up, he gently took her hands and placed them on his broad chest. Looking into her eyes he stated, "I belong to you, as much as you belong to me, every inch. So you have no reason to feel shame for touching what is yours." Knowing that she understood his words, he once again continued the path he had begun, this time with Dara, timidly at first, then more feverishly, running her hands across his chest, then eventually over the rest of his body.   
  
Lucas had begun sliding down her body with his mouth, when he ventured past her waist, Dara sat up and looked at him unsurely. Looking her in the eyes, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back against the pillows. "It's all right, darlin. We're married, remember, trust me all right?" Dara nodded her ascent and relaxed at his words.   
  
Slowly, so as not to hurt her, Lucas began carefully tracing a light pattern with his fingers, to get her accustomed to the intrusion of her body. After he was satisfied that she was enjoying the sensations he was arousing in her, he began tracing the same patterns with his tongue and mouth.   
  
Dara arched at the unexpected, sharp pleasure he was arousing within her.   
  
Satisfying himself that she was ready, Lucas poised himself above her, looking deep into her eyes. "Dara, you and I both know that this will be unpleasant for you, this time. I swear that after this, it will never hurt again. If you want me to I'll stop now. What do you want me to do?"   
  
Dara lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his head down, to kiss him. When she released him, she replied, "I trust you, I know you would never hurt me intentionally. It's all right, go ahead."   
  
Placing a kiss on her lips, he whispered, "I love you. I promise, I'll go slow."   
  
Carefully, Lucas began gently easing his way inside of her, watching her face carefully for any sign of pain. Lucas began stroking her hair as he whispered, "It's all right, sweetheart. I promise, just a little more. All right?"   
  
Dara nodded, remaining silent, determined not to give away the fact that the act was causing her more pain than Lucas was aware of. This however, she knew was simply a part of life, and had to happen.  
  
Meeting the proof of her virginity, Lucas placed his hand along her cheek to bring her eyes up to meet his gaze. "Darlin, this is going to be the worst part, all right? I'm not going to lie to you and say it wont be painful, but it will only hurt for a minute or two. If you want me to I'll stop now." Dara shook her head vigorously, then locking her arms around his neck, she held him to her.   
  
Lucas, hating that it had to be painful for her, braced himself and slowly proceeded to penetrate the barrier. As he felt himself push through, he pulled Dara close to him as he heard her whimper of pain. Still within her, he asked, "Are you all right, honey? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Dara looked at him as she managed a shaky smile, "It's all right, I knew it would hurt. I'm sure every woman feels the same way at the beginning. You don't have to stop."   
  
Lucas felt the love he had for her welling inside of him, as he kissed her gently. He knew that what she said was true, but he also knew what she didn't, that although every woman might feel pain at the loss of their virginity, hers was more acute because he wasn't proportioned like every other man. Capturing her eyes with his, he asked softly, "Are you sure you want to go on?" Placing her hand along his cheek, she nodded her agreement.   
  
Gently, Lucas began moving inside of her, while taking possession of her breasts with his mouth. When he began to feel the heat rising within him, he pulled her hips closer to his and guided her movement to meet his own. He heard Dara's cries of delight through his own haze of pleasure as he felt his own climax over flow all the boundaries he had ever known before. Lying heavily on top of her in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Lucas raised his head to smile at her. "See, I told you there was no way you could disappoint me."   
  
Blushing at the compliment, Dara went to turn over and winced in pain. Lucas, noticing the action, cupped her face and asked with concern, "Are you sure you're all right?" Dara nodded hesitantly at the inquiry.   
  
Lucas, not satisfied she was telling the truth, reached over and turned the bedside lamp on. Turning back towards her he understood why she moved so cautiously. Her upper thighs were not only stained with the last vestiges of her virginity, but they were also covered with several bruises around the same areas. Shaking his head in horror at the realization that he had done this, he ground out, "Damn, Dara, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't realize I had hurt you this badly."   
  
Dara reached over to take his face in her hands, shaking her head, "You didn't hurt me that badly, we both knew what the first time would be like. Please don't be sorry, I'm not." Smiling at him seductively, she ventured, "Maybe you can give me another lesson in a little while."   
  
Lucas turned and pulled her into his arms as he asked, "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Dara Buck?"   
  
Smiling at him tenderly, she replied, "Hopefully, enough to last us for a lifetime."   
  
Despite her protests that she would be fine, Lucas insisted on running a hot bath for her and carrying her into the bathroom. After she had dried herself off, they decided to settle down for the rest of the night.   
Making sure the fire had enough wood to last through the night, Lucas banked the embers. Then, making sure Dara was tucked in; he climbed into bed beside her. Pulling her close to him, he whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, love, sweet dreams."   
  
Dara, who was already asleep, mumbled, "Um, love you too", and then drifted further down into slumber.  
  
Just as the sunlight was pouring through the windows, Lucas awoke, glancing down at the woman beside him, he smiled at the memories of the night before. Most women would have been reluctant at even the suggestion of being intimate, after the bruises and pain he was certain she must have suffered. Not Dara, she just accepted that it was part of the process of making love and not only didn't suggest discontinuing their efforts, quite the contrary, she wanted his assurance that there would be more nights to come.   
  
Gently kissing her lips, Lucas felt them turn up at the corners into a smile, and watched as she opened her eyes to look into his. Winding a strand of her long hair around his finger, he stated, 'Good morning, Mrs. Buck."   
  
Blushing with pleasure, she stretched, then rolled towards him and wrapped both arms around him. "Good morning, what would you like for breakfast?"  
  
Kissing the tip of her nose, Lucas looked into her eyes with a leering grin and challenged, "Take a guess."   
  
Laughing at the play she rested her head against his chest and responded, "Oh, I think we can definitely arrange that."   
  
  
After they were both satisfied with not only love, but food as well. Lucas asked as he was finishing packing their bags, "I know you're not, but are you ready to go?" Looking around the little room they had shared their first night together as husband and wife, Dara nodded forlornly.   
  
"Don't worry, darlin, we own this. So we can come up here anytime we want to, all right?"   
  
Shaking her head and smiling, Dara muttered, "I should have known."   
  
After they got back to town Lucas headed, not for her house as she had thought he would, but to what was now their house. Glancing at him in astonishment, she asked, "Why aren't you stopping at the house? I have a lot of packing and such to do before I can even think of going back to work next week."   
  
Lucas continued watching the road as he simply stated, "Trust me." Once they reached their home, Lucas came around and opened her door for her; sweeping her up in his arms he carried her into her new home.   
  
Dara looked around and exclaimed, "How did you get this done?"   
  
The living groom now contained her piano and the two rocking chairs she treasured, as well as boxes of her belongings. Lucas, grinning, pulled her up the stairs to what was now their bedroom and opened the closet door. Inside were all her clothes and accessories, organized the way she kept them. As well as the dresser, now filled with not only Lucas things, but hers as well.   
  
Turning she looked at him with puzzlement, "How did you do this?'   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "I just dropped the hint that this was the best wedding present and your family took care of it. I though you could tackle what's already here, then if there are other things you can deal with them later."   
  
Dara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as she replied, "Thank you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

DESTINY  
Chapter 10  
  
Dara settled into her new routine as Lucas' wife with less fuss and in shorter time than she had anticipated. She went back to work two weeks after their marriage, having settled everything with her house and all the unpacking. She resumed her counseling eliciting the comment from Matt, that if anything, he felt she were now more in tuned with her patient's losses and feelings more now having had to deal with the grief process herself.   
  
Caleb began his sessions again, but their time together seemed to be more of a bonding time than that of counseling. Caleb also began spending more and more time at the house with Dara and Lucas, which to Lucas' surprise, met with the approval of Loris and Matt Crower. Although he attributed it to Dara's presence, he was still grateful for the time he got with both his wife and son.   
  
Dara seemed to be blossoming through her marriage; she went home every evening to tend to the needs of Lucas and most of the time, Caleb as well. Then, she would lie in Lucas' arms every night and receive the proof of his love for her. He fulfilled the promise he had made on their wedding night, teaching her the joys of making love; yet, he no more than she, ever seemed to tire of the act. Instead, he seemed to find some new mystery to her.   
  
  
Selena Coombs ventured into Dara's office about two months into Dara's marriage. Looking up from some paper work she was going over, she was surprised to see Selena standing in her open doorway. Not feeling particularly in the mood for a catfight, Dara asked with an acidic tone to her voice, "Something I can help you with, Ms. Coombs?" Selena, taking that as her invitation to enter, sauntered in and placed herself in a chair in front of Dara's desk.   
  
Dara raised and eyebrow at the woman's audacity as she invited, sarcastically, "Please, feel free to sit down."   
  
Selena glanced around the woman's office, she hated to admit it but Dara certainly had taste. Noticing a photo on the corner of Dara's desk, she picked it up and studied it, a look of disdain crossing her face. It was a picture of Dara and Lucas, taken when they were married. Selena felt a pang of jealousy as she noticed that in the photo, Lucas had his arms wrapped possessively around his wife's waist, as well as the smiles that both were wearing, obviously enraptured with each other. Placing the photo back in its place, Selena stated caustically, "I suppose its true what they say, every woman looks beautiful on her wedding day."   
  
Dara, not backing down from the challenge, replied, "Yes, they do. Especially if they truly love the man they're marrying as much as the man loves them."   
  
Selena glared daggers at her statement, knowing the truth of it.  
  
Dara, tiring of the cat and mouse games, finally came to the point. "Ms. Coombs, what is it you want to discuss? Surely not my wedding or marriage, so appease my curiosity and tell me what it is."   
  
Selena blinked in shock at the straightforward way the woman approached her, she was used to playing tit for tat, but seeing that this woman didn't play those sorts of games she decided to come to the point of her visit. "Matt Crower told me that you're trying to organize a counseling support program for the children in Trinity, are you?"  
  
Dara considered Selena's inquiry, she had asked Matt to help her get people involved, the more support she had the better her chances, but she didn't think this woman was the civic duty type. Deciding to be honest, she replied, "Yes, I am. I believe in this program and I feel that if the kids around here have a place where they can feel comfortable and not ashamed to ask for help or advice, that it would be a great benefit. I have to wonder though why you're asking, you don't strike me as the civic-minded type, Ms. Coombs. Not to mention, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world."   
  
The look of disdain on Selena's face was replaced with one of honesty and sincerity. "Look, I know I gave you and Lucas a hard time over your marriage, but I do care about my kids. That's the one untarnished thing I have in my life. I might resent you're being Mrs. Lucas Buck, but I admire your gift with the kids. Anything that will help the kids around here I'm all for it, and I promise I'll do anything I can to encourage it. And as far as your marriage goes, I won't be interfering. Lucas has made his preference quite clear, so there isn't any point in the games."   
  
Dara searched her face for her sincerity, once she found it in her eyes she smiled as she nodded her consent, "All right, and by the way, my name is Dara. I could use the help of a teacher; you can help me get through to the school board. I've been trying, but they keep telling me there aren't any funds to help start the program."   
  
Selena mulled over her statement as she considered Matt's description of the woman in front of her now, he had been right, there was just something about her that made you instinctively like her, no wonder Lucas had fallen in love with her. "All right, Dara. And I'm Selena. The school board is right, there aren't any funds. What you need to do is get in touch with the mayor and see about getting some funds from their budget, under child welfare."   
  
Dara shrugged her acceptance of the suggestion as she replied, "I'm in the process of that now."   
  
Looking at her watch, Selena got up and smiled, extending her hand. "I'm glad we had this talk, and I'll try to work on the other teachers. If you think of anything else please let me know."   
  
Dara returned the smile as she took the hand Selena offered. "Thank you, Selena."   
  
At that moment Lucas entered Dara's office. Selena walked past him with a curt, "Hello, Sheriff."   
  
After she had left Lucas pushed the door to, "What was she doing here?"   
  
Dara held up her hand in placation, "Calm down, we were discussing the new program I was telling you about for the kids. She's working on the educational end of it. Don't worry, we discussed our little conflict, she admits that she knows she has no chance at you." Dara stood up to wrap her arms around him, "At least not since we got married."   
  
Lucas, smiling at her playful mood, bent he head to receive a kiss. "I thought I'd come by and offer to take my wife out for dinner tonight, how about it?"  
  
Dara agreed to his suggestion, "Just as soon as I make this call, OK?"   
  
Sitting on the edge of her desk, Lucas watched as she dialed a familiar number. "Darlin, why are you calling the mayor?"  
  
Dara looked at him in surprise, assuming that he would have already surmised the need to involve the mayor in her program. "I have to try and get an appointment to see him about financial help for this program."   
  
With that she focused her attention on the party on the other end of the line. "Hello, yes, I was calling to speak with Mayor Johnston. Yes, I'm aware he is a busy man, but I've been attempting to speak with him for the last six months. No, that is the problem, he hasn't returned any of my calls. Yes, I'm quite sure, it's regarding the children's crisis program. My name? I've told you my name so many times you should know it better than I do by now. What? Yes, I'll hold."  
  
Lucas looked at her in puzzlement, he knew the mayor rather well and he had a hard time contemplating him giving her a hard time, unless he wasn't aware that she was Lucas' wife. "When was the last time you called?"   
  
Dara shrugged in indecision, "I don't know, last week I guess, why?"   
  
Lucas considered, "What name are you giving them?"   
  
Dara looked at him strangely, "Why mine of course, silly. Who else's name would I give them?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, "No, I mean are you giving them Chambers or Buck?"  
  
Dara considered his inquiry, "Well, I've been giving them Chambers, as long as its taken me to get this far, I thought a change in the venue might clog the works."   
  
Lucas could understand her point, but he also knew she would get much further with her new name. "Give them Buck when she gets back on the line. Trust me."   
  
Dara was about to respond when the other party returned. "Yes, I'm still here holding. My name? Dara Chambers." Casting a glance at Lucas, who was nodding for her to continue, she stated, "Buck. Yes, as a matter of fact I do know him. Yes, I suppose you could say we're related I'm his wife. He is, yes, I'll hold."   
Dara looked up with shock in her eyes, "I don't believe this, she's putting me through to the mayor." Dara heard the voice that belonged to the person she had been trying to speak with for months on the other end. "Yes, thank you for your time your honor. Yes, I have been attempting to contact you for a while. No, I understand how busy you are. I was hoping to discuss the new program we're trying to initiate for the children in Trinity. Well, I'm not sure, I'll have to ask my husband about that."   
  
Lucas motioned for her to hand him the phone, "Hi, Jake, yeah. I don't see why not, Saturday at eight. I'm sure we can make it. Say hello to Jane for me. All right, bye." Replacing the phone on the hook he smiled as he informed her, "We're having dinner with the Mayor and his wife Saturday, think we can make it?"   
  
Dara jumped from her chair to throw her arms around him. "If it will help to promote this project, I'll definitely make it. Thank you."   
  
Kissing her lightly, he replied, "Your more than welcome, now how about some supper? I'm starving."   
  
  
The dinner with the Mayor and his wife went better than Dara had expected, thanks largely to Lucas' ease with the man. He had guffawed at the idea of a crisis network for kids, but when Lucas pointed out how much such a program would benefit the children of Trinity, the mayor eagerly promised to help in acquiring the funds needed, in cooperation with the hospital's backing. The hospital had eagerly seized on Dara's idea and backed it fully, deciding to sponsor some sort of charity event to raise the remaining funds necessary, putting the preparations and details into Dara's and whoever else's hands she deemed fit to help. As usual, Dara threw herself wholly into the project; neither she nor Lucas had any way of knowing that the center of their lives was about to be seriously altered.   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

DESTINY  
Chapter 11  
  
Everyone at first, even Lucas, thought that the change in Dara's behavior and moods was due to the added stress involved with the responsibility of the program. It soon became apparent, however, that it was more than just added stress. She always seemed to be in a foul temper, she would burst into fits of rage, only to turn away sobbing in apology for her behavior afterward. Some were of the opinion that Lucas was showing his truer self to his bride and that she wasn't dealing with the reality of it all that well.   
  
One such person was Matt Crower; ever since he had treated Dara after her attack, he had become good friends with her, now he was concerned with her crankiness and irritability. Deciding to stop beating around the bush with her, Matt stopped by her office one afternoon, determined to find a reason for her behavior, and hopefully a solution to bring it to a halt. Matt knocked on her door and waited for her issue a terse, "Come in," before entering.   
  
Dara looked up to see who was disturbing her, smiling when she saw Matt. "Hi, stranger. What brings you to see me?"  
  
Glad so see the smile he had grown accustomed to, but rarely saw anymore, Matt stated, "Well, I thought I would see how you're doing. You know, you have quite a few people cowering in the corner when they see you coming these days."   
  
The warm smile was replaced with an icy glare and acidic tone as she demanded, "What did they do, vote you to be the one to tell me what a bitch I've become?"   
  
Matt shook his head, not backing down from the coldness in her eyes. "No. I came because I'm concerned. This is not the person I know. Is something wrong between you and your husband?"   
  
Dara continued glaring at him, then the ice in her eyes changed to sadness and misery before she buried her face in her hands and began weeping.  
  
Matt came around her desk and knelt by her chair, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort as he handed her a tissue to dry her tears with. "You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Dara looked up, brushing the tears away as she spoke, "It's not Lucas, it's me. Believe it or not he catches more from me than everyone else combined, but he never complains or argues, he just lets me rant and rave till I realize what I've done, then holds me when I start crying, like I'm doing now. Oh Matt, I don't know what's wrong, I'm so tired anymore, I never have any energy, and this project takes all my time and focus. I can't even eat a decent meal anymore."   
  
Matt looked hard into her face, noticing for the first time the dark circles that had appeared under her eyes, as well as the weight she had lost. Making his decision, he stood and pulled her chair out for her; taking her hand in his he pulled her along to follow him out the door.   
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
Continuing on his present course he glanced over his shoulder to reply, "Where we should have gone when you started feeling like this, to get a check up." Seeing that she was about to protest he turned and held his hand up to forestall her words. "Look, you're due for one soon anyway, hospital policy. So let's do it now and see if we can't get you back to normal, OK?"   
  
Sighing with resignation, Dara silently nodded her agreement following him down the corridor to the examination rooms.  
  
  
After Matt had done a thorough examination Dara went back to her office and tried to finish her paperwork.   
  
Trying, being the operative word, Matt had taken some blood samples to run some tests, leaving Dara queasy and light headed. When she looked up from the papers in her hand, it was to find Matt standing in her doorway, wearing a serious look, which caused Dara's heart to drop. " You found something serious, didn't you?"  
  
Matt stepped into her office and pushed the door to before taking a seat in front of her desk. "Dara, how long have you had these symptoms?"  
  
Dara considered his question for a second, trying to recall when her malady had started. "I suppose for about two weeks or so, why? Is it something serious, Matt? Come on, tell me."   
  
Matt, despite himself, grinned broadly as he stated, "Yes, I would say it's serious. You, Mrs. Buck, are pregnant. I ran the test myself, twice."   
  
Dara gaped at him in utter shock, not believing that she heard him correctly. "I'm what?"   
  
Matt continued smiling as he reaffirmed, "You're pregnant. That's why you aren't feeling like yourself, your hormones are going wild right now. Not to mention why you're so tired all the time." Matt's smile faded, "It is good news, isn't it?"   
  
Dara sat back in her chair, letting the news fully sink in. She hadn't had any warnings of this, never having had a reliable cycle it wasn't unusual for her to be late, so she hadn't considered this to be a reason for her biological clock to be off, instead she had rationalized that it was just her nerves and stress. "I just hadn't considered that possibility, I mean we want children, we just never discussed a time frame for them. I just didn't think it would be this soon."  
  
Matt, seeing the inner turmoil apparent in her face, rationalized with her. "Well, I mean you've been married how long now, five or six months?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Six months today, as a matter of fact."   
  
Matt continued with his logic, "And I know it's personal, but from all indications you two appear to be a very loving couple, right?" Matt could see by the blush creeping into Dara's cheeks that he was accurate. "And I know for a fact that you don't use the pill, so hon, this was definitely bound to happen, sooner or later."   
  
Lucas chose that moment to gently rap on the door before opening it. "Mind if I come in?" Catching sight of Matt, he asked, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"   
  
Dara looked at Matt with pleading in her eyes, Matt understood the look and replied, "No, actually I was just discussing a patient of mine with your wife. I need to get going on my rounds anyway. Dara, we'll discuss her situation later, all right?" Dara silently agreed by giving a small nod to her head.  
  
Lucas came around the desk after Matt had pulled the door to behind him. Handing Dara a dozen roses he bent down to place a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"They're beautiful, but why?"  
  
Lucas sat on the corner of her desk and answered solemnly, "To make up for our argument last night. I felt guilty."   
  
Dara looked at him with a combination of wonder, sadness, and tender love. "Why, I was the one who was being bitchy, not you."   
  
Lucas placed his hand over hers, "I felt guilty because I should have more patience. I know you're tired and don't feel very well."  
  
Dara looked up, in misery, "Can we please go home? I really don't feel very well right now, and I just want to lie down."   
  
Lucas, alarmed by her pallor, led her to the car and after checking in and letting Ben know he was off duty for the night, headed in the direction of their home.  
  
  
Lucas could see that she wasn't feeling well enough to stand over a hot stove, so he decided to take charge of the evening meal, letting Dara take a long, hot bath to relax, while he slid a casserole into the oven.  
  
Prowling about the big house in search of his wife, he found her in the study, curled in her favorite rocking chair, weeping. Concerned, Lucas went in and knelt by her chair. Pain tore at his heart at the sadness in her eyes, putting his arms around her and pulling her towards him, he asked, "Darlin, what is it? Sweetheart, if its something I've done, tell me, I'll try and make it right, just tell me, please."   
  
Pulling back so she could look him in the eyes, she brushed the tears away as she stated, shakily, "It's something you've done all right, but you're going to hate me for it."   
  
Lucas place his hands on either side of her face, shaking his head and vowing, "Dara Cherice Chambers Buck, listen to me, and listen good. I could never and would never hate you, and especially not for something I've done. Now baby, tell me, what's the matter."   
  
Laying her head against his chest, she started crying once more, Lucas had to strain to make out the words she had spoken. Still unable to comprehend her statement, he placed his finger beneath her chin, lifting it gently so he could look into her eyes, he asked her to repeat her words.   
  
"I said I'm pregnant."   
  
Lucas, unsure that he had heard her correctly, was still for a moment before placing his hands on aside her face once more. Smiling, he looked her in the eyes, with hope brimming in his own, as he beseeched, "Say that again, please."   
  
Dara wiped her eyes as she looked at him in uncertainty. "I'm pregnant."   
  
Lucas, unable to help himself, grinned broadly as he clarified, "We're going to have a baby?"   
  
Dara slowly nodded her head in silence. Lucas jumped up so fast, that for a second Dara was afraid of what he might do, until he grabbed her up from her chair and swung her around, whooping with delight. Dara was certain that he had lost his mind as she begged him, "Lucas, please put me down. Honey, please I'm going to be sick, stop!"   
  
Lucas became utterly serious as he quickly set her back on her feet, watching as she bolted past him for the downstairs bathroom and abruptly lost her battle with the nausea she had been fighting all day. After she had relieved her stomach, he wiped her face and hands and helped her up from the floor. Smiling as he pulled her to him, he looked into her eyes, "That's why you've been acting so strange lately?"   
  
Dara nodded, then asked in uncertainty, "Are you happy about this? I'd like to think by your reaction that you are. Although, we never did discuss a time frame for children."   
  
Lucas looked at her in amusement, "To quote my wife, 'when we have children, it will be God's will', so how could I not be happy, but yes, I am very happy about it." Looking at her in concern and regret, he asked, "Is that why you were crying, because you thought I would be upset about it?"   
  
Dara hung her head, like a child whose been made to feel foolish over the idea of being frightened of the dark, and slowly nodded as she spoke softly, "I wasn't sure how you would react."   
  
Hugging her close he stated, "Well, now you know. Now I think you, my love, need some rest. I'll bring you your supper on a tray when it's ready, all right."   
  
Dara, not feeling well at the moment, nodded her agreement. Grabbing the stair rail, she was about to start up, when she began swaying slightly, closing her eyes tightly, she hoped the feeling would pass quickly.  
  
Lucas noticed the swaying motion, as well as the way she tightly shut her eyes. "What's the matter? Are you feeling dizzy?"   
  
Dara opened her eyes as she slowly nodded, "and very nauseous." As if to prove her point, she bolted past him the bathroom once more.   
  
After she was finished, Lucas was there to once more assist her. Looking in her eyes he asked solicitously, "Better now?"   
  
Dara nodded her head, "I think so." Too weak to argue, she made no protest when he knelt and scooped her into his arms, instead she laid her head against his shoulder, allowing him to take her upstairs and put her to bed.   
  
After he had pulled the curtains and tucked her in, he kissed her forehead and made sure to leave the door open, in case she should need him. Once downstairs he thought about something that his grandmother had told him on his wedding day.   
  
Going to the telephone, he punched out the number and waited for an answer. "Hello, mama Lucy? Yeah, it's Lucas. How are you? Fine, Mama, guess who's pregnant? That's right. I will, you too. Bye." With that he hung up the phone and headed for the kitchen, whistling to himself.  
  
  
Dara, not certain as to how he would take the news, had asked Lucas to tell Caleb about the baby.   
  
Caleb had been spending more time with Lucas since his marriage, and had developed the habit of popping into the station after school to help our around the office.   
  
Lucas, seeing him head for the soda machine, motioned for him to come in and take a seat.  
  
Caleb, looking at his father with curiosity, sat across from Lucas, "Well, you going to tell me what you want to talk to me about or not?"  
  
Lucas placed his folded hands on his desk as he looked at his son. "Caleb, you know how much I love Dara, right?"  
  
Caleb looked at his father strangely, "Yeah, and I know she loves you too, why are you asking?"  
  
Lucas began, apprehensively, on the subject he wanted to discuss. "Well, I'm sure that if you realize how much two people love each other, than you also realize that sooner or later as a result of that love, they usually have children, right?"   
  
Caleb, not certain he was understanding, asked, "You wondering if I'd mind if you and Dara have some babies?" Hanging his head in shame, he stated with self-loathing, "You're afraid that I might do the same thing to her that I did to my cousin, ain't you?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, attempting to reassure the boy, "No son, that's not it. It wasn't your fault what happened to Gail so don't blame yourself. What I'm trying to say, is that I hope you wouldn't mind a brother or sister, or a couple of them, because Dara is going to have a baby in a few months."   
  
Caleb looked up quickly, with shock in his eyes. "She is?"   
  
Lucas nodded his affirmation of the statement, smiling.  
  
Caleb considered for a moment, "Is that why she's been acting so funny lately?"  
  
Lucas sighed, "Apparently so, she didn't even know until she had a physical, but she is definitely pregnant."   
  
Caleb smiled shyly at his father, "I think it would be nice to have a little brother or sister."   
  
Lucas breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I had hoped you would feel that way about it, son."   
  
  
Lucas had decided that since Dara would probably not feel up to cooking and since Caleb was eager to tell her how happy he was about the baby, that he would order her favorite Chinese take-out so that all three would be able to celebrate. He and Caleb had just finished setting the table when they heard the front door open and close. Coming up the hallway to greet her, Lucas began cheerfully, "Darlin, guess who's invited their self to supper?"   
  
When she turned around to greet Caleb, Lucas frowned sharply when he caught sight of her face. She was as white as a sheet, which was more apparent due to the gray circles ringing her eyes. Lucas walked over and pulled her close to him; feeling her sway, then find her balance, leaning on him for support. Guiding her to the living room, he sat her on the sofa, then turned to Caleb, "Go pour her some of that ginger ale in the refrigerator, we'll see if that doesn't help." Putting his hand against her face, he asked anxiously, "Have you felt this bad all day?" Not even bothering to lift her head from the back cushion of the sofa, she weakly nodded her affirmation to his inquiry.   
  
Caleb hurried back, careful not to spill the contents of the glass he was holding, "Here you go, see if this don't help."   
  
Lucas took the glass and placed it to her lips, instructing her, "Come on, honey. Try taking a sip." Dara did as instructed, and then grimacing, pushed the glass away before bolting off the sofa towards the bathroom.   
  
Caleb looked at his father in concern, "Is she supposed to be that sick?"   
  
Lucas shook his head in uncertainty, "I'm not real sure myself, Caleb. Why don't you go ahead and eat your supper. I don't think she'll fell up to eating much of anything."   
  
Caleb, taking his father's advice, headed for the dining room, while Lucas went to see about his wife. Waiting until he was sure that she was once more in control of her malady, he took a damp cloth and wiped her face and hands, in an attempt to make her feel somewhat better. Looking into her darkly circled eyes, he asked, "Has it been this bad, all day?   
  
Dara nodded weakly, not bothering to lift her head from where she had laid it against the wall. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to even make it home."   
  
Lucas shook his head in frustration; he hated seeing her have to suffer, as she was now. "Darlin, why don't you ask Crower to examine you? I know you're expected to have morning sickness, but this seems more serious than plain morning sickness."   
  
Dara looked at him as she swallowed hard to keep the nausea at bay. "Matt isn't an obstetrician, I talked with Dr. Hanson. He said it varies from woman to woman. He seems to think that all I really need to do is get more rest and start taking some vitamins." Managing a weak smile, she chastised him, "Stop worrying, it will pass."   
  
Lucas wasn't certain that he wanted to simply wait till it passed, but since no other alternatives presented themselves he had no other choice. Everyday he waited for the prophesized event of the sickness leaving her to come to pass, but instead of easing her symptoms only gained in intensity.   
  
She had her first check up, discovering that she was six weeks pregnant, which meant the baby would be due around March. Lucas had gone with her, not certain that she was sharing everything about her condition, but much to his surprise, Dr. Hanson kept assuring them both that she would start improving anytime.  
  
Although Lucas was now able to discern a subtle fullness in her breasts, as well as the slight swell of her abdomen, she was still extremely thin, as well as sicker now than on her previous visit.  
  
After four weeks of Dr. Hanson's promises, which still had not come to pass. Lucas found his temper at a very short end as he and Dara sat in front of the doctor's desk going over his findings after having examined her.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be progressing normally."  
  
Lucas's patience had finally found its end as he raged at the older man, "What the hell do you mean progressing normally? Are you blind or just incompetent?"   
  
Dara, shocked by his outburst, tried restraining him by placing her hand on his arm.   
  
Looking at her, now much thinner, hand, he gently took it in his own and held it up for the doctor's inspection to prove his point. "Look at her, she has to wrap tape around her wedding ring just to keep it on her finger. Not to mention the fact that according to your scales, in four weeks time, instead of gaining any weight, she's lost at least fifteen pounds. At the rate she's going she won't be here by the time the baby is born."  
  
Dr. Hanson looked across his desk at the couple, trying to hide his apprehension as he attempted to calm Lucas' anger. "Sheriff Buck, I understand your concern, but let me assure you this will..."  
  
Lucas glared at the man, daringly. "Let me guess, pass? Let me assure you, there is something wrong with my wife. Do you have any idea what she had for breakfast this morning? I'll tell you, half a piece of dry toast and a sip of ginger ale, which I might add, didn't stay down for long. Did you know she is so weak she can't even climb the stairs to our bedroom anymore? I have to carry her otherwise she can't make it. Now, tell me that is normal."   
  
Not certain how to proceed, Dr. Hanson began cautiously, "I see your point." Scribbling on his pad, he handed Lucas a prescription. "Here, see that she takes this twice a day, it should stop the nausea. Bring her back in two weeks and we'll see how she has progressed. In the meantime, I'll give her a vitamin shot, to boost her immunities."   
  
Taking the paper and placing it in his pocket, Lucas watched as the doctor prepared a needle, then injected it into Dara's arm. Once that was done, Lucas helped her our of her chair watching her struggle even to rise, causing him to grit his teeth in aggravation at not being able to ease her suffering, as well as the fact that he realized she was withering away, day by day.   
  
What should have been the happiest time of their lives was seriously marred by the fact that if something weren't done to help her, and soon, she wouldn't survive her pregnancy.  
  
Taking her arm as they left the building and went to their car, he pleaded with her, "Let me take you home, you need the rest."   
  
Shaking her head, she replied, "I want to go back to the hospital, at least there I still feel productive."   
  
Not willing to argue and unnerve her any further, he simply nodded his agreement. After he had settled her in her office he left, promising to see her after work as he left to return to his own office.   
  
That had been another change in their routine, she no longer trusted herself to drive. Having become too weak and tired she allowed Lucas to drive her to and from work.   
  
Lucas had just settled himself in his car, and was about to turn the key in the ignition when he spotted Dara's purse lying on the floor. Deciding that she might be in need of it, he grabbed it and retraced his steps back to her office. Knocking on her door, he waited a moment, not hearing an answer he tested the doorknob, hoping that she had left it unlocked. When the portal opened he noticed that her desk chair was shoved next to the wall, deciding to leave her purse on her desk where she could easily find it, he walked over and as he came closer he saw the reason for the chair's placement. Dara was lying on the floor, unconscious.   
  
Dropping the purse, he knelt and placed his hands on either side of her face, patting her cheeks as he beseeched her in panic, "Dara, Dara. Come on, baby, wake up. Honey, please, open your eyes." Seeing that he wasn't reviving her he placed his fingers on the side of her throat, feeling the steady rhythm of her pulse he breathed a reserved sigh of relief, until he realized that it was beating much too fast.  
  
Matt Crower chose that moment to inquire whether or not Dara had gotten the latest memo. "Hey Dara, did you get this.." Looking up he took in the scene in front of him. "What the hell? What happened to her?" Dropping on his knees next to her, he began examining her as Lucas shook his head.   
  
"I don't know, I came back to bring her purse and I found her like this."   
  
Matt listened to her heart, "Her heart beat is extremely erratic." Then, checking her pulse, "My God, a race horse's pulse isn't this fast." Grabbing the phone he punched the appropriate numbers. "Cardiac? Yeah  
this is Crower; I need Dr. Jacobs, Stat. No, I just found Dara Buck unconscious in her office, and let him know she's pregnant. We'll be up in just a second."   
  
Matt looked at Lucas, who was already gathering her still form in his arms, and advised, "We have to get her upstairs, before she goes into cardiac arrest." Rushing to the door he threw it open and ran, glancing over his shoulder to make certain that Lucas was close behind him, to the Coronary Unit. Once there, Dr. Jacobs, who met them at the doorway, quickly motioned them to a waiting examination room.   
  
Lucas gently placed her on the table and was quickly forced into a corner as the physicians and nurses worked over his wife. Standing back watching helpless, Lucas' head snapped up in attention when Dr. Jacob's' spoke.  
  
"My God, this woman's heart sounds as if it were about to explode!"  
  
Glancing at Lucas, he inquired, "I take it this is your wife, Sheriff Buck."   
  
At Lucas' silent nod, he further inquired, "Is she on any kind of medication?"   
  
Shaking his head, Lucas volunteered, "No, just pre-natal vitamins."  
  
Glancing at Crower, Jacobs ordered, "Get a blood sample." Watching as the younger man carried out his orders, Jacobs turned back to Lucas, "Does she have a history of heart problems?"   
  
Lucas glanced at Matt, allowing him to field that question. "No. She has had a troubled pregnancy, though."   
  
Jacobs shook his head, "No amount of trouble could account for this. Somewhere, somehow she has been given digitalis, I would bet on it. There isn't any other thing I know of that could produce these symptoms in someone without a heart condition." Turning he instructed, "Give me a hypo of nifedipine, lets try twenty cc's, hopefully that will slow her heart down."  
  
Doing as instructed, Matt searched the medicine locker, finding the necessary bottle he prepared the needle, handing it to the other doctor he watched as Jacobs injected it in the upper part of Dara's shoulder. Getting as close to her heart as safely possible.   
  
Lucas stood silent, watching the older doctor place his stethoscope over his wife's chest, listening for a moment to the sound of her heart. He realized that that had to have been the longest moment of his entire life, up to that point.  
  
Finally, Jacobs breathed a sigh of relief as he withdrew the stethoscope, then taking her wrist he watched the clock on the wall a second longer. Exhaling the breath he had been holding, she smiled reservedly, "I think she's going to be all right now. Her heart and pulse have slowed significantly. I still want to see what that test says, though." With that he left the room to check the results from Dara's blood sample.  
  
Lucas walked over and looked down at his wife lying on the table. Oblivious to Matt's presence, he placed his hand along her cheek, needing the physical contact to reassure himself that she was going to indeed be all right. The look in his eyes changed from one of infinite love to cold calculation, when he looked at Matt to inquire, "What do you know about Hanson?"   
  
Matt, who had busied himself with straightening the debris from the earlier struggle of life and death, looked at him in puzzlement. Not missing the look in the other man's eyes, he explained carefully, "Not a whole lot. I know that he is supposed to be a good obstetrician, but other than that, I couldn't tell you a thing about him. Why do you ask?"   
  
Lucas looked at Matt squarely as he stated, without preamble, "I know how we stand, Harvard. You don't like me, and I know that I have given you reason enough. To be honest, I've never particularly cared for you, but I know you're a damned good doctor. I want you to take over as her doctor."   
  
Seeing that Matt was about to launch a protest, rushed to give his reasoning. "I'm not asking as a favor to me, I'm asking because I would trust you with her life, which is exactly what I'm doing."   
  
Matt, still not certain as to his motives, shrugged his shoulders. "I still don't get it, why?"  
  
Narrowing his gaze at the man's naiveté, Lucas asked, "Look, you're her friend, for one. Which means, you care about her. Now tell me this, Harvard, if you wanted to get even with me for something, but you didn't have any kind of feelings one way or the other about my wife, how would you do it?"   
  
Matt's eyes widened with the consideration of what was being implied, "You don't think Hanson would do this, do you?"   
  
Lucas looked at him in aggravation that he hadn't pieced it together for himself. "She has been seeing him since we found out that she was pregnant. Instead of improving, her health has steadily gotten worse. And I guarantee if you get the bottle of vitamins from her purse, you'll be amazed at what is in them. Not to mention, he gave her and injection this morning. Supposedly it was a vitamin shot to boost her immunities. Now what conclusions would you come to?"   
  
Matt considered the facts presented to him for a moment, he couldn't deny that Lucas Buck had definitely made quite a few enemies. If you had the know how and access to the tools, slowly killing the man's wife and unborn child would definitely satisfy one's taste for revenge. Finally, Matt gave his agreement and consent to Lucas' proposal. "All right, I'll take over as her doctor, but first the thing I'm doing going to do is to admit her. We need to get a handle on what damage has been done and try to reverse it."   
  
Lucas nodded as he stated, "Whatever you say, I won't give you a hard time about it."   
  
Matt looked at the other man, shocked by his ready agreement of his dictates.   
  
Lucas seeing the look on his face asked tritely, "What now?"  
  
Matt couldn't help but shake his head in astonishment, "Oh nothing, I just find it amazing that someone like you can have such a large capacity for love of another person, as you do for Dara."   
  
Glaring at the physician, Lucas emphasized, "Just see that you take good care of her, or you'll see the other side of the coin, Harvard."  
  
Jacobs chose that moment to enter with the results of Dara's blood work. "Well, I was right, she has traces of digitalis in her system." Glancing at Lucas, he inquired, "You said that she is pregnant, didn't you?"  
  
Lucas nodded his confirmation of the doctor's inquiry, "Yes, ten weeks or so."  
  
Jacobs considered the best way to approach the issue at hand; he had no doubts that Lucas Buck wasn't at fault. The love he possessed for his wife was evidenced by the look on his face as he watched the efforts made to save his wife's life. "Well, for the amount in her system it had to have been administered directly into her blood. Did she have any kind of injection or vaccination today?"  
  
Lucas glanced at Matt, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut, he would be taking this matter up with Hanson personally. "She had a shot this morning, the nurse was new and she probably confused the injections with another patients."   
  
Jacobs wasn't comfortable with Buck's ready acceptance that this was a simple mistake, not when it had meant the possible death of not only his wife, but his unborn child as well. However, he also knew what Lucas Buck was capable of, and flirting with disaster wasn't how you lived to an old age. Finally, he nodded his agreement, taking the safest route possible when dealing with this man. "You're probably right, but someone does need to notify Dr. Hanson."   
  
Lucas threw the man a challenging look, "I'll let him know, doctor. I plan on stopping by his office later anyway."   
  
Jacobs sighed, as he nodded his acceptance of the man's statement. Feeling great pity for his colleague, he left the room, allowing the radiology technician in to perform an ultrasound to determine what if any damage the baby might have suffered.  
  
Matt checked Dara's pulse and heart rate once more, making certain that they had indeed returned to normal. Nodding with relief evident in his eyes, he glanced at Lucas, "Her heart and pulse are back to normal. So let's see how the baby fared."   
  
Lucas watched as the technician maneuvered the tool over Dara's abdomen, searching for their child's heartbeat. Finally, he steadied the wand in a central spot and hit a series of buttons on the keyboard, giving Matt the opportunity to study the image and data. Matt glanced at Lucas as he inquired, "Would you like to hear your child's heartbeat?" Reaching over he turned a knob increasing the volume.  
  
Lucas stepped around to the other side of the table, watching fascinated as he saw a small fuzzy image that represented his son or daughter. Listening, he heard the thump, thump of the monitor and realized for the first time how real the baby now seemed to him. Studying Dara's relaxed face, he felt his heart swell with the love he had for both her and their child. Looking at Matt he inquired with concern, "Is it normal for her to still be unconscious?"   
  
Matt nodded, "Part of the charm of the medication we gave her is that in some cases it can work as a tranquilizer. She's out more now because of that then because of the stress of the attack. Besides, she needs the rest desperately." Looking at the screen as the technician completed the ultrasound, he stated, "As far as the baby is concerned, everything looks all right."   
  
Lucas nodded in silence, grateful for the lives of his wife and child. Remembering exactly how close he could have come to losing both, he looked at Matt and ordered, "I have something to take care of, go ahead and admit her. I'll sign whatever I need to when I get back."   
  
Matt shook his head in sympathy as Lucas left, feeling pity for Hanson. He was willing to bet that the man had no idea as to what was coming his way.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Andrew Hanson had just secured the front door of his outer office before pouring himself a drink from the bottle that he kept carefully hiding in the outer office filing cabinet. Swallowing the fortifying liquid he turned towards his private office to relax and contemplate the events of the day.  
  
It had been an extremely stressful day for him, he had realized at Lucas Buck's outburst that morning that he was going to have to push his plans ahead and move fast than he had anticipated. He had begun to feel nagging guilt for the torture he was putting Dara Buck through, but even that couldn't sway the decision he had made to avenge his sister's death.   
  
After having sorted through his brother-in-law's insane ramblings, he had realized who the true culprit in his sister's death had been. Upon his realization of the fact, he had vowed revenge on the party he had considered to be responsible. Lucas Buck.  
  
When he had decided to open practice in Trinity, he didn't have any clear plan in mind. When he had spotted the name, Dara Buck on his appointment calendar, he had made inquiries and discovered that she indeed was Lucas Buck's wife. Not believing his good fortune to have the answer to his quandary dropped into his lap, he had begun formulating a plan as to how to best make the man pay for his sins through his wife and unborn child. The only thing he hadn't considered was Dara herself.  
  
Expecting to find Buck married to a cold, cruel and calculating woman, he had indeed been shocked to discover that Dara was the direct opposite of his original supposition, being a warm, loving and giving person, who possessed a wonderful personality. Many times he had had several pangs of conscience over the pain and torment he was inflicting on her, but it never deterred him from his goal.   
  
Sighing to himself in regret, he voiced his feelings aloud as he opened the door to his private office. "Unfortunately, she had to be the means to an end." Turning the lights on, he stopped short. There, sitting in his chair was Lucas Buck.  
  
"How did you get in here? I locked the doors and checked every room myself?"  
  
Lucas smiled evilly at the man, "Haven't you heard? The advantage to being sheriff is that I can get in anywhere, anytime." Leaning forward to place his arms on the desk, Lucas pinned the man with his eyes. "You know, doctor, you look like I caught you at a bad time. Am I interrupting something?"   
  
Swallowing nervously, Hanson replied, "Well, I have to leave town unexpectedly. I was just about to find someone to be on call for me."   
  
Lucas nodded his understanding, "Yeah, I suppose that would be a good idea, just in case one of your patients needs a doctor. You know how expectant mothers can be; some of them develop the most unusual problems. Take my own wife, for instance. She was perfectly healthy, until her pregnancy. Oh, I expected her to have morning sickness and such, but I have to tell you, it breaks my heart a little more every time I see how weak and frail she is."   
  
Answering in what he hoped was a dispassionate voice Hanson replied, "Well, hopefully she will regain her health further along."   
  
Lucas shook his head sadly, "I'm not sure about that, doc. She seems to get worse and worse. For instance, I found her unconscious on the floor of her office this afternoon, not half an hour after she was in your office. And the odd thing, she was on the verge of cardiac arrest. Can you explain how she could develop a heart condition associated with pregnancy?"  
  
Hanson couldn't remember Buck ever getting out of the chair, but the next thing he knew he was pushed against the wall with the other man's forearm pressed against his throat, glaring daggers at him from eyes that reminded Hanson of smoldering coal at that moment. The hard, knife like edge in his voice was no less frightening. "Would you care to explain to me how the hell you thought an almost lethal dose of digitalis would boost my wife's immune system?"   
  
Lucas waited for some comment from the man now in his grasp, when it didn't come he continued. "You know, for once I'm glad that she is as stubborn as she is. I wanted her to go home and rest, she decided to go back to work instead. That was your plan, wasn't it? I take her home and leave her there by herself, then she has a quiet heart attack with no one there with her to get help, she would have died nice and quietly, wouldn't she? Luckily, working in a hospital has its advantages. Now, would you care to tell me why the hell you've been slowly trying to kill my wife? I can guess your reason for the injection this morning, you knew I wouldn't let you treat her any longer, and you couldn't afford to have another doctor run any tests and find, God only knows, what in her system. By the way, what are you giving her to make her so damn sick?"  
  
Hanson swallowed hard, gripping Lucas' arm in an attempt to loosen the pressure on his throat. Deciding he had nothing left to lose he confessed to Lucas' allegations. "A combination of benzodiazepines and muscle relaxers."   
  
Lucas sucked in a deep breath, realizing how depraved the man was. As well as understanding now the complete reason for not only Dara's lethargy for the past few weeks, but the reason for why she seemed so out of touch and uncomprehending also. Realizing exactly how the man managed to get her to take the almost lethal combination he narrowed his gaze in hatred. "That's what is in those vitamins you kept pumping into her, isn't it? I know she was having a rough time with the morning sickness from the start, before she came to you, how long have you been giving her this stuff?"   
  
Hanson replied, dejectedly, "Since her first visit, after I realized that she was your wife. I just increased the dosage a little at a time."   
  
Lucas nodded his understanding, having pieced it all together. "That's why she was acting so spaced out, it's a wonder she was able to function at all. One thing I don't understand, why were you trying to kill her, I know my wife, she hasn't ever done anything to harm anyone. So what do you have against her?"  
  
Hanson glared in defiance as he explained his motives. "No, she hasn't done anything, but you have. I don't suppose the name Edda Brown means anything to you, does it."  
  
Lucas searched his memory, remembering the incident between Carter Brown and Wash Suptin. Carter had mistakenly shot Edda, assuming that she was Wash, who had been making advances towards their daughter, Poppy. "Yeah, it rings a bell. Carter Brown's wife, he shot her. Thought she was a guy that Poppy was fooling around with."   
  
Hanson narrowed his gaze, accusingly. "That is your story. I've talked to Carter; I know that if it weren't for you, Edda would still be alive. She was my sister, you bastard."   
  
Lucas pulled back somewhat, staring at the man in shock. "Let me get this straight, the reason you've tried to kill my wife; a woman who has done absolutely nothing to you, as well as our unborn child, who is also innocent, is because you believe the ramblings of a psycho, who shot his wife?"   
  
Hanson nodded, "I know you manipulated it to happen. The same way you manipulate everything else in this town. You're a demon from hell, which is exactly what that child will be as well. That's why I had to do this."   
  
Lucas shook his head in disgust, "You need to get your facts straight. Carter pulled the trigger, not me."  
  
Hanson, realizing that his own future was over with, asked dully, "So what happens now? I don't see you as being the forgiving type."   
  
Lucas considered, he would like nothing better than to rip the man's throat out for the pain he had caused Dara. Not to mention the fear he had put into Lucas at the idea of life without her. The only thing that stopped him from doing it was the fact that he knew what Dara's reaction would be to such an act. The look of disappointment and heartbreak that would be in her eyes wasn't something he wanted to see. However, the good doctor administering his own punishment wasn't something that he could be faulted for.   
  
Turning his full attention back to the man, he ventured, "You know, you've almost cost me something that I simply am not willing to give up without a fight. Not to mention what you've put her through. That's why this is going to take careful thought and consideration on my part." Releasing the man, he turned to the door as he threw over his shoulder, "I think however doctor, that you just might know the best cure for your own diagnosis." With that he pulled the door to and left, knowing that Hanson would never pose a threat to his wife again.   
  
  
Matt was making his rounds when re ran into Lucas in the hallway, motioning towards an unoccupied room, Lucas waited till the door shut before inquiring, "How is she?"  
  
Matt nodded his head in satisfaction, "She's stable, her heart and pulse rates are back to normal, and she's resting now."   
  
Lucas handed Matt two bottles of pills for him to examine. After looking at the labels carefully, Matt asked cautiously, "What are these?"  
  
Still seething with anger at the audacity that Hanson had possessed, Lucas replied, "Those, are what that bastard was pumping into my wife."   
  
Matt looked at the bottles once more, dropping his jaw in astonishment he asked, "How did he ever get her to take these? She isn't ignorant when it comes to medication, she would have spotted the labels..." Realizing how it had been accomplished, he answered his own question. "He gave her capsules in different bottles." Matt shook his head in wonder, "My God, no wonder she's so sick, the side effects alone would wreak the results he was after, not to mention the reason she hasn't been able to function, but what changed? I mean, why administer the digitalis this morning?"  
  
Lucas sighed, aggravated that he had not followed his first impulse and taken Dara to another doctor sooner. "Because, I stopped buying the line he was throwing that she would improve. And had she not been so drugged and confused, she wouldn't have bought it either. He couldn't afford for me to take her to another doctor, when they ran blood tests whey would know what was going on."  
  
Matt shook his head in disgust of Hanson's disregard for human life. "So he decided to go ahead and kill her."   
  
Lucas nodded, "And if she hadn't insisted on coming back to work, it would have worked. I wanted her to go home and rest, if she had, she would have went into cardiac arrest, with no one there to get her help."   
  
Matt narrowed his gaze, suspicious of the motive prompting Hanson's behavior. He knew it couldn't have been anything on Dara's part to provoke the man this far, so the reason had to lay on her husband. "But why?"   
  
Lucas could see the thoughts turning in the other man's mind as he confirmed his suspicions. "Do you remember Edda Brown?"  
  
Matt searched his memory for a moment, and then remembered, "Isn't she the one whose husband mistook her for a boy he thought their daughter was fooling around with?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "One and the same. Hanson is he brother, he blames me for his sister's death."   
  
Matt looked at him in stark honesty, "So he as after revenge, only instead of killing you, he was going to kill Dara."   
  
Lucas nodded in agreement of his statement, choosing to remain silent. Since he had no words to justify any of what had taken place.  
  
Matt was about to walk out the door when he turned and pinned Lucas with his eyes, stating his feelings in a tone that was neither that of reproach or condemnation, just simple honesty. "You know, you've caused a lot of damage to people's lives so I strongly suggest that you be more on guard. I'm certain that there are others out there waiting for a chance at revenge. Although I cant say I would blame them, the fact is that more than likely, Dara would be the one to pay the price for it, and that would be the true crime of it." With that Matt left him to ponder his statement.  
  
  
Lucas was sitting in a chair dozing when his wife finally regained consciousness the next day.   
  
Not able to focus on her surroundings, Dara glanced about the room. She was about to panic until her gaze fell on her husband, asleep in a chair next to her bed. She wanted to reach over and touch his arm, to awaken him, but she couldn't quite seem to make her hand follow through with the actions necessary to accomplish the task.   
  
Sensing the change, Lucas opened his eyes to witness the beginning of his wife's panic. Rising from his chair he stood over her bed, taking her hand he gently placed it back on the bed as he sat on the edge next to her.  
  
Looking at him as though she weren't certain whether she were dreaming or awake, she hesitantly reached up to touch him, assuring herself that she wasn't hallucinating. Reassured by the solid flesh she felt beneath her hand, she began crying with relief.  
  
Lucas, not certain what was taking place, carefully pulled her against him, cautious of the IV tubes in her arm. "What is it, darlin? I'm right here, go ahead and tell me." Relaxing his grip so that she could look up at him, he noticed the odd look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. What's the matter with me? I remember going for my check up and that's all. I feel so strange; I've had all of these strange dreams where I couldn't find you anywhere. And I don't feel as though I have any control over my own body. Oh Lucas, what's wrong with me, and what about the baby?"   
  
Lucas had made his mind up to tell her the truth when she asked about the events leading to her present condition. Pulling her to him once more, he explained, "I found out why you weren't getting any better."   
  
Looking up at him, she asked, "Why, what was the matter?"  
  
Sighing heavily, he replied, "Hanson was poisoning you, he was switching your vitamins with tranquilizers and muscle relaxers. He was going to let you get run down to the point of death. He admitted that he was increasing the dosage gradually, till eventually you would more or less overdose. Yesterday he decided to speed things up, he couldn't take the chance that I would take you to another doctor. If they ran tests, they would know what he had been doing, so he gave you an almost lethal dose of digitalis in that injection he gave you. You were about to go into cardiac arrest when I found you in your office. Thank God you decided to come back here and forgot your purse in the car, if you had went home..." Lucas left the remainder of the statement unfinished, not wanting to consider the possibility of what might have happened.  
  
Looking at him fearfully, she inquired, "What about the baby?"  
  
Lucas smiled, finally able to give her something positive to consider, "Your new physician, Dr. Matt Crower, did a thorough exam and an ultra sound. The baby is fine, with a good healthy heartbeat."   
  
Relaxing visibly that their child was still alive, she leaned back against the pillows, already fatigued.   
  
Just then Matt came in for his rounds, "Good, you're awake finally, lets have a look." After satisfying himself that she was progressing well, he sat down to discuss his prognosis. "All right, here are the ground rules. I've checked, you're at least ten pounds underweight, so when you start gaining at a steady pace we'll see about letting you out of here. Plus, you have a large quantity of drugs in your system, luckily what he gave you isn't habit forming, but you may still have withdrawal symptoms, so with that in mind, you're here definitely until your systems clean, all right?"  
  
Dara nodded her acceptance of the situation, not particularly having any choice considering that the life of her baby was at stake.  
  
Ben chose that moment to lightly rap on the door, peeking in he grinned whe he saw Dara fully awake. Coming into the room, he pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back.   
  
Smiling weakly, Dara thanked him as she asked Matt to place them in some water.   
  
Motioning to Lucas, they both stepped outside of the room so Ben could give him the news he had just received.   
  
Leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, he waited for Ben to tell him what he already knew.   
  
"Lucas, they found Hanson's body in his office this morning. Apparently, he committed suicide; they found an empty bottle of whiskey and two empty bottles of pills next to him. Looks like he downed both bottles with the booze."   
  
Lucas nodded his head, careful to mask the fact that he already knew what had happened. "All right, Ben. Can you handle it?"   
  
Ben shrugged complacently, "Yeah, me and Floyd can manage it. You just take care of your wife."   
  
Lucas walked back into the room, just as Matt was leaving. He could see the questioning look in his wife's eyes. Steeling himself, he sat next to her on the edge of the bed and waited for her begin. Even after the ordeal she had been through, and the drugged state she had been in, Lucas knew she was a very astute person. Taking her hand in his, he opened the doorway for her to start. "You want to ask me something?"  
  
Dara swallowed hard, then nodded her head in uncertainly, "Yes, but I'm not certain I really want the answer to it."  
  
Lucas, already knowing what she was wondering, asked the question on her mind. "You want to know why Hanson was trying to kill you?"   
  
Dara searched his eyes, stating rather than asking, "It has something to do with you, doesn't it?"  
  
Lucas placed his hand along her cheek, sighing with guilt, "Yes darlin, I'm afraid it does. There was a man a couple of years ago, Carter Brown, he mistook his wife a boy their daughter had been fooling around with and shot her. He's in Juniper House today, but he blames me because I helped get the boy a job with Carter. Hanson was Edda Brown's brother. He believed, like Carter, that it was my fault, he decided to come her and get back at me. Unfortunately, choosing him as your obstetrician dropped the perfect opportunity into his lap."   
  
Dara looked at him, considering for a moment, she asked, "What happens to him now?"   
  
Lucas sighed heavily, not wanting to upset her any further, but not wanting to keep the truth from her. "Now, he goes to Hell. They found him in his office this morning. He chased down two full bottles of the same pills he was giving you with a full bottle of booze. My guess is he knew it wouldn't take long to find out how you were injected with digitalis, so he decided to punish himself."  
  
Dara sat quietly for a moment, then looking up at him, unable to hold the tears at bay any longer, she voiced softly, "I'm frightened."   
  
Pulling her tightly into his embrace, he answered, "You have nothing to fear anymore. I swear it. I talked with Crower, he's taking over as your doctor, and we know he can be trusted." Placing his hands on either side of her face he vowed, "I swear I wont let another living soul ever hurt you again. I should have taken the initiative and taken you to another doctor a lot sooner, for that I am most definitely sorry, but nothing like this will ever happen again." Although he dreaded her answer, he inquired, "Would you feel better if you went away, or would you feel safer if we got a divorce?" Watching her face for an answer, holding his breath and hoping it wouldn't be the one he didn't want to consider, he waited for her reply.  
  
Looking at him in shock, she stated, "I thought you said before we were married that there would never be a divorce."   
  
Nodding his head in response, he replied, "Yes I did, and I meant it too, but I would rather try to live without you, then to risk someone harming you. I'll leave the choice up to you."   
  
Shaking her head vehemently, she stated, "No, I love you too much to leave you and we said for better or for worse. I guess this is the worse."   
  
Holding her close, he smiled, "That's my girl."   
  
  
For the almost two weeks that Dara was a patient, Lucas stayed constantly by his wife's side as she regained her health.   
  
During her stay, Caleb popped in and out with flowers he had picked, or some small stuffed animal he had used his allowance to purchase for her. Caleb couldn't help but feel pleased with his efforts when he saw the smile it brought to her face, making it well worth his sacrifice, be it time or money.  
  
Finally, Matt came in after she had been a patient for about ten days, smiling despite himself. "Well, I just got the latest test back. Your system is totally devoid of anything that shouldn't be there. And all the tests on the baby came back, the baby wasn't affected, not to mention that you are now six pounds heavier than what you were when you were admitted. So you can go home today, if you want."   
  
Dara sighed in relief, "Thank God, I'm sick of this place!"   
  
Matt nodded his head in empathy; he had spent his share of time in a hospital as well. "Oh, by the way, as your physician, until your health is improved and the morning sickness completely goes away, as of now you are on maternity leave from Fulton County General. You can still work on the project, but only if you agree to delegate the responsibility and not do all the work yourself."   
  
Dara reluctantly agreed with his edict, "All right, Matt. I get the hint."   
  
After all the papers were signed, Dara was more than ready to leave when Lucas came to take her home. He had spent most his time with her during the day, but she had insisted that he sleep at home, that being the case, he had become overly aware of just how big their bed had become without her in it beside him.  
  
Once on their way home, Lucas informed her that he had a surprise waiting for her when they reached the house.  
  
  
As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Caleb came running out to greet Dara. Throwing his arms around her, he stated, "I sure am glad you ain't got to spend no more time in the hospital. Besides, it just aint no fun here without you." Taking her bag from Lucas, he ran back inside to deposit it in their room.  
  
Since Dara was still feeling weak and drained, she made no protests when Lucas took her in his arms, carrying her inside. Pushing the door shut, he inquired, "Do you want me to take you upstairs, or would you rather go to the den?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "I'm sick to death of beds, let me sit in my rocking chair for awhile." Once she was settled, she looked up at him in curiosity, "So, what's the surprise?"  
  
Mrs. Adams chose that moment to enter the room, bearing a tray.   
  
Dara looked at Lucas in uncertainty, noticing the broad smile he was now wearing. "I thought the best thing all the way around was to get someone in to help out, till after the baby comes."   
  
Dara frowned sharply, and then noticing the stricken look on Mrs. Adams face, she hastened to explain. "Please don't misunderstand me, Mrs. Adams, I'm thrilled you're here, but I..."   
  
Lucas, already certain as to the remainder of her statement, chastised her sharply. "Damned, Dara be sensible. You're still weak; you're in no condition to run this house by yourself, not to mention all the cleaning, cooking, and shopping. By the time you do get back to full strength, it will be just about time for the baby to be born." Realizing that he had spoken more sharply than he had intended, he knelt down and placed his hand along her cheek, gazing into her eyes, "And besides that, I would feel a lot better knowing that there is someone here with you when I'm not. I came too close to losing you to risk it again, so please do this, for me."   
  
Dara, seeing the pleading look in his eyes turned towards Mrs. Adams, "I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, Mrs. Adams."   
  
Relieved by her words, both Mrs. Adams and Lucas smiled at her. Just then Caleb came bounding down the stairs. "Hey, I just thought about it, what's for supper?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, laughing, "That's my boy."   
  
  
Later that night in the privacy of their bedroom, Dara was trying to gently coax her husband into some recuperative care of a different nature.  
  
Lucas, who was wary of subjecting his wife to any type of physical discomfort, was trying to reason with her, although the sight of her lying propped on one elbow in the middle of their bed, was almost more than his self restraint was able to bear. "I'm just not sure that this is a good idea, honey."  
  
Dara huffed in frustration, "You are aware that there are women who do make love up until just before they deliver, aren't you?"  
  
Lucas nodded his head, "Yes, that's true, but most women didn't almost die and spend two weeks in the hospital."   
  
Dara, looked at him sharply as she tried to patiently reason with him. "Lucas, there is nothing we can do to change that, but other than still being a little weak and tired, I feel much better." As if the thought had suddenly occurred to her, she looked at him in contemplation, "However, if you don't find me attractive anymore because of my condition, than that's a different matter. I'll just have to try and understand." With that said she pulled the covers over herself and turned towards the wall.   
  
Lucas, realizing that she was insecure in her ability to still tempt, as well as please him, walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down to face her. Shaking his head he stated, "I could never find you unattractive, darlin. It's just that your body has been through so much, I don't want to cause you anymore pain or hurt you in any way." Smiling at her sadly, he emphasized his plight, "Believe me, you have no idea how much I hated this bed without you in it with me."   
  
Placing her hand on the side of his face, she looked at him beseechingly, "Please, make love to me. I missed you so much."   
  
Lucas leaned over and kissed her deeply, lifting his head, he stated, "I've missed you just as much."   
  
Putting her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to kiss her once more.   
  
Lucas was trying hard to control himself, aware of how sensitive and fragile she still was. A fact evidenced by the jerking movement she made when he traced a pattern across her breasts. Looking up she asked in concern, "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Dara shook her head, brushing it off with a shaky laugh, "No, I just didn't realize how sensitive I am there."   
  
Endeavoring to be even more gentle, he ventured do her abdomen, which was beginning to show a slight curve to it. Raining kissed over her middle, he heard her giggle. "Lucas, that tickles."   
  
Lifting his head to smile at her, he asked playfully, "Well, if you'd rather I stop."   
  
Dara shook her head, smiling, "Don't you dare!"  
  
Lucas feeling his own desire rising, poised himself over his wife, "Are you sure this won't hurt you or the baby?"   
  
Smiling up at him, she puller him to her. "I'm sure."  
  
Bracing himself, he gently continued, watching her face for any signs of pain.  
  
Dara smiled up at him, "See, I told you it would be all right, besides it's not healthy to practice self denial, you know."   
  
Nibbling at her mouth, he expounded on her statement, "I can understand why, I don't think I could live if I couldn't touch you."   
  
After they had both found satisfaction in each other, Dara was silently grateful. She had been afraid that the magic and joy that they had shared in their lovemaking would be changed forever. They had discontinued with making love shortly after the discovery of her pregnancy, because of the state her health had taken. Although at first they had tried to continue as they had been since their wedding night, but with the morning sickness and lethargy that she had suffered, due to the drugs she had been given, Lucas had contented himself to simply hold her close to him through the nights. Dara had wanted this encounter more to prove to herself that the combination of interweaving not only their bodies but also their souls and hearts, hadn't been extinguished with her illness.   
  
In the after glow of their enjoyment of each other, Lucas, who was lying on his back with Dara curled next to him, voiced the concerns his wife had tried to keep hidden to herself. "Now, are you satisfied that what we had before we still do?"   
  
Dara had become use to the ease he seemed to possess when it came to guessing her thoughts at times such as this, but it was still disconcerting to have the fact placed in front of her. Sitting up, clutching the sheet to her chest, she accused, "You knew, didn't you? You knew the whole time that was one of the reasons why I wanted you to make love to me."   
  
Lucas sat up, bracing his arm across his upraised knee, nodding. "Yes darlin, I did" Cupping her face in his hands and gazing deep into her eyes, he stated, "Sweet heart, listen to me and listen good. I have not become un attracted to you, if anything I find you more beautiful and sexy. What we have between us, in bed or out, that won't ever change. You're it, for the rest of my life. I know that you were afraid because it had been so long, but honey, that wasn't your fault. And let me assure you the whole time you were ill the only thing I could think of besides you getting better, was when you would be well enough for me to make love to you again. And before you begin worrying about it, even when you look like someone's put a basketball up your dress, you'll still be beautiful to me. Do you understand me? Nothing in the world will ever change my love for you."  
  
Dara sat with tears streaming down her face as she nodded her acceptance of his statement.   
  
Looking at her with a concerned smile, Lucas asked, "I hope that those are tears of happiness, although I understand your hormones aren't exactly normal right now. I guess I'll just have to keep you so happy you cant find a reason to cry."   
  
Dara placed her hand over his, replying softly, "You already do that."   
  
Wiping her tears away, he straightened the pillows and laid back down, pulling her closely into his embrace, after making certain that she was warm enough, he kissed her gently. "Now that we have satisfied both our cravings, common sense suggests that you and our baby get some rest. So goodnight, love."   
  
Snuggling closer, she replied, "Night, I love you, too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Destiny  
Chapter 12  
  
Lucas' relief of his wife's returning strength was increasingly evident as the days passed by. She had her first check up with Matt a week after she had been allowed to go home. Lucas, wanting to be included in every aspect of their baby's life, went with her. He had been delighted beyond words as Matt pronounced that her pregnancy was progressing normally. She was now three and a half months along and although she was beginning to show her condition, Matt insisted that she still needed to gain at least ten more pounds. The morning sickness had completely passed, as well as the lethargy she had suffered, leaving her able to enjoy the remainder of her pregnancy.  
  
Mrs. Adams still helped with the house, having become very fond of Dara, she was relieved to see that Dara wasn't suffering the same malady that Judith Temple had, nor the same problems that Gail Emory had been rumored to have suffered.   
  
Lucas was thoroughly enjoying his wife's condition; he hadn't been able to take part in Caleb's life from the beginning, so the chance to do so now and share the experience with his wife was extremely rewarding to him. The only disappointment came when he hadn't been able to accompany Dara for her scheduled ultrasound. Although he had been present when the first one was done in the cardiac unit, he desperately wanted to be there, since it would be the first time Dara would see their child move as well as hear its heartbeat. However, since there had been an attempted prison escape upstate he had had to forego the appointment to attend a mandatory law enforcement meeting which left him in a grim mood, until he heard a light knock on his office door. Looking up he was somewhat surprised to see his wife's smiling face peeking around the door. "I don't suppose you would like to hear something surprising, would you?  
  
Lucas immediately got up, returning her smile as he ushered her in and helped her lower herself into a chair. Placing a kiss on her lips he nodded, "I could use something to lighten my mood right now, yes. What's the news?"  
  
Just then, Ben chose to interrupt, "Lucas, I'm sorry but I saw Dara come in and I was going to get something to drink, so I thought I'd see if there was anything you two wanted."   
  
Lucas silently chucked at his deputy's eagerness to please, he knew that he had developed a fondness and over protectiveness towards Dara, but since he was afraid of incurring Lucas' jealousy he always masked it in the guise of being hospitable, as he was now doing. Finally, Lucas nodded, "Yeah, Ben. I could use some coffee." Turning to Dara, he inquired "Juice?" At her nod of agreement he completed the request, "Orange juice for Dara, thanks, Ben."   
  
Focusing his attention once more on his wife, he perched himself on the corner of his desk. "Now, what did the good doctor have to say that was so surprising?"  
  
Dara glanced up at him shyly as she handed him what appeared to be some type of photo. "Look at that and tell me what you see."   
  
Lucas took the paper from her hand and glanced at it, already having identified it as an ultrasound printout. "I see the baby, why?"   
  
Dara shook her head, motioning to the photo once more. "Take another look, a good long look."   
  
Walking around his desk, Lucas turned the desk lamp on and placed the photo beneath it. There, behind the image he could discern what looked like lines similar to the ones representing their child. Narrowing his gaze to study it closely he glanced back to his wife, "I think I'm seeing another baby here, does this mean what I think it does?"   
  
Dara, pushing herself up from the chair came around and elaborated on his discovery, "See that line? It's another baby, we're having twins." Lucas looked at it for a moment longer, he hadn't contemplated the possibility of twins.   
  
Dara, misunderstanding the look on her husbands face, was wearing a look of sadness on her own as she inquired softly, "You're not happy about it, are you?"   
  
Lucas, seeing the beginning of tears in her eyes, rushed to assure her as he pulled her close to him, "Not happy? You've got to be kidding; I just never considered the idea of twins. Baby, I'm thrilled."   
  
Ben, who had returned to bring them what they had requested, stood watching them with his mouth hanging open. Lucas, catching sight of him standing there, grinned broadly. "Ben, we're not having a baby, we're having two babies." Turning and grabbing Dara's hand he headed for the door, grabbing her purse and handing it to her, stated, "Come on, we're going to celebrate." Passing by Ben, he threw over his shoulder, "Ben, I'm off for the night."   
  
Ben shook his head in astonishment as he walked over to straighten Lucas' desk. Glancing at the photo on the corner of Dara, taken on her wedding day, he picked the photo up as he stated, "Well, I guess we were all right about you, you've certainly worked miracles."   
  
  
After their discovery of twins and Caleb's reassurances that if one brother or sister was fine, than two would be even better, Dara and Lucas began preparing in earnest for the arrival of their children.   
  
The only unpleasant note came when Mrs. Adams informed then that she would be moving to Charlotte, to live with her daughter. Since her son-in-law had unexpectedly passed away, her daughter was in dire need of her help with her children, so she had asked her mother to come and live with her indefinitely.   
  
Dara and Lucas, knowing how much she had already done for them, hastened to assure her that they would manage and that should she ever want it she always had a place in their home and family as well. Lucas had further surprised the woman by handing her an envelope the evening before her departure containing two thousand dollars. He had refused all of her arguments for not accepting the money, stating that after all she had done for not only Dara and himself, but her mother as well, that she had more than earned it.   
  
A couple of nights after Mrs. Adams departure Lucas was giving serious consideration to the problem as he watched Dara preparing for bed. She was now five months into her pregnancy and since she had finally begun to pick up the weight that Matt had insisted was necessary, as well as expecting twins, she was beginning to find her stomach, more times than not, to be an obstacle.   
  
Remembering her brush with death Lucas was determined to make the remainder of her pregnancy as trouble free as possible. That being the case they were most definitely going to have to find someone to help her with the house and such.   
  
Continuing to watch his wife as she brushed her hair Lucas' thought began turning towards other avenues of pursuit. Going over to where she now stood, he took the brush from her hand and finished brushing out the dark red length of her hair. Setting the brush on the dresser surface he pushed her long hair aside and began nibbling at her earlobe then continued on a path down the length of her neck. "You know, it's absolutely freezing outside, and I think that it would be an absolute waste if we didn't take advantage of the cold outside and the fire inside." With that, he eased her robe from her shoulders to let it fall in a silken puddle to the floor as he began to unfasten her gown. Dara had reached her hand out to switch the light off when Lucas gently restrained her, stating, "No. I want to see you, all of you."   
  
They had continued with the intimate nature of their marriage after Dara's recovery from her illness. Although they continued to have the same magical interweaving of both body and spirit as they had had before, the more Dara's condition became evident the more insecure she had become. It was noticeable in such actions as her insistence that the lights be off, as well as her shyness at being unclothed in her husband's presence.   
  
Lucas knew that his wife's image of herself wasn't flattering. The perception that she held of her body was that it was becoming misshapen and distorted. Lucas' opinion was quite the opposite, although it was apparent that she was pregnant, the rest of her body was still slender. To him she was beautiful and alluring, but he knew that in her mind she was unattractive. He kept assuring her that he found her even more desirable than before, but her opinion of herself remained the same.  
  
Dara now stood in front of him in embarrassment as she stated, "Trust me, you don't want to see me. I'm ugly, misshaped, fat, clumsy and I'm sure that you don't want to see the stretch marks that have started."   
  
Placing his finger under her chin he gently turned her head to meet his gaze. "You don't listen, do you? I've told you before that I don't care about all of that. To me you're beautiful and for your information, you're not misshaped, fat, and definitely not ugly. You happen to be pregnant and as far as the stretch marks they'll go away after the babies are born, but I want you to get this through that thick head of yours, you don't repulse me." Dara looked down in surprise as she felt the proof of his statement pressing against her swollen abdomen, then blushing she looked back up to her husband, who was grinning leeringly at her as he stated, "As you can see you, my dear, have the totally opposite effect on me."   
  
With his last statement he sent her gown to fall with her robe. Dara now stood in front of him, totally unclothed. Lucas could see the insecurity in her eyes as she stated, "I told you I wasn't as attractive as I used to be." Lucas titled her face to gaze into her eyes as he nodded, "You're right, you're not, you're more beautiful than before." With that he knelt down and lifted her in his arms to lay her on their bed, he had begun tracing patterns over her body when he stopped suddenly, having reached the rise of her stomach.  
  
Dara looked u, understanding why he had stopped, smiling.   
  
Lucas, not certain he had felt it, placed his hand across her stomach, feeling the same fluttering under his hand that he had experienced before, this time with a little more force. Looking back to Dara he inquired, "Is that the first time they've moved?"   
  
Dara nodded, "I guess they didn't like my self pity any more than you did."   
  
Laughing, he sat with his hand on her stomach until the movement ceased, shaking his head as he stated, "I know if they kick with that much force on the outside, I can only imagine what it feels like on the inside."   
  
Dara laughed, caught up in the joy of this new discovery, "It wasn't too bad."   
  
Lucas, turning serious once more, caught her eyes with his and held their gaze as he braced himself over her, "Now do you believe me? You're not fat, ugly, or misshapen. You're pregnant and without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."   
  
Dara, reaching up to place her arms around his neck, smiled at him. "I believe you and I also believe that if you don't make love to me right now, I'm going to go crazy."   
  
Lucas kissed her passionately after replying, "Always willing to help a lady in distress, especially when she's my wife."   
  
  
The ringing of the doorbell the next morning solved the answer to the dilemma created by Mrs. Adams absence. Lucas was just coming downstairs for breakfast, when the doorbell chimed. He yelled in the direction of the kitchen, where his wife was cooking his breakfast, "I got it, Dara." With that he opened the door to find his grandmother standing there, clutching her coat close to her.  
  
"Oh, I swear, I aint never felt such cold before." Seeing her grandson gaping at her, she motioned to the door, "Well, you going to let my suitcases sit there till they decide to walk in by themselves?"   
  
Lucas regained his composure as he grabbed the three suitcases and set them against the wall. Turning he addressed his grandmother, "Mama, what are you doing here?"  
  
Shaking her head in admonishment, Lucilla stated, "Well isn't that nice, here I come to help you and Dara out until she has that baby, and not even a glad to see you."  
  
Dara, having heard voices, made her way up the hall to see whom it was. "Lucas, who was at the door?" Seeing her grandmother in law, she smiled warmly, "Mama, what are you doing here, why didn't you call and let me know you were coming?" Reaching over, Dara hugged the woman in welcome.  
  
When Dara pulled away from her, Lucilla looked down at her grandson's wife, shocked, "Lord child, you sure you still have four more months to go?"   
  
Dara, not certain as to her meaning, looked at the woman in question, "I thought you knew, we're having twins."   
  
Lucilla smiled, "You are, well then I guess it's a good thing I came to help you two out then, isn't it?"   
  
Dara glanced to Lucas, who shrugged his shoulders in answer to her silent inquiry about the woman's statement. Lucas hugged his grandmother, sensing her uncertainty, "We're glad to see you, mama. Let's go in the kitchen."   
  
After she had placed Lucas' breakfast in front of him and gotten Lucilla a cup of coffee as well as some juice for herself, Dara eased herself into a chair, as Lucilla inquired, "Well, was I wrong, you don't need any help?"   
  
Dara, addressing the subject, began carefully, "To be honest, mama. We didn't think of calling you because we thought it would be too much for you."  
  
Lucilla stared at Dara in disbelief, "I aint that old, girl. I can handle the cooking and help clean and such. Besides, I want to be here when my great-grandchildren come into the world. So, do I stay?"   
  
Lucas and Dara exchanged looks of inquiry, finally Dara shrugged, "Well, we know we can trust her and she has a right to be here and see the babies when they're born. I don't mind if she stays." Just then the phone rang. Dara excused herself to answer it in the other room.   
  
Taking advantage of Dara's absence, Lucas cautioned his grandmother, "Mama, I appreciate you wanting to stay and help us out, and I'm glad you're here, but I'm warning you right now. No interference of any kind in mine, Dara's or the babies lives. Do we understand each other?"   
  
Lucilla nodded acceptance of her grandson's dictate, "All right, we understand each other, I'm just here to help her out, by the way, how is she doing, is she really better?"  
  
Lucas nodded, "Crower says she's progressing better than he thought she would, so she should have a normal time from here on out."   
  
Dara came back in the room brushing tears from her eyes, as she stated firmly, " I have to go to Mobile. That was Kara, daddy has had another heart attack and the doctor said that she needed to call all of us in."   
  
Lucas got up immediately to comfort her, oblivious to his grandmother's presence, he pulled her to him. "It's all right, darlin. Let it go; don't hold it in it isn't good for you or the babies. Let it go."   
  
Dara leaned against him; clutching his vest in her hands she began sobbing. After she had gotten control of her emotions once more, she looked up at him. "I'll leave in a couple of hours, I need to pack and then go by the bank and get some cash, just in case."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "I'm sorry, baby, but you're not going by yourself. I'll call Ben, I've got some time coming anyway." With that he went to the phone and made the call. After explaining the situation to him, Ben readily agreed to take over for Lucas as long as was necessary. With that done, Lucas turned to his wife and grandmother, "I'll go by the bank, and we'll leave in about an hour." With that said, he left to take cars of his tasks.   
  
Lucilla got up from her chair and taking Dara's hand in hers, patted it comfortingly, "Come on, child. Let's get you two ready to go."   
  
  
Two hours later they were well on their way. Dara had offered to help with the driving, but Lucas had stated that it was unnecessary. Dara, having become accustomed to afternoon naps, fell asleep just outside the state line. Lucas, knowing the strain the next few days would probably be on her, let her sleep till just before the exit for the hospital her father was in, he woke her up, reluctantly, "Darlin, we're almost there."  
  
Dara woke, not even shocked by the fact that Lucas had found the hospital, despite the fact that he had never been to the city before, and Dara hadn't given him directions. He let her out at the entry way to the hospital, then left to park the car. Dara proceeded straight to the cardiac unit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

DESTINY   
Chapter 13   
  
Once Dara reached the door to the ICU area she was stopped and asked to identify herself, the guard explaining that only immediate family were allowed to go any further. Nodding her head in understanding, she supplied the requested information. "Dara Chambers Buck, I'm Alex Chambers' daughter. And by the way, my husband will be up in a second." After checking a list, the guard nodded his approval for her to enter as he pushed a button to allow the door to unlock.  
  
Dara hurried through to find her father's room. Spotting his name on one of the doors, she opened it cautiously. She was never so glad of the training she had received in her profession for controlling her emotions as she was now, seeing her father lying in the middle of a hospital bed with various tubes and IV's running from his body. Dara softly closed the door, careful to avert her eyes away from the sight of her father, lying so helpless. Crossing the space between them, she went to the chair where Kara was sitting, apparently deep in thought.   
  
Kara turned, startled, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Seeing her sister she got up and hugged her tightly, then stepping back to take in her obvious condition, she smiled sadly, "Well, it's definitely apparent it's twins, isn't it?"   
  
Dara nodded solemnly before asking, "What have the doctors said?"   
  
Motioning for Dara to follow her out of the room, in case their father awoke, Kara explained once outside what the doctor's prognosis had been. "They've found another blockage, that's what caused this attack. They're saying that the only thing to do is an angioplasty, but his heart is so weak from the attack that his chances aren't very good."   
  
Dara looked at her sister in disbelief, asking calmly, "So what are our options, either he has it and probably dies on the table, or he doesn't and has to cope with the pain till he dies?"   
  
Kara nodded her head in agreement with her sister's assessment of the situation. "Unfortunately, those are the only two doors open to us."   
  
Dara glanced through the observation window of her father's room studying her father, hoping for a better solution to present itself. Finally, already knowing the answer, she asked the question on her mind. "What does daddy say about it?"   
  
Kara sighed heavily, "He said that he would rather die fighting than to just lay down and give in." Placing her hand on her sister's arm, Kara inquired, "Look, Jack will be here any minute, when did you eat last?"   
  
Dara considered her sister's inquiry, and then shrugged, "I don't remember, Lucas let me sleep for most of the trip."   
  
Kara stated, "Well, when they get up here, it's almost time for us to leave for the shift change anyway, we'll go and get something to eat."  
  
  
After parking the car Lucas followed behind Dara to the cardiac unit. He had deliberately lingered behind in order to give her some time with her sister and father, as well as a chance to talk to the doctor in private.  
  
He was now in the elevator heading to the floor where the unit could be found. The only other person on the elevator was a man Lucas knew for certain he had never seen before, although the stranger kept glancing at Lucas as though he somehow recognized him. Lucas glanced at the man, taking in his appearance trying to recall if he had ever seen this person before. He was slightly shorter than Lucas, although slightly older, with a touch of gray here and there in his hair. Lucas knew for certain that he had never set eyes on this man, although there was something slightly familiar about his face. Finally, the man addressed him, "Excuse me, aren't you Lucas Buck?"  
  
Glancing at the man in irritation, Lucas asked testily, "Why?"  
  
Holding his hands in a gesture of surrender the man replied, "No offense." Then, offering his hand for a handshake, he stated, "I'm Jack Tanner, Kara's husband."   
  
Lucas took the man's hand in return, "Nice to meet you."   
  
Jack nodded his head as he explained, "I didn't mean to freak you out, I recognized you from the wedding picture Kara keeps on our mantel." Looking puzzled, he queried, "By the way, where is Dara?"   
  
Lucas motioned upward to indicate the floor they were about to arrive at. "I let her go ahead, while I parked the car." The elevator signaled their arrival at the floor they had designated. Exiting, they found their wives seated in the lobby area, awaiting their arrival.   
  
Seeing her husband, Kara got up to greet him, then asked, "Jack, have you met Dara's husband, Lucas?"  
  
Jack nodded, "Yeah, I recognized him from their wedding picture." Then, turning to greet his favored sister in law, he asked, "Well baby sister, don't I get a hug anymore?" Jack watched as she pushed herself up from her chair to greet him. Taking in her obvious condition, he shook his head as he hugged her, stepping back to look at her closer, he teased, "Well, it's a good thing you got twins in there, otherwise that kid would weigh a ton."   
  
Hitting his arm in mock anger, Dara returned his good-natured teasing, "Now is that anyway to talk to your favorite sister in law, especially in my condition."   
  
Kara smiled at their teasing as she turned to inform him, "Honey, it's time for the shift change and Dara needs to eat, lets go grab something then we'll come back so she can see daddy."   
  
Nodding to his wife, Jack replied, "Sounds good."   
  
  
After they had ordered their food, Kara approached the subject of their accommodations. "Brittany can sleep in Jacob's room, I hope you guys don't mind a double bed."   
  
Lucas turned to her, "We can stay at a hotel, if you would prefer. We don't want to impose."  
  
Jack silenced his reservations; "It's not an imposition, besides we always like having Dara stay with us."   
  
After the arrangements had been settled, Kara consulted her watch, "It's time to go back to the hospital."   
  
After they had checked in at the security desk, Dara and Kara went ahead. Jack and Lucas having lagged behind to not only converse with the security guard Jack knew, but to allow their wives the chance to speak with their father's doctor. Just as they were about to open the door to Alex's room, the last person that either had expected to see pulled it open to stand face to face looking at them both.  
  
Zach Chambers pulled the door closed as he glared at them both, then noticing his younger sister's obvious condition, he sneered as he remarked snidely, "Well, well, looks like the perfect little angel went and got herself knocked up. Tell me something, baby sister who's the guilty party, that stud you had at mama's funeral, or just someone you decided to fall into bed with?" Ignoring both sisters' gasps of shock at his vulgarity, he pursued further, "Out of curiosity, did he even bother to offer to marry you?" Failing to notice his approach, Zach froze in fear when he heard a male's voice responding to his taunting.  
  
"Actually, I married your sister at least six months before she found herself in this condition. And let me assure you, I'm the guilty party, as you put it."   
  
Turning with dread, Zach came face to face with the person he feared the most in the world. Blanching at the sight of Lucas, Zach turned and excused himself to leave. Breathing a sigh of relief as he waited for the elevator, he didn't notice the person standing behind him till he heard him speak.   
  
"You know, I would have thought that our last conversation would have convinced you that this habit of belittling your sister, is an extremely dangerous past time."   
  
Turning, he stood gaping at Lucas in fear. He hadn't even heard the man's approach.   
  
Lucas pressed the button for him, as he looked him in the eyes, "Unless you want to take advantage of the services this facility has to offer, I suggest you limit your conversations to your sister to a simple hello and good bye. She happens to be in a very delicate condition and seeing her upset would rile me to no end. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Zach nodded silently, not willing to trust his voice at the moment. Finally, the elevator arrived and he stepper into it, grateful for the chance to escape his brother in law.   
  
Lucas returned to await his wife outside the room; he joined Jack who was also waiting for Kara.   
  
Jack turned to inquire, "Zach at it again with Dara?"  
  
Lucas nodded as he took a sip of the coffee Jack had offered him. "I don't think he'll do it again, I don't think he realized that I was here."   
  
Jack, remembering his wife's description of the incident at the funeral home, nodded his head in agreement.   
  
  
After the doctor had apprised her of the situation with her father's health, Dara ventured to his room alone to see him for a few minutes. Finding him awake and smiling weakly, she approached his bed, with her own smile firmly in place. Lowering herself into a chair near his bed, she attempted to make her voice as cheerful as possible. "You know, if you wanted me to come home for a visit, all you had to do was ask."   
  
Answering her weakly, he responded, "I thought I'd make sure you came. By the way, how are you doing? You look like you're carrying a football team in there."   
  
Smiling sadly, she replied, "No actually twins, but they do seem to kick like punters sometimes."   
  
Looking into his daughter's eyes, he replied seriously, "You know that I won't be here to see my grandchildren born, don't you, baby girl?"  
  
Dara had to fight desperately to keep her tears from falling. Knowing that he wouldn't be here when her children came into the world was one thing, hearing him voice the fact was another. "Come on, daddy. We don't know that."   
  
Smiling thinly, he shook his head at his daughter's stubbornness. "Dara Cherice, you know as well as I do how things are, but I want you to know this. I love you with all my heart, and no matter what I'll still be apart of you and your children."  
  
Dara lowered her head in order to gain control over her raging emotions, looking back at her father as he asked, "By the way, where's your husband?"   
  
Dara nodded towards the door, "He's waiting outside with Jack. Why?"   
  
Motioning towards the portal, Alex requested, "I'd like to talk to him for a minute."   
  
Hurrying to comply with her father's request, Dara pushed herself up from the chair to go in search of her husband. Finding him sipping a cup of coffee in the waiting area, she motioned to him.   
  
Lucas hurried to see what his wife required. "What is it, honey, you all right?"   
  
Dara nodded her head, "I'm fine, but daddy wants to see you for a few minutes." Following her to her father's room, Lucas entered alone and sat in the chair his wife had earlier vacated.  
  
Alex turned to look at his son-in-law, stating, "You know when Dara said she wanted to marry you, I had a lot of reservations. I could see that you're a hard, cold, dangerous man, but I would be a fool not to see how happy my daughter is. For that, I thank you. I need to ask you to make me a promise."   
  
Lucas looked at the man, having already surmised what the 'promise' probably was. "What is it you want me to promise?"  
  
Alex motioned to the observation window, where Kara and Dara could be seen on the other side, "No matter how much they wish it wasn't so, I think both you and Jack are astute enough to realize that I'm dying."  
  
Lucas, knowing that offering the man hollow words of comfort would be useless, simply replied, "I'm aware of it, what can I do to help you feel better about the fact."   
  
Alex looked him in the eyes, stating, "I know my daughter, when I'm gone she is going to feel like a lost ship with no home port, so to speak."   
  
Lucas shook his head vehemently at the man's statement. "She has a home, ours. As long as I live she won't be by herself."   
  
Accepting his words, Alex nodded, "I know that, what I want from you is your promise that you'll never mistreat her in any way. And never give her cause to regret loving you as much as she does."   
  
Although Lucas understood the man's concern for his daughter, he stated his position emphatically. "I made her that promise the day I married her.   
  
Alex, certain of the younger man's sincerity, nodded his acceptance.  
  
  
Later that evening the adults sat around the dining table of the Tanner household discussing various topics. When Dara turned to her sister to inquire, "By the way, when's Mara supposed to get here?"  
  
Kara shook her head, "I don't think she will."  
  
Dara stared at her sister in disbelief, "You're joking, right?"   
  
Kara sighed in regret as she explained, "I wish I was, but apparently Craig isn't sending the child support for Mikey, so money is pretty tight for her right now. She can't afford the money for the trip."   
  
Dara considered for a moment, she had the money that had been left from her savings account, as well as from the life insurance policy on her mother. Since Lucas had paid the remainder of the medical and funeral bills, not to mention refusing to allow Dara to repay him, she had put the money into their joint savings and checking accounts. Lucas had never said anything about how much she spent, stating that if anything he wished she would spoil herself and be a little extravagant, but what she was considering now was no small amount and she wasn't certain what his reaction might be. Money had never been an issue in their marriage, and she didn't want it to become one now.  
  
Lucas sat watching the look on his wife's face, already knowing what she was considering. Getting up, he took the phone from the desk along with the phone book and sat both on the table in front of his wife. Then reaching in his pocket for his wallet, he handed her a credit card. "See about booking her and your nephew on a flight, as soon as possible." Lucas could see the tears of affection brimming in her eyes. Oblivious to anyone else's presence, he reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Are you going to cry or call the airlines?"   
  
Placing her hand over his, she simply stated, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head, "Hopefully, as much as I do you. Now, call the airlines." Picking up the phone, he handed it to her to punctuate his point.   
  
After calling the airline and making a reservation, they called Mara. At first, she wasn't happy about it because she felt like it was charity, but after everyone, including Lucas, who spoke to her in privacy, explained the gravity of the situation; she became more receptive to the idea.   
  
Finally, after they had all the arrangements made, everyone went to their respective rooms to find their rest for the night.   
  
  
As they were getting settled for the night, discussed the situation at hand.  
  
Dara had been curious all evening as to her father and husband's conversation and wanted desperately to know the subject, although she had her suspicions.   
  
Lucas watched her tug at her bottom lip with her teeth as she was brushing her hair. Finishing undressing, he got into bed as she placed the hairbrush on the nightstand. Lifting his arm to allow her to rest her head against his chest, he opened the door to appease her curiosity. "All right, I see your curiosity is peeked, and I'm pretty sure I know what about, but go ahead and ask."   
  
Dara shook her head in amazement. She had become accustomed to his reading her thoughts. In the beginning of their marriage it had greatly disturbed her, but in the ten or so months since then she had grown accustomed to it. To some degree she had even come to depend on his knowing her so well.  
  
Sighing in resignation, she asked, "What did you and daddy discuss?"  
  
He knew that the inevitable death of her one remaining parent would unsettle her and in her delicate condition he didn't want to overly upset her, but he had vowed to tell her the truth in their marriage. Bracing himself he began carefully. "He made me promise that I would take care of you and keep you safe and happy." Deciding that it needed to be said, he asked her softly, "You know he knows he's dying, don't you?"  
  
Dara was holding back her tears as she nodded her head. "I don't want to know, but I do."   
  
Pulling her even closer to him, he put his other arm around her. "Darlin, I'm sorry, but you're not alone. I'll always be here with you and for you." Letting her cry silent tears, he waited until she had calmed down before he pulled the blanket around her and settled her against him. "It's all right, honey. You go ahead and go to sleep now. You and the babies need your rest." Rubbing her back in slow circles to help her relax, he soon felt the rise and fall or her chest deepen into a more relaxed pace, he knew she had finally fallen asleep.  
  
  
Kara was up early the next morning to efficiently and silently get her children off to school. After she had them on their way, she turned her attention towards fixing breakfast for the adults. She didn't realize Lucas was behind her, until she turned around. Startling her, she let her grip on the coffee cup she was holding slip. Lucas reached out and effortlessly caught it in mid air, then handed it back to her.   
  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you."   
  
Kara, who had placed her hand over her heart, smiled sheepishly, "You definitely have a way of sneaking up on people, don't you?"   
  
Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Just walk softly, I guess."   
  
Kara silently took in his appearance. As usual, he was dressed in dress black jeans and boots, but today, he was also wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, buttoned to his collar and black sued vest. Contemplating his statement, Kara volunteered, "Yeah, I guess I'm used to my tribe sounding like a herd of elephants." Glancing in the direction of the bedrooms, she asked, "Is Dara still asleep?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, she needs the rest."   
  
Kara looked at him critically, "Is she really doing better, or is that what she's telling us to keep us from worrying?"   
  
Dara had decided not to divulge all the details of what had almost happened with Dr. Hanson, stating only that he had miss-prescribed some medication for her that had caused an adverse reaction.   
  
Lucas, not willing to betray his wife's trust in him answered simply, "She had a rough time at the beginning of her pregnancy, but now she's doing fine. Her new doctor is thrilled with her progress."   
  
Satisfied that he was telling her the truth, she simply nodded as Dara came from the bedroom, fully dressed and ready to leave.  
  
Lucas insisted the she sit and at least eat some toast and drink a glass of juice before they left.   
  
As they were sitting around the table, after Jack had joined them, discussing what the itinerary for the day should be. Jack and Kara decided to pick Mara and her son up from the airport, allowing Dara to have a little extra time with their father.   
  
  
Dara and Lucas arrived at the door to Alex's room just in time to run into Zach.   
  
Lucas, seeing him first, placed his arm protectively around his wife's shoulders, discouraging her brother from harassing her.   
  
Zach seeing the look in his brother-in-law's eyes, simply nodded and mumbled, "Hello" to his sister.   
  
Dara noticing the pained look on her brother's face couldn't help herself from haltingly touching her brother's arms.   
  
Looking at his sister warily, he waited for her to ask her question.   
  
Dara, unsure, asked, "Is he worse?"  
  
Remembering his mother's final words to him, he simply nodded his head at her sadly."   
  
Bracing herself, she entered the room. He had indeed gotten much worse, he was a great deal paler than he had been the day before and was now laboring to breath. The doctor examining him was shaking his head. Approaching her, he stated, "Mrs. Buck, he's much worse, if we're going to do the operation it has to be right now."   
  
Dara looked at her father and then asked, "Does he know?"   
  
The doctor nodded, "Yes, he still wants to have the operation."   
  
Just then Alex motioned for his daughter to come closer. When she leaned next to him to hear his words, he pleaded, "Sign the papers, baby. Let them at least try."   
  
Dara blinked back her tears, then looked at the doctor, "Bring me the papers, I'll sign them." A few minutes later a nurse entered and handed Dara a clipboard with the necessary documents. She glanced at her father in uncertainty, "Daddy, are you sure?" then sighed in resignation when he nodded his head.  
  
Lucas could see how she was wrestling with her desire to fulfill her father's request, as well as the feeling that she was signing his death warrant. Touching her hand gently, he offered, "Honey, do you want me to sign them?"   
  
Dara shook her head sadly, "No, it has to be one of us and it has to be now, so I'll take the responsibility."   
  
Watching as she quickly scribbled her name across the bottom of the forms, Lucas wished with everything inside of him that he could fix this for her, but he knew how she would react if he even suggested it.   
  
Handing the clipboard over to the doctor, she listened as he advised her that they only had a few minutes until they would have to remove her father to surgery. Dara went to stand next to his bed and look on her parent lovingly, realizing that it could well be the last time she would see him.  
  
Reaching weakly to take her hand, Alex smiled at her. "Can I tell you something?" Your mother was right, out of all four of you kids, you have the most special spirit, but don't tell your brother or sisters that."   
  
Dara was trying desperately to hold her tears at bay as she knelt over to place a kiss on his cheek and hug him tightly. "I love you, daddy. And I always will."   
  
Suddenly the room filled with nurses and orderlies, come to prepare her father for surgery. After they were ushered out, a nurse asked them to go to the waiting room designated for families whose loved ones were having surgery.   
  
Dara was about to object when the nurse smiled at her sadly, "I'll let your sister know where you're at."   
  
Lucas nodded his thanks to the woman as he led his wife to the elevators.   
  
Just as they reached it the door opened, admitting Kara, Mara and Jack, as well as Mara's son, Mikey to the floor.   
  
Kara, seeing the look on her sister's face asked the question she didn't really want the answer to. "He's gotten worse, hasn't he?"   
  
Dara sadly nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak without crying.   
  
Lucas, sensing his wife's battle for control of her emotions, supplied the explanation for her. "They're taking him to surgery now. They want us to wait downstairs, the doctor said they weren't able to wait any longer, and Alex asked that they go ahead and perform the surgery."   
  
Kara, falling back on the need to have something to occupy her thoughts, said decisively, "Let's go down and wait then."  
  
  
Once they had settled themselves in the waiting room, Mara hugged her expectant sister as she expressed her gratitude for the financial assistance. "Thank you for the money to come, Dara. I know it's not the best way to get to see you, but I'm glad I have. Besides, I think we should all be here."   
  
Dara shrugged nonchalantly, "You should really thank Lucas, he offered to pay for the trip.   
  
Lucas brushed off Mara's expressions of gratitude, not wanting his generosity made common knowledge.  
  
Even though the three sisters tried to keep their conversation light, Lucas could still feel the sense of impending sorrow hanging in the air between the four children. Even in Zach, who chose to sit separate from his sisters and remained quiet through the wait.  
  
Finally, after an hour of waiting, the receptionist inquired, "Chambers family?"   
  
They all turned as Kara responded, "That's us."   
  
Nodding her acknowledgement, the woman explained, "The doctor will be down in a second."   
  
Mara turned towards her sisters, "She didn't look sympathetic, do you think everything went all right?"   
  
Dara, who had remained mostly silent, spoke up, "You can't go by that. Most hospital personnel are trained to be impassive."   
  
The surgeon came into the room, looking at the group encompassed.   
  
All of them stood to take whatever news the man had to offer. Lucas glanced down at Dara, who had unconsciously taken his hand for support.  
  
Approaching the group the physician stated directly, "I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything else to be done. We knew how slim his chances of surviving the procedure were, but he insisted on attempting it anyway. I wish there were something more I could say, but all I can do is tell you how truly sorry I am. Someone will be in contact with you about the arrangements later on, if you'd like to go home."  
  
Lucas, seeing that everyone else was in deep shock, extended his hand to the man, "I'm sure you did what you could, and thank you."   
  
Nodding his head in sympathy for their loss, he left to fill out whatever forms were necessary.   
  
Lucas turned to the three sisters; each one's reaction was varying.   
  
Mara was silently weeping, wiping her tears away as quickly as they appeared.   
  
Kara was very quiet, looking to her husband she stated softly, "Lets go home and call the funeral home."   
  
Dara's reaction was the one that concerned him the most; she had a blank look on her face, as if trying to comprehend what was happening. The pain, however, was evident in her eyes. Not wanting the floodgate of her emotions to open here, he agreed with Kara's statement, "I think that's a good idea, lets get out of here." Putting his arm around her waist to guide her out, Lucas led her to their car.   
  
Once inside, with no one else around, Dara spoke sadly, "He's gone, isn't her? I feel like and orphan. Now there's no one to go home to is there?"  
  
Lucas quickly pulled her into his embrace, "Let it out, honey. It's all right, you cry all you want, but you're not alone, Dara. I'm always going to be here with you and for you." Letting her cry her sadness out, he realized that she had quieted a great deal. Pulling back to look at her and wipe her eyes, he asked, "Are you ready to go now?" Nodding her head in silence, she turned to stare out her window as she continued crying quietly. When they had reached Kara's house, he glanced over and realized she had fallen asleep. Knowing how desperately she needed to rest, he got out and went to her side to lift her in his arms and carry her into the house, allowing her to remain asleep.   
  
Kara and Mara, seeing their sister being carried in, got up immediately.  
  
Lucas shook his head negatively, seeing the looks of worry that both women were wearing, as he continued to their assigned room. Placing her gently on the bed, he loosened her clothing and removed her shoes. After closing the curtains, he turned and placing a kiss on her forehead, pulled a blanket over her and left the room.   
  
Her sisters immediately set upon him, "What happened, is Dara all right?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head, "She's fine, she fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake her, she and the babies need the rest, especially right now."   
  
  
As with their mother, their father's funeral had also been pre arranged, leaving very few details to contend with. Although, as Kara pointed out, there would be extra expenses to be met, "We'll have to figure something out, I'm sure they'll let us make payments on it."   
  
Lucas, who was pouring himself a reheated cup of coffer, asked, "What about his medical bills?"   
  
Kara shrugged, "He was fully covered there, so there won't be any bills from that."   
  
Lucas considered her statement for a moment before he asked, "How much do you think you'll have to come up with?"   
  
Looking at him in puzzlement, she replied, "I'm not sure, most of it's already paid for, but my guess is that with the other expenses we'll have to come up with probably no more than five thousand dollars, at the most. We'll figure it out, I guess Jack and I can borrow on the house."   
  
Without a word, Lucas got up and went to where he had laid his wife's purse, searching until he found what he wanted, he went to the table and wrote a check for the amount she had stated, and then handed her the check.  
  
Kara stared at him with her mouth open, "I cant accept this, besides that you've already paid everything for mama, as well as Mara's trip."   
  
Lucas shrugged, "Yes, you can. Besides that, think of how much better you and Dara will feel knowing that everything is taken care of."   
  
Shaking her head in disbelief at his generosity, she inquired, "Are you sure, I mean you and Dara have the babies coming."   
  
Holding up his hand to silence her protests, he stated, "We have a comfortable lifestyle. We can afford to do it, so just say thank you, OK?"   
  
Smiling at him warmly, she replied, "Thank you."   
  
  
Lucas, sensing that Dara was awake, excused himself to check on her, opening the door to the bedroom he found her standing in front of the window with her arms wrapped around her, as though trying to draw comfort from within herself.   
  
Remembering how emotionally fragile she had been after her mother's death, he wanted to make certain that she knew he was there for her to draw strength from. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and asked in deep concern, "Are you all right, darlin?"  
  
Although she remained silent as she nodded her head, he understood the underlying current of emotions running through her. "You fell lost with both of them gone, don't you?"   
  
Turning to look in his eyes, she stated, "I know I shouldn't, I have you and soon I'll have our children. And I know that I'm a grown woman, but yes, I do feel very lost without them."   
  
Pulling her into his embrace and laying his cheek against the top of her head, he stated, "You're not alone, honey. I promise you, we'll get through this together, just as we did when your mother died."   
  
Dara glanced up at him, then lowered her head against his chest as she muttered, "I believe you."  
  
  
Since all of the Chambers family was present, the services for Alex were held immediately.  
  
Lucas was grateful for the fact that Zach kept pretty much to himself, especially given his wife's delicate condition, but he still continued to hover near her, just in case.  
  
Although Lucas knew that it was Dara's character to hold her emotions in until they overwhelmed her, he had assumed that she would turn to him for comfort once they were alone, but after the funeral the next day, when they were alone before going to sleep, Lucas had offered her comfort. He had went around to her side of the bed as she was turning the covers back, about to get into bed, and placed his arms around her to hold her. "Baby, if you want to let it out, you go right ahead. There's no one here to show a brave facet to." He was shocked when she had turned around to address him. Her face was set in a look of tight control.   
  
"I'm fine, just tired. Let's get some sleep so we can leave early tomorrow. I'm ready to be home as I'm sure you must be." After her statement she reached up on tiptoe to place a chaste kiss on his mouth, then turned and climbed into bed.  
  
Lucas furrowed his brow, then deciding to let it go, he pulled the covers closer around her, noticing that she was almost asleep, he chose to leave her alone for a while.Closing the door softly behind him, he ventured to the kitchen, deciding on a cup of coffee.   
  
Kara, seeing him come up the hall, poured him a cup and handed it to him as he reached the table.   
  
Taking the cup in his hands, he smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks.   
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "You look as though you could use it." Nodding his head in agreement, Lucas began sipping at the hot liquid   
  
Glancing over the rim of her cup, Kara asked, "How's Dara?"  
  
Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "She says she's fine, I say there's a problem. She's keeping her emotions in check, and I know that it isn't healthy for her or her condition."   
  
Nodding her agreement with her brother-in-law's statement, she asked, "How long have you two been married now?"  
  
Lucas glanced at her in curiosity as he replied, "Almost a year now, why?"  
  
Glancing at him in a knowing manner, she asked, "You haven't realized Dara's biggest flaw yet?"   
  
Sighing heavily, he responded, "Yes, I have. Aside from being stubborn as hell, she keeps things bottled up inside of herself. She did it when your mother died, she tries to deal with everything on her own terms, without benefit of help from anybody or anything else."   
  
Kara agreed, "That's it exactly, part of it stems from the fact that there is a big age difference between her and the rest of us. So she spent a lot of time alone, and partly because when things were so bad at home for us, when daddy was so abusive. Because to show weakness or tears meant that we got it worse, but Dara has always been more stubborn that the rest of us, she would rather die than to cry about anything. And when she does shed tears, its usually in private."   
  
Lucas considered her revelation for a moment, "So what's the answer to it, what do I do to help my wife?"   
  
Kara studied him thoughtfully for a moment, realizing once again the amount of love that this man possessed for her sister. Finally, she replied, "Exactly what you're doing. Love her and let her know that you're here when she needs you, you've done wonders in almost a year, she's more out of her shell now than I've ever seen her."   
  
Lucas pondered her statement, and then excused himself for the night. "I guess I better get some sleep, we're leaving early in the morning."   
  
Kara chuckled, "Part of the fun of being sheriff, Huh? No extended vacations."   
  
Lucas shocked his sister in law by bending down and placing a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you for the advice, I'll take it." With that he headed to the bedroom to settle in for the night.   
  
When he climbed into bed next to his wife, he studied her face for a moment. Seeing the changing expressions he realized that she was dreaming. Curling himself around her, he gently massaged her back as he whispered in her ear, "Calm down, love. I'm here, go back to sleep."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

DESTINY  
Chapter 14  
  
Through the length of their return trip, Lucas continuously glanced at Dara. She had remained impassive since her father's funeral the day before, even when she bid farewell to her sisters she had done nothing more than embrace them briefly, nodding indifferently when they promised to visit after the babies were born. He was certain that the dam holding her emotions back would break at any minute, but he couldn't see any suggestion of it by the appearance of calmness she now wore.  
  
Dara had noticed her husband's constant perusal, deciding to put an end to the annoying way he continuously watched her, she stated tritely, "I assure you, I'm quite all right. I won't have a case of hysterics, if that's your concern."  
  
Lucas turned to her in surprise; he had never heard the sharp tone in her voice that he now heard, not even when she was so irritable before the discovery of her pregnancy. Understanding the reasoning behind her attitude, he replied softly, "I wasn't expecting you to, you just seem very withdrawn and quiet. You hardly cried at the funeral, I'm just worried that you're holding this all in."   
  
Dara turned a cold gaze on him, "I'm quite capable of handling my emotions. Thank you."   
  
Lucas shook his head, deciding that nothing would be accomplished by arguing with her, except to upset her; he decided to remain silent for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived home Dara quickly got out of the car, leaving Lucas to deal with their luggage.   
  
Caleb, having heard their car, raced out of the house to greet them. He had reached out to hug Dara when he saw the foreboding look on her face, causing him to pull back and opt to help his father with the luggage instead. Nodding towards the door he inquired, "What's the matter with her? She's acting real mad about something."  
  
Lucas shook his head, "I think she's holding in her grief over her father's death, Caleb."   
  
Caleb glanced at his father in concern, "Is she going to be OK?"   
  
Lucas, noticing the look of deep concern in his son's eyes, sought to relieve his anxieties. "I'm sure she will, we just need to be understanding and give her a little time to come to grips with her feelings."   
  
Lucilla came from the kitchen to greet them, glancing around she asked, "Where's Dara?"   
  
Motioning to the top of the stairs, Lucas stated, "She went straight to our bedroom. Just leave her alone for a little while; she's not handling her father's death all that well. She's keeping everything bottled up inside right now."   
  
Lucilla considered her grandson's statement, "All right, you know what's best I suppose."   
  
Later that evening, when the evening meal was ready, Lucas went in search of his wife. Finding her in the small room that had been converted to an office for her, he informed her brightly, "Darlin, mama has supper ready. Let's go in."   
  
Dara looked up from the pile of file folders in front of her, "You go on, I'm not hungry right now." I'll fix a plate later."   
  
Lucas sighed in frustration as he pointed out, "Dara, you haven't eaten since early this morning, that's not good for you or the babies. Now, come on and eat something."   
  
Dara looked up from the stack of papers she had been reading. Narrowing her gaze, she inquired icily, "Really, and just exactly how many times have you been pregnant? What in the hell would you know about what I do or don't need to do? I'll eat when I'm damned good and ready, so until then, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She had practically screamed the last of her statement at him.  
  
Lucas decided that the best course of action was to put some space between himself and his wife. Informing Caleb and Lucilla that he would eat later, as would Dara, he grabbed his jacket and stalked out the door.   
  
Caleb looked at his great-grandmother, "Mama, do you think everything is going to be ok between them?"  
  
Lucilla shook her head, "I hope so, Caleb. Those two wouldn't do good separated from each other."   
  
  
For lack of a better place to go, Lucas decided to go to the office to check in and catch up on paperwork.   
Slamming the front door against the inner wall of the reception area, Lucas surprised not only Floyd, but Ben as well, with the intensity of his anger.   
  
Ben, recovering quickly, exclaimed, "Lucas, we weren't expecting you back this soon. How's Dara doing?"  
  
Glaring at his deputy for mentioning her name, Lucas replied acidly, "None of your damned business. Bring me the reports so I can sign off on them." Heading to his office, he closed the door with enough force to rattle the glass in its frame. Sitting in his chair, he allowed his gaze to roam over the desk until it settled on a photo of Dara, taken on their wedding day. Taking the photo in his hand, he studied the expression the photographer had managed to capture. Her smile indicated that she had a special secret hidden in her heart, which had placed the smile on her lips and the brightness in her eyes.   
  
Ben timidly opened the door, having knocked and not hearing a reply. Seeing that Lucas was engrossed in his thoughts he understood why he hadn't received an invitation to enter. Standing before the desk, he cautiously intruded on the other man's thoughts. "Lucas, here are the reports."   
  
Lucas glanced up at his deputy, "Ben, close the door." When he had complied, Lucas further directed, "Have a seat, I want to ask you something." Ben sat patiently, waiting for Lucas' inquiry.   
  
Lucas turned the photo in his hand towards Ben, "Ben, you know when I met her I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I think you guessed that she had me hooked from the time she said 'hello'."   
  
Ben nodded his agreement, recalling the way Lucas had looked that day he had first seen Dara. Watching as Lucas sat the photo back in its place, Ben was shocked by his next inquiry.  
  
"So what's changed in her, Ben?"   
  
Ben, not certain as to his meaning, asked, "You don't find her attractive anymore?"  
  
Lucas looked at the man in bewilderment, "Hell no, if anything I think she's more beautiful and desirable now than ever, if that was ever possible. Her personality seems to have changed, she used to be so sweet and loving, now she's irritable and down right bitchy. I told her it was time to eat tonight and she literally screamed at me to leave her alone. She's never raised her voice since we've been married, even when we've disagreed."   
  
Ben sat back and considered Lucas' revelations of his wife's behavior, then remembering something Caleb had disclosed to him, he inquired, "Lucas, didn't she have to sign the consent form for her father's surgery?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I know she didn't want to, but he wanted the surgery and she couldn't say no."   
  
Ben glanced at him questioningly, "Ever consider that maybe she blames herself, she probably feels like she signed her name to her father's death warrant." Pointing out some other aspects, he continued, "You have to realize too, so far she's lost her mother, almost her own life, and now her father. Plus, she's pregnant which means she's raging inside from the mood swings anyway. Just give her some time, she'll be back to normal soon."   
  
Lucas considered his statement a moment, then got up as he stated, "Ben, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
  
When he arrived home, Lucas was in a considerably lighter mood then when he had left, but when he entered his house and saw the looks on his son and grandmother's face, he knew before anything was said, that something was seriously wrong.   
  
Lucilla confirmed his suspicions, "We just called the station, you need to get in there. I think there's something really wrong with her."   
  
Caleb nodded his agreement of his grandmother's statement, "She ain't acting right and she's drinking."   
  
Lucas hurried to the study to find his wife sitting on the sofa, pouring over books of family photos and drinking a glass of wine. He knew when he saw the bottle that something was seriously wrong, she had never been one for alcohol and he had only seen her take two drinks a glass of champagne on their wedding night and a glass of wine before they were married. Glancing at the bottle he realized that she must have drank almost all of it. With that in mind he cautiously inquired, "Dara, what are you doing?" When she turned to look at him, he noticed the odd look in her eyes.  
  
"What's it look like, I'm going over what's left of my family; memories and pictures. The only things I have left to contribute to my children's upbringing. I can't even offer them at least one grandparent. Just imagine how proud they'll be to find out that their mother not only allowed their grandmother to die from cancer, but also signed the death warrant that killed their grandfather." Reaching to take the bottle from the table, she poured the remainder of its contents into her glass.  
  
Lucas took both the bottle and the glass from her, "Baby, you know drinking isn't a good idea. Let me have these."   
  
Dara looked at him in irritation, "What would you know about whether or not it's a good idea?"   
  
Losing his patience quickly, he had to grit his teeth together before replying, "I thought you wanted our children, I guess your self pity is more important than they're health. Some mother you're turning out to be."  
  
Without realizing what she was doing, she lashed out and connected the flat of her hand with his cheek. Awareness and horror at her actions dawning in her eyes, she turned and quickly fled the room. Running for the front door she grabbed her purse and car keys and rushed out the door, ignoring Caleb and Lucilla's pleas to stop.   
  
Lucas hurled both the bottle and glass into the fireplace as he rushed out to stop her. When he reached the front door, Lucilla yelled after him, "You have to stop her, she shouldn't be driving."   
  
Getting to the car before she was able to start it, he jerked the door open and grabbed her keys from her hand, throwing them in the direction of the front door. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You cant drive after all the wine you just drank, are you trying to kill yourself?" His anger with her dissipated when he saw the tears welling in her eyes as she lowered her head to rest on the steering wheel forlornly.  
  
"I don't care anymore. I let it happen to both of them. I knew mama was sick, but I didn't make her go to the doctor. And I shouldn't have signed those damned consent forms, maybe daddy could have pulled through on his own. I might as well have put a gun to their heads."   
  
Lucas, hearing the beginning of the dam breaking on her emotions, gently placed his hand against her cheek, turning her to face him. "You didn't kill them, honey. There wasn't anything that could have been done; you did what they asked you to. You didn't inject the cancer into your mom's body, and you didn't weaken your dad's heart. I'm sorry that was just the luck of the draw for them, sweetheart." Seeing that his words were penetrating through to her, he pulled her into his arms.   
  
Pulling back slightly, she stroked the still red spot on his cheek and kissing it softly, offered, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. If it will help, you can hit me back."   
  
Shaking his head, he replied, "I wouldn't hit a pregnant woman, especially my wife." Lowering her head to his chest, she began crying in earnest and held tighter to him. Placing his arms under her, he pulled her out of the car and carried her into the house. Lucilla opened the door and began to speak, when Lucas shook his head, indicating that they would discuss this later. Continuing to their bedroom, he sat in the rocking chair next to the window, holding her in his embrace as he allowed her to draw comfort from his presence as she unleashed all the emotions she had been containing.   
  
Finally, she looked up at him in amazement, "How have you put up with me acting like such a bitch lately?"   
  
Lucas smiled tenderly at her as he kissed her forehead, "That's simple, because I love you. Honey, you haven't done anything wrong, there isn't anything for you to feel sorry about." Laying her head against his shoulder, she relaxed and simply basked in the warmth of the love he had for her.   
  
Lucas sat with her in his lap for a while until he realized that she had fallen asleep. Rising from the chair quietly, he gently placed her on the bed and tucked the covers around her, then headed downstairs to answer his son and grandmother's questions.  
  
Finding them in the study clearing away the debris of broken glass, he informed them, "She's asleep, and she'll be fine now. She was holding in her grief and it had to come out somehow."  
  
They nodded their agreement of his observation as they continued cleaning the refuse of broken glass.   
  
Lucas deciding that what his wife truly needed was a way to feel productive, with that in mind, he asked Caleb if Matt Crower was on duty tonight.  
  
Caleb looked at his father in puzzlement as he nodded.  
  
Going to the phone, Lucas dialed the number and waited till Crower picked up, then discussed his idea. Both were in full agreement that this was indeed the answer to Dara's problem.  
  
  
The next morning Dara descended the stairs to find Lucas and Lucilla in the kitchen, both looking at her in curiosity.  
  
Lucas asked her in innocence, "Aren't you going to get dressed for work?"   
  
Looking at him in puzzlement, she asked, "What are you talking about? I'm on maternity leave."   
  
Lucas shook his head, smiling, "I talked to Crower last night, and we think you should go back part time to counseling."   
  
Considering his statement for a moment, she smiled, "I'll be ready in thirty minutes." Turning she hurried back up the stairs to fulfill her promise.   
  
Lucilla looked at her grandson skeptically, "You sure her going back to work is a good idea?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, "You have any better suggestion to help her get through this?"   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "No, I guess you know what's best."   
  
Dara came down the stairs, ready to leave. Lucas handed her the keys to her car, Caleb having gone out and found them at Lucas' request last night. "Be careful and I'll see you for lunch, all right?"   
  
Dara threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him soundly, "I will, Promise."   
  
At lunchtime Lucas was walking through the hospital, on his way to his wife's office. Running into Crower he stopped and inquired, "Have you seen her yet, how is she?"   
  
Matt nodded his head, "I saw her about thirty minutes ago and she seemed like she was in a good mood. I think her outburst last night cleared the worst of it away for her, she may be depressed after the babies are born, but nothing like it was last night, I'm sure."   
  
Nodding his thanks to the physician, Lucas continued to Dara's office. Seeing she was in the middle of a session, he waited till her door opened. Once her patient left he opened the door and smiled, "Ready for lunch?" When she looked up at him with a smile on her face, Lucas thought he had never seen such a welcome sight.  
  
"Yes, I'm famished. Let's go."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

DESTINY  
Chapter 15  
  
Lucas was glad to see that the results he and Crower had hoped for with Dara's return to work had come to fruition. Not only was she continuing to progress at a normal pace with her pregnancy, but he could see that the personality everyone had come to treasure in her had returned as well. He was grateful for the fact that she had finally come to grips with the reality of her parent's deaths, no longer blaming herself, but instead, accepting that this was a natural part of life.  
  
Another area of amazement that he soon discovered was his wife' s immense love for the Christmas holidays, which were rapidly approaching. She had insisted on not only decorating a tree, but the house as well. At first Lucas had refused, stating that he wouldn't have a tree in his home, but when he saw the look of intense disappointment on Dara's face he found he couldn't possibly refuse. Despite his efforts to remain stoic about the holiday he found himself enjoying it, especially when his wife had coerced him into a shopping trip for decorations.  
  
  
Despite his efforts to the contrary, Lucas found himself enchanted with the Christmas season, due to his wife's childlike enthusiasm for the holiday. He realized just how enthralled she was with the various myths when he came home early to find her in the living room, as usual with Caleb, wrapping gifts. Stopping just outside the door to the room, he listened to his wife's surprising inquiry of his son.  
  
"Caleb, have you made your list for Santa Clause yet? I want to be sure he gets it."  
  
Caleb looked at her strangely, "What do you mean, Santa? There aint no such person."  
  
Dara looked at him disbelievingly, she had believed in Santa until she was a teenager. "Caleb, you're only eleven, you mean you don't believe in Santa Clause?"   
  
Lucas stood listening at the door, curious as to what Caleb's reaction would be. He had never believed in the childhood myth himself, due to his family's darker side, the whole idea of Christmas had never been encouraged. His mother had tried, but his father had always squelched her attempts. Considering that fact he realized that he had been robbed of a great deal of joy at that particular person's hands. He also felt guilty over Caleb's revelation. He had never encouraged the belief in the child, and neither had Gage Temple, who had always dealt with the harsher realities of life, never allowing his children the opportunities for the simpler pleasures of childhood. Listening to the interchange now he was sorry he hadn't stepped in soon.  
  
Caleb stated his reason for his disbelief, "Well I aint never seen him."   
  
Dara nodded, understanding his logic, "Well, that's true, but you haven't seen the babies for yourself yet either, but do you doubt they exist?"   
  
Caleb looked at her strangely, pondering her statement, "Well, that's different, your stomach keeps getting bigger so you know that they're in there."   
  
Dara smiled, "That's right, and you also find presents under the tree, so you know Santa was there too. Just because you cant put your hands on something or see it with your own eyes doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. Do you understand?"  
  
Caleb considered her words, "Yeah I guess I do. Well, if you think he's real then maybe he is, so just in case I better make up a list, huh?"   
  
Dara smiled at him warmly, "Yes, I think you should."   
  
Lucas entered the room as though he had just gotten home. Standing over his wife to help her up from the floor, he glanced around, "Well, looks like the Christmas elves have been pretty busy here."   
  
Dara smiled, glad to see his good humor, "Yeah, we're expecting Rudolph and Frosty anytime now." Laughing at her statement, Caleb excused himself to head back to the boarding house.   
  
That had been another area of vast improvement, Caleb now stayed more and more with them. He had even made some small changes to the bedroom he occupied in order to make more of a claim in the house. Dara had even confessed to Lucas that she hoped eventually he would move in with them, since she had become very fond of him and enjoyed having him around. As a matter of fact, she had managed to convince him to stay with them Christmas eve, pointing out that it was a family holiday and that they were a family now.   
  
Lucas was even surprised to find Mama Lucy's attitude towards Christmas to be lightened, also due to Dara's influence. She like Lucas found the house to be more friendly and airy with the addition of the Christmas spirit Dara had bestowed upon the old house. Lucas knew that she had valued only what Dara could provide to the family at first, another heir, but he was highly amused to find that she couldn't deny Dara anything either and that she was now able to see the reasons why he had fallen in love with his wife.  
  
Christmas eve finally arrived to find Dara satisfied with her efforts for the holidays. She had managed to send off the gifts for her family in time, as well as acquire all the gifts Caleb had expressed a desire for even the secret ones he had wanted, just to see if Santa was real. Finally, she was able to climb the stairs to their bedroom to settle down for the night.   
  
Lucas stood watching her as she was brushing her hair before climbing into bed, noticing the look of sadness in her eyes, from her reflection in the mirror; he went over and wrapped his arms around her. "What is it, darlin, thinking about your folks again?"   
  
Turning, she smiled at him reassuringly, "I'm all right, I just miss them, that's all." Putting her arms around his neck, she asked sweetly, "What did you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?"  
  
Lucas, catching her playful mood, ginned at her leeringly, "I'll give you a clue, you wont find it under the tree or in a stocking."   
  
With that they enjoyed their own brand of exchanging and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
The morning came to find Caleb bounding into their bedroom to land at the foot of their bed, shouting excitedly, "You were right, there is a Santa and he was here. You should see everything he left, come on." With that he flew off the bed and down the stairs.  
  
Dara sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, just as Lucas was bracing his arm across his upraised knee to grin at Dara, "Just remember, when we have to do this year after year, it was your idea."   
  
Smiling impishly at him she stated, "I don't mind come on lets see what Santa brought." Joining Caleb downstairs, who was trying to contain his excitement until the adults appeared, they took their seat to watch him open his gifts. After he had opened enough to satisfy his curiosity he began handing presents out to the adults.   
  
Lucas looked at the silk shirts his wife had given him in amusement. "You know I love them, but didn't you think I had enough?"  
  
Dara shrugged, "Maybe, but I was getting tired of black."   
  
Finally, after all the gifts had been opened, Lucas pointed to a small box under the tree, "Son, didn't you miss one?"   
  
Caleb pulled the small package from where it sat and read the card, "This isn't for me, it's for Dara." Leaning over he handed her the package.  
  
Dara looked at the small box curiously, "What's this, you've more than spoiled me, what else could I possibly want?"   
  
Shrugging his shoulders in indifference, he stated, "I don't know what it is, I guess Santa must have left it for you."  
  
Shaking her head at his answer she opened the box. There inside was the most beautiful emerald ring she had ever seen. Looking at him in a combination of shock and joy, she stated, "You shouldn't have done this, it's too much."   
  
Moving closer to the end of the sofa where she sat, he took the box and lifted the ring out, took her hand to slide it on her finger, "No, you're too much and more than I deserve. So just say thank you and make me happy."   
  
Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him, pulling back she had tears in her eyes, "Thank you.   
  
Lucas gently wiper the tears of happiness from her face, then smiling tenderly and placing his hand on the swell of her abdomen, he stated, "Besides, what you're giving me is infinitely more precious."   
  
  
When Dara was six weeks away from her time for delivery, Matt broached the subject of how she wanted to give birth. "Have you given any more consideration to what we discussed?"   
  
Dara sighed heavily, "Yes, but I'm still not sure what I want to do. I mean I'm not crazy about the idea of you cutting me open."  
  
Matt nodded in understanding, "I can appreciate that, and like we discussed, it's just an option. I though that with you being so petite and the fact that we know the babies are already good sized, that it might be easier for you if we did a c section, but you're healthy enough now and strong enough that you can deliver naturally if you want to."   
  
Dara timidly admitted, "I would prefer to deliver on my own if possible, besides I'd like for Lucas to be there with me."   
  
Matt searched her face to see if she might not have another motive behind her nervousness. "You're not afraid, are you?"   
  
Dara shook her head in denial, "No, I'm just getting nervous."   
  
Lucas chose that moment to knock, opening the door he inquired, "You ready to go?" Dara, gathering her things, nodded.   
  
Matt approached her on another subject. "By the way, are you going to take the Lamaze classes? I think it would be a good idea, you could benefit from the method during your delivery."   
  
Dara considered for a moment, and then glanced at her husband before answering. "I haven't really thought about it." Although in truth she had given a great deal of consideration to the classes, but she hadn't thought that Lucas would want to participate in them with her, despite the fact that he wanted to be present when their children were born.   
  
Lucas, sensing that something was being held back, asked, "What do you mean she could benefit from them? I thought you said she was doing fine, you think she's going to have some sort of complications?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "I don't really see any complications, but Dara is a small women, and delivering twins will be stressful for her body. Not to mention the fact that the babies are already weighing in at six pound each and she still has six weeks to go to full term. I think it would be a good idea if she learned the Lamaze method of breathing, it will make it easer for her."   
  
Lucas considered his words, "All right, sign us up for the next classes."   
  
Dara looked up in surprise, "You'll take the classes with me?"   
  
Lucas looked at his wife in shock, "You didn't think I was going to let you go in the delivery room alone, did you? Besides, if I take the classes with you, then I can better help you in there." Turning to Matt he inquired, "Isn't that the general idea anyway?"   
  
Matt nodded his agreement, "Yeah, I'll sign you up for the class that starts tomorrow night. All right?"   
  
Dara was surprised at how efficiently her husband progressed through the classes, although she progressed just as well, she was becoming increasingly nervous as the time to give birth got closer. She continued to marvel at each passing day at how patient and loving her husband was with her, as well as Caleb. She still heard whispered innuendoes and rumors about him, but he was never anything but kind and loving with her, Caleb and his grandmother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

DESTINY  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Lucas and Dara's first wedding anniversary approached, with Dara taking the day off in order to prepare a special dinner for the two of them. Lucilla was busy, as usual, helping Dara in the kitchen. Since Dara's condition had made her ungainly, she was infinitely grateful for the fact that the older woman had volunteered to stay with them until she gave birth. Although Dara liked the woman she had seen that underneath all of her friendliness, she like Lucas also had a darker side to her nature, but since she had never been anything but caring and concerned towards Dara, she had never dwelled on that particular issue.  
  
When Dara heard the front door open, she panicked, "Oh mama, go stall him while I check dinner. I don't want him to see the table till everything's ready."   
  
Lucilla shook her head as she smiled at the younger woman, "All right, honey. You just take your time." Lucilla marveled at Dara's enthusiasm as she headed up the hallway, grateful in her grandson's choice for his wife. When she reached the entryway, she smiled at the dozen roses and wrapped package Lucas had set on the table so that he could shrug out of his coat.   
  
Lucas turned when he heard his grandmother approach, "Where's Dara?"   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "You'll just have to wait a few minutes, she doesn't want to ruin the surprise. So just hold your hors..." A loud crash and the sound of breaking glass punctuated by a sharp, short scream interrupted her statement.   
  
Without a word, Lucas bolted up the hallway, followed closely by Lucilla, to find Dara with one arm braced heavily across the top of the counter for support, while she was holding the other protectively across her stomach. He could see that she was using the method of breathing they had been learning in the classes they were taking. Looking at the floor he could see a puddle of liquid on the floor at her feet. Rushing over and holding her against him to support her, he asked gently, "Tell me it's not what I think it is."   
  
Dara leaned against him, weak from the aftermath of what she now realized had been a labor pain. She wasn't sure when she had felt an earlier twinge, thinking it had just been a kicking action, but when she had felt the rush of liquid run down her legs, followed by a pain so sudden and sharp that it had caused her to drop the baking dish she had been holding, as well as to wrench a sharp scream of pain from her, she realized that her labor had indeed begun. Looking up at him now, she nodded as she replied somewhat weakly, "I think I'm in labor, my water broke."  
  
Lucas glanced over his shoulder to his grandmother, ordering sharply, "Get Crower. NOW!" Focusing his attention back to his wife, he could see by the tension on her face that she was gripped in another pain, watching as she was attempting to breath through the pain as she had been instructed, but he could see that the pain was overcoming her attempts, especially when she sagged weakly against him in the pain's aftermath.   
  
Just then Lucilla rushed back into the kitchen, "Dr. Crower said to get her to the hospital immediately."   
  
Lucas focused his attention on his wife, who was once more overcome by a labor pain. He knew that something was definitely wrong, the pains were coming too close together and had started too suddenly for there not to be. Waiting until she was once more relaxed, he explained, careful to keep his own voice calm, "Darlin, I'm taking you to the hospital. There isn't anything to worry about, this is probably false labor."   
  
Dara narrowed her gaze, as she ground out through the onset of another spasm, "I am not stupid, I work in a hospital, remember. There is something wrong and this is not false labor."   
  
Lucas clutched her tighter to him, supporting her so that she leaned heavily against him as he tried to guide her down the hallway. When she was seized by another pain and almost collapsed from weakness in its aftermath, he realized that she wasn't in any shape to hold herself up, so he bent down and swung her up in his arms. The severity of her agony was apparent in the whiteness of the hand that she was using to grip the front of his vest when the pain became overwhelming.   
  
  
When Lucas pulled up to the entrance of the emergency room he wasn't shocked to see Crower there waiting with a stretcher to rush Dara to maternity.   
  
Once he had placed her on the conveyance and they were headed for the appropriate floor, Matt began his inquiry, "When did she start having pains?"   
  
Lucas answered him quickly, "Couldn't have started more than twenty minutes or so ago."   
  
Glancing over his shoulder as they continued rushing through to the elevator, "She didn't complain about feeling bad, or having any kind of pain at all?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No, as a matter of fact when I spoke to her earlier this evening, she said she felt fine." Remembering the sight of her holding the door handle in the car with a death grip, as well as the small whimpering sounds she made when the pains were overwhelming, Lucas inquired worriedly, "She's going to be all right, isn't she?"   
  
Matt shook his head as they reached a labor room, ushering the team in he turned to Lucas to explain, "I wont know until I examine her, and I'm sorry but for right now you're going to have to stay out here. I'm going to be honest with you though, I don't think she's in false labor, the pains came to sudden and are too close together, not to mention the fact that her water broke." With that he turned and entered the room to conduct his examination.  
  
Watching as Crower closed the door he began pacing worriedly. He had never prayed in his life, everything he was and has been taught and believed in went against the idea, but he knew that Dara had a lot of faith when it came to her belief in God. He had always respected her belief and had never tried to interfere, just as she never questioned or interfered in his own beliefs and views, but he grudgingly admitted, if it would help her now he would gladly offer up words of prayer for her sake.   
  
  
Matt reappeared, not looking particularly thrilled, "It's not false labor, she's going to have to deliver. And we have one other problem."   
  
Lucas raised his eyebrow caustically at the physician, "Only one, Harvard. How did we manage to get so lucky?"   
  
Matt looked at him in censure, "Sarcasm won't help the situation or your wife."   
  
Lucas sighed in regret of his words and nodded his agreement, "You're right, I'm sorry. What's the problem?"  
  
Matt sighed in agitation, "The babies are in a breach position, normally I would say do a c section, but she's already in a severe weakened state from the intensity of the pains, not to mention the fact that her vital signs aren't all that great at the moment. I don't think she could handle the anesthetic, and if we tried to do it without benefit of it she could go into shock."   
  
Lucas looked at the man in disbelief, "There's no other options? You mean to tell me that only route we can take is for her to suffer like she is now?"   
  
Matt nodded his agreement of the observation, "I'm sorry, but that's all we can do. I don't want to do a c-section unless there just isn't any other way. I think we can get her through the delivery, if we are very careful. She's already dilated up to seven centimeters, she could be ready to deliver at any time."   
  
Lucas reluctantly accepted the man's diagnosis, not thrilled over the prospect of the amount of pain his wife was about to endure. "All right, let's do it your way. Can I go in now?" Matt pushed the door open, allowing him to enter.  
  
He had to brace himself when he saw her. She was lying in the bed in a reclined position, at that moment; she was gripped in another fierce pain. He could see by the grip she had on the bed rails and the way she was gritting her teeth that she was fighting it for all she was worth. Finally, when the pain eased, she relaxed.   
  
Dara leaned back against the pillows piled behind her, when she glanced to the door and saw her husband standing there she held her hand out in a silent plea.   
  
Lucas rushed over to take her hand in his, noticing that she had been gowned as well as that her hair had been tied back to fall down her back, in an attempt to make her more comfortable. He could see the fear in her eyes when she beseeched him, "Please, don't leave me. Promise me." Lucas gently pushed a stray curl away from her pale face as he vowed, "I promise, we're in this together. I'm not going anywhere." Another pain clutched her, when she attempted to release his hand he refused to allow it. "You hold on to me, that's the least I can do considering what you're dealing with." He was surprised by the amount of strength she had in her hand as she grasped his when the pain became intense. After the spasm had passed she fell back against the pillows, now weaker from her struggle.   
  
Matt appeared at that moment to check her monitors, "Dara, I'm going to check you again. I don't think you're much more dilated than before, but the monitor says your pains are increasing." Raising the sheet, he began examining her once more, looking up in disbelief, he walked to the door to yank it open and shout, "Rita, get in here. NOW!"  
  
Rita came rushing in, "What's the matter, Matt?" Matt motioned for her to examine Dara as well, looking up in disbelief she stated, "You have to be joking, how?"   
  
Lucas, becoming quickly frustrated at not knowing what was exactly taking place, demanded, "One of you want to tell me what the hell the problem is?"   
  
Matt, seeing Dara's agitation, glared at Lucas, who could also see his wife's panic rising. "It's all right, honey. Calm down." Dara silently nodded as another pain gripped her in its clutches, following the pattern set, it was more intense than the previous one before.  
  
Matt glanced at the monitor as he sternly instructed, "Dara, what ever you do, don't push until I tell you." Turing to Rita he instructed, "Get a delivery room. NOW!" Rita hurried out to fulfill his order, leaving Matt to explain the situation to Lucas. "To answer your question, she is crowning." Seeing that he didn't comprehend what that entailed, he supplied the answer, "She is ready to deliver, but the babies are in a backwards position and have to be turned around, but I cant do it here."   
  
Rita reappeared, "We're ready when you are."   
  
Matt nodded as he instructed, "Get the Sheriff a scrub outfit and show him where to change."   
  
Dara, only hearing that Lucas was going to have to leave her, shrieked, "NO!" Grabbing at him with all her strength, which was now considerable due to the pain that had started once again, she begged him frantically, "Please, don't leave me. You promised me that you wouldn't."   
  
Lucas glanced at Matt, who was glancing at the monitor. Matt weighed the options, "Forget the scrubs, we cant wait any longer, let him go like he is."   
  
  
Once in the delivery room and situated on the table, Dara had begun to think that the pain would never subside, especially as she watched Rita position her legs into the stirrups. To her way of thinking that final step meant that she was at the mercy of the torturous pain she was experiencing, that until it was satisfied with ripping through her body, there was nothing she could do to fight it.   
  
Lucas continued holding her hand in an attempt to help ease her through the pains, but he could see by the look of intensity on her face that it wasn't working very well. The fact became even more apparent when the next pain hit and Rita was attempting to help coach her through it.   
  
"OK, Dara. Breath now." With that she began going through the motions of the breathing exercises.  
  
Dara turned her head and narrowed her gaze at the woman as she inquired, "Are you a cooling device of some sort?" Rita's face took on a look of puzzlement as she shook her head. Gritting her teeth through the pain she was gripped in, Dara ground out, "Then quit blowing in my damn face, would you please." All present stopped to look at Dara in surprise at her outburst.   
  
Lucas, never having been present during a child's birth, glanced at Matt, "This is normal, right?"   
  
Matt, finding the first bit of humor in the situation, nodded as he grinned, "Oh just wait, it's probably going to get much more interesting." With that he proceeded to begin repositioning the first baby to be delivered. "OK, Dara. Now I'm going to count to ten and while I count you push. All right, push."   
  
Dara focused her attention on the task at hand, and put everything into doing as instructed, clutching her husband's hand, certain that he was the only thing keeping her grounded in sanity, despite the pain she was enduring.  
  
Matt nodded, satisfied with her progress, "All right, stop a second and catch your breath." Dara leaned back against the pillows at her back, taking the opportunity to get her second wind.   
  
Lucas watched her struggle with a cross between pain and intense love tearing at his heart. Pain for the agony he was watching her endure, and intense love for the fact that she was willingly subjecting herself to it in order to bring the two lives they had created into the world.   
  
An hour and several more colorful comments later, Matt was trying to encourage Dara along, "You're doing fine, Dara. Just one more push and we'll have this baby out."   
  
Dara glanced at him, as she demanded, "Oh just quit lying to me, Matt. Just be honest, I'll still be trying to deliver this baby when he's eighteen."   
  
Matt shook his head, "No, one more. I promise."   
  
Dara positioned herself and began pushing as she ground out, "LIAR!" Giving her all she did as instructed and forced more energy into the task at hand. Thinking the pain was about to rip her in two, and despite her vow that she wouldn't, Dara uttered the words that millions of women who've given birth the world over have. "LUCAS BUCK, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Finally, she heard a tiny cry and opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of her child. Leaning back she looked over to her husband, the relief evident on her face.   
  
Matt smiled as he reminded her, "OK, good job. We just have to deliver this little one and you're all done."   
  
Dara looked at him forlornly as he motioned for her to position herself to begin pushing. At his nod she focused her attention once more and repeated her efforts. Much to her surprise it only took her another ten minutes to bring her second child into the world. When she heard the tiny wail coming from the small being Matt was now holding, she leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing at her husband once more she smiled tenderly as she held his hand close to her, "Well, this wasn't what I had planned, but happy anniversary." Then remembering her words earlier, she felt a stab of guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."   
  
Lucas shook his head and smiled lovingly at her, placing his hand along her cheek he kissed her tenderly as he inquired, "Do you have any idea how much I love you? And after what you just went through you have definitely earned the right to cuss me up and down this hospital."   
  
Dara looked at him and smiled, "As much as I love you, I hope."   
  
  
Lucas was waiting in the hallway to talk to Crower. Since they were moving Dara to a room, as well as giving her something for the pain, Lucas had been asked to wait outside to allow the medical staff to finish working on Dara. He had to shake his head at her stubbornness, even though she agreed with the plan to place the babies in an incubator, she had been adamant about holding them first. Since Matt had stated that it was merely a precaution anyway, with both weighing in well over six pounds, she had demanded to hold both before the nurses took them away.  
  
Matt came from the delivery room to find Lucas waiting for him in the hallway, already knowing what was on the other man's mind, he began the discussion. "She's doing fine, they're taking her to a room now, and I've ordered something for the pain. Both your son and daughter are fine, but since they are a little early, I thought it would be better to put them in incubators for the first twenty-four hours. Dara will be fine too, in time, I had to make and incision to reposition the babies, and despite the fact that she had one of the hardest labors I've ever seen, she came through it like a champ. Any thing I missed?"  
  
Lucas looked at the man in amazement at his efficiency, "No, but something bothers me. If her labor was short shouldn't it have been easier on her?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "That's a common misconception. If anything that made it harder on her, you have to consider, she's a small woman, not to mention, those babies were ready to be born and they were coming hard and fast and in a backwards position. Even if they were early they were still good size for twins, it might be a blessing that she went into labor early, if they had gotten any bigger." Matt left the statement unfinished, not wanting to consider that possibility.   
  
Lucas considered his words as he asked cautiously, "If she wants to, can she have more children?"   
  
Matt looked at him in disbelief, "I don't believe you, she just had twins, are you already planning on another one?"   
  
Lucas glared at the man as he ground out, "No. I'm just wondering if we need to take precautions against her having any more children."   
  
Matt looked sheepish as he offered his apology, "I'm sorry, it's just that I know how you can be. I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion, but yes, if she wants to she can have more children."   
  
Once the nurse had informed them that Dara had been settled in a room, Matt led the way and explained before allowing Lucas in to see his wife, "I imagine she wont even know she's in the world before too much longer, so make it quick. Once the medication takes effect that will be it till she wakes up tomorrow."   
  
Lucas nodded his understanding as he pushed the door open to gaze at his wife in amazement. The nurse had brushed her hair out and it was now lying against the while linen, reminding him of a reddish gold curtain. The strain of the double birth, which had been evident in the lines of pain that had marked her face, were now gone, leaving her looking young and beautiful.  
  
Dara turned her head and caught sight of her husband, smiling weakly, she offered, "Hi."   
  
Lucas quickly closed the space between the bed and the door to take her hand as he replied, "Hi, yourself. How are you feeling?"   
  
Dara shrugged tiredly, "Tired, weak, worn out, but very happy."   
  
Lucas nodded his head in understanding, "Crower said he gave you something for the pain and that it would probably put you to sleep."   
  
Looking at him as though trying to focus through the haze the medication was creating she inquired, "Can I ask you a question?" Lucas silently nodded for her to proceed. "I know you wanted a son, but what about a daughter, are you happy about it?"  
  
Lucas smiled tenderly at her as he placed his hand along her cheek, "I'm very happy, we both get what we want. Besides, I like the idea of having a daughter, " Lifting a strand of her now free hair, he continued, "Preferably with reddish, gold hair and sea green eyes, just like her mother."  
  
Dara placed her hand over his and smiled sleepily, "I love you."  
  
Lucas leaned over and kissed her tenderly, and then brushing her hair away from her face, he replied, "I know, I love you too. Now give in and let the medication do its work." No sooner had he said it than she closed her eyes and he realized that she was sound asleep.   
  
Matt pushed the door open quietly and came to stand over the bed, looking down on her, he asked, "How she feeling?"   
  
Lucas glanced over his shoulder, "She said that she's tired, weak and sore, but other than that, fine. I assume that she's out for the night."   
  
Matt checked her pulse, "Yeah, I'd say so. She'll probably be really sore tomorrow, but a little more rested. Are you staying here or going home?"   
  
Lucas ran his hand through his hair in indecision, "I suppose I need to go and let Caleb know he has a sister and brother."   
  
Matt nodded his agreement, "Yeah, I could tell him for you, but I think that it needs to come from you." Remembering, he added, "Oh, by the way, did you know your grandmother is in the waiting room, waiting for you?"   
  
Lucas had totally forgotten about her, "I'll take her on home and get a little sleep, I'll be back after while."   
  
  
Ben was about to sign off duty when Lucilla had called, so he had decided to wait with her for word of Dara. Seeing Lucas coming up the hallway, both stood as Ben inquired, "Is everything all right, how's Dara?"   
  
Despite his attempt not to, Lucas couldn't help but smile. "Everything's fine, we have a son and daughter. Dara is resting for the night and the babies are both fine."   
  
Ben grinned broadly as he clasped Lucas' hand and stated enthusiastically, "I'm real happy for you both."   
  
Lucilla wiped an uncharacteristic tear away, "Well, I guess now I have not only two great-grandsons, but a great-granddaughter to spoil too." Looking at her grandson in consideration she asked, "Don't you think you need to tell Caleb and call her family to let them know?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, lets head over to the boarding house."   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "No, Ben here can take me on home, you go tell Caleb."   
  
  
When Loris answered the knock on her door, she looked at Lucas in suspicion. Although she had seen a marked difference in the man since his marriage, as well as having become close friends with Dara Buck, she still had severe reservations about the man. "Something I can help you with, Sheriff?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head to the woman, "Could I talk with Caleb a second, I have something I need to tell him."   
  
Loris looked at him with concern, "It's not Dara, is it? Is she all right?"   
  
Lucas held his hand up to stall her panic, "She's fine, and she's resting right now. She had the babies tonight and I want to let Caleb know myself."   
  
Grateful that it wasn't anything catastrophic, she allowed him inside and asked, "Are the babies all right? I mean she wasn't due for a few weeks yet."   
  
Lucas nodded, "They're all doing fine, Crower said they were OK, but he had the babies put in incubators as a precaution. Dara is fine too, just sore and tired, they gave her something for the pain, so I don't think she'll be awake much before tomorrow."   
  
Nodding her acceptance, she went to inform Caleb that he had a visitor. When he came bounding down the stairs a few minutes later he stopped short when he saw his father. Panicking he asked, "It's Dara, isn't it? She's in a bad way."   
  
Lucas shook his head, rushing to alleviate the child's fears, "No, actually quite the opposite. She had the babies early, but she and them are just fine. You have a brother and a sister."   
  
Caleb looked at him in suspicion, '"Are you telling me the truth, is she really all right?"   
  
Lucas smiled, "I promise, I wouldn't be here if she wasn't, would I?"  
  
Mulling his father's statement over, Caleb realized that he was indeed telling him the truth, "When can I go and see them?"   
  
Lucas sighed, relieved that Caleb believed him, "Tomorrow. She had a hard time with the delivery and they gave her something for the pain, so she's out for tonight, and Doc Crower put the babies in an incubator just to be sure since they came early. But we can see them tomorrow. You stay home from school and I'll pick you up when I go, OK?"   
  
Caleb nodded his acceptance, and then turned to go back to his room. Once behind his door he addressed aloud, "Well, Merly, looks like if you aint going to be here, at least I got a brother and sister to be." With that he drifted off to sleep feeling part of a real family for the first time.  
  
  
After Lucas had showered and climbed into bed, he lay awake; finding it hard to rest without the presence of his wife beside him as well as considering the turns his life had taken. Not only was he a married man, by choice, but also he now had a real family to call his own. Even the way he now dealt with people had changed subtly, due mostly to his wife's influence. Although he had no doubt that if she ever found out some of the things he was responsible for, or was still capable of, she would pack her and their children and leave in a minute.  
  
When he awoke the next morning it shocked him to realize how quickly he had fallen asleep. When he ventured downstairs for breakfast, before returning to the hospital, he wasn't surprised to find Caleb waiting for him, eating breakfast. Smiling at the boy, he asked, "Couldn't wait to see your brother and sister, huh?"   
  
Caleb eagerly nodded, while Lucilla poured Lucas a cup of coffee as she made her own inquiries. "By the way, you decided what you're naming them yet?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Not until I talk to Dara, why?"   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "Just curious, I suppose. Don't you think you should call her sister?"   
  
Remembering that he had promised Dara that he would call as soon as possible, Lucas excused himself. Once in the privacy of the den he looked up the number, then dialing it waited patiently for someone to answer. Finally someone did, "Hello, Kara? Hi, this is Lucas, how are you? No, we're fine, actually better than fine, Dara had the babies last night. No, all three of them are fine, she's resting and the babies are fully formed and healthy. No, I'm about to go there now, I will you too. Bye." With that he hung up and went back to the kitchen.   
  
Lounging against the doorframe he inquired of Caleb, "You ready to go meet your brother and sister?"   
  
Caleb nodded eagerly, glancing at his great-grandmother, he asked, "Aint you going to?"   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "No, I'll see them later, you go on ahead."   
  
  
When they reached the door to Dara's room, Lucas instructed, "You wait out here for a second, OK?" Caleb nodded his compliance and allowed his father to go in alone.  
  
Even though she was still asleep, Lucas went and sat on the edge of the mattress. Watching her, he could see that she was beginning to awaken, and then looking up at him she smiled as she greeted, "HI." Leaning over to kiss her gently, he returned, "Hi yourself."   
  
Dara looked at her husband and then motioning to the roses he was holding, she inquired, "Are those for me?"   
  
Lucas smiled as he nodded, "Unless you know someone else who gave birth to my children last night, there for you."   
  
Smiling she responded, "Thank you, they're beautiful."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he placed his hand along her cheek, "Not as beautiful as you are. How are you feeling?"   
  
Dara shrugged, "A little tired and sore. When are they going to bring the babies in?"   
  
As if on cue Matt entered and asked, smiling, "Would you two be interested in knowing that your son and daughter are healthy enough to be placed in the nursery with the other babies? I examined them this morning and they are both thriving, so on that note, would you like to hold your children?"  
  
Dara nodded eagerly as she sat up and smiled brightly, "Yes I would, where are they?" Opening the door, Matt motioned to the two nurses to push the tiny bassinettes into the room.  
  
Caleb followed behind the nurses and quickly gave Dara a hug, as he looked on his new siblings with curiosity. "They sure are small."   
  
Dara nodded, "Yes, but they'll grow faster than we want them to, I'm sure." With that each nurse lifted a baby out to place in each of Dara's arms.   
  
Dara looked down on her children with awe and wonder. She had always loved children, and had always found them to be a miracle onto themselves, but looking at her own children now she appreciated that feeling even more.   
  
Glancing at her husband she smiled as she inquired, "Which one would you like to hold, your son or daughter?"   
  
Lucas looked at her in uncertainty, then to Crower who was obviously finding amusement at his discomfort with the idea of holding a baby.  
  
Despite his best attempts not to, Matt couldn't help but grin as he encouraged, "Yeah, go ahead they wont break, I promise."   
  
Lucas glared at the man, but to please his wife he reached out to take the baby closest to him. Positioning his arms as Dara had he accepted his son as she laid the baby carefully in his arms, instructing, "Just make sure you support his head, that's it. See you're a natural at this."   
  
Lucas uncertainty disappeared as he gazed down as the small being in his arms. Realizing for the first time what a miracle it took to bring these two precious gifts into the world, he now understood how Dara remained so reticent in her faith.   
  
Caleb, who had come to stand in front of his father to inspect his new brother, asked, "What are we going to call them?"   
  
Dara and Lucas looked at each other; they hadn't discussed baby names, deciding that whey would make the decision shortly. Lucas asked Dara, "Any ideas?"   
  
Dara considered a moment then looking at their son, "How about, Lucas Alexander?"  
  
Lucas raised an eyebrow at her, he hadn't considered naming their son after himself. "All right fair enough. My turn." Studying their daughter just as his wife had their son, he intoned, "Cherice Gwenna."   
  
Blinking back the tears, Dara shook her head, "You don't have to do that."   
  
Lucas smiled, "Neither did you."   
  
Noticing Caleb hanging in the background, Dara asked, "What do you think?"   
  
Caleb nodded his approval, "I like them both, and they both sound good."   
  
Dara motioned for Caleb to sit on the edge of the bed, "Would you like to hold one?"  
  
Glancing at her in fear, he asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Dara nodded, "You'll have to get used to it sooner or later, so why not now?" Just as she had with Lucas, she carefully laid the baby in his arms.   
  
Smiling at his sister, Caleb looked up, "This is nice, and they sure smell good."   
  
Hating to break up the family scene, Matt instructed, "Caleb, I'm sorry, but the babies need to be fed, so you'll have to go out for a while, OK?"   
  
Caleb nodded, "I'll go on home." Kissing Dara's cheek, he handed her the baby as he promised, "I'll see you later, OK?"   
  
  
After Caleb had left and she had assured Matt that she still intended to breast feed before his departure, allowing her some privacy, Dara glanced at her husband shyly, "Are you sure you want to stay for this? I'm new at it so I don't know quite what to expect."  
  
Lucas nodded, "I said I wanted to be included in everything, that means this too. Besides you learn quick, you didn't know anything about making love before we married, but you're wonderful at it now."   
  
Dara blushed at the compliment as she prepared to feed their son, who surprised her by the strength he had as he latched onto her breast and began nursing furiously. Once he was satisfied, she lifted him to her shoulder to pat his back, after she heard the tiny gurgle, she laid him back in his bassinette. Repeating the same steps with their daughter, she completed their feedings with better aptitude than she had thought herself capable of.  
  
Lucas sat watching the whole interchange fascinated, not only by the sight of his wife's body, but by the fact that she was using it to provide nourishment for their children. Once she had settled their daughter back in her bed as well, he leaned over and kissed her deeply.   
  
Dara had been surprised by Lucas' show of affection, when he pulled back she smiled as she asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"  
  
Lucas looked into her eyes, "Because I love you very much and watching you breast feed our children was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."  
  
Dara grinned at him impishly, "Really, what was the most beautiful?"  
  
Without hesitation, he simply replied, "You."  
  
  
After the nurses had come to return the babies to the nursery, Lucas noticed a thoughtful expression on Dara's face. Not certain as to what she was considering he inquired, "What are you thinking, darlin?"  
  
Dara shook her head in disbelief, "Seems strange, a little more than a year ago we were contemplating marriage. Now a year and a day later, we're parents. It just seems a little overwhelming right now."   
  
Lucas pulled her close to him as he vowed, "Yes, but you're going to be a wonderful mother."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

DESTINY  
Chapter 17  
  
After Lucas left the hospital, allowing Dara to rest, he went back to the station to do some paperwork. When he walked through the door he was whistling and smiling.   
  
Ben and Floyd both glanced up surprised by this side of their boss. Floyd greeted, "Morning Lucas, heard about the babies last night, congratulations."   
  
Lucas nodded, "Thank you, Floyd." With that he ventured to his private office followed closely by Ben, who was carrying a stack of reports awaiting Lucas' signature.   
  
Both looked up in surprise, having heard Floyd trying to dissuade her from disturbing them, to see Selena standing in the open doorway. As usual she was clad in her uniform of mini skirt and spiked heels.   
  
Lucas signed in aggravation as he demanded, "What is it, Selena, cant you see that I'm busy?"   
  
Glancing at him through her lowered lashes, she purred, "My, my sheriff, I remember once upon a time you were never too busy for me, but that's not why I'm here." Opening the bag she was carrying she produced two matching teddy bears, setting them on his desk she stated, "I can't get by the hospital to see Dara, but these are for the twins."   
  
Lucas raised an eyebrow at her in question, "Just how did you know she had the babies last night?"   
  
Selena shrugged, "This is after all a small town. Word gets around, you know, but I wanted to give the babies something. Despite what you seem to think, I do like your wife."   
  
Lucas nodded his thanks to her as she turned and left. Seeing Ben shaking his head, he inquired, "What?"   
  
Ben shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking of how miracles never seem to cease." Scowling at him, Lucas ordered Ben back to work.  
  
  
Dara was thrilled to be able to return home in so short a time, despite the fact of giving birth prematurely. After she and Matt had had a long discussion as to what she could expect and what to be watchful for, he released both her and the twins from the hospital.  
  
Lucas, having argued that two people in the same household with the same name would be confusing, insisted with Dara's gratefulness, that they simply call their son, Alex. With the same logic as well as having decided that Cherice was too formal for such a little baby, Caleb had taken to calling his sister, Riesa. Since both Lucas and Dara liked the nickname, they too took to using it.   
  
Dara was surprised at how easily Lucas took to the role of fatherhood. He not only helped with the babies' feedings and diaper changes, but he also assisted in every facet of their care. Each day she found herself astounded by his ready acceptance of whatever task presented itself.   
  
She, on the other hand, was having severe doubts and worries over her own abilities as a parent. Lucas, seeing that part of her problem was the post pardum depression Crower had warned him of, did everything possible to help alleviate her worries. But a couple of weeks later and despite his best attempts to the contrary Dara became overwhelmed by not only the depression, but also a more severe problem.  
  
Following the pattern set, Dara and Lucas both awoke to tend to their children's needs. Dara proceeded into the nursery across from their bedroom, with Lucas following as soon as he was dressed for the day.  
  
Lucas noticed that this particular morning things weren't going all that well; he noticed the scowl on his wife's face as he entered and found her trying to nurse their son. As he lifted Riesa from her crib to be changed and wait her turn, he watched as Dara was forced to change from side to side for some odd reason. She didn't seem able to nurse for more than a couple of minutes on each side without being forced to change. He could see by the look of pain on her face that it was causing her severe discomfort. Finally, after several attempts she simply gave in and allowed Alex to satisfy his hunger, since the constant switching was doing nothing but aggravating him.   
  
Lucas could see the look of relief cross her face as she finished and placed the child once more in his crib. Then when she glanced at their daughter in uncertainty she shrugged her shoulders and sat once more, holding her arms open to receive the baby. Lucas asked her worriedly as he handed the child to her, "Are you sure you want to do this? It looked like you were having a hard time with Alex."   
  
Dara nodded her head as she sought for an explanation, "I guess I'm just really sore, besides we don't have much choice, they don't seem to leave me enough milk to pump into bottles and we don't have any formula yet. I'm sure it will ease up."   
  
Lucas took her statement at face value and handed their daughter over to her while he occupied Alex. He continued glancing at her and noticed the way she grimaced as Riesa fed, but deciding that she probably had more knowledge than he did in this area he said nothing else.   
  
Dara had assumed that after she had time to rest after feeding the twins that the soreness would disappear, but when it came time for their feeding again two hours later that hope was quickly dashed. If anything she was now sorer than before, as well as feeling terrible on top of it.   
  
After she had fed the twins as best she could, she called Matt to ask him to recommend a formula to supplement the twins diet, explaining that she felt as though she were coming down with something and didn't want to pass it on to the babies through her milk.   
  
Matt seemed to accept the explanation and volunteered to send a couple of days supply of which ever formula he thought best by Caleb, who had brought his lunch to him.   
  
Dara thanked Matt as she hung up the phone and went in search of mama Lucy.  
  
  
Lucilla was in the kitchen, as usual, preparing for their evening meal when Dara found her.  
  
"Mama, I'm going to lie down a while, I don't feel very well, and I think I'm catching the flu or something."   
  
Lucilla turned around and took in the girl's appearance; she was flushed and looked terrible. Wiping her hands on her apron she walked over to place her hand on Dara's forehead, "Child, you're running fever, you better go get in the bed, and I'll finish supper. And don't worry about them babies, I'll tend to them."   
  
Dara nodded her thanks as she informed the older woman, "Matt's sending some formula by Caleb for the babies. I don't think I should nurse them, I might give them something through my milk." Lucilla agreed with her logic, shooing her upstairs to rest.   
  
Dara settled in the bed, beginning to truly feel terrible, her breasts were hurting worse by the hour. She was forced to lie flat on her back; even then they were still aching. She had also begun to have chills as well as feeling achy in the rest of her body.   
  
Finally, she was able to fall asleep. When she awoke she glanced at the clock and realized that it was just about time for Lucas to walk through the front door. When she heard his footsteps on the stairs she rolled over towards the door. When her chest touched the mattress, she yelped in severe pain.   
  
Lucas, having heard her distress, quickly opened the door and turned on the lights. He was startled by what he saw, Dara had sat up, but he could see that she was seriously ill. Her face was terribly flushed and she was visibly shaking with chills.   
  
Crossing over to her, he placed his hand on her forehead and sucked in his breath. She was burning up with fever. Pulling the blanket from the foot of the bed he wrapped it around her shoulders to warm her up, when he tried to pull is closed over her chest she shrieked and shrank away in pain. Understanding why she pulled back, he pushed the blanket off her shoulders and began unbuttoning her blouse, when he pushed it open to expose her breasts he was shocked. "How long has it been this bad?"   
  
Dara shrugged, "I've felt bad all day, but I thought it was just a virus or something. I don't think that's what this is anymore."   
  
Lucas shook his head agreeing with her statement. Both of her breasts were severely swollen and angry red, he gently examined one and she immediately shrieked from the pain, but he was able to detect a hard lump. Gently pulling her blouse together, so as not to cause her any further pain, he picked up the phone and called Crower. Once he had described what he had seen, Matt instructed him to hurry and get her to the hospital.   
  
Once he told her what Crower had said, she began trying to refasten her blouse, but Lucas could see the difficulty she was having with pulling it closed over her chest. Deciding to solve the problem, he went to his own chest of drawers and pulled one of his shirts from it.   
  
Dara looked at him questioningly, "What am I supposed to do with that? You know I could fit another person in here with me, right?"  
  
Lucas took her own blouse from her shoulders and held his shirt open for her to put on. Once she had slid her arms into it he turned her around and began buttoning it, "That's the idea, this way its not tight across you're chest, get the picture?" Dara, grateful for his fore sight, nodded  
  
After giving his grandmother and son a brief explanation, he guided Dara out to the car, once inside she leaned her head on the door, feeling weak and tired.  
  
  
After Matt had examined Dara, he shook his head, "I was afraid of this."   
  
Lucas looked at him questioningly, "What is it, and can you cure it?"   
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah I can cure it, but it's going to put Dara flat on her back, literally, for about two more weeks."   
  
Dara looked at him worriedly, "What is it?"   
  
Matt sighed heavily, "Both of your breasts are abscessed, severely. We'll have to drain the infection from them, which means for one you'll have to stop breast-feeding. And two, you'll have to be extremely careful how you move for a couple of weeks."   
  
Dara looked at him, shocked, "Both of them, how?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "Not that hard to guess, you're nursing twins, remember? So it's not that surprising."   
  
Dara looked at him sorrowfully, "This means I wont be able to breast feed them any more, doesn't it?"   
  
Matt nodded, "I'm sorry, but that's about it. By the time you'd be able to they'll have adapted to formula. I'm sorry, Dara."  
  
Dara sighed, "It's not your fault, so when do we do this?"   
  
Matt looked over to Lucas for confirmation, "Well, if you want, I can do it tonight. And if you do well enough I'll let you go home, as long as you promise to take it easy."   
  
Dara looked at him sarcastically, "Do I have a choice?"   
  
Matt shook his head as he smiled in sympathy. "No, not really. Hold on a second and I'll go set everything up." With that he left to make the necessary arrangements.  
  
Lucas could see the turn her thoughts were taking when she hung her head sadly. Placing his finger under her chin to lift her eyes up to meet his, he stated, "This isn't your fault and it makes you no less a mother because you can't breast feed. Besides, look at it this way, now I get to help feed them too and one doesn't have to wait their turn."   
  
Dara looked at him caustically, "Oh yeah, that's a really big consolation, thanks."   
  
When Matt returned with a wheel chair, Lucas helped her off the examination table into it as Matt explained, "It shouldn't take too long, we'll give her something to numb her, so just wait outside and I'll let you know when we're done."   
  
Lucas waited patiently in the waiting room until Matt came out to explain, "She did fine. We got all of the infection; she has a total of two stitches on either side of her breasts. They'll dissolve themselves, so unless she has some complications she should be fine. Her motion is going to be limited for a few days though. She can't raise her arms over her head, so you'll have to help her bathe and wash her hair, stuff like that."   
  
Lucas nodded his comprehension, "When can I take her home?"   
  
Matt glanced down the hall to see a nurse wheeling Dara up the hallway, "Now is fine, but she's groggy from the local I gave her, once she's home put her to bed and let her sleep it off." Handing him a bottle of pills, he stated, "These are antibiotics, make sure she takes them they'll kill whatever, if any, infection she may have left. She should be good as new when she and the twins come in for their checkups."   
  
  
Once Lucas had her home he helped her out of the car, but the pain medication had her severely disoriented. Seeing the way she was stumbling he was afraid she might fall and tear her stitches. Finally, he placed both her arms by her sides and instructed sternly, "Don't more your arms." With that he gently scooped her up in his arms and proceeded into the house.   
  
Lucilla and Caleb met them at the door. Taking in Dara's groggy state they both inquired, "Is she all right?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "She'll be fine, mama how about helping me put her to bed?"   
  
Lucilla proceeded up the stairs and opened their bedroom door, and then turned down the covers as she asked, "You need help putting a gown on her?"   
  
Lucas nodded as he explained, "Both of her breasts were abscessed, they had to drain the infection out. So we need to mix that formula up for the babies bottles."   
  
Lucilla shrugged, "Well, they took to it well enough earlier, so that should be fine."  
  
After they had put a gown on her and tucked her in, Lucas placed a kiss on her cheek and left so she could rest. Glancing at his grandmother he asked, "When were they last fed?"   
  
Lucilla considered, "We just finished when you walked in."   
  
Lucas nodded, "Good, lets make them some bottles up to carry them until tomorrow. I'll go and buy a case of formula then."   
  
  
After they had finished preparing the last bottle, Caleb excused himself to go back to the boardinghouse.   
Lucas nodded his thanks to the boy and smiled to himself, Caleb was taking to being a big brother better than Lucas had ever hoped he would.   
  
The next morning Dara awoke extremely sore and depressed, the post pardom depression having finally descended to take it's toll.   
  
When Lucas entered their room to check on her, he found her sitting up in the bed, crying. He knew that she was extremely depressed over no longer being able to nurse the babies, but he also knew that she was also suffering from the depression Crower had warned him about.  
  
Sitting on the bed next to her, he gently pulled her into his embrace, careful not to put pressure on her chest. He gently rocked her and stoked her hair until her tears had stopped. After she had calmed, he drew back and smiled at her tenderly, "It's all right, sweetheart. You're entitled to be depressed, regardless of the reason. If you want to cry or shout or scream go ahead, I'll be here for you."   
  
Dara looked up at him with loving amazement, placing her hand along his cheek she inquired, "You put up with a lot from me, don't you?"   
  
Lucas took the hand against his cheek and kissed it gently as he shrugged his shoulders, "So do you, but you're worth what ever it takes to keep you."   
  
Dara reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him deeply, " I do love you and I promise I'll be back to normal as soon as possible." Lucas simply nodded his acceptance of her statement.  
  
  
Dara was never so grateful for the fact that Trinity was a small, quiet town as she was now that she was indisposed.   
  
Lucas was more then capable of taking over the care of their children, with Lucilla as a backup, allowing her to recuperate fully. He only had to make occasional trips to the station to sign reports or for the occasional emergency, but for the most part, Ben and Floyd were able to handle everything else, stating that Lucas was needed more at home right now than at the station.   
  
Dara stayed mostly in the bed, per Lucas' insistence. She got up and helped feed the babies and although she hated not being able to continue breast feeding, she was satisfied to see the enjoyment it brought to her husband to be able to help feed their children.   
  
Matt came by after about a week to check on her progress and announced that she should be good as new after another week or so.   
  
Loris and Selena, both, ventured by to discuss the outreach program with her; at first Lucas had fussed at the intrusion, especially from Selena, but after Dara insisted that she needed something to occupy her time or she would go crazy, he gave in, finding it difficult to refuse her anything. The only stipulations being that she remain in the bed and rest when she found herself tired.   
  
Despite being limited in her present condition, with Selena and Loris' help, she was able to accomplish a great deal on the project.   
  
Finally, after her six week check up and Matt's endorsement that she was once again good as new, as well as that the twins were both thriving, Lucas relaxed his over protectiveness over his wife.  
  
Dara, after a private conversation with Matt regarding whether or not she had indeed healed, had decided that she needed more than being held closely at night and the passionate kissed she had been receiving.   
  
Lucilla had decided to return to her own home, stating that she was certain that since Dara was now over the double birth, and that she just knew that her own home had gone to rack and ruin.   
  
As she was preparing to leave, Dara hugged the woman tightly; "There isn't any way I can ever thank you for all you've done."   
  
Lucilla looked at her strangely, "Oh yes there is, just take care of my grand babies, as well as Lucas and yourself."   
  
Dara smiled as she replied, "You know I'll always do that."   
  
Moving on to Caleb and hugging him, Lucilla lightly admonished, "You behave and mind your step mama and be a good brother, you hear?"   
  
Caleb kissed her cheek, "I sure will Mama Lucy. You'll come back soon, wont you?"   
  
Lucilla nodded at him, "I'll be back before you know it." Turning to look up at her grandson, she stated, "Well boy, you did me and yourself proud. You've got a good wife and a fine family. Now just don't mess it up and I think you'll do OK."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he stated, "Not a chance, mama. Come back when you can." Closing the door on the taxi that was waiting for her, he watched her leave. Then turning to his wife that he had some things to go over at the station, he kissed her and left.  
  
Caleb, stating that he was staying over at Boone's for a sleep over, waited for Dara's permission before leaving.   
  
Dara nodded her head, giving him her permission, reminding him to behave and have fun. That had been another area of severe change. Since she had been so ill and the birth of the twins, Caleb stayed more and more with them, as well as having begun to acknowledge her as not just his step mother but his mother.   
  
Dara headed back into the house and upstairs to check on her son and daughter, glad for the privacy.  
  
  
Seeing that her children were sleeping, Dara went to her own bathroom to soak in a long bubble bath and wash her hair. After she was finished she ventured back to the nursery to find her children now away and waiting patiently for their bottles.   
  
Smiling at them as she prepared their bottles for them, she began conversing with them. "Awake all ready, huh? Just like your father as soon as you wake up you want food, well lets see if we can fix that, OK guys."   
  
After placing Alex in a swing to wait his turn, she settled herself and Riesa in the rocking chair to start her feeding. Looking at them pleadingly, she stated her case, "Look, mommy needs a favor from you guys tonight, OK? Mommy and daddy haven't had any alone time in a long time, so I need you guys to behave yourselves tonight, OK? You've already had your baths and now I'm feeding you, I'll change you before I lay you down, so what do you say, we have a deal?"   
  
Watching Riesa's reaction to her words she smiled when she saw the infant raise her eyebrow in perfect imitation of her father. "That a girl, I knew I could count on you." Glancing at Alex, she asked, "Well, how about you sweetie, think you can help mommy out?"   
  
Alex stuck his fist in his mouth as if contemplating his mother's request and then pulling it out grinned and kicked his legs.   
  
Laughing, Dara said, "I'll take that as a yes."   
  
After having fed and changed both, she dressed them for bed and settled once more into her rocker to sing them to sleep.  
  
Lucas entered the house quietly and stood at the foot of the stairs listening to his wife's soft, floating voice as she sang to their children. Listening for a moment she shook his head. Before he had married Dara, if he had heard someone singing such nonsense he would have scorned them, but all he could think of now listening to his wife singing their children to sleep, was how beautiful it sounded.   
  
After Dara was certain that both babies were sound asleep, she gently placed them in their cribs for the night. Having heard her husband downstairs, she hurried to finish dressing. Brushing her now dry hair until it was shining, she then went to the dresser and pulled out the negligee she had worn on their wedding night. After she was dressed she studied her reflection in the full-length mirror. She had lost all of the weight from her pregnancy, as well as having acquired a roundness to her hips that comes only with childbirth. She had increased slightly in bust size, but she was still firm. Sighing, she stated her most fervent wish, "Well, hopefully he'll still like what he sees." Pulling her shoulders back and holding her head high, she went downstairs in search of her husband.  
  
  
Lucas was in the living room stoking the fire when he heard his wife's soft voice timidly calling his name. When he turned around, unable to believe his own eyes, he stood staring at her. She was wearing the same gown she wore their wedding night. Her long hair had been brushed to a sheen and glowed from the light cast by the fire. The only thing Lucas could think to compare her to was a goddess.  
  
Thinking that he wasn't attracted to her any longer, by the lack of response from him, Dara began unconsciously wringing her hands in indecision.   
  
Lucas, recognizing the gesture, walked over and gently took her hands in his, leading her over to the sofa, he sat down and pulled her to sit next to him. Seeing her thoughts reflected in her eyes, he pushed her hair back over her shoulder, then placed his hand on her cheek.   
  
Closing her eyes to savor the contact, she placed her own hand over his and offered sadly, "I'm sorry if you don't feel attracted to me anymore, I'll understand."   
  
Lucas smiled ruefully and shook his head, "No, quite the opposite. You are without a doubt the most beautiful women I've ever seen. You just take my breath away and leave me speechless, that's all." Pulling her to him he kissed her to prove his point. Gentle at first he became more demanding as he was met by her responses. Pulling back slightly he looked into her eyes, "Are you sure you're up to this? I don't think I can wait any longer."   
  
After she nodded her agreement, he pulled her up from the sofa and sweeping her into his arms he began kissing her once more as she began unbuttoning his vest and shirt with the other hand to allow her to fun her free hand over his chest. When they reached their bedroom, Lucas cast a glance towards the nursery, "What about the babies?"  
  
Dara smiled, "All settled for the night."   
  
Lucas grinned at her leeringly, "Good. I intend to keep you busy for the night."   
  
Dara smiled at him seductively, "Really, is that a promise?"   
  
  
After they had found release in each other and were lying together in the aftermath, Lucas kissed the top of Dara's head and he stated, "I told you before, it won't ever change between us, do you believe me now?"   
  
Dara hugged him tighter, "Yes I do. Imagine when we're in our old age."   
  
Lucas pulled her closer, "I wont ever think of you as old, ever."   
  
Dara smiled up at him, "I'll remind you of that in say twenty years." With that they settled down to sleep until morning.  
  
  
It wasn't long before Dara returned to work, leaving the twins in the care of the nanny she and Lucas had chosen. She was a retired pediatrics nurse whose husband had dies, leaving her with time on her hands. She reminded Dara a great deal of her mother.   
  
Mrs. Carlton had so far proven to be excellent with the twins, doting on every new accomplishment.   
  
Dara had only returned part time to her counseling, having given up her private practice. She concentrated her time between the outreach program and the hospital.   
  
Life seemed to go on with a great deal of contentment and security for Lucas and Dara, however both were about to be totally destroyed.   
  
  
The beginning came innocently enough, the hospital had begun developing its psychiatric programs with more seriousness, hiring an imminent psychiatrist to head it's department.  
  
Matt came by Dara's office one afternoon as she was preparing to leave. Lounging against the doorframe, he held up a piece of paper, "Did you see this?"   
  
Dara nodded, "If that's the memo about the arrival of Dr. Landrum, then yes I saw it, what about it?"   
  
Matt shrugged, "I was just curious as to your take on it, that's all."   
  
Dara looked at him in amusement, "You act as though I actually have some say over who they hire or fire around here."   
  
Matt grinned in reply, "No, but you do realize that as far as any type of psychiatric support around her goes, so far it's a padded cell or you."   
  
Dara had to laugh at that one, "Oh great, some choice, Matt, either the nut house, or me that's a catchy thing to put on a business card. Actually, I think hiring a psychiatrist, especially one with his reputation, is quite a feather in their caps. Besides that, it will ease my guilt over only working part time."   
  
Matt looked at her seriously, "You know we do have a good day care here, why not bring the babies to work with you?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "Are you kidding? It was hard enough to convince Lucas to let me come back part time, he would never allow the twins to be put in day care, and you know that."   
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah, but I thought I'd suggest it anyway."   
  
Dara smiled on her way out the door, "Oh relax, you know you'll always be our favorite doctor." Pulling the door shut behind her, she bid Matt goodbye and headed for her car in the garage. Once she reached the level where she had parked, she hurried to her car, trying to re-balance her purse, briefcase and the files that she was trying to place inside the case.  
  
She looked up just in time to collide with a man who was also preoccupied with his own balancing act. Too late to keep form bumping into he man, she watched helplessly as both their precarious loads inter mixed and scattered on the concrete floor.  
  
Looking at the mess at her feet, Dara swore, "Damned, I'm already late. Terrific" Looking at the stranger, she stated, "You could have watched where you were going," then sighing guiltily, she observed, "but then so could I. So I can blame you for doing what I was." Bending down, whe began to sort through the jumble to reclaim her own documents.  
  
Following her lead, the man knelt down and began to gather his own things together, looking across to Dara he stated, "I am sorry, I guess I was preoccupied as well."   
  
Dara looked over at him, as she was finishing stacking her papers, "Its all right no harm done, we have everything back so its no big deal."   
  
When the man stood he towered above her. Even wearing a pair of one-inch heels she only cam up to just below his chest. Looking up she noticed that he was good looking in a sophisticated way. He had dark, straight hair and bright blue eyes. Although he was attractive, she found no interest in him, mentally comparing him with Lucas' dark handsomeness; she preferred her husband's rugged strength to this man's quite demeanor.  
  
Glancing at Dara, he asked cautiously, "I suppose you've had a hard day with patients and such?"   
  
Nodding, she replied, "I suppose, I'm a counselor here, and it's been a hectic day. I'm sorry about the mess, but I am late so you have a nice day." Walking around him, she headed to her car.   
  
Watching as she walked away, he muttered to himself, "Counselor, huh? Well are you ever in for a surprise, Dara Chambers Buck."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

DESTINY  
Chapter 18  
  
Dara walked through the front door of her home in time to be rewarded by the unexpected sight of her children crawling through the hallway towards her. Gaping at the incredible sight of her son and daughter, she looked questioningly at Mrs. Carlton, who was following close behind them. "How long have they been able to do this?"   
  
Mrs. Carlton shook her head smiling, "It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen, they started this morning, I've chased after them all day."   
  
Dara knelt down and held out her arms to her children, who crawled straight to her to be held in their mother's embrace. Looking at the other woman in perplexity, she queried, "But they're only three months old, they just learned to sit up on their own, how did they learn to crawl so fast?"   
  
Mrs. Carlton shrugged her shoulders, "I wish I knew, Mrs. Buck, but I've noticed that they seem to be able to learn things very quickly. They must be the most gifted babies I've ever been around."   
  
Dara pondered the woman's statement before offering, "Well, you go ahead and go home, Mrs. Carlton, I'll take them upstairs for their baths. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Dara ventured upstairs to tend to her children's needs for the evening.  
  
  
Once she had them fed, bathed and settled for the night, Dara ventured downstairs, after taking her own bath and making herself comfortable, to relax and watch a re run of her favorite black and white movie, 'Waterloo Bridge'. Since Lucas had informed her that morning that he wouldn't be home until late and Caleb was sleeping over at the boardinghouse she had no one to disturb her thoughts as she contemplated her children's latest achievement.  
  
Lucas entered the house quietly, following the sound of the television, but when he caught sight of his wife lost so deep in thought, he knew that she wasn't actually paying attention to the images on the box in front of her.  
  
Not hearing the door open, Dara yelped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she was relieved to see her husband standing over her. Lucas looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, darlin. I didn't mean to scare you."   
  
Dara smiled sheepishly at him, "It's all right, I was lost in thought and didn't here you come in." Lucas knelt down and gave her a long kiss, pulling back she asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Not exactly, but we've got a better lead than before, so we'll try again. By the way, what were you thinking about so hard?"   
  
Dara looked at him quizzically, "Did you know that our fourteen week old twins are now fully crawling?"   
  
Lucas looked at her without surprise, "Well, that's good news, isn't it?"   
  
Dara shrugged, "I suppose, but they shouldn't be doing that for at least another month or so. Don't you think it's slightly odd how quickly then seem to pick up on things? I mean they were sitting up by themselves at eight weeks old now six weeks later they're crawling, they'll be walking before they're a year old. I've never seen or heard of children progressing this fast."   
  
Lucas looked at her, careful to mask his knowledge from her. He had suspected that although Dara wasn't a Cross, that wouldn't hinder the 'gifts' that their children would undoubtedly possess, inherited from his bloodline. So that fact that their son and daughter were progressing so quickly came as no surprise to him. Hoping to reason with her and stifle her curiosity, he voiced, "Well, sweetheart, you know they were early. "I've heard of premature babies being more advanced, and as much time as you, me, Caleb and Mrs. Carlton spend with them I'm not really surprised. They're smart babies to start with, Crower said they were healthy at their last check up, right?" Dara nodded, Matt had indeed given them a clean bill of health, stating his own bewilderment at their rate of accomplishment.   
  
Lucas looked at her smilingly, "Well then, there isn't a problem. Their perfectly healthy normal babies, who just happen to be able to learn quicker than most, that's all." Kissing her forehead he lightly admonished, "Quit you're worrying little mother. All right?"   
  
Dara reluctantly agreed, "I suppose you're right. I should just thank God their healthy and alive. OK, I'll stop worrying and just be accepting."   
  
Lucas gave an inner sigh of relief at her acceptance as he pulled her from the chair to enfold her in his embrace and savor the feel of her. It never ceased to amaze him how much he needed and wanted her. Instead of growing accustomed to her and her body, he was fascinated anew everyday by her. Looking into her eyes and losing himself in their depths, he suggested, "You know I don't know about you, but since I've already eaten supper, I wouldn't mind just heading upstairs to bed for some desert."   
  
Dara shook her head as she began giggling as though she were a schoolgirl, "You know you're incorrigible. If we keep this up I'll end up pregnant again before too much longer."   
  
Lucas looked at her encouragingly, "I wouldn't mind, would you?"   
  
Dara considered for a moment, then shook her head, "No, not really. I just thought we'd wait a year of so before having anymore."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "And practice all that self denial? Doesn't sound like a good idea to me."   
  
Dara gasped in shock as she felt his mouth begin tracing a path from her ear down her throat to just above her breasts. Smiling at him seductively she offered, "Well, now that you mention it, it doesn't sound like that great of an idea to me either." Smiling at him impishly, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly, "There's just one catch though."   
  
Lucas looked at her suspiciously, seeing the mischief gleaming in her eyes, "What would that be?"   
  
Taking a step backwards, she stated, "You just have to catch me first." With that she bolted through the living room and headed up the stairs.   
  
Lucas shook his head, grinning at her play. Then, dropping his coat on the floor he took off after her, catching her halfway up the stairs and pulling her tight against him. "Now, what's my reward for catching you?"   
  
Turing in his grasp to face him, she placed her hands behind his head and smiled as she pulled him towards her, "Guess." With that she pulled his head down to kiss him deeply.   
  
Lucas quickly swept her up in his arms and hurried up the remainder of the steps to their bedroom to claim the rest of his prize.   
  
  
Lucas lay studying his wife's face, relaxed in contentment, reminding him of an angel at rest. Opening her eyes to find him studying her, she placed her arms around his neck and began stroking his hair, she asked, "What are you thinking?"   
  
Smiling into her eyes, he replied, "I was just comparing you to heaven on earth. You remind me of an angel when you look like this."   
  
Looking at him in perplexity, she asked, "Like what?"   
  
Twining a strand of her long hair around his fingers, he smiled at her tenderly and replied, "All content and at peace. As though the world could pass by us and you wouldn't notice or care as long as we're together."   
  
Dara shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure I would notice when we're like this, or particularly care."   
  
Pulling her close to him, he replied, "Neither would I as long as I'm holding you." With that they settled into bed to let sleep claim them until morning.  
  
  
Dara entered her office the next morning and began looking over her schedule for the day when Matt knocked to announce his presence. Looking up from her appointment book, she smiled, "Hi, what's up?"   
  
Matt stepped inside and pushed the door to, holding up a memo he had just received he asked, "Have you seen this yet?"   
  
Dara walked over to the mail basket attached to her door and began sorting through the contents until she found a piece of paper similar to the one Matt was holding. Depositing the remaining contents of the basket on her desk, she sat down and quickly read over the paper. Looking us she stated, "It just says that Dr. Devon Landrum has now officially joined the staff here at the hospital. We already knew that, so what's the problem?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "Have you seen this guy yet?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, why, does he resemble the mad doctor Frankenstein or something? You make him sound like something ominous, Matt. He's just a psychiatrist after all, right?" Dara chuckled in amusement at Matt's agitation.   
  
"Oh I've been tempted to try and resurrect the dead a time or two, but only at Halloween." Both turned in utter surprise at the deep, masculine voice, which belonged to the tall, sharply dressed figure leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his broad chest. Dara's mouth dropped, it was the same man she had collided with in the parking garage yesterday afternoon.   
  
Matt, recovering quickly, offered "Dr. Landrum, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Matt..."   
  
Landrum turned a cold glance towards Matt, "Yes I know, Dr. Crower. I've read over you're files, including your time at Juniper House, we must discuss your take on their style of treatment." Effectively cutting off the remainder of Matt's statement, he strode purposefully towards Dara. Towering over her, he extended his hand to her and smiled disarmingly, "And you must be Dara Chambers Buck. Dr. Whatley did you a great injustice when he described you as merely beautiful, you far exceed that descriptive." Turning to face Matt, Landrum stated more than asked, "I'm sure you must be attending to your rounds, shouldn't you Dr. Crower?"   
  
Matt looked at Dara, silently asking for her permission to leave. Although he could read it in her eyes that the prospect of being left alone with this man didn't thrill her, she nodded her OK for him to go. Matt extended his hand to be taken in quick dismissal by Landrum, "It was nice meeting you Dr. Landrum, I'm certain we'll see more of each other." Turing to Dara, "Dara, I'll see you later, all right?"   
  
Dara nodded, "I'll see you for lunch, Matt."   
  
Glancing hesitantly at the pair, Matt reluctantly left Dara's office to start his rounds. Just as he turned down the hallway to the nurse's station he spotted Lucas Buck heading up the same hallway towards his wife's office. Stopping him in his tracks, he reluctantly admitted, "I'm glad to see you."   
  
Lucas stared at the man in shock, "Never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth, Harvard. Why would that be?"   
  
Matt motioned towards Dara's office, "You're just in time to save your wife. The new head of psychiatry is in there with her now, and I get the distinct impression she doesn't care for his company at all."   
  
Lucas glanced towards Dara's office then demanded, "Well, why the hell did you leave her alone with him if she doesn't want to be around him?"   
  
Matt shrugged, "He all but ordered me out and Dara didn't want to create a scene so she agreed to it. You, on the other hand, he can hardly order her husband from the room."   
  
Lucas nodded his head as he hurried to his wife's aide.  
  
  
After Matt's departure, Dara rose form her chair to try and put some space between herself and Landrum. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about the man that made her very uncomfortable.  
  
He was handsome enough, just slightly taller than her husband, but not by more than an inch, if that much. He had hair darker than Lucas', but where Lucas' hair was wavy, this man's was straight. His eyes were deep blue and although his job wasn't as physical as Lucas' could sometimes prove to be, he was still solidly built. Under other circumstances Dara could even appreciate his good looks, but she could sense something else underneath his calm façade. Not like she had felt with Lucas, his was more along the lines of knowing that if crossed he could and would be very dangerous. This man's was more like someone trying to hide they're truer self.  
  
Dara had been so involved in her own thoughts that she had to ask Landrum to repeat the question he had just asked her.  
  
Continuing to smile at her in what he hoped was a charming manner; he repeated patiently, "I was just wondering about your marriage, Mrs. Buck. I understand that you are married to the local sheriff."   
  
Both were shocked to hear a voice respond from the open doorway, "Yes, as a matter of fact she is."   
  
Lucas didn't miss his wife's intense relief at his intrusion, or the fact that she was standing behind her desk chair, as though trying to put as much space as possible between herself and this man. Walking past the man and ignoring his presence, he crossed the room to stand next to his wife. "Hi, darlin." Oblivious to the other's presence he leaned down and placed a sound kiss on his wife's mouth.  
  
Dara recovered her bearings enough to smile at Landrum as she offered, "Dr. Landrum, I'd like you to meet my husband."   
  
Lucas extended his hand and finished the introduction for her, "Lucas Buck, that's Buck with a B. I hope you enjoy your stay in Trinity."   
  
Landrum, although seething inside at the man's audacity as well as his presence, hid his frustrations and responded smoothly, "I' sure I will, Sheriff. I was just getting to know your wife somewhat better. After all she is part of the psychiatry staff, so I'm sure we will be working VERY closely together."  
  
Lucas nodded, accepting the obvious challenge the man was issuing. He knew that this man was a stranger in town and although he had kept his word to Dara about his dealings into other's lives, he had absolutely no qualms about how to handle this man if he trespassed on what Lucas most definitely considered his territory. "I'm sure that you may feel the need to work very closely with her, Dr. Landrum, but my wife is most particular as to who she works in close confines with. And I'm certain that you wouldn't be up to her expectations." Dara glanced at Lucas, shocked by his statement.  
  
Landrum, deciding that he wasn't going to accomplish anything with her husband hovering over her, simply smiled at Dara, and then taking her hand in his, he bent over it and kissed it.  
  
Lucas, who had his arm around his wife's shoulders, could feel her stiffening as though she didn't want the man to touch her.   
  
Landrum looked up, smiling graciously, "Good day, Mrs. Buck." Nodding stiffly at Lucas, he stated simply, "Sheriff." With that he left, pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
Dara turned to Lucas and stated accusingly, "I should be very angry with you for that performance."   
  
Expecting her to fly into him for his earlier actions he was surprised when she buried her head against his chest and asked quietly, "Please hold me." Lucas complied with her request, stroking her back he asked quietly, "You sensed it too, didn't you?"  
  
Dara looked up and quietly nodded, "I wasn't sure I did, but I guess my first impressions were right."   
  
Lucas shook his head at her naivety, "Honey, you just can't appreciate what other men seem to see in you, do you?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "I've never considered that any other man besides you looks at me that way."   
  
Lucas placed his hand along her cheek and smiled sadly, "Well, unfortunately for me, they do see what I see. If you want to quit you can. You can go back to private practice if you want."   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, I can do more good here. Besides, I need the hospital connections for the outreach program."   
  
Lucas nodded his acceptance, "Alright, just promise me that where that man is concerned, you'll be careful. There's something about him I don't care for, other than his obvious attraction to you."   
  
Dara nodded, "I promise I will. Now just hold me for a little while."   
  
Lucas pulled her close to him, making his mind up firmly to the fact that Dr. Landrum was going to have to be carefully watched, especially around his wife.  
  
  
Devon Landrum was sitting behind his desk, seething in rage and frustration. How Dara that man disrupt his conversation with Dara.   
  
Pulling a file folder from his lower drawer, he opened it to the photos inside. There was several of the same subject, Dara. The photos ranged from a newspaper clipping announcing her marriage, to ones of her at news conferences, as well as snapshots.   
  
Picking up one of her looking at the camera, he traced her outline with his finger. Speaking to the photo, he stated, "It's all right, I'm a patient man. I've waited this long for you, a little more time wont make a difference. You'll see sooner or later what a mistake marrying that man was and if not, I'll have you one way or another." With that he placed the file in the back of his drawer and locked it. Getting up, he left his office to venture to the board meeting being held upstairs.  
  
  
At that same moment, Dara was also hurrying to the same meeting and was infinitely glad to have run into Matt. Sitting at the very end of the table, she motioned frantically for Matt to occupy the seat next to her, just as Dr. Landrum entered the room.  
  
Matt noticed a sigh of relief escape her as the man was forced to take a seat at the opposite end of the table, glancing at her he inquired whisperingly, "Want to talk after the meeting over lunch?"   
  
Dara, seeing that the meeting was about to begin, nodded her acceptance as Dr. Whatley, an older man of about sixty or so who was now administrator, started the meeting.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us for our meeting today. Aside from covering our usual subjects, I would like to formally welcome the newest member of our staff. Our new head of psychiatry, Dr. Devon Landrum." Everyone clapped they're approval as Landrum rose from his chair.   
  
Rita, the head nurse, who was sitting on the other side of Dara, nudged her and whispered, "Wow, that is a definite improvement over some of these doctors."   
  
Dara looked at the woman, astonished, "You like him, you can have him."   
  
Rita looked at her as she replied sarcastically, "Easy for you to say. Look who you're married to, if I was married to someone who looked like Lucas Buck I wouldn't look at another man either." Dara focused her attention back to Landrum just in time to get a really big shock to her system.  
  
"And so I'm certain that all of you can also see the merits of the program Mrs. Buck has outlined for the youth of Trinity. Which is why I intend to use all of my authority as well as focusing all my attention towards helping her to launch it. Starting of course with the charity ball she and her committee are organizing."   
  
Matt glanced at the fury beginning to rise in Dara's face; he knew that she had put a lot of time into this for more than a year, since before her marriage and pregnancy. Seeing her anger rising, he reached under the table and nudged her arm. When she turned to face him he shook his head and mouthed the words, 'not now, later.'   
  
Dara took several deep breaths and attempted to calm herself. Sitting through the remainder of the meeting she patiently waited until almost everyone had cleared the boardroom before approaching Landrum. "Dr. Landrum, may I have a moment of your time, please?"   
  
Landrum looked at her and smiled solicitously, "You can have all of my time you desire, my dear. What can I do for you?"   
  
Looking him squarely in the eyes, she stated, "First and most importantly, I am not 'your dear.' Secondly, and just as important, I have devoted my time, effort and knowledge as well as blood, sweat and tears to my outreach program. I have fought and struggled too get assistance from officials, accreditation from the schools and volunteers to help. I don't appreciate you're announcing, publicly, without first saying something to me your intentions for this program."  
  
Landrum took in her carefully controlled rage. He had considered his actions very carefully and knew that by throwing his considerable pull behind her pet project that she would have no choice but to work closely with him. Trying to look the injured party, so he could play on her sympathy, he stated sadly, "I assumed that you would want the head of psychiatry in your corner with this project, Mrs. Buck. I do have considerable pull and it would seem that would help this along considerably."   
  
Dara sighed, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I would just appreciate in the future, a little advanced information, Dr. Landrum. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a luncheon date." With that she turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
Landrum leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his chest muttering to himself, he smiled, "All that fire."   
  
  
Matt was waiting for her at the elevator, taking in the look of frustration he inquired softly, "Still care for lunch and some conversation?" Dara sighed and nodded her head dejectedly.   
  
Once they reached the cafeteria and had sat down, Matt looked at her with concern. "OK, nobody here now, what's going on?"   
  
Dara sighed heavily, "I'm not sure I can work with that man, Matt. That little announcement he made upstairs, he didn't consult me about the project, he just up and announced his involvement in it."   
  
Matt looked at her, searchingly, "Come on give, there's something else bothering you about him isn't there?"   
  
Dara glanced around, making certain that no one else was in earshot, and then began haltingly, "Matt, he makes me very uncomfortable. I thought it was my imagination, but he looks at me like, oh I don't know how to describe it."   
  
Matt supplied helpfully, "The last meal looks to a condemned man?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, that's exactly how, or at least how I think. And earlier, when he met Lucas, Matt, I swear he as much as issued a challenge that he would have me in bed before Lucas could blink."   
  
Matt nodded sympathetically; it wasn't hard to miss the man's attraction to Dara that was for sure. "If it would make you feel better, I don't think it's your imagination. I think he's definitely attracted to you."   
  
Dara looked at him, helplessly, "All right, so what do I do? I can't give up my project or my job. And if Lucas realized how far this man might push, he'll force me to do both."   
  
Matt pondered her dilemma for a moment, "Well, there are other members of the committee; me, Selena, and a few others. So having one of us around when his is, isn't a totally suspicious act, not to mention you may get lucky and Selena might find him attractive and take him off your hands."   
  
Dara looked hopeful, "I hope you're right."   
  
  
After lunch Dara returned to her office, carefully avoiding Landrum. Once there she checked through her mail and her appointment book, seeing that she was free for the rest of the day, she dialed Selena's pager and waited for her to return her call. After setting a time after school to meet, she left to join Selena in making the final arrangements for the charity gala they were planning to raise funds for the program.  
  
An hour later she met Selena out front of the caterer's Selena had specified. When she joined her on the sidewalk, she noticed Selena shaking her head as she glanced at her car. Sighing in agitation at the other woman's movements she asked testily, "What?"  
  
Selena looked at her questioningly, "I though you were going to buy a new car."   
  
Dara shrugged, "I haven't had a chance to go car shopping yet, besides I like my car."   
  
Selena shrugged non-chalantly, "Not a very practical family car though."   
  
Dara looked at her caustically, although her words were just conversational, it was enough to push Dara's last buttons. "Selena, can we please drop the subject of my car, I'm not in the mood at the moment. Lets just attend to the menu and finish the plans for this damned ball."   
  
Selena looked at her, slightly taken back by the tone in her voice. Placing her hand on Dara's arm, she offered softly, "I'm sorry if I offended you, what's the matter?" Despite her jealousy over Dara having married Lucas Buck and the way she had tried to bait her before, Selena found Dara to be a good friend and didn't want to lose the friendship she had some to value with her.  
  
Dara shook her head as she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just had a really bad day and I just want to go home and see my children. I apologize, lets just get this final detail handled and then all we have to concern ourselves with is shopping for our dresses."   
  
Selena nodded, taking her statement at face value, "Don't worry about it. I've had those kinds of days too. You're right, lets get this over with."   
  
Thirty minutes later, after completing the last arrangements, which the caterer agreed to handle while staying within their budget, thanks to Selena and a lot of flirting, they emerged from the small shop, relieved.   
  
Dara checked her watch as Selena inquired, hopefully, "How about some coffee and some girl talk?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "I'd like to, but I want to get home and put the kids to bed."   
  
Selena sighed, "I guess some other time then?"   
  
Dara brightened as a thought occurred to her, "I'll tell you what, how about a girl's day? We'll go to Charleston, to the big stores there and shop for our ball gowns, what do you say?"   
  
Selena brightened at the prospect, "I like it, how about this weekend, the gala is in two weeks."   
  
Dara nodded, "Perfect, Lucas can take the kids, I haven't had a day to myself in a long time, he wont mind."   
  
With that settled they got into their cars and left, failing to notice the figure that stepped out of the alleyway, having eavesdropped on their conversation.   
  
"Charleston, huh? Well, what a coincidence, I'm in need of a new tuxedo for the gala." Smiling to himself Devon Landrum walked around the corner to where her had parked his own car.   
  
He knew he had the upper hand over Dara, he had made a copy of her appointment book, so he knew every move she would be making for the next three months, but he didn't think he'd need that much time, but just in case it was better safe than sorry.  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

DESTINY  
Chapter 19  
  
When Dara walked through the front door, it was to find Caleb chasing after Alex, who was crawling at break neck speed down the hallway, shaking her head in amusement, she inquired, "What's the matter, Caleb? Too fast for you?"   
  
Caleb glanced up quickly to smile, "They sure move fast for little babies."   
  
Dara giggled as his logic, and then hearing her husband call from upstairs she deposited her purse on the foyer table to join him. Finding him on his knees just outside of the nursery, he was installing a safety gate.   
  
After Dara had leaned over to kiss him, he glanced up into her tired face furrowing his brow at the look in her eyes. "What's the matter?"   
  
Dara shook her head and smiled, hoping to allay his suspicions, "Nothing, I'm just tired. Selena and I just finished haggling with the caterer over the gala, thank God. That's the last thing to deal with. Everything else is covered, all except for buying a ball gown."   
  
Lucas glanced at her skeptically; he wasn't certain that there wasn't more to it than she was divulging, but he let it go and took her at her word. Standing to enfold her in his embrace, he kissed her deeply, and then pointing towards the stairs he explained, "I thought that since they've started crawling it would be a good idea to install the railing and gates. I'll put one at the bottom of the steps too."   
  
Dara sighed in frustration at herself, she had meant to stop and purchase the same thing earlier, but with everything with Landrum and the gala it had slipped her mind. "I was thinking about that earlier today. I just forgot to stop, guess it's a good thing that you're the better parent, huh?"   
  
Lucas lifted her face to search her eyes, not understanding where that statement had originated. Gazing into her eyes, he stated, "Now where did that thought come from? I think you happen to be a damned good mother, as well as a terrific wife, and not to mention one hell of a lover."   
  
Dara blushed at his last statement, and then smiling replied, "My pride and vanity thank you. I'm just tired, that all. And on that note, what are you doing Saturday?"   
  
Lucas considered a moment, "Nothing I know of, why?"   
  
Dara looked at him hopefully, "Would you object to Selena, Loris and myself going to Charleston to shop for our gowns?"   
  
Without pause, Lucas shook his head, "No, actually I think you need some time away from the kids and me. You haven't had any time to your self since way before your mother died. I think a girl's day is just what you need. Selena is behaving herself, isn't she?"   
  
Dara nodded, "It's funny, but since she gave up the grudge over our marriage she's actually turned into a fairly good friend."   
  
Studying her reaction carefully, Lucas inquired, "Since we're on that line of topic, did you have any more problems out of Landrum today?"   
  
Dara, deciding not to mention the board meeting, shook her head careful to hide her emotions. One thing she had learned since her marriage, her husband had the ability to read her like a book and she was certain that he wouldn't be too happy over this latest chapter.  
  
Lucas knew she wouldn't tell him unless she absolutely had to, but he took her at her word. Kissing the top of her head he turned her towards their bedroom and gave her a slight push in that direction. "Why don't you go and take a long bubble bath, Caleb and I can take care of the kids." With that he gently slapped the flat of his hand across her backside and smiled.   
  
Dara turned and catching this mischievousness in his eyes, grinned, "Careful, don't promise unless you're going to deliver." With that she went into their bedroom and closed the door.   
  
  
As she sat back in the big tub Dara allowed the heat and steam of the water evaporate her bad mood. After about an hour or so she heard the bedroom door open and close. Looking up to find her husband standing in the doorway she smiled sweetly, "Hi.'  
  
Lucas, glad to see her mood improved, sat on the stool next to the tub. Holding out his hand for the sponge and soap he offered, "Want me to scrub your back?  
  
Dara eagerly agreed as she relinquished both into his possession and hugged her knees to her chest, so he could reach her better. Closing her eyes at the unexpected luxury, she relaxed considerably. "Where are the kids?"   
  
Lucas dipped his hands into the water to rinse the soap away, drying his hands he replied, "Caleb has decided to spend the night. He's downstairs watching TV until bedtime. The twins are fed, changed, and asleep. Mrs. Carlton made some supper so if you'd like I'll fix you a tray."   
  
Dara sighed in contentment, "No, I'm not really hungry. I just want to go to bed and get some rest."   
  
Lucas looked at her in contemplation, "Why don't you take the day off tomorrow and rest a little. Besides, don't the kids have a check up with Crower tomorrow?"   
  
Dara considered for a moment, she didn't have any pressing engagements, or any counseling sessions to worry over. The last detail for the gala was now taken care of. Smiling at her husband she nodded, "Under one condition, we keep Caleb out of school tomorrow and after their check up lets go do something as a family."   
  
Lucas returned her smile. "All right you're on. As a matter of fact Caleb has been bugging me about a family picture, lets go do that."   
  
  
After Matt had pronounced both children thriving, they paid a visit to the same photographer who had taken their wedding photos to fulfill Caleb's request. Once that was accomplished Lucas inquired, "Where to now?"  
  
Dara glanced over the seat at Caleb, "It's your day off too, what do you want to do?"   
  
Caleb gave serious consideration to the question, then smiling offered, "Gator World."   
  
Dara looked at him in disbelief, "Are you sure?"  
  
Caleb nodded, "Me and Lucas went there one time, but I'd like to see it again, can we?"   
  
Lucas glanced at his wife for her reaction; he knew that if there was one thing in this world that she hated, aside from spiders, it was most definitely reptiles, most especially snakes.  
  
Dara shrugged, and then inquired, "They are behind fences and glass, right?"   
  
Caleb laughed in amusement, "Shoot, they wont get you, will they, Lucas?"   
  
Shaking his head as he smiled at his wife, Lucas offered, "Don't worry, darlin, I'll protect you."   
  
Dara sighed and glanced at the twins, "Well, how about it you two are you up for Gator World?" Riesa raised her eyebrow in imitation of her father, while Alex kicked his legs and smiled at his mother. Glancing back to her husband she stated, "Well, I guess Riesa and I are outnumbered, Alex seems all for it, go figure. Go ahead, lets go."   
  
About half way there Lucas suggested, "How about something to eat before we get there?" Glancing at his wife he observed, "Something tells me you wont have much appetite once we're there and there's no telling how long we'll stay."   
  
Pulling into the parking lot of the Dixie Diner, Caleb observed, "Isn't this were we ate last time, Lucas?"   
  
  
Lucas nodded, "Yep, sure is." Getting the double stroller for the twins out of the trunk, he assisted his wife in securing the children into it.   
  
Once they were strapped in, Dara observed, "You better go on with Caleb, I can manage." With that Lucas followed behind Caleb, leaving Dara to proceed at a slower pace.  
  
  
Once she spotted Lucas Buck, Nora, the waitress smiled to herself. It had been along time since she had seen him around here and even longer since she had had any male attention. She had heard about his marriage and the birth or his son and daughter, but she believed that a man like Lucas couldn't possibly be satisfied with just one woman's attention.   
  
Sauntering over and smiling, first at Caleb, then a more inviting one at Lucas, she drawled, "Why, Sheriff. It's been a good while since we've seen you around here." Glancing at Caleb, who was reading his menu, she carefully implied, "I guess you've been taking 'your meals' from somewhere else." Lucas didn't even have time to think before he heard the answer to Nora's question.   
  
"No, actually he had been taking all and I do mean ALL of his 'meals' at home, with me."  
  
Lucas glanced over Caleb's head and past Nora to see the challenging look on his wife's face. Motioning for Caleb to excuse himself, Lucas sat back, knowing when it was best to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Nora waited for Caleb to be out of earshot, "And just who do you think you are, honey?"   
  
Dara looked at the woman in disbelief, "I happen to be "Mrs. Lucas Buck. Honey. Which means you have exactly five seconds to get the hell away from my husband, before I re-enact the fight scene from CATS. Get the picture?"   
  
Nora could see by the look of deadly seriousness on the woman's face that she wasn't making a threat, she was making a promise, sidling past Dara, she offered, "My mistake, I'll get your waitress for you."   
  
Dara nodded, "Thank you." Sitting across from her husband she glanced at him and demanded, "Well, what's your excuse?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "She came on to me, not the other way around. And since you did such a wonderful job of handling it, I thought it better to keep my mouth shut."   
  
Dara shook her head, and despite her best efforts to the contrary, smiled at him, "So help me if you so much as grin, I'm going to hurt you."   
  
Lucas reached across and took her hand, "You know that you're the only woman I want."   
  
Dara nodded, "I know, but I didn't care for her innuendoes, especially in front of Caleb."   
  
At the mention of his name, Caleb reappeared to inquired, "Where's the waitress?"   
  
Before Lucas could say anything, Dara offered, "She had and emergency, a matter of life and death I believe."   
  
Lucas looked at her in amazement as she was reading her own menu, while keeping a totally straight face.   
  
  
An hour later Caleb was exclaiming excitedly as they pulled into the parking lot of Gator World, "Look, no lines."   
  
Dara smiled over his enthusiasm, "I guess that's the beauty of taking a day off during the week."   
  
Lucas nodded, and then leaning over to kiss her, replied, "You do come up with some good ideas, Mrs. Buck."   
  
Caleb jumped out of the car almost before it had stopped, running around to the trunk, he helped lift the stroller out, helping to move things along quicker.   
  
Lucas allowed Caleb to run on ahead, hanging back, he put his arm around his wife's shoulders and offered, "I know you hate reptiles, if you'd rather you can take the car and go shopping at the mall for awhile, and then come back and pick us up."  
  
Dara shook her head, "No, we said this was family day and this is what Caleb wanted to do. I'll manage just so long as they are all behind a barrier."   
  
Lucas smiled down at her and squeezed her next to him, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"   
  
Dara smiled at him lovingly, "I'm beginning to comprehend it, now go keep up with our son."   
  
Lucas quickly realized that what his wife had given to Caleb was more precious to him than any expensive bike or toy, her time and attention. The fact that she hated the occupants of Gator World but was still willing to come here just to please the child raised Dara up on a new pedestal in both Buck's books.  
  
After having spent at least six or so hours at the park, Caleb was finally tired enough to leave. Lucas had given him free rein in the gift shop and to his Caleb's credit he made sure that not only he had souvenirs but that his siblings as well as his step mother did as well. Lucas shook his head in amusement and simply pulled out a credit card, handing it to the boy.   
  
Dara came up beside him and looked at him in uncertainty, "Was that a good idea?"   
  
Lucas turned to her and inquired, "What, giving him the credit card?" Shrugging his shoulders, he continued, "I don't see why not, we don't make a habit of it and we don't really spoil him that often."   
  
Dara nodded in agreement of his statement, "You're right, I just know how things were with Zach and I don't our children turning out like him."   
  
Lucas shook his head vehemently, "THAT will never happen. I promise you that."   
  
Once everything was packed and they were on their way home, Caleb, as well as the twins fell sound asleep. Enjoying the peace and quiet, Dara unhooked her seat belt and slid across the seat, next to her husband.   
  
Lifting his arm so that she could lay her head against his chest, Lucas smiled down at her. "Tired?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Just a little." Glancing to the back seat, she stated, "You know we still have to feed them, right?"   
  
Lucas laughed, "Thank God for pizza delivery." With that they remained silent the rest of the trip home, content to simply enjoy each other's company.  
  
At that moment, however, Landrum was anything but content. His agitation had started when he attempted to seek Dara out that morning. Not finding her in her office, he made a few subtle inquires as to her whereabouts. Finally, spotting Crower, he asked during the course of a conversation, supposedly about the program he was on the committee for, if he had seen Dara.   
  
Matt responded, as he glanced through a patient's chart, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, she and her husband just left earlier. Today was their appointment for the twins checkup." Matt didn't notice the look of anger pass in the other man's eyes.   
  
Carefully masking his irritation, he stated, "I wasn't aware that she had children."   
  
Still reading, Matt replied, "Yeah, as a matter of fact she has a son and a daughter, as well as a step son. The twins are around fifteen weeks old, and Caleb is eleven or twelve." Thanking the man for his time, Landrum left with the excuse of making a phone call.   
  
He hadn't considered this turn of events, that she would be a mother. Finding that she was married was shocking enough, but to find her with children as well. He went to his office and locked the door, sitting in his chair, he began speaking to himself, "It doesn't matter, and the children don't matter. She doesn't need them." Taking out a copy of her appointment book, he thumbed it to today's date. Noticing that she didn't have anything really marked in for today he re-grouped his plan. "All right, now I know when her schedule is clear that she will probably take a personal day. No big deal just means a little more checking." Satisfied that he once more had everything in hand, he got up and left his office, heading home for the evening.   
  
  
Once Saturday arrived Dara had awaken, eager to face the day. After a hectic week of last minute details for the gala and avoiding Landrum as much as possible, she was ready to get away for a while with her friends.   
  
Lucas looked up as she came bounding down the stairs, her hair in a ponytail and wearing blue jeans and a cotton blouse, reminding him a teenager instead of a woman old enough to be the mother of his children.   
  
Smiling as she passed by the table on her way to get some juice, she dropped a kiss on his mouth as she stated cheerfully, "Morning, darling."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he informed her, "I took the baby seats out of the back of the car."   
  
Dara stopped and looked at him in contemplation, "I guess I'm pretty much leaving you stranded today, aren't I?"   
  
Despite himself, Lucas got up and grabbing her hand, led her out the back door to the side yard. Sitting there was not only a brand new car but the very one Dara had expressed the opinion that they should consider buying.  
  
Gaping at her husband in shock as he dropped a set of keys in her hand, she stammered, "How did you do this and can we afford it?"   
  
Lucas laughed, "I had Ben drop it off after his shift last night. I wanted to surprise you, and yes, we can most definitely afford it." Lucas had to chuckle at her worry over money. She never overspent on herself and was very economically minded. The fact was that if she ever realized just exactly how financially secure they were she would be dumbstruck.   
  
Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him soundly before glancing at her watch, "Oh, I've got to go, I'm going to be late." With that she hurried to her car.  
  
Lucas trailed behind her checking off a list of what he considered necessary for her to have, "Have you got the money I gave you last night?"   
  
Dara nodded patiently, "Yes, as well as my credit cards and checkbook. We'll be home later this evening."   
  
Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Take your time and have fun. Just be careful, Charleston is a big city, and indulge yourself a little we can afford it." With that he kissed her and watched as she pulled away down the street.  
  
  
After having found gowns for Loris and Selena both, all had elected to take a break and get some lunch, saving Dara's gown for last.   
  
She and Loris both had been impressed with the size of the shopping complex, both never having been there before. Selena, on the other hand, had been numerous times so she had a very blasé attitude about the stores.  
  
They were just laughing over some story of Selena's, involving one of her students, when Dara heard an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Well, if this isn't a surprise, to run into you here, all the way in Charleston. What brings you this far, Mrs. Buck?"   
  
Dara sighed in aggravation, but for appearances sake maintained a calm demeanor. "I might ask you the same question, Dr. Landrum."   
  
Holding up the bag her was carrying to solidify his reasoning, he offered, "I was in need of a new tuxedo for the gala next week. I dimply didn't find anything in Trinity. And you?"   
  
Selena spoke up, attempting to attract the handsome stranger's attention, "We're here to buy our gowns."   
  
Dara noticed how Selena was looking at Landrum and sincerely hoped that they would find a mutual attraction, which would get him off of her trail, but Landrum didn't seem so inclined,   
  
"And did you find your gown yet, Mrs. Buck?"   
  
Dara shook her head and smiled politely, "No, not yet, I will after we eat thought."  
  
Deciding that it would be best to take his leave, Landrum offered, "Well, whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll be beautiful as always. Good day, ladies." With that he left them to their meal.   
  
Sighing with relief at his departure, Dara could feel both women's gaze on her. Selena was the first to speak.  
  
"I take it you're not thrilled with his interest?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "No offense, Selena, I don't want to discuss it. And as a favor to me, not one word to Lucas about him being here today, please."   
  
Selena and Loris exchanged looks as Loris quietly inquired, "Did you know that he would be here today?"  
  
Dara shook her head, "No, that's the problem, I never know where he'll be. Lets drop the subject and finish our lunch and shopping, I'm determined to have some fun today, please."   
  
After they finished their meal and purchased Dara's gown as well as the accessories that they would require, they left the center, none of them noticing the man who had followed them through the mall as a discreet distance, so as not to raise their suspicions.  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

DESTINY  
Chapter 20  
  
The following Saturday found Dara in high spirits in anticipation of the gala. Even Lucas' aggravation at wearing a formal tuxedo didn't seem to dim the excitement.  
  
Lucas had argued that since his usual attire at such functions was usually sufficient, he couldn't understand the need to change his habit now. But he also knew that when his wife gazed at him and sweetly requested, "Please, for me." He couldn't say no. Waiting patiently downstairs for Dara to finish dressing, he ventured to the living room to wait with Caleb.   
  
Turning from the movie he was watching he took in his father's appearance, "You look good."   
  
Tugging at the bothersome tie, Lucas replied, "Glad you think so, if I could get rid of this damn tie, I'd feel better."   
  
Caleb turned and started to inquire, "Well, why don't you just..."   
  
Lucas glanced at him, wondering why he hadn't finished his statement, catching the look on Caleb's face he instinctively turned in the direction Caleb was staring. Seeing why Caleb had stopped mid sentence, he whistled low.   
  
Dara smiled timidly, "Do I look all right?"   
  
Caleb, being the first to recover, replied, "You look as pretty as you did when you got married, maybe even better."   
  
Dara smiled at him, "Thanks, sweetie." Turing to face her husband, "Do you think I look all right?"   
  
Lucas couldn't help but stare, she had arranged her hair much like it was on their wedding day, pulled up with the long curls falling in a cascade down her back. The dress she had chosen was made of silk and chiffon, the color bringing out the color of the sea in her eyes, there were tiny silver beads sewn into the chiffon that made up the skirt and sleeves, matching the sparkle in her eyes. The dress was more or less strapless, with the exception of the half-sleeves, which came off her shoulders and ended just above her elbows, with the skirt falling halfway below her knees.   
  
Recovering, Lucas responded, "You look beautiful."   
  
Dara smiled and returned the compliment, "So do you.'   
  
Lucas deciding that now was the time for what he had in mind; reached into his pocket he withdrew a flat jewelers box and opened it for her. Dara exclaimed when she saw the contents, "You shouldn't have done this, it's too much. You know you're spoiling me, don't you?"   
  
Lucas took the necklace, which was a teardrop shaped blue topaz with two diamonds at the top of the point. Motioning for her to turn around he fastened the piece around her slender neck and smiled, "Consider it an early mother's day present, and let me enjoy spoiling you, okay?"   
  
Dara smiled at him lovingly, "All right." Handing the shawl she had purchased to match her shoes and bag to him to drape over her shoulders, she proceeded out the door.  
  
  
All of committee had gathered to consult the accountant who had volunteered her time to work on the financial reports for the project. Once assured that they would receive a report as soon as possible the group disbanded to join their own groups. Dara and Matt went to search for their spouses, who had sought out their tables.   
  
When Loris and Dara saw each other they both agreed with their choice in attire. Both women were in conversation when Loris motioned to the door, "Here comes your favorite person."   
  
Dara glanced in the direction of the doorway to find Landrum standing there, looking as though he were searching for someone. Finally, when he glanced in her direction he proceeded to make a straight line for her table. Not sure how to avoid him at this point, Dara began to panic until her husband softly touched her shoulder.  
  
Lucas extended his hand to her and stated, "Come on, sweetheart, lets dance."   
  
Dara, grateful for his inspiration, quickly placed her hand in his and smiled. "I'd love to, lets go."   
  
What Dara didn't realize that was Lucas had also spotted the man when she did and was well aware of her discomfort. Wanting to save her from possible embarrassment, he decided the best course of action was for him to get her out on the dance floor.  
  
Lucas had to smile to himself as he felt her relax considerably in his arms, proof of which was evident as she began humming along with the tune the band was now playing. Holding her closer, he whispered in her ear, "You're doing it again."   
  
Dara looked at him in surprise as she demanded, "Doing what?"  
  
Lucas replied, "You're humming with the song."   
  
Smiling sheepishly, she asked, "Is it that bad?"   
  
Shaking his head, Lucas stated, "Not hardly, I think it sounds beautiful."   
  
Dara shook her head as she smiled ruefully, "You're just biased."   
  
Nodding Lucas agreed with her statement, "When it comes to you, I most certainly am."  
  
Dara and Lucas were so involved with each other than neither of them noticed anyone else until Lucas felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Turning, Lucas glared at the intruder grimly.  
  
"Would you mind if I cut in?" Landrum smiled charmingly, knowing that Buck wouldn't be happy with relinquishing his wife, but also knowing that he didn't have much choice.  
  
Lucas glanced at Dara, knowing that she didn't want to dance with the man, but also knowing that she didn't want to create a scene, silently asking for her permission. Reluctantly, she nodded her acceptance. Lucas stepped aside and stared daggers at the man, "Just don't tire her out." Stalking back to their table, Lucas took his seat and watched the man with his wife, seething.  
  
Landrum smiled down at Dara, "You look quite beautiful tonight."   
  
Dara simply nodded politely, "Thank you, Dr. Landrum."   
  
Shaking his head, he stated, "Oh, I think we can drop the formality, don't you?" Call me Devon and I'll call you Dara." Taking her silence as a sign of acceptance, he proceeded with the conversation, "I've been meaning to ask you, how exactly did your parents come by the name 'Dara'?"   
  
Dara, not wanting to encourage more conversation than absolutely necessary, simply stated, "I'm not certain." Finally the music ended and attempting to escape the man, Dara excused herself to the ladies room.   
  
Loris and Selena, having spotted her flight followed quickly, once behind the closed door both inquired, "Are you all right?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Yes, but I think I'm going to be playing hide and seek with that man all night."   
  
Selena shook her head, "You better figure something out, quick. Your husband looks like he's about to strangle the man."   
  
Dara nodded, "I know, I know."   
  
Selena considered a moment, "Would you mind if I try and distract him for you?  
  
Dara looked at her with gratitude, "Mind? I'd be grateful, but are you sure?"   
  
Selena shrugged, "Sure, I can handle him, you just stay close to Lucas."   
  
After waiting a moment and letting Loris and Selena proceed ahead of her, Dara left the sanctuary of the ladies room. Once they returned and she had taken her seat Lucas looked at her with concern, "Are you all right?"   
  
Dara smiled, "I'm fine."   
  
Noticing Landrum's approach, Lucas swore under his breath. Dara placed her hand on his arm gently, "Please, just trust me. Selena and I have this all worked out, okay?" Lucas reluctantly nodded.  
  
Standing over Dara, Landrum held his hand out and inquired, "Could I have this dance, madam?"   
  
Dara, glancing to see if Selena had noticed and assuring herself that she had, nodded her agreement. Standing without taking his offered hand, she led the way to the dance floor.  
  
Lucas sat watching as the man put his hand possessively on his wife's back with fury burning inside of him. Not noticing her approach, he looked up in shock when Selena motioned towards the dance floor, "Come on, lets join them."   
  
Lucas looked as Selena with distrust, he knew that Dara considered her a friend, but he knew from years or experience what she was capable of.   
  
Selena, guessing what he was thinking by the doubt on his face, assured him, "It's not what you think. Dara and I have this all worked out, trust me."   
  
Lucas stood and followed her to the dance floor, once they go close enough, Selena instructed, "Go cut in."   
  
Maneuvering her nearer, he stopped and tapped Landrum on the shoulder, imitating the other man's smile, he stated, "You won't mind if I cut in and dance with my wife, I'm sure." Without waiting for his answer he took Dara's hand in his own and navigated the wide floor far away from Landrum.   
  
Not wanting to create a scene, he motioned politely to Selena, "Ms. Coombs, would you care to dance?"   
  
Selena purred seductively, "I never thought you would ask."   
  
Dara glanced past Lucas and was thrilled to see that Selena had indeed managed to capture Landrum's attention. Sighing with visible relief, she relaxed and smiled up at her husband.  
  
Lucas pulled her closer, allowing her to rest her head against his chest, even with the high heels she was now wearing, she only came to halfway up his chest.   
  
Dara looked at him and stated, "Thank you for the rescue, hopefully, Selena can keep him occupied for the rest of the night."   
  
Landrum having decided that it would be too conspicuous to continue trying to monopolize Dara's time, allowed Selena to keep him distracted. Although she made a charming diversion, he fumed every time he saw Buck with his hands on Dara. He wanted to rip the man's throat out, he had waited to be near her for a very long time and to find this man now in what he considered his place, was infuriating to him.   
  
Finally, deciding that the best course of action was to leave, he contrived and imaginary emergency to excuse his departure.   
  
Watching the man leave, Matt shook his head and then looked at his wife as they were dancing, "Well, at least Dara can enjoy the rest of her evening without him hounding her."   
  
Loris nodded her agreement, "Yeah, he seems to be every where she is."   
  
Matt glanced at her in curiosity, "What do you mean?"   
  
Loris glanced around, making certain that no one was within earshot. "You can't say anything, but when we went to Charleston last week, we were eating lunch and there he was. Just appeared from out to nowhere, claimed to be looking for a new tuxedo."   
  
Matt considered her words, he as well as Lucas had also been in need of new suits, but both had went to the men's shop in Trinity.   
  
Loris nodded, having assumed his reasoning, "I know, why didn't he get his where you did? I'm telling you it's like he knew Dara was going to be there."   
  
Matt looked at her and asked, masking his own concerns, "What are you saying, Loris?"   
  
Pursing her mouth in determination, she stated simply, "Something tells me he's stalking her."   
  
Matt pondered her statement, then advised, "Well, let it go for now, we both know that Lucas Buck loves his wife and if that's the case, then we know also that he'll fight heaven or hell to protect her."   
  
  
Lucas drove silently home with a set grimness to his face. Dara glanced over at him from time to time and finally unable to hold it in any longer, asked timidly, "Lucas?"   
  
Continuing to stare at the road in front the, he simply replied, "Hm?"  
  
Nervously wetting her lips, she looked at him unsurely, but asked softly, "Honey, are you angry with me?"   
  
Lucas glanced over at her, and then pulled the car off to the shoulder of the road.   
  
Dara, thinking that he was truly angry with her and needed time to cool off, looked at him with tears of hurt in eyes. As usual he totally surprised her by taking her in his arms and holding her close to him.   
  
"No, baby, I'm not angry with you at all. I'm frustrated with the situation; something tells me that Landrum is after you and I don't like it one damned bit. But the only answer I can come up with is for you to give up working at the hospital, which isn't fair to you."   
  
Dara pulled back and offered a small, hopeful smile as she stated, "Well, look at the bright side, darling. I'll have the program to occupy most of my time, which should eliminate most of my contact with him."   
  
Lucas looked down at her and asked, "You'll promise to be careful around him? And if he gives you anymore problems you'll tell me?"   
  
Dara nodded her agreement, "I promise."   
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

DESTINY  
Chapter 21  
  
With the success of the gala, the committee was now in the financial position to begin the program in earnest, which Dara threw herself into totally. It was now almost the end of May and everyone was hopeful for the program to be fully running by the start of the next school year.   
  
For the most part, Dara was indeed able to avoid Landrum with the exception of the staff meetings and occasional patient inquires. She was again able to enjoy her work, and then the focus of her world altered considerably.  
  
Lucas had come by the hospital to take her for lunch, he knew that she hadn't been feeling well, but since Caleb was also sick, as were most of the students she worked with, their assumption was that she had caught whatever they had.   
Knocking on her office door, he entered to find her going over paperwork.  
  
Looking up Dara smiled, "Hi, what brings you out?"   
  
Sitting on the edge of her desk, he replied, "I thought I'd take my wife to lunch. How about it?"   
  
Dara considered his suggestion, she really didn't have an appetite, but she could definitely use a change of scenery. "Sure, lets go." On the way to the cafeteria Dara spotted Matt. Explaining that she needed to discuss something with him for a moment she left her husband's side to venture over to him.  
  
Matt, who was in the process of drawing a blood sample, held up his finger to indicate that he would be with her in a moment.   
  
Dara nodded as she watched Matt insert the needle into the patient's vein, then when she saw the blood start to flow into the vial, she turned deathly pale and felt herself being engulfed into blackness.   
  
Lucas saw her crumple to the floor and rushed over to help her.   
  
Matt, having witnessed the same thing, quickly finished with the procedure and rushed out to assist as well. Motioning to Lucas, who had gathered Dara in his arms, into an empty examination room.   
  
Lucas gently laid Dara on the table, and then attempting to lift her to a reclining position with one arm, while using his other hand to gently pat her cheek, he stated, "Dara, honey? Come on now, wake up."   
  
Dara slowly opened her eyes and looked into her husband's as she stated, "Oh lord, I think I'm going to be sick."   
  
Matt quickly grabbed the empty trash container and held it up, while Lucas supported her as she eased her stomach. Once she was calmed once more Lucas eased her down onto the table. Looking at Matt, Lucas inquired, "Do you think this is what everyone else has got?   
  
Deep inside, Lucas knew what her ailment was, he had known the night that she had conceived that she was once again pregnant, but he knew it was best to let her make the discovery on her own, so he simply let things run their own course.   
  
Matt shook his head at his inquiry, "I don't know, but she's due for her physical so now is as good a time as any to do it." With that he left to order the necessary tests need to complete a thorough physical.   
  
When Matt finally returned after the results of the last tests had come back Dara looked at him inquiringly, "Well, are you going to give me something so that I can get over this virus?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "You don't have a virus, Dara. What you have is a good old fashioned case of pregnancy."   
  
Dara looked at him in shock, "Are you certain?"   
  
Matt nodded, "I ran the test myself. You're definitely pregnant again?" Noticing the look on her face he asked, "It is good news, isn't it?"   
  
Dara looked to her husband, asking the same question with her eyes. Lucas got up and pulled her to him, "I think it is."   
  
Dara pulled back to search his face, "Are you sure? You realize that we'll have three children in diapers, don't you?"   
  
Lucas nodded his acceptance of her observation, "Well, we'll have to keep Mrs. Carlton to help us out, that's all."   
  
Dara sighed in relief that he wasn't upset over the idea of another child, then turning to Matt she pleaded, "Please tell me you'll be my doctor. I cant deal with another episode like Hanson."   
  
Matt nodded, "For you, yes I'll do it. Now, why don't you go home and get some rest."   
  
Lucas stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching Dara as she sat in the rocking chair deep in thought while observing their children, who were napping.   
Coming in, he knelt by her chair and asked softy, "Are you upset at being pregnant again so soon?"  
  
Dara sighed heavily then shook her head, "No, but you do realize that there wont be but a little more than a year between them don't you. I just thought there would be a little more of an age difference, but if it's meant to happen that isn't important, is it?"   
  
Just then they both heard the front door open and close as Caleb announced his arrival. Looking at her husband, Dara asked in uncertainty, "Should we go ahead and tell him or not?"   
  
Lucas contemplated for a moment before answering, "We might as well, he'll find out sooner or later." With that he held his hand out for Dara to take so that he could help her up from her chair.  
  
Caleb had just sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of milk and a sandwich to do his homework when his parents entered the room. Glancing at them he inquired, "What are you two doing home so early?"   
  
Dara had decided to speak up for them both as she answered, "I decided to come home early, I wasn't feeling very well."   
  
Caleb gave her a look of sympathy as he offered, "I'm sorry, is it that junk that's going around school?'   
  
Dara glanced over her shoulder to her husband for his reassurance, as the nod of his head she continued, "Actually, Caleb, I don't have a virus. I'm going to have another baby." Dara watched the play of emotions over his face as she continued, "I know that it's a little soon for it, but he fact is I'm pregnant and I know you love Alex and Riesa, so I hope you'll love this baby as much as you do them."   
  
Caleb glanced at both Dara and Lucas as he asked, "Are you happy about the new baby?"   
  
Lucas, who had stood silent, came to stand behind his wife and place his hands on her shoulders for support as he stated, "Yes Caleb, we are happy about it and we're hoping that you are too."   
  
Caleb considered for a second before a wide grin came across his face, "Boy, we sure are going to have a lot of diapers to change around here."   
  
Dara heaved a sigh of relief as she smiled at the boy, "Caleb, you might not be my natural son, but I still love you as if you were my own. I promise, no matter how many children we have that wont change how much I or your father loves you."   
  
Uncomfortable at her show of emotion, Caleb blushed as he hugged her tightly and stated, "Aw, shoot, I knew that."   
  
Later that night as Dara was brushing her hair, getting ready for bed she turned to her husband and inquired, "Any preferences this time?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No, the only preference I have is for this to be a healthy baby and for you to not have to endure the suffering that you did the last time."   
  
Climbing into bed, Dara smiled as she admitted, "Actually, that was the same thing I was hoping."   
  
Lucas joined her after extinguishing the bedside light, then pulling her close to him he smiled down at her. "Nothing is going to happen this time, darlin."   
  
Lifting up to kiss him, she replied, "I believe you."   
  
Lucas held her close, lying awake after she had drifted off, considering the enormity of the promise he had just made. Then, deciding that regardless as to what it took to keep it he would keep his wife safe this time, he was finally satisfied and able to rest as well.   
  
Devon Landrum, on the other hand wasn't having as much success obtaining sleep.   
  
He was infuriated by the fact that the subject of his fixation, Dara, had evaded his attempts at getting closer to her, the fact that her husband always seemed to be hovering nearby complicated matters even further for him.   
  
The final straw, however, came today when he happened to spot her chart in the out basket at the nurses' station waiting to be filed. Having 'accidentally' mixed it up with the patient files he had in his hands at that moment, he removed it to the privacy of his office to study it further.   
  
When he discovered the findings of her exam he became infuriated even further at the idea of another man not only taking what he considered his place but also having has such intimate contact with her.   
  
Sitting back and staring at the television screen but not really seeing it he made his mind up to what he had to do.   
  
He had been planning since his arrival in Trinity what action to take, the only think eluding him was a secluded area, but fate had dropped that into his hands just after the charity gala.   
  
He had been exploring the woods just outside of Trinity, when he discovered a small abandoned house. Exploring it further he had discovered that all possible exits were either boarded up or accessible only from the outside. Since his discovery he had been secretly furnishing it to make it as comfortable as possible.  
  
Deciding that his patience were at an end with the situation, especially now that she was pregnant, he made his mind up to what he knew had to be done. Feeling more settled and at peace, knowing that he would soon have things in control again, he found that he would be able to sleep after all.  
  
Dara had her first exam two days after the discovery of her pregnancy, as before Lucas wanted to be included in every aspect of their baby's life.   
  
After giving her a thorough examination, Matt entered his office smiling. "Well, all the blood work came back and it looks fine, other than the iron deficiency, but we can fix that with your vitamins. You're a little underweight, but not much so I don't see that as being a problem, and according to the calendar, this baby should be making an appearance around the first week in February, so that makes you about six weeks pregnant now."   
  
Lucas looked at him and asked the question utmost on his mind, "Do you think she'll have as rough a time with delivering this time?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "I don't so, besides this pregnancy seems to be totally different so far from her last one, plus she had a lot of stress the last time as well as carrying twins, that always makes for a stressful pregnancy. No, I think she'll be fine this time."   
  
Dara smiled tenderly at her husband as she asked, "There, are you satisfied?"  
  
Lucas turned and stated, "I'll be satisfied after you've had the baby and I know you're all right."   
  
Dara leaned over and put her hand on his arm, looking deep into his eyes, she replied, "Honey, I'm just carrying a baby, not a pouch of dynamite. I'll be fine." Looking at her watch she kissed him and stated, "I have to go, I'm, meeting with the school board in an hour. I'll see you tonight."   
  
Matt watched the look on Lucas' face as he watched his wife walk out the door. He and this man would never be friends but one common ground they shared was Dara. Matt had come to care about he like the sister he had never had, he knew this man was capable of a lot, but he had no doubt of his love for his wife.   
  
Trying to soothe his anxiety he stated, "She's going to be fine you know?"   
  
Lucas looked up at the intrusion into his thoughts. "I know she is, regardless as to what I have to do to insure it."   
  
Matt looked at him puzzled, "You think there's a problem besides her health, don't you?"   
  
Lucas got up and closed the door, and then taking his seat he leaned on the edge of the desk to ask, "What do you know about Landrum?"   
  
Matt looked at him in uncertainty, he had definitely had his suspicions about the man, but that was all they were at this point. "I don't know, I really don't see him that much, why?"   
  
Lucas looked him in the eyes as he inquired, "You ever notice how he looks at my wife, Harvard?"   
  
Matt sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, "Yes, I'd be lying if I said I haven't, he definitely has an attraction to her and I know she's aware of it. She does everything within reason to avoid him, she said one time that he make's her extremely uncomfortable."   
  
Lucas nodded, "Did you notice his performance at the gala last month? She couldn't turn around without finding him there."   
  
Matt deciding that the information his wife had shared with him now needed to be passed along, "Yeah, I noticed, there was one other thing. Dara made Selena and Loris promise not to mention it, but when they went to Charleston for the day, Loris said they were eating lunch and he just showed up. Dara didn't want to upset you, but Loris said that it was obvious that she was shaken by it. She said it was like he followed them."   
  
Matt seeing the direction his thoughts were taking at this new information offered, "Look, its none of business, but I can see what you're thinking, and between us as a husband I couldn't and wouldn't blame you, but you and I both know how Dara would feel about it and you have got to put her first."   
  
Lucas glared at him until his statement hit reality, "You're right, and if it makes you feel better to know it she always comes first." With that he got up and left Matt with his own thoughts.   
  
Shaking his head he muttered out loud to himself, "I hope everything works itself out for both of you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

DESTINY  
Chapter 22  
  
Devon Landrum had planned for two weeks working out each careful detail of his plan. He had finished supplying the small, abandoned cabin he had laid claim to with everything he could imagine needing.   
  
Deciding that he needed the perfect alibi he had left amid witnesses to attend the psychiatric conference in Atlanta, although he only flew as far as Charleston, making certain that he missed the connecting flight to Atlanta. After he had acquired a rental car he returned to Trinity.   
  
Parking in the garage of the hospital he made certain that no one was in sight before taking the chisel he had purchased earlier he proceeded to locate Dara Buck's car. Finding it quickly he made certain that no one was watching as he crawled underneath it to find the fuel line. Locating it quickly he began punching various holes through it, allowing the gas to slowly drizzle on the ground. Careful to remain unobserved he returned to his rental car and left to change his clothing before retrieving his own car in order to return to the hospital to wait for Dara to leave.  
  
Finally she appeared, Landrum watched as she unlocked her door and got in, then started the car. Waiting a few minutes he then followed behind her today was Wednesday, so he knew she would be heading to the less populated area just outside of Trinity where she had managed to acquire a house to use for the outreach program.   
  
Seeing that she was beginning to have the car trouble that he had hoped for he passed by as she pulled the car to the side of the road, then cutting through a side road that would lead back to the main road just behind where Dara had pulled her car off the road.   
  
Pulling behind her car he smiled to himself as he prepared to get out of the car while muttering to himself, "Now, things can go as they should."   
  
Dara was making a mental list of the items she needed to discuss with the contractor who had volunteered his time to refurbish what would be the outreach center, when she felt the car beginning to lurch and sputter.   
  
Looking at the gages in disbelief she swore, "Damn, that's impossible, Lucas just filled this car two days ago." She knew that the gas shouldn't have been down by more than a quarter of a tank of gas, if that much, but according to the needle it was completely empty.   
  
Pulling the car to the side of the road, she cursed herself for not allowing Lucas to get he a cellular phone, reasoning that she didn't need anything more than her pager. Hitting the steering wheel in frustration she considered her options. She was better than a mile from the center; there were no houses in sight and no traffic to flag down. She could hope that one of the deputies would pass by on patrol they all knew her car.  
  
Deciding that she really didn't want to wait in the car due to the heat, she decided to take her chances and start walking in the direction of the center. Getting out she decided to leave her purse and briefcase and take only her keys. Locking the door she turned to begin walking when she saw a car pull up behind her, she began thanking providence for her luck until she saw whom the driver was.   
  
Devon Landrum stepped out and smiled at her, "Car trouble?"   
  
Dara instinctively took a step backwards and nodded, "Yes, I appear to have ran out of gas, unfortunately, there isn't a phone around so I thought that I would walk to the center and call my husband."   
  
Landrum motioned to his own car, "I'd be happy to take you if you like."   
  
Dara considered his offer for a moment, she didn't relish the idea of being in an enclosed space with this man, but on the other hand, she also didn't need to walk a mile in this heat and in her condition.   
  
Landrum could see her trying to rationalize with herself and decided to try and swing her decision in his favor. "Look, Mrs. Buck, Dara. I know that I've probably made you very uncomfortable these past couple of months and for that I apologize, but in all honesty I know about your condition and we both realize you shouldn't walk in this heat. I promise, I'll be a perfect gentleman and I'll take you to the center it's not far from here."   
  
Dara weighed his words in her mind, then looking at him in suspicion, she asked, "I thought you were going to attend the conference in Atlanta, weren't you supposed to leave this morning?"   
  
Landrum nodded as he lied convincingly, "Yes, but I had an emergency at Juniper House, so I re-booked to a later flight. I'm on my way to the airport now."   
  
Dara nodded her acceptance, "Well, if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate it if you would drop me off at the center."   
  
Smiling at his success he walked around the car to open the door for her, after he pulled back onto the road he headed in the direction of the center.   
  
Pointing to a side road, Dara stated, "That's the way to the center, Dr. Landrum." Watching in horror as he passed by the road she tried to sound calm as she smiled nervously, "Dr. Landrum, you missed the run."   
  
Looking over and smiling benevolently, Landrum asked, "Oh, did I? I'm sorry, I'll turn around."   
  
Visible relief showed in her face as he pulled the car off the side of the road, as if to make a wide turn, until he put the car in park and hit the automatic lock button. Dara looked at him in panic, as she demanded, "What are you doing?" Without a word, he withdrew a hypodermic needle from his pocket and uncapped it.   
  
Dara didn't have enough time to react as he quickly snatched her arm and jabbed the needle in, quickly injecting whatever its contents was into her blood stream.   
  
Seeing the panic he assured her, "Oh, don't worry its nothing fatal. Just a tranquilizer to keep you calm and sedate." Bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek, he asked in astonishment, "Surely you must know that I would never harm you?"   
  
Dara, beginning to feel the effects of the injection, tries to avoid his touch. Blinking through the haze that the drug was creating, she asked, "Why?"   
  
Looking at her in disbelief, he replied, "I thought that would be obvious, I'm in love with you and I'll have you, one way or another."   
  
Dara, unable to fight the effects of the injection any longer, fell back on the seat, unconscious.  
  
Lucas sat at the kitchen table with Caleb, waiting patiently for Dara. He had already seen to the twins' baths and feedings, as well as having already put them down for the night. Now he was trying to keep his mind preoccupied by helping Caleb with schoolwork.   
  
He kept trying to reason with himself that today was Wednesday, which meant that she went to the center and had probably gotten held up chatting with Selena or one of the other committee members. When the clock chimed nine he began having serious doubts.   
  
Since the births of the twins and Caleb's moving in with them, she always made certain that she was home in plenty of time to tend to the babies, put supper on the table and to help Caleb with is assignments. Lucas couldn't believe that after a year and a half that she would change her schedule without even a phone call.   
  
Finally at ten he looked over at Caleb, who was also beginning to worry, "Son, do you think you can sit with the babies so that I can go and look for Dara?"   
  
Caleb nodded, "Yeah, I can handle it."   
  
Lucas smiled proudly at his son, "I know that you can, if you need anything call the Crowers and in a pinch Selena if you have to." He had called both earlier to see it they had seen her and both had said no. Matt had informed him that the last time he had seen her was when she was leaving her office for the day. Heading for the door he opened it just as Ben was about to knock.  
  
Ben looked at him startled, "Lucas, I was just coming to see you."   
  
Lucas looked at him grimly as she shook his head, "Not now, Ben, I've got to find my wife."   
  
Ben put his hand against his shoulder to stop him, "That's why I'm here, Lucas. We found Dara's car about a mile from the center, abandoned."   
  
Lucas looked at him in disbelief, "What the hell do you mean abandoned?"   
  
Ben nodded, "It's the damnedest thing, it's locked up tight and her purse is in it with her briefcase, but no keys and no Dara."   
  
Lucas motioned to his car and tossed Ben the keys, "Fire it up, Ben." With that he went inside to place a call.  
  
Waiting for the phone to ring he began swearing, "Pick it up Mama." Finally he heard the answer to his prayers.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
Sighing with relief he skipped the formalities, "Mama, this is Lucas, look I need you to get down here, quick."   
  
Lucilla, not certain that she had heard him right inquired, "What are you up to, boy?"   
  
Lucas became aggravated, "I'm not up to anything, Mama. My wife is missing, she's disappeared and I need some help. Your help."   
  
Catching his double meaning she accepted, "All right, I'll be there as soon as possible." With that she hung up and silently hoped her granddaughter-in-law was safe at the moment.  
  
Dara struggled her way to consciousness through the haze the drug had created. Rising on her elbow, she put her hand to her head to ease the dizziness she was suffering. Focusing on her surroundings, Dara realized that she had no idea where she was.   
  
At that moment the door opened a Landrum stepped through, bearing a tray and smiling, "Feeling any better, darling?"   
  
Dara glared at him, "Let me out of here and then ask me that."   
  
Laughing at her display of temper he shook his head, "That's the one thing I'm afraid that I cant do. You'd only go back to that man you've mistakenly married."   
  
Dara stared at him in disbelief, "I suppose that you believe I should be married to you?"   
  
Landrum nodded, "Yes, I've always believed that."   
  
Dara, unable to believe what she was hearing, asked incredulously, "How could you have always believed that? You only met me a few months ago."   
  
Landrum shook his head in denial of her statement, "Try again, dear. I've know you since you were seventeen years old."   
  
Dara shook her head, "That's impossible, even after ten years I would remember you."   
  
Landrum grinned maliciously, "Not if I've changed my name since then. Not to mention, you only gave me a cursory glance back then anyway. After all, a teacher-student romance can be sticky."   
  
Dara stared at him, trying to remember, he did remind her of someone, but she couldn't place exactly who. Then, as if a lightening bolt had illuminated it, she remembered. Eyes wide, she stared at him exclaiming softly, "Oh my God!"  
  
Landrum smiled smugly, "Remembered did you?"   
  
Dara looked at him, puzzled, "I don't get it, why did you change your name?"   
  
Setting the tray he had been holding next to her, he began his story. "If you remember, my father was also a psychiatrist. After that unfortunate incident with his patient, which caused a scandal, the name Andress wasn't exactly welcomed in the profession. So I legally changed my name, Landrum was my mother's maiden name and Devon was already my middle name, I just dropped Daniel and Andress. Then, when I began finding out about you and I was offered this position, finding you here was simply putting icing on the cake. I almost had a position at the hospital you worked at in North Carolina, but that fell thru."   
  
Dara sighed in disbelief as she informed him, "You cant be serious, you've tracked me all these yeas, I told you ten years ago that I wasn't interested."   
  
The fury that was beginning to rise within him was almost tangible as he stated, "You just don't know me now, you'll see the real me and learn to love me."   
  
Dara stared at him in astonishment, "Well, that's an idea, but you've forgotten a couple of things. One, I'm married, do you think my husband is going to stand idly by? He's the sheriff; we both know he'll find me. Two, you're the first person he's going to suspect. Three, no one who knows me will ever believe that I simply up and left my family, especially my children."   
  
Landrum chuckled viciously as he pointed out, "There are some things you seem to have forgotten. First, you husband's reputation isn't exactly the most savory around here. People will assume he showed you his true self and you either left on your own or were forced to leave, as well as leaving your children behind. Second, I have and airtight alibi. I can prove that as of this moment I'm in Atlanta. So my love, unless you have any other bits of news, I believe that's checkmate."   
  
Dara looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. He definitely had her and there wasn't anything she could do about it.   
  
"I can see you need time to adjust to all of this, there are clothes in those drawers for you to wear, a small bathing tub. I'm sorry, but there isn't any running water here, but I'll make certain that you always have fresh. There's a small cooler there with food and water and soda in it, if you need anything else just let me know. I'll be staying here till the morning; I'm not due to return from Atlanta till tomorrow. But make no mistake, you won't be escaping here."   
  
Turning, and then as if remembering something, he glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way, I want you but I definitely don't want that bastard you're carrying. Your son and daughter can stay with their father, but I wont wait for the next seven months to have you. You're going to have an abortion."   
  
Dara stared at him in horror, then placing her hand protectively over her stomach she stated, "You can't force me to abort my baby, and you can't take me to a clinic, I'll make certain that they know everything."   
  
Smiling maniacally he nodded in agreement of her observation, "Oh, I'm quite aware that I cant realistically take you to a clinic, but since I'm also a doctor there isn't anything to say that I cant perform the abortion myself."   
  
Dara's eyes widened at his statement, "You, are an insane monster." Before she was really aware of it, he had crossed the space between them and struck her hard across the face, using enough force to make her wonder why her neck hadn't snapped with the contact.   
  
Seeing the frenzied look in his eye she began to feel real fear at the evidence of his demented state. When he descended on her several more times, slapping her in the face, she curled herself into a tight ball, in order to protect the vulnerable area of her stomach from his blows, which seemed to anger him even further. With her back exposed most of the blows landed there, she wasn't certain what he was using, but she could feel the painful lashes of what she assumed was a belt or at least a strip of leather.   
  
Landrum looked down on her battered body after he had tired of heaping abuse upon it, the frenzied look now replaced with regret. Speaking at though he had merely said the wrong thing, he stated, "I apologize for that, but you need to learn it now, I have a terrible temper and I detest being referred to as insane. So for your own sake, don't ever say that to me again." With that he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.   
  
After he had left, Dara got to her feet, although unsteady at first, she soon had her bearings. Taking the chair in the corner she shoved it under the doorknob with what remaining strength she had to keep him out. Knowing that she needed her rest, she laid down on the cot once more as she remembered her statement about aborting her baby. Letting the tears fall unchecked, she prayed out loud, "Dear Lord, please let Lucas find me soon." Looking towards the wall she asked quietly, "Lucas, where are you?"  
  
At that moment, Lucas was going over his wife's car with a fine toothcomb. After he had unlocked the door and removed her purse he walked around to the front and began going through its contents. "Ben, come here."   
  
Ben walked around to the front of the car to join him and watch as Lucas laid the contents on the hood.  
  
Opening the wallet to find all the money in it, as well as her credit cards, he then searched until he found her checkbook. Looking at Ben he demanded, "You know anybody that would leave and not take some money with them?"   
  
Ben shook his head, "No, I don't, are you sure she didn't have more than that?"   
  
Lucas shook his head furiously, "Yes, Dara never takes money out of the bank, she always writes a check or uses the credit cards, I give her whatever cash she has, she told me this morning that she didn't have but a ten, which she gave to Caleb for school, so I gave her a hundred dollars in twenties. What's here?"  
  
Ben opened her wallet and counted exactly five twenties, shrugging he asked "What are you thinking, Lucas?"   
  
Lucas remained silent as he removed the rest of the contents of his wife's purse, finding her vitamins as well as her asthmatic inhaler. Holing the inhaler up, he asked Ben, "You know anybody who has to use one of these who is just going to leave it, willingly?"   
  
Ben stared at the device for a moment, he knew that Dara was prone to bronchitis and asthmatic problems from her allergies and since it was June it was the height of allergy season in the area, which meant that she would definitely be certain to carry it with her, if given the choice.   
  
As Lucas began replacing the contents he looked at Ben in deadly seriousness, "She was tricked somehow, I don't know how, but I know my wife. She wouldn't just leave her car or her purse, someone has taken her."   
  
Just then Floyd spoke up, "Lucas, look at this."   
  
Walking around and looking at the gauge that Floyd was aiming the flashlight at, Lucas muttered, more to himself than anybody else, "That cant be right." Sitting in the drivers seat he put the key in the ignition and attempted to start the car. When it wouldn't turn over he got out and looked at Ted, the tow truck driver. "Ted, take it in and I want you to look it over very carefully, understand?"   
  
Ted looked at Lucas curiously, "Sure thing, Lucas. Anything in particular you want me to pay attention to?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it should have at least a three-fourths full tank of gas, it's on empty. Find out why." With that he motioned for Ben to follow him. Getting in his car he leaned out the window and instructed, "Ben, find out where Landrum is at, would you. I'll meet you at the office." With that he headed in that direction.  
  
Ted came in and confirmed Lucas' suspicions. Holding out a dirty rag, he unwrapped its contents, inside was a piece of hose.   
  
Lucas looked at him questioningly, "What is it?"   
  
Ted pushed the cap back further on his head, "You were right, Lucas. It's the fuel line from your wife's car, and see them holes? I'd say they were made by a pointed screwdriver, maybe a chisel, but something with an ice pick like tip to it."   
  
Lucas nodded, "Thanks, Ted. I appreciate you getting on it so fast." With that he motioned to Ben, "Come on we're going to the hospital."   
  
Ten minutes later they were standing in the space reserved for Dara. Lucas looked at the puddle soaking into the cement, and then kneeling down he touched the wetness and then sniffed the air. "Ben, is it me or do you smell a lot of gas right here?"   
  
Ben knelt down and followed his actions, "Yeah, whoever did it, did it right here."   
  
Lucas looked at him sharply, "Did you find Landrum?  
  
Ben nodded, "Yeah, he's at a conference in Atlanta."   
  
Lucas considered a moment, he was positive that Landrum was somehow involved. Not willing to dismiss Landrum so easily, he ordered Ben, "Do me a favor, start checking into it, there has to be some kind of connection between him and Dara. Find it." With that they headed back to the station.   
  
Lucas dropped Ben off at the station to get to work, "I'll be back, I left Caleb with the kids and I need to check on them."   
  
Ben nodded and started his task, he had his suspicions like Lucas that Landrum was at the bottom of this and if there was a connection he was going to find it.  
  
Lucas found his grandmother waiting for him when he got home; giving her an uncharacteristic hug he thanked her for coming.   
  
Motioning toward the kitchen she lead the way and then poured them both a cup of coffee before informing him, "Caleb is asleep, I told him that he could stay at home tomorrow. The babies woke up, but I got them back to sleep. They know that their mama isn't here, I can see it in the way they look at me."   
  
Lucas looked at her knowingly, "Are you surprised?"   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "No, I'm surprised that they aren't saying mama yet, but that about it."   
  
Lucas ran a hand through his hair in aggravation, "Damned Mama, where is she?"   
  
Lucilla patted his shoulder in unaccustomed sympathy, "You'll find her, boy. Don't worry."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "You don't understand mama, she's seven weeks pregnant. I wanted this time to be different for her; I promised her that it would. Now, I don't even know where she is."   
  
Lucilla considered a moment, "Have you tried really 'searching' for her?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "I can't get a fix, I think I'm too close."   
  
Lucilla nodded her understanding, "That could be a definite problem."   
  
Just then someone knocked on the back door. Lucas got up and admitted Ben, "Lucas, you were right, I found it."   
  
Lucas looked at him in uncertainty, "Found what?"   
  
Ben tipped his cap at Lucilla before continuing, "Have you got one of Dara's high school year books around here?"   
  
Lucas looked at him in disbelief, "This isn't a time for a stroll down memory lane, Ben."   
  
Ben nodded, "I know, trust me. Do you?"   
  
Lucas motioned for him to follow into the study. Going over to the bookcase that held such books he asked, "Which year?"   
  
Ben consulted a piece of paper, "She was about seventeen."   
  
Pulling out two possibilities, they went back to the kitchen. Ben took one of the books and opened it, thumbing through it till he found what he wanted then handing it to Lucas to read, he waited for his reaction.   
  
Lucas glanced at the book, "All right so what's your point? She was in advanced classes for psychology."   
  
Ben nodded, "Now, I did some checking they were taught by under graduates at that time, each quarter a different teacher. Now, look who taught one quarter."   
  
Lucas glanced at the name, "Daniel Andress, and your point?"  
  
Ben handed him a copy of a legal document, "Guess who legally changed their name to Devon Landrum."   
  
Lucas looked at him in surprise, "You're kidding?" Picking up the yearbook again he began thumbing through it till he found what he was looking for. Handing it to Ben he asked, "Look like someone we know?" There, was a younger picture of Landrum.  
  
Ben motioned to Lucas to read an inscription, "Look what he wrote here."   
  
Taking the yearbook, Lucas read it aloud, "To Dara, not only my brightest student, but the brightest part of my day and hopefully the rest of my life." Looking at Ben, he had the same thoughts; "He's been after her for ten years." Lucas noticed the way that Dara had tried, unsuccessfully to erase the inscription.   
  
Lucilla, who had remained silent, spoke up, "She didn't realize who he was?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Apparently not, he only taught for a few weeks, she probably dismissed him when he was gone, but apparently, he didn't dismiss her." Looking at Ben he inquired, "What did he change his name?"   
  
Ben shrugged, "His father was Dr. Daryl Andress, remember the one they tried for stalking on of his patients?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "He's had lessons from the best then." With that he looked at Ben, "Let me make a call." Going over to the phone he dialed the familiar number as he waited for the other end to be picked up, "Hello, Judge Barlowe? Yeah, this is Lucas Buck. I need a search warrant for the office and home of one Devon Landrum. Yes, I know who he is and unless I'm mistaken the bastard has my wife. No, she didn't run away with him. Judge don't make me get ugly about this. Fine, I'll send my deputy right over for it. Thanks." With that he hung the phone up and instructed Ben, "As soon as he puts that paper in your hands meet me as Landrum's house."   
  
Ben nodded as he put his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "We'll get her back."   
  
Lucas looked at him, "I don't doubt that, but will it be in time?" With that he excused himself to check on his children before leaving to search Landrum's house.  
  
Dara awoke when she heard the chair that she had placed against the door; rattle as Landrum attempted to enter. Finally, he exerted enough force to rattle it loose, allowing him to open the door.   
  
Looking at her contritely, he stated, "I've forgotten exactly how stubborn you can be."   
  
Dara replied sarcastically, "My apologies, I guess I've made this kidnapping more difficult for you than necessary."   
  
Landrum smiled humorously, "No need for apologies, oh by the way, I'll be leaving you for a while. I'm going to the hospital to pick up the suction equipment I'll need."   
  
Dara stared at him, horrified. He was indeed going to perform an abortion on her. Deciding to try reasoning with him, she asked, "You realize that if you do this I'll never love you. If anything I'll take every opportunity I can to try and kill you. Do you really want that?"   
  
Shaking his head in denial, he stated, "You think that now, but once you're rid of that nuisance and recovered we can begin our own family."   
  
Dara shook her head in disbelief as she vowed, "I'd rather die than to have you touch me, let alone carry and bare your children."   
  
Glaring at her coldly, he replied, "You'll change your mind, I'm sure. Now lets not discuss it any longer."   
  
Dara looked at him questioningly, "Just one more thing, how do you propose to do it when I don't have any intentions of letting you anywhere near me?"   
  
Smiling at her maniacally, he challenged, "Well, that should make it very interesting, shouldn't it?" With that he closed the door and locked it.  
  
Dara waited until she heard him leave and then got up and tried to find an escape. The door was tightly secured, the windows were all boarded up, and there were no loose floorboards, in short she was truly trapped. Dropping dejectedly down on the cot she sighed with frustration, "Oh Lucas, honey please hurry."   
  
At that second Lucas, Ben and Floyd were forcing the door to Landrum's house. After having gained access they began searching around.   
  
Floyd came from the laundry are with a shirt and a pair of pants. "Lucas, these clothes smell awfully strong of gas."   
  
Lucas took the clothes and closed his eyes; he could see Landrum on the ground under a car stabbing at something. Tossing them to Ben he instructed, "Bag em."   
  
After doing as asked, Ben attempted to open the bedroom door, which was locked, "Lucas, this door is locked."   
  
Lucas walked over and tested the knob, without a word he brought his foot up and kicked it wide, breaking the catch off. Turning to Ben, he stated, "Not anymore."   
  
Ben shook his head, some things never changed. Entering, Ben stopped short, looking over his shoulder he advised, "Lucas, I think you need to see this."   
  
Lucas walked in behind him, "What is it, Ben?" Glancing around he muttered low, "Oh my God!" Every inch of the wall was covered with pictures of Dara; there wasn't one speck of wall showing in the room. Lucas walked around the room and studied the photos, some were snapshots, some news clippings, there had to have been thousands of them, but they were all of his wife. Shaking his head, he stated, "He's obsessed with her." Looking at Ben he stated, "Leave Floyd here, lets get to the hospital."   
  
A short time later they were in Landrum's office forcing the drawer they found locked open. Searching until they found a box in the back of it, they opened the box and discovered not only more photos of Dara, but her appointment book and medical folder as well.   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No wonder he always knew where she would be."   
  
Crower walked in just as Lucas had picked up the medical file. Glancing at the scene around him in curiosity he inquired, "You seen Landrum?"   
  
Lucas hook his head, "No but I'd like to, why?"   
  
Matt shrugged, "He came in here about ten minutes ago and then left with the suction equipment we use for D & C's and such, said it was needed at Juniper House, but I called and they have their own equipment."   
  
Lucas had opened Dara's file and noticed that the last diagnosis entered was pregnancy. Looking back at Matt, he asked, "Isn't that what you would use to perform an abortion?"  
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah, a little father into a pregnancy."   
  
Lucas looked at him with panic, "How far?"  
  
Matt considered, "About seven weeks or...." Awareness dawned in Matt's eyes, "You don't think?"   
  
Lucas flew out of the chair, "Come on, Harvard, I may need you." With that all three men raced down the hallway.  
  
Landrum had arrived back at the cabin with all the equipment he needed, including an electric generator to power the pump and lights.   
  
Dara had been true to her word and made it as difficult as possible for him, but being twice her size he finally pinned her to the cot and gave her a stronger injection to knock her unconscious.   
  
Restraining her until it took effect, he finally rose up after she closed her eyes and fell limp. Picking her up he carried her to the next room and placed her carefully on the table then began to prepare for the procedure.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 24

Destiny   
Chapter 23  
  
Matt glanced at Lucas as they were driving at break neck speed down the highway heading away from Trinity. "Do you really think he would try to perform an abortion on Dara?"   
  
Lucas glanced at him acidly, "Don't you?"   
  
Matt shrugged "I don't know, but with all the enemies you have why are you so sure that he's the one who has her?"   
  
Ben leaned forward and spoke up, "Look, Matt. If you saw his bedroom you wouldn't ask that, he's been after her for ten years. He's obsessed with her, plus we found a copy of her medical file and date book in his office with more photos. I'm like Lucas, why else would he take the equipment that he did?"   
  
Matt nodded his concession to their statements, "All right, but where did he take her?"   
  
Lucas continued watching the road as he stated grimly, "I think I know." Turning off the main road onto a dirt path and stopping the car, he stated, "We'll have to walk the rest of the way in it isn't far."   
  
Hiking the short distance in the woods till they came upon a small cabin, Lucas held up his hand to indicate silence, and then glancing at the other two men inquired, "Do you hear that?"   
  
Both nodded, as they listened to the muffled sound of a motor running like that of a generator.   
  
Lucas glanced at Matt, "That machine does require electricity to make it work, right?" At Matt's nod of agreement, Lucas instructed, "Ben, you circle around back, I'll take the front.   
  
Once Lucas was certain that Matt and Ben were in position he kicked the door in and came face to face with Landrum, who was standing over an unconscious Dara.   
  
Lucas felt the rage welling inside of himself as he saw the man grab a gun from his waistband and threaten, "Give it up! You've lost her, she's mine now, so it's your choice she can either be divorced or a widow."   
  
Lucas narrowed his gaze at the man and focused his energy on the gun to send it flying across the floor. "I'm not in the habit of giving up what's mine."   
  
Landrum's eyes widened with fear, but determination was stronger than fear. Quickly pulling another hypodermic needle from the table he grabbed Dara's arm and threatened, "There's enough in this one needle to overdose, she's already had one injection so this will definitely kill her. If I can't have her, no one can."   
  
Lucas glanced at the needle and sent it flying as well then watched as Landrum turned to flee, but tripped instead as he was startled by Matt and Ben's entrance, landing on the needle lying on the floor.   
  
The look of horror was evident in his eyes as he watched the plunger on the needle depress itself, sending the contents into his body. After a second his eyes closed and he slumped over.   
  
Matt rushed over to check his pulse, then shaking his head he stated, "He's dead."   
  
Lucas nodded then glanced at Ben, "Go radio this in."   
  
As Ben was leaving, Matt checked the equipment, "We got here in time, he didn't use this." Then searching the table he found the a vial and shook his head, "No wonder he's dead, if what was in that needle is what is in here, he shot himself up with morphine."  
  
Lucas, who had gathered his wife close to him, inquired, "Is that what he gave her?"   
  
Matt nodded, "That would be my guess, and as small as she is it wouldn't take much to knock her out."   
  
Lucas glanced down and gently placed his hand on his wife's face, turning it to the other side he sucked in a sharp breath as he stated in hatred, "That bastard better be glad he's dead."   
  
Matt looked up from checking her pulse to see what he was referring to. The right side of Dara's face was swollen and severely bruised, as well as her lower lip being split and covered with dried blood. Matt could see that her arms were also severely bruised.  
  
Lucas placed his hand gently on her cheek with his thumb on her jaw. Gently, he moved her head from side to side, "Dara, baby come on, wake up darlin, it's over. Honey, wake up, please. Baby, open your eyes."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Dara was trying hard to fight her way towards the familiar voice she was hearing, but not certain whether she was dreaming or not, she wasn't sure if she wanted to even open her eyes. She had dreamed and prayed since the beginning of this nightmare that whenever she awoke Lucas would be there, but so fare that desire hadn't been fulfilled. Trying to fight her way through the haze of drugs she tried to orient herself without much success. Knowing whom she would find standing over her she began regaining consciousness fighting.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Lucas looked at Matt in concern as he asked, "You don't think that he gave her an overdose, do you?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "No, her pulse and heart beat are too strong. Look, she's starting to come around."   
  
Lucas looked down into her face, she was starting to move slightly and he could hear her whimpering. Placing his hand once more on her cheek he was shocked to see her eyes fly open as she began screaming in panic and flailing her arms, trying to strike out at unseen demons.   
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Lucas pulled her close to him and caught her one wrist in his hand, holding it gently, yet firmly. "Dara, come on baby, calm down. It's me, Landrum's not here, he can't hurt you anymore." Pushing her slightly away from him he looked into her eyes and instructed sternly, "Dara, look at me honey, it's me, not Landrum."   
  
Dara stopped moving and looked at him in uncertainty, trying to decide whether her mind was playing a trick on her or not. Then, easing her hand from his grasp she timidly reached up and touched his face, not sure she wasn't dreaming.   
  
Lucas recaptured her hand and brought it to his lips, "It's really me, I swear."   
  
Dara realizing she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating began sobbing with relief. "I almost gave up hope." Then, looking at the equipment Landrum had placed nearby she looked at Lucas with panic and horror in her eyes.   
  
Seeing her rising hysteria he shook his head, "It's all right, you're still pregnant. We stopped him in time."   
  
Dara continued sobbing in relief when Ben came in and motioned to Landrum's body as he quietly explained, "The coroner is on his way." Looking in the same direction that Dara had, he asked, "Is she still, you know?"   
  
Matt nodded his head in affirmation of the question.  
  
Ben sighed with relief, then looking once more at the body on the floor he asked Lucas, "Don't you think we should get her to the hospital?"   
  
Lucas, seeing Ben's meaning as he glanced towards the body on the floor nodded, then grabbing a still sobbing Dara in his arms, he headed towards the door, careful to shield her from the sight of the body on the floor.   
  
Once outside, Floyd arrived, followed closely by the coroner. Motioning to the cabin, Lucas continued to the car, Dara had refused to let him go when he attempted to settle her inside so Lucas looked at Matt imploringly, "You'll have to drive."   
  
Matt nodded as he stated, "All right, let's take her to the hospital and examine her."   
  
Dara looked up, still crying. "Just take me home, please."   
  
Lucas, who had settled her in his lap, tilted her chin to look in her eyes, "Honey, we need to get you checked out and make sure that there isn't any kind of damage."   
  
Dara shook her head and muttering so quietly that Lucas had to ask her repeat it, stated, "He didn't rape me, he said that he wouldn't touch me until after he had...had." With that she buried her head in her hands and began crying again.   
  
Matt glanced at Lucas and offered quietly, "The baby seems okay and I think that she needs some rest, plus I don't think the hospital is exactly the best idea at the moment."  
  
Lucas, catching his meaning, nodded his head, "Just take us home and I'll put her to bed."   
  
  
Caleb and Lucilla threw open the door when they heard the car pull up. Seeing Dara held tightly in Lucas' arms, both sighed with relief.   
  
Lucas, seeing that both were about to start asking questions, shook his head as he headed up the staircase, still holding Dara. Once upstairs he attempted to lay her on the bed so that he could search for a gown to make her more comfortable, but she refused to relax her grip as she beseeched, "Please, just hold me, don't leave me."   
  
Sitting on the side of the bed he continued to hold her as he rocked back and forth trying to comfort her, finally he held her away a bit to inquire softly, "Better now?" Dara nodded silently. Lucas inquired, "Would a nice hot bath help?"   
  
Dara looked at him fearfully, "Will you stay with me?"   
  
Holding her close, Lucas stated, "Yes, I promise I wont leave you, but let me go and run some water and get something for that bruise." Indicating the dark coloring on her face. With that he shifted her from his lap and went to run a tub of water for her, after he was satisfied that their was enough in the tub, he went back to help her undress.   
  
Pulling her to her feet he began unfastening her dress, undressing her as though she were a small child. When he pushed the dress off of her shoulders he was the black bruises across her arms and shoulders, where she had obviously been grabbed much too roughly.   
  
Anger flared anew deep inside of Lucas at the gall the man had possessed to abuse her in such a manner, then regret fro his failure to protect her from this. Pulling her to him he placed his hand across her back and felt her flinch.  
  
Looking down into her eyes he read several things at once in them; sorrow, shame, embarrassment, and pain. Turning her around, Lucas swore aloud, "What the hell!"  
  
Her back was covered with not only bruises but also welts, some of which looked as though were on the verge of bleeding, she didn't seem to have an inch of flesh on her back that wasn't either covered with a bruise or a welt.  
  
Turning her around to face him, he placed his hands on her lower arms, careful of the bruises there as well. Bending down to look in her eyes he inquired softly, "Dara, what the hell did that monster do to you?" Dara lowered her head, reluctant to disclose the events.   
  
Lucas tilted her head u0p to meet his gaze and stated softly, "Darlin, I swear I don't blame you for this it's not your fault. Whatever it is I wont be angry with you I promise, but I want to know what happened." Lucas could see the tears begin to slide down her face, unchecked as she explained.  
  
"He said he wanted me but that he didn't want the baby, and that he wasn't going to wait seven months to take me. He told me he was planning on performing an abortion, I told him he was an insane monster, it must have hit a very sensitive nerve with him. That's when he did this, I curled up to keep him from hitting me in the stomach. That seemed to make him even angrier, I don't know what he made the welts with I didn't care by then."   
  
Lucas, careful of her fragile state, pulled her to him, "Baby, I'm so sorry, God you have no idea how sorry I am."   
  
Dara pulled back and shook her head, "It's not your fault, and we didn't know that he would go this far. Lucas, I don't want you to feel guilty its not either of our faults." With that she smiled sadly, "Could you help me take a bath? And please burn these clothes, I don't want to be reminded of this or of his hands on me."   
  
Lucas nodded and helped her to the tub, then carefully helped her scrub her back, careful of the damage there. Once he had helped her wash her hair and get out of the tub he started drying her off.   
  
Shaking he head at the condition of her back he looked at her somberly, "Darlin, we need to let mama look at this and put something on it, all right?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Anything to avoid going to the hospital."   
  
After Lucas had helped her to dry off he helped her to the bed and instructed her to lie face down. Going downstairs he found Matt still waiting for word. Looking at him he grudgingly thanked him. "Thank you Harvard. I appreciate all you've done for her."   
  
Matt nodded, "Anything I can do, let me know. I want to see her in a couple of days so that we can run a couple of tests and I think it would be a good idea if she took some time away from the hospital."   
  
Lucas agreed, "I was just thinking that myself." Looking at Caleb he offered, "I know you're worried, but she'll be fine and the baby seems to be too. As soon as she's settled you can go see her and I know tomorrow is a school day, but under the circumstances you can skip if you like."   
  
Caleb nodded his acceptance of his father's statement and ventured to the living room.  
  
After Matt had left, Lucas looked at his grandmother, "Mama, I need you to come with me." With that he retraced his steps to his bedroom explaining on the way, he opened the door for her, going over to the bed where Dara lying face down with a sheet across her back.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Lucilla drew the sheet back and exclaimed as she saw the girl's back, "Good God child, what did that monster do to you?" Seeing Lucas shaking his head, Lucilla gently patted Dara's shoulder, "It's all right sweetie, we'll get you fixed up in a hurry."   
  
Motioning for Lucas to follow her to her room so that she could gather what she would need, she led the way. Looking up at him she asked, "Is that what that man did to her?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Among trying to do other things"   
  
Lucilla offered, "You don't need to tell me, Dr. Matt told me everything." Going back to their bedroom, Lucilla instructed, "Lucas, go get a couple of towels, a wash cloth and some peroxide"   
  
Lucilla pushed Dara's long hair away from her face as she asked, "Honey, do you think that you could sit up for me?"   
  
Dara nodded and attempted to maneuver to a sitting position, finally she accomplished the feat albeit with some difficulty, sitting on the side of the bed with the sheet held up to her chest, but leaving her back exposed.  
  
Lucilla took a basin and poured the peroxide in it, then taking the cloth she leaned forward and stated, "I'm sorry Dara, but his will sting, but we need to make sure these welts don't get infected."   
  
Dara nodded, "Do what you have to."   
  
Lucilla dipped the cloth into the basin and gently squeezed the liquid onto one of the open welts.   
  
Lucas took Dara's hand when he saw her eyes widen and noticed how she clenched her jaw tightly to avoid yelling from the pain.   
  
Lucilla sighed as she observed, "I'm sorry hon, but you've got a little infection back here, so it's going to sting." Finally, Lucilla took the towel and patted her back, "There, I think it's all gone now. I'm going to put a little ointment on these places. There isn't much that I can do for the bruises though, I'm sorry."   
  
Dara breathed a sigh of relief when she had finally finished.   
  
As she was clearing away the debris, Lucilla instructed, "I know it's not your habit, but you don't need to wear a gown tonight and try to sleep on your side or stomach, let the air at those places."  
  
Dara nodded and took the old woman's hand, "Thank you, mama."   
  
Lucilla nodded and patted her hand in response, unaccustomed to being show appreciation. Leaving her grandson to care for his wife, Lucilla closed the door behind her. After she was sure she was out of earshot she muttered, "Thank you lord for letting him find her in time."   
  
  
At Dara's insistence Lucas found a loose robe for her to wear. He had tried to get her to get into the bed but she had insisted that she wanted to see her children, not having been able to for two days.  
  
As soon as she came close to their cribs both babies' eyes opened, knowing instinctively that their mother was near.   
  
Settling herself in the rocker she waited as Lucas handed her first Riesa, then Alex. Holding hem close and placing kissed on both babies she began crying.   
  
Lucas knelt down, concerned, about to take both children.   
  
Dara shook her head, "It's not what you think, they're tears of joy. I just realized how close I came to never seeing my children again."   
  
Lucas placed his hand on her cheek, " That, would never have happened. I would have searched past the gates of hell until I found you."   
  
Dara smiled lovingly at him, "I know, deep down I knew you wouldn't stop until you found me. Thank God it was in time."   
  
Once both were satisfied that their mother was with them once more they were content to simply play until they fell asleep.   
  
Carefully making her way down stairs Dara stuck her head in the doorway of the living room to find Caleb watching a movie. "Any chance I could have a hug?"   
  
Caleb turned around quickly and bolted out of his chair to wrap his arms around her tightly. Pulling back, he smiled till her bruised face, "Are you okay?"   
  
Dara smiled lovingly at him, "I am now that I'm home with my family."   
  
Caleb smiled at her; "I sure hated the idea of losing a mama now that I finally got one." Dara held him close, despite the pain in her back. Embarrassed by his show of emotions, he ran back to the living room muttering about missing his movie.  
  
Dara looked to Lucas who shook his head. Heading to the kitchen she surprised Lucilla who admonished sternly, "Girl, you and that baby need your rest, you should be in the bed."   
  
Dara shook her head, "Mama I just want to enjoy being home and safe and the last thing I want right now is sleep."   
  
Lucilla placed her hands on her hips stubbornly, and then deciding she wasn't going to win gave up and asked her when she had eaten last.   
  
Dara, realizing she hadn't had anything since lunch the day before admitted to being hungry. Lucilla fixed her bowl of the stew she had just finished making. Lucas was relieved to see her finish two bowls of stew.  
  
All three were still sitting around the table talking when someone rang the doorbell, Caleb ran to the door to open it and came up the hallway informing them, "It's just Ben."   
  
Ben entered the kitchen, sheepishly holding his hat in his hands. Motioning to a chair Lucas offered, "Have a seat, Ben. Want some coffee?"   
  
Lucilla sat a cup in front of him as Ben inquired, "How are you feeling, Dara?"   
  
Dara shrugged, "A little sore and extremely glad to be home."   
  
Pinning Ben with his eyes, Lucas came to the point. "What gives Ben? You didn't come by just to see Dara, did you?"   
  
Ben shook his head, and then looking at Dara he apologized, "I hate doing this but I have to ask you some questions to finish up all of the paperwork."  
  
Lucas looked at him in disbelief, "Ben we know what happened, you're not putting her through this again. Let her forget it."   
  
Dara placed her hand on his arm to restrain his temper, speaking softly she stated, "Its all right honey. Let him ask his questions so that we can get it behind us that much faster, I don't want this lingering over our heads. I want it over with."   
  
Lucas placed his hand over hers, "Are you sure?"   
  
Dara smiled ruefully, "No, but I don't want to have to relive this over and over again." Looking over at Ben, "Will there be any sort of a trial?"   
  
Ben, assuming that Lucas had already told her, glanced at him now expectantly.   
  
Lucas, taking his cue, stated, "Darlin, there wont be a trial, Landrum injected himself with an overdose of morphine, he's dead."   
  
Dara nodded in quiet acceptance. Although she was saddened by the loss of a human life, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to continue looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life.   
  
Looking at Ben, she inquired, "What do you want to ask me?"   
  
Ben took out his notebook, and flipping it to the right page began, "We figured out when we searched his apartment and office that he was obsessed with you and I did some checking, we know that he was one of your teachers. Did you know who he was?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, not until he told me after he had abducted me, I thought that he reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago, but I dismissed it because of his name and the fact that to be honest I never paid that much attention to him even ten years ago. I only remember trying to avoid him."   
  
Ben nodded, "We know he pre-planned this, we found a copy of your appointment book in his office, plus your medical file. That's how he knew you were pregnant. By the way, how did he get you into his car."  
  
Dara sighed in self-disgust, "My stupidity. I ran out of gas and it was so hot, plus I was nauseous, I knew I couldn't walk a mile in that heat, but I was going to try. He pulled up and explained that he had re-booked to a later flight for Atlanta. I almost didn't fall for it, but he told me he knew that I was pregnant and I didn't need to walk in the heat, plus he apologized for his past behavior and I believed him, like an idiot. So I agreed, he missed the turn for the center and when I said something he pulled over, like he was going to turn around, before I knew it he had snatched my arm and given me an injection. The next thing that I remembered was waking up on a cot in that cabin."   
  
Ben nodded, "He rigged your car to run out of gas, he punched holes in the fuel line. By the way, Ted said he'd have it ready for you in a couple of days. And we searched the cabin and logged everything he had been planning this for a while by the looks of it."   
  
Dara shook her head and looked at her husband, "I didn't know he had been keeping track of me for ten years."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Don't blame your self I underestimated him too. I didn't think he would go this either. Although when you disappeared I knew he did it."   
  
Dara nodded, "He thought that he had it all figured out, despite the fact that I kept telling him I wouldn't ever want him."   
  
Ben closed his notebook, "That's all I need, Dara. I'm sorry to put you through this but like you said I wanted to put all of this to bed and get it done with."   
  
Dara nodded, "That's all right, Ben. You have a job to do and I understand."  
  
  
After Ben had left, Dara, with Lucas' help, tended the needs of the twins for the night. After they were asleep Dara decided that she needed to spend some quality time with Caleb, so she called for him from the stairs. When he appeared she asked, "Want to pick a movie and watch it up here with me? I don't think I could handle those stairs again."   
  
Caleb nodded eagerly and went in search of a tape, returning a few minutes later he handed it to her.   
  
"Urban Legend, huh? Well, why not, go ahead and put it in."   
  
With that he opened the cabinet in the corner that held the television and VCR. Coming back he plopped on the bed next to Dara, who had made herself comfortable for the night. Caleb was content to simply sit next to her and enjoy her company while watching the movie. Finally, when it was over Lucas poked his head in the door.  
  
"Movie over with?"   
  
Caleb nodded, putting his finger to his lips to indicate silence, motioning to Dara he whispered, "She fell asleep half way through it."   
  
Lucas nodded, "You can stay up and watch some more if you want or go to bed just don't stay up too late."   
  
Caleb leaned over and kissed his stepmother's cheek, Lucas looked at him disbelievingly, "What was that for?"  
  
Caleb shrugged, "Aint that what you're supposed to do, kiss your mama goodnight?"  
  
Lucas looked at him as he nodded, "Yeah, I just didn't realize that you considered her your mama."   
  
Caleb nodded, "I'd like to, do you think she would mind?"   
  
Lucas shook his head and smiled, "I think that she would be happy about it." With that he ushered Caleb out after bidding him goodnight. Going over and repositioning Dara so that she would be more comfortable, he removed her robe, remembering his grandmother's earlier advice. Satisfied that she would be more comfortable he undressed and climbed into bed next to her. Careful of her back, he gently pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her cheek, grateful to have her in his arms again.   
  
  
Dara was running, trying to get away from him again; he was close on her heels holding a scalpel yelling obscenities at her. She could see the door when she tripped and fell, trying to crawl towards the door she couldn't reach; she felt his hand on her back. Turning over and seeing the light gleaming off of the scalpel as he brought it down into her stomach, she started screaming.  
  
  
Lucas came instantly awake as she sat bolt upright in the bed screaming for all that she was worth.   
  
Quickly grabbing her to him, he shook her a little to wake her up. "Dara, wake up, it's just a nightmare. It isn't real. He can't hurt you baby, wake up." Dara's eyes opened to look into his.   
  
He saw the look of panic and confusion, then recognition and relief. Putting her hands over her face she began sobbing.   
  
Lucas heard the footsteps approach their door, as he pulled the covers over her.   
  
Opening it carefully both Lucilla and Caleb poked their heads in seeing Lucas holding Dara as she sobbed, Lucilla asked, "Did she have a nightmare?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head as he continued stroking her hair while she cried.   
  
Caleb motioned towards her, "She all right?"   
  
Lucas stated, "She will be when she gets this all behind her." Hearing the twins beginning to cry, he looked at his grandmother hopefully.   
  
Lucilla nodded, "You take care of her, Caleb and I will take care of the babies." With that they shut the door.   
  
Lucas sat holding Dara a while longer until she had quieted down. Pulling away from her a little he asked, "You feel a little better now?"   
  
Dara looked at him embarrassed, and then lowered her head.   
  
Lucas hooked his finger under her chin and gently lifted her eyes to his. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You've just been through hell and it's normal for you to have a nightmare. So don't feel ashamed. Understand?"  
  
Dara nodded her head and giving up her inner battle, let the tears fall unchecked as she simply laid her head against his chest as he continued holding her.   
  
Letting her get her tears under control, he asked softly, "You want to tell me?"  
  
Dara looked up at him, "I was trying to run and the more I did the farther away the door got, he was right behind me, holding a scalpel. I tripped and couldn't get up, when he turned me over he buried it in my stomach." With that she started crying again.  
  
Lucas held her close and crooned, "Let it out, go ahead you deserve to. I promise I'm not going to give anyone else the chance to ever hurt you again. I'm right here."   
  
Dara looked up at him, "I trust you." Placing her hand on his cheek she stated, "I love you."   
  
Lucas smiled at her and kissed her, careful of her injured mouth, "I love you too. More than you could ever imagine." With that he settled her against him and switched the light off. Holding her close he fought sleep until he was sure she was resting as well.   
  
  
Lucas had assumed that once she realized that she was safe and at home that she would stop having the nightmares, but after a week of the same routine of Dara waking up screaming, he knew that there was something more to it. It had gotten to the point that she had begun avoiding sleep altogether, which wasn't doing the baby or her any good.   
  
Finally, out of exasperation Lucas became aggravated with the situation. Waking up to find her gone once more, he glanced at the clock and seeing the glowing red lines indicating 1:25 a.m. he swore, "Damn!"  
  
Grabbing his robe out of the closet he headed downstairs after making certain that the twins were still asleep. He knew by the glow from the television that she was in the living room. Coming around the corner her found her curled up in her rocking chair, watching some old movie. Standing next to her chair he knelt down and looked into her darkly shadowed eyes. "Honey, it's 1:30 in the morning, don't you think that you should get some rest?"   
  
Dara looked at him and responded automatically, "I'm not sleepy."   
  
Finally, losing his patience he asked her sarcastically as he nodded towards her appearance, "Oh really, I take it that's just black eye shadow around your eyes then."   
  
Dara looked up at him in surprise, "I haven't been sleeping well."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No darlin, you haven't been sleeping, period."   
  
Dara looked at him in agitation, "I can't sleep, all right. I can't stand it anymore. Every time I close my eyes he's there with that damn scalpel, I'm sick of seeing him."   
  
Lucas was instantly sorry for his loss of patience, "Baby, he's dead he cant hurt you, ever again."   
  
Dara looked at him sadly, "Don't you think I know that? I keep telling myself that, but every time I close my eyes he's there. You think I like this, I feel like a zombie anymore, functioning on autopilot. I know its bad for the baby and I try to sleep, but he's always there." With that she began crying quietly.   
  
Lucas put his arms around her, tilting her face so that her eyes met his; he decided that if she were ever to find peace he would have to help her the only way he knew how. "Listen to me, all right? Let me help you."   
  
Dara looked at him in surprise, "How?"   
  
He noted the skepticism in her voice but he could also hear the hope there as well. Looking at her solemnly he asked, "Do you trust me?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Yes, but why?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No questions, do you trust me implicitly?"   
  
Dara looked at him strangely, "Yes, I always have."   
  
Lucas nodded, "All right then, no questions, just trust me, okay?"   
  
Dara nodded her head, "All right."   
  
Lucas pulled her from her chair and led her to the sofa. Motioning for her to lie down and make herself comfortable he sat on the edge next to her. "Are you comfortable?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Yes. What do you want me to do?"   
  
Lucas held his hands open to her, "Give me your hands and just relax. I'll do the rest."   
  
Dara looked at him in uncertainty, but finally sighed with resignation as she did as he instructed. Once she felt her small hands engulfed in his larger ones she felt instantly secure.   
  
Lucas could sense her relaxing as he asked, "Feeling better?" Dara nodded silently.  
  
Lucas expressed, "Good, now, look at me."   
  
Dara did as instructed, feeling herself being drawn into his gaze; she instinctively tried to fight it.   
  
Lucas tightened his grip on her hands, "No, don't fight me, just go with it. I promise it will be all right."   
  
Believing his words she did as he told her and let go of her resistance, allowing herself to fall further under his influence until she felt as though she were floating in no particular direction.   
  
Finally, she became aware of her surroundings, she was back in the room of her nightmares. Beginning to panic she called, "Lucas, please. I don't want to be here." Searching, she couldn't see him at first, and then finally he was beside her holding her hand.   
  
"It's all right, I'm right here." Turning her in the direction of the door he instructed, "Now watch."   
  
Silently she watched as the door burst open and saw everything that had taken place when she had been found, including Landrum's death. Turing to her husband, she asked, "I don't understand."   
  
Lucas motioned towards Landrum, "Now you know he is dead, he can't ever hurt you again either in life or in your dreams. He doesn't hold any power over you or our baby any more. Do you understand now?"   
  
Dara nodded and turned, watching as Matt pronounced him dead. Understanding that he was now truly dead, she began feeling free once more. Feeling herself being drawn back through the mist she opened her eyes to look into her husbands.   
  
"Do you feel better now?"   
  
Dara nodded, not questioning what had just transpired. She had long ago accepted the fact that she had married a man who possessed many abilities and she never questioned or cared to know about them, she simply accepted them as being a part of what made him who he was.   
  
Looking into his eyes she responded, "Thank you, I feel much better." Then, yawning with fatigue she added, "And very tired."   
  
Lucas nodded and reaching over hit the power on the remote control to turn the television off, then taking her in his arms he lifted her off the couch and made his way upstairs.   
  
Proof of her statement was evident in the fact that she was sound asleep in his arms before he had finished climbing the stairs.  
  
  
Dara never referred to what had happened between her and Lucas, but she was infinitely grateful for it every time she closed her eyes and was able to find rest without nightmares.  
  
Dara had made the decision that although she would miss her counseling, she wouldn't renew her contract with the hospital. She had discussed it thoroughly wit Lucas and reasoning that with four children, three of who would be in diapers, she needed to devote more of her attention at home. She would still be very active with the outreach center, but for the most part she would concentrate her attention on her family.  
  
Lucas was thrilled with her decision. He had always expressed his opinion that he would prefer her to remain at home, but understanding how much she enjoyed her work, he found that he couldn't deprive her of it.   
  
Lucilla had decided to remain as long as she was allowed, and although Mrs. Carlton was going to miss seeing the children everyday, she was eager for the opportunity to volunteer her free time to the center, which was now up and running.   
  
Dara was in her office packing her things away when Matt stopped in to offer her a hand. "Running out on us, huh?"   
  
Dara looked at him accusingly, "Now don't you start, I'm not running out. I'll still be counseling at the center, but I need to be at home with my family. I have a twelve year old, two babies and one on the way." Touching her swollen abdomen as she referred to the latest addition, "Besides, I want to spend more time with my kids and husband. I have a lot to learn about Caleb, and do you realize the twins are already eight months old? I want their first words to be Mama, not nanny."   
  
Matt smiled, he and Loris had watched in wonderment over the past two years as this woman had worked miracles in Trinity. People were still leery of her husband, but they knew that he had more than a little to do with the change in his disposition, he was still a dangerous, cold, hard man, but he had acquired more compassion and sympathy, something that he had never had before.   
  
They were also grateful for the changes that she had brought in Caleb, they still adored him and he still slept over at their house occasionally, but he now referred to Dara and Lucas as mama and daddy.   
  
Loris admitted to a little sorrow and feeling like she had lost a child, but she had admitted to also being thankful that the child now had a stable family life, thanks to this woman.   
  
Matt nodded, "Well, I'll still get to see you, but the administrator asked me to let you know that your contract can always be picked back up."   
  
Dara nodded, it felt good to know that she had done a good enough job that she was considered such an asset.   
  
Lucas knocked on the door and asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, Matt was just trying to talk me out of retiring."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he addressed Matt, "Not a chance, Harvard. She's going to be a full time wife and mother."   
  
Matt nodded, "I know, I just had to give it a try. Conversations around here are going to be pretty boring without you around." With that he gave her a hug, "I'll see you next week for your ultrasound." With that he left.   
  
Dara shook her head and looked at her husband, "Well, its nice to be wanted,"   
  
Lucas pulled her to him, "You are most definitely that." Grabbing the box she had finished packing he let her lead the way to the car.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
After Dara's twenty-eighth birthday and Thanksgiving, she was more than ready to begin preparing for the Christmas season. As usual she threw herself into the preparations, which would include her sisters, Mara and Kara as well as their families coming to celebrate the season with them.  
  
At first Lucas had been reluctant for her family to visit, but after the ordeal Dara had been through during the first part of her pregnancy, he was determined that he wouldn't deny her anything that brought her any type of enjoyment or happiness. Which meant allowing her sister to share the holidays with them.   
  
Following her usual pattern during the holidays, Dara had started her Christmas preparations early, so that she could enjoy the time with her family instead of spending it in the stores.   
  
Dara had been contemplating what to give Caleb for Christmas and had asked him one morning at breakfast what he thought he might like. "Caleb, what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas this year? Setting his plate in front of him she was shocked by his statement.  
  
"Santa can't bring the one really big thing that I want."   
  
All three adults riveted their attention to him as Dara lowered herself into a chair across from him and asked softly, "What is it you really want, honey?"   
  
Caleb looked into her eyes, causing Dara to brace herself for the sadness she saw there. "I want to be a real son."   
  
Dara looked at him in shock, "Caleb, you are a real son, maybe not by blood, but most definitely by the heart, where it counts."   
  
Caleb shook his head in denial as he glanced across the table at his father. "No I aint. Not like Alex is or like this baby will be, if it's a boy. I don't even have the same last name as the rest of you."   
  
Lucas locked eyes with son, "Caleb, you know that we love you and you are a Buck. Dara may not be your natural mother by birth but she is still your mama."   
  
Caleb continued shaking his head, "I know she loves me like a real mama and I love her like she is, but it aint legal." With that he got up and grabbed his backpack as he threw over his shoulder, "I gotta go."   
  
After Caleb had closed the door behind him, Dara glanced at her husband expectantly as did Lucilla.   
  
Lucas glanced first to his wife then to his grandmother before asking impatiently, "All right, what?"  
  
Dara shook her head and continued sipping her tea, knowing that would irritate him further.   
  
Finally, he asked tersely, "All right, what do you want me to do?"   
  
Dara looked at him calmly, "It would seem that the answer to that question should be obvious." Pushing herself up from her chair she walked over to the sink to load the dishwasher.   
  
Looking at his grandmother he asked irritably, "Well, what do you have to say about the situation?"   
  
Looking at him evenly, she replied. "I think you all ready know what I have to say, the final word seems to be yours." Following Dara's example she began collecting the plates from the table to be loaded in the dishwasher as well.   
  
Lucas, frustrated with both women's behavior got up abruptly shoving his chair back from the table and glaring at both of them, stated, "Fine, I'll see you later." Then doing something he had never done since his marriage he left without kissing his wife.  
  
  
  
Lucilla took in the stricken look on Dara's face and patted her hand comfortingly, "Don't worry about it, child. He's just mad and blowing a lot of steam, he'll get over it."   
  
Dara nodded her head in acceptance of the old woman's statement, "You're right, mama." Then, narrowing her gaze she contemplated a moment before asking Lucilla, "Would you mind watching the twins for a while, I have something I need to do."   
  
Lucas shook her head, guessing what the 'something' was. "No, you go ahead, I don't mind."   
  
Dara nodded, "Thank you, I think that husband of mine needs a little push in the right direction."   
  
Lucilla smiled broadly as she watched Dara go upstairs, shaking her head she muttered to herself, "Like I said that girl is going to shake this family by it's roots, and about time too."   
  
  
  
An hour and a half later, Dara was carefully picking her way through the people busily passing by on the sidewalk. With the holiday season she had to park further away and with the cold of the season and the ice that had formed here and there, she had to be extremely cautious in her advanced condition.   
  
Finally, reaching the door to the Fulton County Sheriff's office she entered and leaned against the door after pushing it shut against the howling wind outside.   
  
Ben smiled at her rosy cheeks and tousled hair. "What are you doing out in this weather? You know that he'll have a fit when he sees you."   
  
Dara motioned her head in the direction of Lucas' office and asked quietly, "Is he in there, Ben?"   
  
Ben looked at her in puzzlement as he nodded his head.   
  
Thanking him, she strode to the door purposefully and rapped on it lightly, waiting to be admitted.  
  
  
Lucas heard the light rapping and responded in irritation, "Come in." Expecting to see Ben or Floyd he was surprised to find his wife entering instead. Looking outside at the digital thermometer on the bank building and seeing the temperature flashing 26o outside he sucked in his breath and asked incredulously, "Have you lost your mind? It's freezing outside, you're seven and a half months pregnant, you shouldn't be running around in this weather."   
  
Dara met his stare with one of her own as she lowered herself into a chair in front of his desk and was about to reply when there was a light knock at the door.   
  
Ben, not waiting for an invitation, opened the door and smiled at Dara as he handed her a cup, "Here Dara, I know that you don't like coffee so I got you some hot cocoa to warm you up."   
  
Dara smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you Ben."   
  
After Ben had closed the door behind him and Dara had removed her gloves to take a sip of the steaming liquid, Lucas looked at her calmly as he stated, "I'm waiting for an explanation, missy."   
  
Dara glanced at him in irritation as she stated, "I'm your wife, not your child, so I'll thank you to restrain that condescending tone in your voice, and speaking of child, that happens to be why I'm here."   
  
Lucas looked at her calmly, then sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest he nodded, "Go on."   
  
Dara pulled her shoulders back and stared at him evenly as she pulled a sheaf of papers from her purse, then laying them on the desk for him to look at she stated, "I've been giving it a lot of consideration, even before Caleb spoke up about it. I think that we should petition the courts to have his last mane changed to Buck and if it's what he wants, I want to petition to become Caleb's mother, legally. I'm not saying that you don't love Caleb, but I don't see why we cant do this, you're willing to give him everything he wants materially, this means more to him than any expensive gift or toy that we could buy him."   
  
Lucas raised his eyebrow and asked her tersely, "Are you finished, have you had your say?"   
  
Dara looked at him with her chin raised and nodded her head, "Yes, I've said everything that I wanted to."   
  
Lucas leaned forward and opening his desk drawer pulled a sheaf of papers out that matched the ones Dara had just laid on his desk.   
  
Dara looked at them and noticed that they were all filled out and were only awaiting signatures. Looking at him with bewilderment she stated, "I don't understand."   
  
Lucas came around and sat on the corner of his desk and looked down at her, explaining, "After I left this morning I thought about whet Caleb as well as you said and I realized that I had been neglecting him. You're right, I've always given him every material thing he even though about asking for, but until a short time ago I never gave him the one thing that he truly wanted; open acknowledgement that he is my son. I realized how important our family has become to me, you, Alex, Riesa, Caleb and this baby, it occurred to me that Caleb feels excluded and I don't want that for him, so I went and had the papers drawn up, all we have to do is to sign them and get the judge's signature on them."   
  
Dara glanced down at the papers and then looking at her husband with love and admiration, pushed herself up from her chair and went to place her arms around his neck. Looking him in the eyes she asked, "Have I told you lately exactly how much I love you, and how grateful I am that I married you?"   
  
Lucas shook his head and replied, "No, but I owe you something."   
  
Dara looked at him in puzzlement, "What?"   
  
With that he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he smiled, "I forgot to kiss my wife this morning."   
  
Dara looked back down at the papers and asked seriously, "How soon can we make this official?"   
  
Lucas reached over and picked up his phone, dialing the number he waited until there was an answer, "Is judge Crane in? He is, good, put me through. Lucas Buck yeah thanks. Hello Rob? Yeah this is Lucas, look I need a favor, no I need your signature. On some papers for adoption, my wife and I are officially adopting Caleb Temple. Twenty minutes no problem, see you soon." With that he hung up and looking at her smiled, "See, no problem. Let's go."   
  
  
Dara could hardly contain her excitement before Caleb got home from school, then when she heard the door open she looked at Lucas nervously.   
  
Seeing her worry, he stated, "Don't worry, I'll handle it." With that he asked Caleb to come in the living room as he was passing by.  
  
Dara's heart broke at the pitiful sight he made with his head hung down as if he had just lost his best friend.  
  
Lucas began, "Caleb I want to ask you something."   
  
Caleb looked up and asked unsurely, "Yes sir."   
  
Lucas continued, "Did you mean what you said this morning about wanting to be a Buck and making Dara your legal mother?"  
  
Caleb, uncertain where this was going looked at him puzzled, "Yes sir, I did."   
  
Lucas motioned to the stacks of papers on the coffee table. "Do you know what those are?"   
  
Caleb picked up the stack and noticing the word 'adoption' looked up at his father. "I thought that you were my real daddy, how come this says 'adoption'?"   
  
Dara looked up at Lucas and answered for him, "Because Caleb, I'm not your real mother, so in order for me to legally be considered your mother, I had to adopt you, do you understand?"   
  
Caleb nodded, and then asked, "What do you mean 'had to', you already did it?"   
  
Dara nodded, "I hope that doesn't upset you, but yes the papers were signed this morning, so I'm now legally your mother."   
  
Caleb smiled, then lowered his head once more and mumbled, "That still don't change my name, does it?"   
  
Lucas indicated the other stack of papers and stated, "Read that Caleb."   
  
Picking up the papers, Caleb began reading, "Let it be know that from this the 12th day of December the year ----, that Caleb Gage Temple shall be hereafter known as Caleb Gage Buck." Looking at them both excited he asked, "Does that mean I'm official now? I'm really your son and my last name is Buck now?"   
  
Both Lucas and Dara nodded their affirmation, with that he jumped from the sofa and embraced first Dara, then Lucas. "Thank you this is the best present that I could ask for." Then, considering a second he asked Dara, "But can I still send Santa a list just in case."   
  
Dara as well as Lucas laughed, "Yes, by all means."   
  
Watching Caleb run off to share his good news, Lucas looked at Dara and asked, "Satisfied now?"   
  
Dara nodded as she replied, "Yes, are you?"   
  
Lucas considered a moment, "Believe it or not, yes I am."   
  
  
Dara had made certain to be completely finished with the holiday preparations before her family arrived.   
  
The day they were to arrive she had fretted the entire day over her dinner, Lucilla had shook her head at the girl's nervousness. "Girl, you're going to wear a groove in the floor with all the running around you're doing."   
  
Dara smiled at the woman, "I know, but I haven't seen my sisters since daddy's death and they have never seen the twins. I'm just excited." Hearing a car door closing, she exclaimed excitedly, "They're here." She quickly made her way up the hall to find her husband standing there. Sighing in frustration she muttered, "Oh it's just you."   
  
Lucas looked at her, feigning a look of hurt, "I didn't think that we would be like that until we had been married at least a hundred years."   
  
Dara smiled at his humor and walked over to be enfolded in his embrace, looking up apologetically, she replied, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I thought you were them."   
  
Lucas nodded in understanding," I'll forgive you if I can get a real welcome."   
  
Dara smiled as she replied, "Well, it is Christmas and," glancing up at the mistletoe hung over the doorway she continued, "it is a tradition."   
  
Lucas lowered his head and proceeded to kiss her thoroughly and deeply. Both were so involved in the contact that they didn't notice the door open admitting Caleb as well as Dara's family, all who stood gaping at the couple till Jack stated good naturedly, "Well, no wonder they've got another on the way."   
  
Lucas and Dara looked up in sharp surprise, Lucas was the first to recover as he extended his hand to his brother-in-law, giving his wife time to recover from her embarrassment.   
  
Dara hugged her sisters and the kids, then her brother-in-law. Jack stepped back take in her condition, then shook his head as he joked, "This is becoming a tradition baby sister, every time we see you you're pregnant. Pretty soon you'll be banning us from coming around."   
  
Dara laughed, "Not a chance." Motioning for everyone to follow her inside.  
  
Jack joked with his wife, "Why don't you greet me at the door like Dara does her husband?" Kara nudged her husband in the ribs with her elbow while Dara turned a deep shade of pink.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Once the adults had settled around the kitchen table to enjoy a cup of coffee and some conversation, Kara nodded towards her sister, "I have to give you credit, Dara. How do you manage to stay so small, even seven months pregnant?"   
  
Dara shrugged as Lucas answered jokingly, "I have a hard time figuring that one myself Kara, especially after making those midnight runs for mint chocolate chip ice cream."   
  
Dara returned pertly, "Well, just see if I share my ice cream with you next time."   
  
Everyone laughed with good humor as Jack inquired, "Speaking of food, do I smell what I hope I smell?"   
  
Dara nodded,"yes, you do. Baked chicken and mushroom rice. I thought that would put you in a good mood."   
  
Jack smiled, "And that's why you're my wife's favorite baby sister."   
  
Mara looked at Dara and asked haltingly, "Not that it's any of my business, but this house looks huge from the outside, how big is it?"   
  
Lucas sipped his coffee as he nonchalantly replied, "Eight bedrooms, four and a half baths, living room, dining room, den, kitchen and a small office for my wife."   
  
Mara and Kara both sat with their mouths hung open, then looking at their sister they asked incredulously, "Do you clean if by yourself?"   
  
Dara laughed and shook her head, "No, I have some help."   
  
Jack looked at Kara, "What were you saying about wanting a maid for our little house?"   
  
Dara looked at him and laughed, "Well, Jack it does help to have a husband who picks up behind himself."   
  
Kara smiled smugly at her husband, "See, that's what I've tried to tell you for all of these years."   
  
  
After everyone had unloaded their bags from the car and were settled everyone sat down to enjoy the evening meal.  
  
Caleb shocked Dara's family when he asked, "Mama, would you pass me the rice?"   
  
Kara and Mara smiled at Caleb as they inquired, "When did he start calling you that, sis?"   
  
Lucas answered, surprising them, "Since we officially changed his name to Buck and Dara legally adopted him as her son."   
  
Both sisters looked shocked, then glancing at each other they both smiled Caleb, "Well, I guess we now officially have another nephew then, huh?"   
  
Lucas shook his head; it never ceased to amaze him at the capacity that these three women seemed to have for loving another person.   
  
Just then the phone began to ring, Caleb, being closest to the kitchen, volunteered, "I'll get it probably Boone anyway." Glancing at Dara he inquired, "He can still stay the night, cant he?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Yes, I promised you that he could, see if he needs a ride over here."   
  
Returning a few minutes later he motioned to Lucas, "Daddy, it's for you. It's Ben, he said that it's important."   
  
Lucas excused himself and got up to take the call, a few minutes later he returned and leaning down over Dara's chair he informed her, "Darlin, I'm sorry but I've got to go to work."   
  
Dara looked at him in frustration, "Lucas, it's the holidays, everyone just got here."   
  
Lucas nodded, "I know, honey, but we have a lead about that shipment coming in and we have to be there, maybe we'll get them. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that he leaned down and kissed her soundly, then looking up he whispered for her ears only, "I love you and I promise that I'll make it up to you."   
  
Dara smiled ruefully and whispered in return, "You better."   
  
Bidding everyone else a good night he headed out the door. Mara looked at her sister and asked in concern, "Does it ever worry you, being married to a cop?"   
  
Dara shook her head, 'I've never really thought about it to be honest, I know it's dangerous but I've never worried din that respect about him."   
  
  
Dara sat in the living room with her sisters, Jack, Brittany, and Lucilla, waiting for Lucas to return home.   
  
Although she was enjoying the conversation with her family she continuously glanced at the grandfather clock wondering where her husband was. She just glanced at it for the thousandth time when the phone rang. Pushing herself up from chair she muttered, "Finally."   
  
Assuming that it was Lucas to let her know that he was on his way home she was disappointed when she answered it and hear Ben's voice instead of her husband's. "Dara, this is Ben."   
  
Dara answered politely, "Oh hi Ben, what's the matter, Lucas forget to sign some reports or something? Can't they wait until the morning?" Ben hesitated a second, Dara sensing something dismal asked hesitantly, "Ben what is it?" Everyone had ceased their conversation to allow silence as they watched Dara in concern.   
  
Ben finally answered, "Dara there was a problem with the bust, the boat we raided, well someone set the reserve fuel on fire and it exploded. Lucas was on the boat, we don't know much else right now."   
  
Dara stood there for a moment, trying to believe that she was just having a nightmare and that her husband would walk thru the door any moment while Ben was on the other end asking, "Dara, did you hear me?"   
  
Dara steeled herself, "Yes I did, where are you at right now?"   
  
Ben answered hesitantly, "Still at the docks, there going over the boat right now."   
  
Dara stated emphatically, "I'm coming down there, right now."   
  
Ben interrupted, "Dara, you don't need to see this mess and its freezing cold and damp out here."   
  
Dara stated emphatically, leaving no room for arguments, "I'm coming down there right now, Ben. So arguing will only accomplish two things; delaying your finding my husband, and wasting your breath." With that she hung up the phone, effectively cutting off whatever statement Ben was about to make.   
  
Turning around and catching sight of the looks on the faces of her family she shouted, "Don't any of you dare look at me like that! I know my husband and he is not dead, don't you think I would know in my heart if he were? I'm telling you he's not, and I'm not standing here waiting for them to call me either. You can either come with me or not but you're not going to stop me." With that she marched to the hall closet.  
  
Dara knew that it was cold outside and with the dampness of the dock would be more so, searching until she found the heavy fur coat that Lucas had given her for their last anniversary. She was struggling to get into it when she felt it being lifted and placed on her shoulders. Turning, she found her family standing there with Jack helping her into her coat. Lucilla spoke for everybody, "Your place is down there, you go ahead, just watch yourself and that baby. I'll stay here with the kids."   
  
Dara silently nodded her thanks t o the older woman, then looking at the rest of her family as Mara stated, "We're not about to let you go down there alone, so lets go if we're going."   
  
  
Half an hour later Dara stood next to Ben who was admonishing her, "If Lucas does find out that you were down here he's going to kill me for not making you go home."   
  
Dara shook her head, "Let me worry about that, Ben. Have you found anything yet?"   
  
Ben shook his head; "Apparently the explosion only blew out part of the boat, so a lot of it is still in tact, they're checking now."   
  
Just then someone yelled from dockside "Hey, we found something."   
  
Rushing over Ben took the flashlight and shined it on the object floating in the water, focusing his eyes, which widened as Dara took the light and focused for herself. Looking at Ben wildly she yelled, "My god, its Lucas, get him out of the water."   
  
Everyone stood frozen for a moment until Dara began taking her coat off so that she could jump into the water.  
  
Ben as well as Jack, realizing her intentions stopped her as both quickly took their coats off and dove in the water. Reaching Lucas they both pulled him to the ladder, where others helped to get him on the dock.   
  
Dara stood looking at her husband and realizing that no one else seemed to know exactly what to do she knelt down and checked his pulse, "He's alive, he has a pulse."   
  
Ben, who had just knelt down to catch his breath as well as trying to huddle in the blanket someone had provided, asked, "Are you sure?"   
  
Dara nodded, looking at Floyd she ordered, "Get some hot coffee and find some liquor, preferably brandy but get what you can and hurry." Looking at the others she ordered, "Someone help me sit him up, we have to get the water out of his lungs."   
  
With that two volunteers held him up while Dara pumped his back to dislodge whatever water he had swallowed. After a few minutes he began coughing and sputtering, spitting out water. Dara thought she had never heard anything sound so wonderful. When Floyd returned with what she had asked for as well as blankets. Dara nodded gratefully as she took the coffee and doused it with a good bit of brandy, then kneeling down she cushioned his head in her lap as she ordered him, "Drink this, it will warm you up."   
  
Choking on most if it Lucas got some down as he opened his eyes and whispered hoarsely, "You're a bossy little thing, do you know that?"   
  
Dara smiled through her tears as she nodded her head, infinitely relieved when she saw his color change from the blue tinge that it had been to the a more healthy paleness.   
  
Ben knelt down and placed his hand on Dara's shoulder as he stated, "We have an ambulance coming now."   
  
Lucas looked over at him, "Well tell them that I don't need it, help me up I'm going home."   
  
Dara looked at him, shocked, "You can't just go home."   
  
Looking at her stubbornly, he replied, "Oh cant I?" Trying to convince her he stated tiredly, "I just want a hot tub and a warm bed, hopefully with you in it."   
  
Dara looked at him pleadingly, "Please at least let them over at least."   
  
Lucas studied the look on her face and not wanting to cause her any undue stress reluctantly agreed to let the paramedics examine him.   
  
Both EMT's pronounced him healthy enough to go home and rest. Glancing at Dara one offered, as cold as it is, especially in the water it probably slowed his heart and breathing down enough to buy him the time needed until you found him. His vitals seem fine now he might get a cold but that's about all."   
  
Dara nodded her thanks and looked at her husband contritely, "All right, you win lets go home. I know I'm freezing and you're soaked as well as Jack so lets get out here."   
  
Lucas nodded and looking at Ben and instructed, "Let Floyd finish up, you're soaked too. And Ben thank you for jumping in."   
  
Ben shrugged his efforts off, "You'd have done the same thing for me Lucas, so don't think about it."   
  
  
After having soaked in a hot tub of water to thaw out, Lucas stepped from the tub to find his wife ordering him sternly, "Now, get in that bed."  
  
Lucas glanced at her in humor, "Honey, you don't have to act so desperate all you have to do is ask me."   
  
Dara looked at him crossly, "I am serious, will you please humor me."   
  
Lucas, seeing the concern on her face, complied so that Dara could take her shower before joining him.  
  
As Dara slid under the covers she could feel that he was still slightly shivering. Pressing against him to share her warmth she could feel the shivering lessen then finally stop. As she was laying there she began thinking over the night's events and realizing how close she had almost come to being a widow she felt the rush of emotions was over her as she began silently weeping.   
  
Lucas could feel her body trembling with her sobs, reaching over he flipped on the lights and turned to face his wife. When he saw the tears that she was silently shedding he sat up and began gently brushing them away, and then speaking softly, he inquired, "Baby, what is it? You don't have to worry, I'm fine just a little cold still, that's all."   
  
Dara shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's just a combination of being relieved and grateful that you're alive and panic at the thought of what could have happened, plus the sorrow of what life would have been like if you hadn't of been fine."   
  
Lucas, seeing the tears staining his wife's face felt all the love he had for not only her, but also their children as well begin welling up inside of him. He would never share it with anyone else, but those factors were what had kept him from dying earlier.   
  
He had been thrown clear from the explosion but the shock of hitting the freezing water had stunned him into unconsciousness. He had felt himself about to loose his grip on his mortality when he began seeing images flash in front of him, all of his family, but most of them of his wife; their wedding day, the way she looked on their wedding night, when she was pregnant, her struggling to give birth the night the twins were born, and her just before he had left during dinner, with love and happiness shining in her eyes. That was when he became determined that he wasn't yet ready to give up. He had managed to slow his heart and lungs down considerably, knowing that he was to weak to swim for safety, as well as taking into consideration the amount of water he had swallowed. By all rights they should have been pumping him with formaldehyde at this moment.   
  
Looking back at his wife he realized that he needed to feel her close to him at that moment. Pulling her close to him he wiped away the remainder of her tears and stated, "Darlin, I'm right here and I'm not leaving you, if anything you're what kept me alive in that water."   
  
Dara glanced at him in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"   
  
Lucas shrugged, "Thinking of you and the fact that for one you're too young to be a widow, as well as just being too damned pretty to be left single, not to mention all these kids we have running around here. There wasn't any way that I was about to give up."   
  
Dara looked at him and smiled timidly, "You mean that I mean that much to you?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head and asked incredulously, "Was there ever any doubt?"   
  
Dara, placing her hand along his cheek, asked shyly, "Could you please kiss me?"   
  
Lucas looked down on her smiling, "That's the best request that I've ever had." Continuing to cradle her in his arms he lowered his head to comply with her request. Feeling his hunger for her beginning to rise he deepened the kiss as he felt her responding to his touch. Moving from her mouth, he began teasing her neck and throat.  
  
Dara arched in pleasure, then looking at him she asked huskily, "Are you sure that you feel up to this?"   
  
Lucas lifted his eyes to meet hers as he took his free hand and began sliding the sleeve of her gown down her arm to bare her breast. Smiling at her leeringly he responded, "Positive," just before he lowered his mouth to capture the swollen flesh with his tongue.   
  
Dara could feel the heat of desire rising within her, but she was content to simply lie in her husband's arms and allow him to satisfy his own desire. Finally, unable to contain herself any longer she began running her hands across his body leaving trails of heat from her touch.   
  
After they had both fulfilled their desire they clung together wrapped in each other's arms, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Dara looked at him in concern, "Do you think you should have tired yourself like that?"   
  
Lucas sat back with his eyes closed, smiling, "Positive, besides you did most of the work." Dara blushed at the reminder of her own wanton behavior. Lucas glanced down and noticed the look of fatigue beginning to show on her face. Reaching over he flipped off the lamp, covering the room in darkness once more. Situating himself he lifted his arm for her to snuggle closer, then satisfied that she was comfortable he wrapped his arm around her as they settled into sleep.  
  
  
The next morning set the pattern for the remainder of her family's visit; Dara rose before Lucas, allowing him to sleep in. Venturing to the nursery she found both of her sisters tending the babies. Stopping short she asked, "What are you doing?"   
  
Dara turned, having just put Alex in his high chair to feed him cereal, to answer, "What's it look like? We decided to tend the kids this morning, after last night's excitement we thought that you would probably need the rest."   
  
Dara attempted to take over the twins care and was quickly ushered out by Mara, stating, "You see them everyday, this is our first chance at spoiling them, so let us enjoy it."   
  
With that Kara offered, "Why don't you go downstairs and help mama Lucy with breakfast."   
  
Dara, giving in, ventured downstairs to the kitchen to find Lucilla busily preparing breakfast.   
  
Lucilla, having heard Dara coming down the stairs, had a glass of juice waiting for her when she eased herself into the chair as she was rubbing her lower back. "You feeling all right, child? That cold last night wasn't good for you or the baby."   
  
Dara nodded, continuing to rub her back, "I'm all right, mama my back just hurts a little this morning."   
  
Lucilla nodded her understanding, "I know just how you feel, seems like when I was carrying Gabriel, that's Lucas' daddy, my back hurt the whole time."   
  
Dara, seeing the doorway opening on a topic that she had been curious about for a long time, deciding to seize the opportunity. "Mama, can I ask you something?"   
  
Lucilla, intent on whipping the batter for the pancakes, replied, "I don't see why not, what's on your mind, Dara?"   
  
Not giving the woman time to reconsider, she asked evenly, "Why doesn't Lucas ever mention anything about either of his parents?"   
  
Lucilla stopped her task and glanced frowningly at her grandson's wife, "What on earth makes you wonder about that for?"   
  
Dara shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know, curiosity I suppose, we've been married almost two years and in all that time I've never heard him mention anything about them. I was just wondering the reason, I know that his father dies when he was young, and that his mother left before that but that's about it and even that I learned second hand."   
  
Lucilla, knowing how sharp dara could be, shrugged her shoulders as she continued whisking the batter, then began pouring the batter on the griddle as she spoke evenly, careful to hide her anxiety, "Not much more to tell than that he never forgave Simone for leaving is suppose, and my son wasn't exactly the most easy tempered man to live with." Seeking to appease her curiosity Lucilla decided to divulge just enough to explain past of Lucas' hatred for his father.   
  
Checking to make certain that they were alone, she looked at Dara sadly and asked without embarrassment, "You didn't have any experience with men before you married him, did you?"   
  
Dara, not quite certain as to exactly what type of experience she was referring to, stared at her in puzzlement.  
  
Lucilla, understanding her look, clarified her meaning, "Were you a virgin when you got married?" Blushing furiously, Dara nodded her head silently.   
  
Lucilla turned the heat on the stove down before taking a chair across from Dara to explain. Sighing heavily, she asked quietly, "Have you ever noticed anything 'different' about Lucas when he's naked?"   
  
Dara looked at her in embarrassment, "You mean something that I'd see only then?" Lucilla nodded.  
  
Dara considered a moment, and then remembering a conversation they had shortly after their marriage when she had noticed a scar one night after they had made love. She had asked him about it then, but he had dismissed it as an accident and abruptly changed the subject. Dara nodded, "Yes, id did it was a scar. I asked him about I and he said that it was an accident and then he changed the subject, why?"   
  
Lucilla checked the hallway to be certain that no one could overhear and stated, 'It wasn't an accident, his father did that to him one night."   
  
Dara looked at her with shock and disbelief, "What in heaven's name for?"   
  
Lucilla shook her head in despair at the memories that came flooding back, "My son grew up a lot like his father, drunk and mean. He had a lot of prejudices. One night when he was drinking with some men from the Klan they decided to burn down a synagogue. Lucas was nine year old and when Gabriel came home and mentioned it, Lucas said something about Jewish people not being that bad. None of the Buck men have ever been circumcised, but Gabriel decided to change that, he circumcised Lucas and slipped with the knife a little. That's where that scar came from."   
  
Dara looked at her in horror, "No body could be that monstrous, especially to their own child."   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "Now do you understand why he doesn't talk about his parents? And if you're smart you wont ask about them either, and whatever you do don't let him know that you know how he got that scar."   
  
Dara nodded but remained silent as Caleb entered the kitchen with Boone, Mikey and Jacob in tow. "Breakfast smells good, when can we eat?"   
  
Dara smiled "As soon as we set the table and call everyone. So help me set the table."   
  
She was about to push herself up from the table when all four boys shook their heads as Caleb spoke up, " It's okay mama, you sit down and we'll set the table." With that each boy took on a different task.   
  
Lucilla glanced at the younger woman as she stated, "You know since you adopted that boy and changed his name I don't think that I've ever seen a more wondrous change. You've been about the best thing to happen to this family in a long time and I'm grateful to you for it." Dara stared at the woman in surprise.   
  
Lucilla added smiling, "But don't you dare breathe one word of what I just said it's between us."   
  
Dara nodded and pushing herself up hugged the older woman, "Thank you for your approval it means a great deal to me."   
  
  
Christmas eve arrived and true to everyone's expectations, the children began their incessant inquires early in the day.   
  
Caleb started the trend, "You don't think that I asked for too much, do you? I mean I already got the really big present that I really wanted."   
  
Dara smiled and answered him patiently for the thousandth time that day, "No, I think you're fine Caleb. Christmas is only once a year after all, so just go and play and don't worry."   
  
Lucas shook his head at the endless supply of patience that she had when it came to their children as well as others, including Ben.   
  
Dara had always found Ben to be likable but after he had jumped in after Lucas, her opinion had increased considerably, so when Lucas had mentioned that Ben would be spending Christmas alone she looked at him in astonishment, "What do you mean alone?"   
  
Lucas shrugged, "His ex and son will spend Christmas with her family, he'll be working tomorrow anyway, he always does."   
  
Dara inquired, "Well, what about tonight, it's Christmas Eve."   
  
Lucas replied automatically, having become used to the ritual, "He'll be off to see his son and then have a few drinks, and then he'll sleep till its time for his shift."   
  
Dara shook her head, "Not this year he wont, go and call him right now and ask him to come over, there's a room upstairs he can spend the night and be here tomorrow with us."   
  
Lucas looked at her disbelievingly, "He won't accept the invitation."   
  
Dara shook her head in stubbornness, "Go call him."   
  
Lucas sighed and went to place the call, ten minutes later he returned, astounded, "He'll be here around seven and he said to tell you thank you very much."   
  
Dara smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as she stated, "No one should be alone at Christmas."   
  
Ben arrived right on time and thanked Dara for her invitation with some embarrassment.   
  
Dara, seeing his shyness told him quietly, "You're more than welcome here Ben, besides that you gave me a gift infinitely more precious than what I'm giving you."   
  
Looking at her in puzzlement he asked, "What do you mean, I haven't given you anything."   
  
Dara shook her head in denial of his statement, "Yes, you did, you saved my husband's life as well as my children's father."   
  
Ben, uncomfortable at her gratitude, went in search of Lucas.  
  
After supper, Dara and Lucas took the twins upstairs, amid her sister's protests and bathed them before settling them down for the night. Once they were asleep they returned to the living room and began dropping hints to the other children that Santa wouldn't come till they were fast asleep. Finally, after all of the children, with the exception Brittany, who was now a teenager, were upstairs and asleep the adults sat and chatted about the Christmases past.   
  
Lucas sat and listened, never having celebrated the holiday before marrying Dara. He noticed the wistfulness that came to Dara's eyes as they remembered the time and efforts put into the holidays by their parents.   
  
Noticing the clock when it struck 10:30 everyone decided that it was time to head upstairs knowing the younger children would be up early. Once in their own room, Lucas and Dara became lost in each other's arms as they joined themselves together in desire. After they were satisfied and content Lucas settled against Dara's back as he kissed her cheek gently before she drifted off to sleep, muttering, "I love you."   
  
Smiling he squeezed her tighter and stated, "I know, I love you too." With that he followed her into sleep.  
  
  
Dara awoke from the pain in her lower back, which seemed to have increased over the past few days. Careful not to wake her husband, she reached for her robe and closing the door quietly, headed downstairs for a cup of cocoa and some pain relievers. Entering the kitchen she flipped on the light and yelped in surprise when she was Ben sitting at the table.   
  
Ben, who had also been surprised when the light came on, smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."   
  
Dara shook her head, "It's all right, you just surprised me that's all."   
  
Holding up a cup he smiled, "There's some in the pot on the stove, hope you don't mind, it's cocoa."   
  
Dara thanked him as she poured herself a mug and then finding the bottle of pain relievers, went to take a seat at the table across from Ben.   
  
Motioning to the bottle Ben asked in concern, "Are you feeling bad?"   
  
Dara nodded, "My back is, it's been bothering me for the past couple of days. I suppose it could be worse though, it hurt the entire time I was carrying the twins." Downing the capsule with some cocoa, she sighed, "That should help it a little. What are you doing up?"   
  
Ben shrugged, "Just thinking, by the way thank you for having me stay tonight, it means a lot to know someone cares, especially around Christmas."   
  
Dara nodded, "You're welcome, but like I told you earlier you gave me more than I can ever repay, but you're always welcomed in this house, Ben." With that she pushed herself up and stated, "I better get some sleep, it's going to be a zoo here in morning."   
  
Ben bid her goodnight and smiled ruefully. Then, certain he was alone asked aloud, "Wonder what would have happened if I had seen her first that day." With that he too went in search of sleep.  
  
  
Christmas morning arrived to find the three boys, led by Caleb's example, throwing open the doors of each of the adults rooms and bounding on to the foot of their parent's beds to announce that Santa had delivered their presents.   
  
After assuring Caleb that they were indeed fully awake and would be downstairs as soon as they donned their robes, Lucas grinned ruefully at Dara as she tied the belt around her waist.   
  
Dara smiled in return, "Okay, I give what are you thinking?"   
  
Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Just that by this time next year, we'll have three, possibly four kids landing at the foot of the bed to wake us up."  
  
Dara laughed at the idea, "I don't mind, besides that's half the fun of Christmas, watching the joy on their faces."   
  
Once everyone had gathered in the living room, Caleb began handing out the presents from Santa, making certain that everyone received at least one present to open before he began tearing into his own gifts.  
  
Dara and Lucas had taken up a place on the floor, each with a child in their lap, to assist the little ones in opening their gifts. Although their parents had lavished them with Christmas gifts, much to their parents bewildered amusement; they seemed to prefer playing with the boxes and wrapping rather than the gifts themselves.   
  
Dara shook her head ruefully as she turned to lucks, "You know, we could have saved a lot of time and money if we had just wrapped empty boxes."   
  
Lucas laughed at the idea; "We'll have to try that next year with this baby."   
  
It was at that moment that Dara received the best Christmas present anyone could possibly imagine. She was holding Riesa and helping her open a gift from on of her aunts when she turned and looked at her mother, dead in the face and stated clearly, "Mama."   
  
Dara stopped in shock, as did everyone else and simply stared at the baby, glancing up she asked her husband quietly, "Did you hear what I think I did?"   
  
Alex, not to be outdone by his sister, followed suit and holding his small arms up in expectation stated with equal clarity, "Mama."   
  
Dara smiled with loving patience at her children and looking at them requested softly, "Can you say that again angels?"   
  
Both the babies looked at each other then at first their mother then to their father.   
  
Lucas looked down at his children, and then motioning in Dara's direction asked, "Alex, Riesa, who's that?"   
  
Both babies looked at their father with puzzlement and responded, first one then the other, "Mama."   
  
Dara smiled as she wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes and following Lucas' example, motioned towards Lucas and inquired, "Who is that babies?"   
  
Repeating their earlier looks of puzzlement and looking at their father this time they responded, "Daddy."   
  
Kara, who had sat back silently, watching, finally spoke her mind, "I don't believe it, my kids were eighteen months old before they did that. They're not even a year old yet."   
  
Dara smiled proudly, "They seem to grasp things very quickly, I don't quite understand it, but this is the best Christmas present I could have received."   
  
Lucas, who tried to act as surprised as his wife over this latest achievement, caught a knowing sly look that his grandmother had sent in his direction from across the room.  
  
  
Lucas and Lucilla had debated the necessity of Dara knowing exactly how gifted their children would be shortly before her family's arrival. Lucilla had brought it up while Dara was upstairs napping.   
  
Lucas had attended a conference earlier that day, which had dismissed early. After checking at the station and learning that nothing was happening that would require his attention, he had decided to go home early.   
  
Entering the kitchen he asked his grandmother, "Where's Dara?"   
  
Motioning towards the ceiling she stated, "Upstairs taking a nap, she was worn out after shopping this morning."   
  
Lucas nodded, "Good, she needs the rest." Sitting down he accepted the cup of coffee Lucilla had just placed in front of him. Catching her look he asked evenly, "All right mama, what's on your mind?"   
  
Lucilla sat across from him and asked evenly, "Don't you think it's about time that you told that girl exactly how it is that those babies seem to be learning so fast?"   
  
Lucas slammed his cup down and glared at her disbelievingly, "Are you senile? If I tell her she's liable to run away in fright."   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "Not if you're careful how you explain this to her. I know she loves you and she loves the children, she's a good mother and wife." Seeing the doubt on her grandson's face she reasoned, "Look, you said that she's aware of your ability to 'show' her things, right?"   
  
Lucas nodded reluctantly, she had never referred to that or the dreams that he had entered before their marriage. She had simply accepted it and never mentioned it.   
  
Lucilla continued, "All right then, I'm sure that she'll accept this as well."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "I don't think so mama. I think we need to just leave it like it is. Let her think that they're just extremely gifted children."   
  
Lucilla looked at him sharply, "She's not stupid boy, we both know how curious she is, she'll get suspicious eventually."   
  
Lucas sighed in exasperation, he was loath to the idea, but he knew what would have to be done if that ever happened. Looking at his grandmother in deadly seriousness he stated dangerously, "I will not lose her mama, for any reason. If she does get a little too curious, I'll deal with it, my way. Until then let her continue thinking that they're just very advanced."   
  
Lucilla took in the deadly look across her grandson's face, and then shrugging her shoulders she stated evenly, "We know that you could do that indefinitely, but I think that you also know that that's not how you want to handle your wife or your marriage. You have a good wife and a good marriage, you do what you think you should, but we both know that if she ever becomes aware that you're not totally honest with her she'll leave you. You have her trust and with a woman like Dara that's the biggest part of who she is. If you break that trust you'll break her."   
  
  
Lucas was jerked back to the present by his wife's voice, "Lucas, I asked you how you liked your gift."   
  
Lucas mentally shook himself out of his reveries and smiled at her. Looking at the jacket she had given him to replace the one that had been ruined when he had went into the water, he smiled and replied, "I love it sweetheart, thank you." Motions in her direction he inquired, "How about you, did you like your gift?"   
  
Dara smiled as she looked at the diamond pendant that he had fastened around her neck; it was made with the same intertwining diamond ropes that her wedding ring was, only shaped into a heart.   
  
Later that evening after everyone had eaten their fill of food and friends had came and went as well as the children having worn themselves out playing with their new toys, everyone decided to turn in early.  
  
Dara, who had been suffering from the pain that persisted in her lower back, had asked Lucas that instead of making love if they might simply go to sleep, explaining that her back was bothering again.   
  
Lucas nodded and replied, "That's fine darlin, you need your rest anyway." Motioning for her to turn to her side he held her close as he began massaging her lower back. He knew that it have been bothering her off and on fro most of her pregnancy, but he had always attributed it, as she had, to the beating she had sustained from Landrum.   
  
Finally, after the muscles seemed to quiet in their rebellion she fell asleep. Lucas feeling the even rise and fall of her breathing pulled the covers around them and settling closer to her fell asleep himself.   
  
  
Dara had felt the twinge earlier but had dismissed it after it had ceased and drifted back to sleep, but this time she couldn't dismiss the sharpness of the pain that had started in the lower part of her abdomen and seemed to wrap itself around to meet in excruciating agony in the middle of her back.  
  
Sitting up, careful not to wake her husband she left the bed and went into the bathroom feeling sick from the severity of the pain. After she was sure that she wouldn't be ill she waited a few minutes to see if the pain would return hoping that it was merely false labor.   
  
Deciding that she needed a drink she ventured downstairs for some juice, careful to close the door quietly she checked on the babies as well as Caleb, assuring herself that all three were warm enough she headed towards the stairs.   
  
Confident that the pain earlier had merely been a cramping of some sort she was taken off guard by the severity of the pain that struck her suddenly halfway down t he stairs. She grabbed the railing for support but having been knocked off balance by the severity of the pain, she stumbled and fell halfway down he staircase, unable to stop herself. Once she landed at the bottom the pain became overwhelming in not only her abdomen but her back as well. Finally, the pain engulfed her as she lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Lucas, hearing the noise, came awake instantly. Looking over and finding his wife's side of the bed empty, he quickly oriented himself and grabbing his robe, threw open the bedroom door to go in search of her.   
  
Everyone else, having heard the noise as well, ventured out of his or her room to see what had happened. Kara, not seeing her sister looked at Lucas, "Where's Dara?"   
  
Lucas shrugged as he quickly headed down the stairs stopping short halfway down at the sight of his wife lying on the floor. Taking the remaining steps two at a time, he knelt down and lifted her carefully to a sitting position, pleading with her, "Dara, baby can you hear me?"   
  
Dara opened her eyes and grimaced as she felt another pain hit her. Gripping her husband's hand until the agony ended she stated disheartened, "I'm in labor it started earlier, a pain hit me halfway down the stairs and I stumbled."   
  
Lucas checked and making certain that she wasn't bleeding looked at the people standing on the landing above, "One of you call Crower."   
  
Dara, who was trying to breath through the pains that she was gripped in once more, gripped him once more tightly then once the pain had passed looked to her husband in fright, "There's something wrong, the pains in my back too. Not like before it's worse there then in my stomach."   
  
Lucas nodded his understanding, he had been afraid since Crower had voiced his concerns over the condition of her back that she might have to endure back labor.   
  
Lucilla came to the top of the stairs and stated, "Crower said to meet him at the hospital, he's leaving right now."   
  
Lucas nodded as another pain gripped Dara, this time bringing oblivion with it. Lucas looked down in horror at her still face until he realized that she had fainted from the pain.   
  
Lucas returned once more with his clothes and boots as Kara and Mara came down the stairs and instructed, "You go and get dressed, we'll stay here with her."   
  
Nodding his thanks he ducked into the downstairs bathroom and dressed quickly. When he returned he was extremely careful of her back as he gently lifted her off of the floor as Lucilla came down and covered her with a blanket, stating, "It's freezing out there, she doesn't need a cold on top of everything else."   
Ten minutes later he was placing her on a stretcher and watching as she was taken to an examination room. A few minutes later Crower came out, looking grim.   
  
Lucas took one look at his face and asked with a sinking heart, "She isn't going to be all right, is she?"   
  
Matt spoke evenly, "I'm not going to lie to you, we're going to have to do a c section this time. There's no way that she could endure delivery, plus she's starting to lose some blood."   
  
Lucas nodded his understanding, then asked the question he considered to be of the utmost importance, "We'll she survive?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "Hopefully, yes, but right now I don't know. I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay in the waiting room. She's all ready unconscious, but we're going to have to anesthetize her anyway for this." Lucas, not thrilled with the prospect of leaving his wife alone, nodded curtly.   
  
Rita brought the consent forms for his signature; after he had signed them she motioned towards the waiting room, promising to bring him news as soon as possible.   
  
Shortly after Dara's sisters, as well as Caleb, Lucilla, and Jack all arrived, explaining that they had left Brittany at home with the younger boys and babies. Each waited in silence, offering his or her prayers for the end result. After what seemed an eternity, Matt emerged from eh O.R. breathing a sigh of relief, "You have another healthy daughter, seven pounds even. And Dara is going to be fine, the bleeding was caused by a break in the placental sack, so there wasn't any damage, we got the baby out before it became overly serious. They're taking Dara to a room now, so you can go and see her in a few minutes, but you can see the baby now." With that he motioned for Lucas to follow him.  
  
Emerging from the O.R. Rita walked up and placed the tiny bundle in Lucas' arms. Looking down on the small face, he was overwhelmed by relief. Handing her back to the nurse he asked, "Does she have to go into an incubator too?"   
  
Matt nodded, "She's four weeks early, so just as a precaution." Matt caught the signal that the nurse had just given him and stating, "Come on, Dara is settled so you can go in and see her." Lucas followed Matt to the room and stopped outside of the door as the doctor explained, "Now she's going to be tired for a while and extremely sore from the surgery. So make her rest and take it easy for a while. Not to mention that she also has a sprained ankle from her fall, so she'll be immobile for a few days."   
  
Lucas nodded and grasping the other man's shoulder stated, "Thank you for everything.   
  
Matt, unaccustomed to emotion or gratitude from this man, simply nodded then left.  
  
Lucas stepped in the room and looked down at his wife's face, relaxed in sleep. Placing his hand along her cheek, he kissed her gently as she regained consciousness.   
  
Looking in her husband's face, Dara asked drowsily, "What happened?" Then, moving her hand down towards her now flat stomach her eyes widened in panic.  
  
Lucas placed his hand gently over hers and shook his head, "It's all right, they did a caesarian, the baby is fine, and we have another daughter."   
  
Dara sighed in relief as the tears began sliding down her face. Trying to focus on the events that had led to the birth of her child she asked weakly, "What happened?"   
  
Lucas frowned and inquired, "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Dara thought for a moment before replying, "The last thing that I remember was going downstairs to get something to drink when I felt a sharp sudden pain and then I heard you calling me, but that's it."   
  
Lucas nodded, grateful that she didn't remember the agony that she had endured, then choosing his words carefully he answered her inquiry, "You went into labor early, apparently the pain hit you suddenly, the next thank that I knew you were laying at the bottom of the steps. Crower said that you were having back labor, so he thought that a c-section would be better for you. How do you feel?"   
  
Dara shrugged exhaustedly, "Tired and sore, my stomach feels like someone beat me in it."   
  
Lucas took her hand and after kissing it, held it next to his cheek, voicing his thoughts, he stated, "Darlin, I think that we need to give serious consideration to not having anymore children. It seems to put you thru the mill. We have four and I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."   
  
Dara smiled weakly, "We'll discuss it later on, besides I don't seem to be in any condition to consider having another baby at the moment." Lucas nodded his acceptance of her statement, knowing now wasn't the time to discuss it.   
  
Rita chose that moment to enter and examine Dara. Smiling brightly she stated, "Well, I see that you're awake. I have someone who cant wait to meet you, but it'll have to wait until the morning."   
  
Dara looked at her incredulously, "What do you mean, 'the morning'? I want to see my baby. Now!"   
  
Rita looked at her indulgingly, "Now Mrs. Buck, you just had a c-section and your daughter is in the incubator for tonight, just as a precaution, but it's just going to have to wait until the morning."   
  
Dara narrowed her gaze at the woman, "The hell it is! I just went thru hell to bring that child into the world. I want to see my daughter!" With that she threw the covers aside and attempted to stand. Dara knew the minute she sat up so quickly that she had made a mistake, but she was determined to see her baby.   
  
Lucas, seeing that she was about to collapse, quickly caught her. Holding her upright, he growled at Rita, "Go find Crower."   
  
Rita stood trying to decide what to do; she was put out by Dara's stubborn attitude, but she also didn't want to incur Lucas Buck's wrath either. So she stood for a moment trying to decide what to do.   
  
Lucas, having grown impatient and knowing his wife's stubborn streak, made the decision for her by ordering brusquely, "NOW!" Sending her fleeing out the door to quickly find Crower. Lucas was trying to placate his wife when Matt entered, alone, Rita having declined to return.  
  
Looking at Dara he stated, "I'm glad that you're awake but I would prefer you to stay put. I'll remind you that you've just had a c-section and that you need your rest."   
  
Dara shook her head obstinately, "Not until I see my baby."   
  
Matt looked at her incredulously, "She's in the incubator for tonight, she is four weeks early, and although she weighed in well enough and is fully developed, I'd rather be safe than sorry."   
  
Dara nodded her head at his logic, "All right then I'll go to the nursery."   
  
Matt looked her as though she had just said that she would fly without wings. "No, you wont, you're too weak. You lost some blood and you need your rest."   
  
Dara looked at him stubbornly, "You have two choices Dr. Crower, either you order a wheelchair and let me go see my child or I walk there on my own. Take your pick."   
  
Matt looked at Lucas who had remained silent and asked, "She's your wife, cant you do anything?"   
  
Lucas shook his head; "She's not going to be satisfied until she sees the baby. Just get a wheelchair in here and let her go in there for five minutes."   
  
Matt looked at her hopefully, "If I let you go, do you promise to get back in that bed and do what you're told, including taking something for the pain?"   
  
Dara nodded solemnly and held up her hand, "Scouts honor."   
  
Matt sighed in defeat, "All right, damned. You win, I'll get a chair hang on." Matt stepped outside to order a chair.  
  
Just then Kara came in and asked with concern, "Are you all right?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Yes, I'm going to see my baby, that's all."   
  
Kara looked at her sister incredulously, "Dara, you just had surgery, you need to rest. They'll bring the baby in tomorrow."   
  
Dara shook her head, "No. I went thru hell to have that child and I want to see her. Tonight, not tomorrow, now my mind is mad up so everyone be quiet about it." With that she dropped the subject as Matt entered pushing a chair.   
  
Unhooking her IV bag and hanging in on the chair, Matt nodded his okay for Lucas to lift her off of the bed and lower her into the chair. Five minutes later Matt had taken her daughter from the incubator for her to be held for a few minutes by her mother.   
  
Lucas shook his head at the picture she made holding their daughter close to her and smiling.   
  
Matt reluctantly took the baby from her and placed her back in the incubator, and then turning to Dara she stated, "A promise is a promise, back to your bed."   
  
When they had returned her to her room Matt noticed as Lucas lifted her out of the chair the grimace of pain the crossed her face. Shaking his head he stated, rather than asked, "You're hurting, aren't you."   
  
Dara was about to shake her head when the aching increased, lowering her head she admitted reluctantly, "Maybe just a little."   
  
Matt nodded, "I thought so." With that he stepped outside to order her medication.   
  
A moment later Rita stepped thru the door once more and asked cautiously, "Now can I give you your medication?"   
  
Dara nodded and waited patiently as Rita re hung her IV bag, and then injected a syringe into the line. Checking the line she nodded, satisfied, "There, that should take effect in a couple of minutes." With that she left giving them some privacy before the medication began working.   
  
Lucas held her hand as he shook his head at her stubbornness, "You, are very hard headed. You do know that, don't you?"   
  
Dara nodded, "But just think, that's part of what makes our marriage so exciting."   
  
Lucas laughed at her statement, "You're right and I wouldn't want you to be any other way." Noticing how she was fighting to keep her eyes open he asked softly, "Are you feeling any better yet?"   
  
Dara nodded her head and replied sleepily, "And very sleepy."   
  
Lucas placed his hand on her cheek and instructed softly, "Well, close your eyes and let the medication do its thing." Watching her as she closed her eyes, he sat with her until she was sound asleep.   
  
Mat came back in just as he was about to leave. Motioning towards her, Matt asked, "Did she fall asleep?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I assume that she's out for the night."   
  
Matt replied, "Pretty much, she'll be very sore tomorrow especially in her stomach. Before you ask everything seems fine at this point if you and she decide to have another baby, but there is one thing that we need to discuss. It's going to take a few months for her stomach to heal from the caesarian, which means that she doesn't need any more surprise pregnancies."   
  
Lucas nodded his agreement, "I was thinking about that earlier, can she take the birth control pill?"   
  
Matt considered for a moment, "I don't see why not, but we have six weeks before we need to worry about." With that he followed Lucas out of the room.  
  
Lucas went to the waiting room where everyone was waiting patiently. Smiling proudly at them he put their fears to rest, "She's going to be fine, a little sore and very tired for a while, but other than that she and baby are fine."   
  
Both sisters sighed in relief, as did Jack and Caleb. Lucas noticed his grandmother nod her head as she replied, "I didn't have any doubt that she wouldn't be fine."   
  
Leaving the hospital Lucas noticed the sun beginning to rise and felt his spirits lift with it, realizing that the rage that used to drive him seemed dim compared to the love that was now the source of his energy.  
  
  
Dara was allowed to return home after three days in the hospital and Matt's satisfaction in her progress. Her stomach still ached from the surgery, but other than that and the twisted ankle she had sustained from her fall, she felt fine.   
  
Matt and Lucas both agreed that it would be better if she weren't allowed crutches, that way she would have no alternative other than rest as she had been ordered to do.   
  
Both Lucas and Dara had given great consideration the entire length of her hospital stay as to the baby's name. Finally Dara suggested Katherine Lucilla, after her and Lucas' grandmother.   
  
Caleb, as with his brother and sister, had decided that Katherine was too long for a little baby, so he nicknamed her Rinie, which met with his parent's approval.   
  
Dara's family was thrilled by the prospect of having been present for the birth of her baby. Kara had just voiced that opinion, sitting upstairs with Dara when Lucas entered the room to greet his wife.   
  
Not paying any particular attention to the conversation as he was looking for something in the closet. He was totally caught off guard when Kara casually mentioned,   
  
"You know, you should have the babies christened. You didn't have Alex and Riesa christened, so if you do it in the next couple of days we can be here for it."   
  
Lucas stood very still, silently waiting for his wife's answer. She hadn't mentioned when the twins were born wanting to have them christened and Lucas hadn't suggested it. Now he waited with baited breath for Dara's reply.   
  
Finally, she stated, "Kara, you know that I don't prescribe to any particular religion you know how I feel about that."   
  
Lucas sighed in relief. Although she had a very strong belief and faith in God, she had explained to him before that she didn't believe in any one particular religion, rather that it was up to the individual to live by what his or her conscience dictated. He clearly remembered a statement that she had made one time on the subject,   
  
"I really don't think that when I get to the gates of heaven that God will have taken attendance of all my time in a church, rather that he'll look and see what was in my heart and how much faith and belief I have in his presence, as well as how I treated others."   
  
Lucas, thinking the conversation was over nearly froze when Kara offered the one reason that would sway Dara's feelings, "I know your opinion, but you know how mama and daddy would feel if they were here, so do it for them. Besides, it's family tradition."   
  
Lucas listened intently and with a sinking heart as she finally gave in and agreed to call the preacher who had performed their mother's funeral service to see about christening all three children. Lucas knew he couldn't allow them to be christened, but he had no idea how to convince his wife of it without disclosing deep secrets he didn't want to expose.  
  
Masking his frustrations as he re entered the bedroom he answered his wife calmly when she asked if he had heard the conversation between her and her sister. Shaking his head he lied convincingly, "No darlin. I'm sorry I didn't. Why?"   
  
Dara explained, "Kara thinks that we should have the babies christened while they're here to attend. What do you think?"  
  
Careful to hide his anxiousness, he replied nonchalantly, "I thought that we had decided that we didn't want to do that. That we were going to let the kids decide for themselves when they were older."   
  
Kara interrupted, "Well it's just a family tradition, you're not baptizing them. You're just formally naming them."   
  
Lucas looked at her with irritation, "I thought that was what we did when we filled out their birth certificates."   
  
Dara looked at him in surprise, she had never heard him use that tone with either of her sisters. He had always seemed to like them.   
  
Seeing the withering look his wife was now giving him, he reconsidered his words, "I'm sorry, I've just never gone in for all of those fancy ceremonies and such, and Dara and I had already discussed this and I thought that we had it settled. It's just upsetting to have our decision suddenly changed around." With that he left the room to go downstairs.  
  
Kara looked at her sister in concern, "I didn't mean to offend him, should I apologize?"   
  
Dara shook her head, not certain herself what had brought his change in temper, stating simply, "No, leave it alone. I'll talk to him later."   
  
  
Lucas ventured downstairs in search of his grandmother, finding her in the kitchen and checking to make certain that no one else was around he motioned for her to join him outside in the garden swing.   
  
Taking a seat on the bench Lucilla asked impatiently, "All right, boy. What's on your mind?"   
  
Sighing in frustration he ground out, "She's considering having all three babies christened."   
  
Lucilla stared at him in disbelief, "She cant do that, do you have any idea what would happen if she does?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I have an idea."   
  
Lucilla considered a moment; no child born with Buck blood flowing through their veins had ever been christened. Oh, the women like herself and she was certain, Dara had, but not the offspring. There were simply too many dangers involved. It was one thing to ignore and insult someone, but to do it in their own house was stupidity, which is what it would be to have the children christened.   
  
Lucilla shook her head in dismay, "You have to stop her."   
  
Lucas looked at her and answered sarcastically, "Oh really, I would never have thought of that mama. Now how in the hell do you propose that I do that?"   
  
Lucilla eyed him evenly, "You're going to have to tell her."   
  
Lucas shook his head vehemently, "Not on your life, if she ever finds out she'll leave and take the kids with her. even Caleb, and since she's legally his mother now she could do it."   
  
Lucilla furrowed her brow in concentration, then her eyes lit up with an idea.   
  
Lucas looked at her hopefully, "You've thought of something?"  
  
  
Lucilla nodded, "Yes, I have and you wont have to tell her."   
  
Lucas nodded, "All right, what do I do?"   
  
Lucilla smiled, "Simple, you need to reason with her."   
  
Lucas looked at her in disbelief, "What do you mean, 'reason' with her? I cant give her a good reason not to do it, aside from telling her the exact reason and that puts us back to square one."   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "Correct me if I'm wrong but she's more reasonable when she's asleep, right?"  
  
Lucas nodded, comprehending, "She'll think that it's her idea then I wont have to say a word."   
  
Lucilla patted his arm, "Now you're catching on" Looking at him sternly, she advised, "But wait until tonight when everyone else is in bed. You cant afford to be interrupted, too much is riding on this."   
  
Lucas nodded, and then considering a moment he asked with concern, "What if she's not exactly sound asleep? With her resting as much as she has and she's a light sleeper anyway, she might remember."   
  
Lucilla shook her head, "I'll make up a little night cap for her tonight, and you just make that she drinks it. She'll sleep till the morning and whatever happens she won't remember it, I promise. I'll take care of the babies tonight, just make sure that she nurses Rinie before you give to her."  
  
Lucas glanced at her cautiously, "It wont hurt her, will it?"  
  
Lucilla looked at him with hurt at his mistrust in her eyes, "You know better than that, I wouldn't hurt that girl. No it wont hurt her, it'll just make your job a little easier." Seeing him debating the issue she reasoned with him, "Look boy, you have exactly two choices, either you tell her everything, which you seem reluctant to do, or you do it this way, but you cant have it both ways. One thing is for sure, you cant let her have them babies christened."   
  
Lucas nodded his head at her statement, "You're right, lets do it your way." Satisfied that he had made the best decision given the circumstances, he went back inside muttering to himself, "Dara, I hope that you if you ever find this out that you'll understand."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26  
  
Lucas had done as Lucilla had said and made certain that he was the next to last person to go upstairs, the last being Lucilla. Venturing to nursery after Dara's family had all said their goodnights and went to bed, he found Rinie awake. Carefully picking her up from her crib, he stated softly, "Come on little one, we need to let mama feed you for the night."   
  
As with the twins Dara had decided to breast feed, but the difference this time seemed to be that she was having a much easier time with it as well as being able to pump enough milk to fill bottles just in case she wasn't able to tend to the feedings herself.   
  
Opening the door Lucas saw that Dara was still awake, watching television.   
  
Dara, seeing that he was holding the baby, asked anxiously, "She's all right isn't she, I didn't hear her cry."   
  
Lucas nodded, ""She's fine, I went in to check and caught her before she could start, but I do think that she's hungry."   
  
Dara sat up, bracing her back with some pillows before taking the baby.  
  
Lucas watched, transfixed at the sight of his wife nursing their daughter. He had seen her do so often enough with the twins, but he never ceased to be amazed at the sight or that of her body.  
  
As with the twins she quickly dropped the weight gained during her pregnancy, as well as the stretch marks, but the difference this time was the scar from the operation that now marked her abdomen. Her first day home she had wanted to take a long bath, but with her ankle injured she was having a difficult time managing, Lucas seeing her dilemma had quickly solved the situation by running her water and helping her to undress before carrying her to the tub.  
  
After she was satisfied, he had helped her out and was helping her to dry off as she leaned against the dresser for support, when she glanced up into the huge mirror and caught sight of the scar, which wasn't quite healed yet.   
  
Lucas could see the embarrassment and self-consciousness beginning as she snatched the towel from his hands and quickly wrapped it around herself muttering that she could finish.   
  
Shaking his head furiously he gently unwrapped the towel and turned her to face him. Kneeling down he looked at the scar, and then standing up he tilted her face up to hold her gaze as he stated softly, "Don't ever be ashamed of anything about your body around me. That scar will fade away once it's healed, and even if it doesn't you're still the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, nothing will ever change that, do you understand?"   
  
Dara nodded silently as the tears began sliding down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around him and burying her head against his chest she stated, "I love you, you do know that don't you?"   
  
Lucas smiled down her; "I could surely have guessed it by now."   
  
Bringing himself back to the present as she finished nursing the baby and gently patted her back, he waited patiently until she handed her back to him. Turning to her before he opened the door he asked, in what he hoped was a casual voice, "Would you like something to drink? I was going down for a cup of coffee."   
  
Re positioning her nightgown, she nodded, "Yes, I would, thank you honey."   
  
With that he returned to the nursery, after changing the baby and settling her in her crib, as well as checking on the twins he ventured into the kitchen in search of his grandmother.  
  
  
Lucilla turned when she heard him approach, "Has she already nursed the baby?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yes, and Alex and Riesa are settled for the night. I checked the refrigerator in the nursery, there's three bottles of milk that she pumped in there for Rinie, so we should be all right."   
  
Lucilla sighed in relief, "Good, once she drinks this and you do what you have to she'll be out for the night." Seeing the turmoil raging inside of him she shook her head, "You cant back out now, boy. We don't have a choice and don't worry about it, she wont remember a thing, just make certain that she thinks not christening the children is her idea, that way she'll be more inclined to back her sisters down about it."   
  
Lucas nodded, "How are you going to give it to her?"   
  
Lucilla, who had just determined that the concoction was ready, reached for a mug and emptied the contents of the small pan into it. After she had thoroughly washed the pan to remove any traces of it's contents, she motioned towards the mug. "I mixed it in a cup of hot chocolate, that way she wont notice the taste. Just make sure that you wash that cup our really good."   
  
Lucas, remembering the reason he had given his wife for coming downstairs, poured himself a cup of coffee, looking at his grandmother squarely he asked, "You're certain that this wont hurt her?"   
  
Lucilla nodded, "The only thing it will do is put her out and make her forget whatever you do to convince her not to go through with the christenings. All you have to do is get her to drink it, don't worry about her finishing it. I added something to make sure that she would drink it all. Once you see her starting to get tired, put her under and do your part to convince her that will do the rest."   
  
Lucas sighed in resignation, "All right, damned. Let me get this over with." Taking both mugs he headed once more upstairs, opening the door carefully he smiled as he handed her the cup intended for her.   
  
Smiling up at him she stated, "Thank you honey. I was wanting some cocoa."   
  
Setting his own cup down he positioned himself on the bed next to her, watching as she took a sip. Sitting up he motioned for her to move closer to him as he placed his arm around her.  
  
Dara took up the mug again and took a long drink as she stated, "I don't know what you put in here, but this is good. "   
  
Lucas watched as she finished the entire cup. Glancing down at her every few minutes to see her reaction, he noticed that she was beginning to yawn.  
  
Glancing up and catching his perusal she smiled sheepishly as she put her hand over her mouth to stifle her yawn as she offered, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm more tire than I thought. I cant seem to stop yawning."   
  
Lucas nodded, "It's all right darlin, you're probably just tired." Lucas continued watching her closely for a few minutes more until he noticed that she was beginning to fall asleep.   
  
Bracing himself for what he had to do, he turned towards her and gripped her arms gently he shook her gently until she opened her eyes quickly. Seeing that she was losing her struggle against the drowsiness he knew now was the right time. "Dara?"   
  
Opening her eyes slightly, she mumbled sleepily, "What?"  
  
Lucas held her arms as he ordered, "Dara, look at me."   
  
Dara opened her eyes a little more as she sighed sleepily. Not able to resist the pull of his gaze due to the drowsiness she simply let herself be drawn deeper into his eyes.   
  
Lucas could see by the expression on her face that she was totally under. Softly he asked, "Dara, can you hear me?"   
  
Gazing at him blankly she answered in a far away voice, "Yes."   
  
Knowing that she was fully entranced, he fulfilled his intentions. "Dara, you don't want to have the children christened, do you understand me?"   
  
Still staring blankly ahead, she asked, "Why not?"   
  
Lucas shook his head as he thought, [Even like this she's still stubborn.] Sighing, he reiterated, "Dara, YOU don't want to have the children christened, YOU don't think that it's a good idea. It's not what WE decided when they were born, if anyone insists that's what you'll tell them, do you understand me?"   
  
As though far away, she relied, "Yes."   
  
Lucas sighed hopefully, "Why aren't we going to christen the children?"   
  
Answering his inquiry, she replied automatically, "Because I don't want them to be, its not what we decided, "   
  
Lucas nodded, "That's right, darlin. It's your idea not to christen them, understand?"   
  
Dara continued staring blankly ahead as she nodded before replying, "Yes."   
  
Certain that he had accomplished what he had set out to do, Lucas place his hand along her cheek as he stared deep into her eyes, drawing her further into his gaze, "Dara, I want you to go to sleep now, when you wake up in the morning you wont remember any of this. The only thing that you'll remember is that you decided that you didn't want to have the children christened. Do you understand?"   
  
Nodding she replied automatically, "Yes."   
  
With that he kissed her as he ordered softly, "Go to sleep now." He watched as she closed her eyes and fell limp in his arms. Shifting her to a reclining position he covered her and then remembering his grandmother's words he took both mugs and ventured to the kitchen to find Lucilla waiting for him.   
  
Looking at him she asked anxiously, "Well?"   
  
Lucas sighed and nodded his head, "She's out." Going to the sink he thoroughly washed the cups and placed them in the dishwasher as his grandmother can to stand next to him.   
  
"I know that she's out, did you do it?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yes, she thinks that it's her idea not to have them christened, she shouldn't remember anything other than that."   
  
Satisfied she patted his arm comfortingly, "Quit fretting you didn't have a choice this was the only way. Why don't you go on up and go to bed, I'll tend to the babies tonight."   
  
Lucas sighed heavily, "All right, good night then." With that he returned to his bedroom. Opening the door he went to stand next to the bed and watch his wife sleeping. Bending down he placed a kiss on her lips as he murmured, "I do love you." Then, straitening he undressed and crawled into the bed next to her, careful of her stomach he pulled her close to him. Feeling her relax deeper as he settled her against him he followed her into sleep.  
  
  
The next morning Dara woke, feeling fully rested and ready to face the day. After she had dressed she insisted on going downstairs to eat breakfast, knowing that her family would be leaving in two days.   
  
Lucas had tried to persuade her to stay in bed at least one more day and although her ankle was still tender as was her stomach, she still insisted on going downstairs. Allowing her to attempt the stairs after a couple of steps he could see that she was having more difficulty than if he simply carried her down. Ignoring her protests, he bent down and swung her into his arms as he finished descending the steps. Carrying her through to the dining room where everyone else was waiting, he ignored the stares as he placed her in her chair.   
  
Mara asked hesitantly, "I thought that Dara was going to stay in bed another day or two."   
  
Lucas smiled ruefully, "So did I, but she insisted on coming down, and since her ankle is still bothering her it was easier and less painful for her if I carried her." Seeming to have satisfied everyone's curiosity he began filling his plate for the morning meal.   
  
He was concentration on the stack of pancakes in front of him when he heard Kara ask her sister, "Are you going to call the preacher today about christening the kids?"   
  
Lucas glanced up as did Lucilla, both careful to mask their anxiety over her answer.   
  
Looking at her sister, Dara replied, "No, I thought about it last night and I've changed my mind. it wasn't what Lucas and I decided on when they were born. I think that we'll stick to the original plan and let them make up their own minds when they're older."   
  
Lucas glanced at his grandmother to find the relief he felt at Dara's answer mirrored in her eyes.   
  
Kara looked at her sister disbelievingly, "I thought that you were going to follow family tradition?"   
  
Dara glanced at her sister in irritation as she replied, "The decision as to how those children are raised belongs to Luca and I, and this is what we decided and I really don't like being questioned about it?"   
  
Taken back by her sister's statement, Kara replied apologetically, "I'm sorry, you're right of course it is your decision. I was just a little shocked, that's all."   
  
Dara smiled in return of her sister's apology, "It's all right, but that is my decision, I just ask that you respect it." With that she too ate her breakfast.  
  
  
Two day later saw the departure of Dara's family. Although Lucas did like her family he was glad to see them leave, giving him privacy with his family.   
  
After they had departed, Lucilla pulled him aside and stated, "I think that it's about time I was heading back home as well. You seem to have everything under control here so you don't need me."   
  
Nodding his appreciation he replied, "Thank you for helping us out here."   
  
Looking at her grandson she offered, "You're welcome but I have some advice for you. You cant keep her from finding out what's going on indefinitely. The twins are starting to walk now as well as being able to talk. When Rinie starts doing all of those things just as early she's not going to buy that all three are that advanced. She's going to want some answers and I hope you have good ones, because if you lose her you'll lose the best part of yourself with her."   
  
Narrowing his gaze he replied acidly, "I have no intentions of losing her, I'll do what I have to in order to keep her."   
  
Shaking her head sadly, she stated, "You may not have any say about keeping her if she ever realizes everything that you've kept hidden from her. She may take the choice away with her." Turning she went upstairs to pack and prepare to leave. After an hour she was packed and having said goodbye to everyone was on her way home.  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
After having been pronounced once more healthy, Dara focused her energy and attention on her family as well as helping during her free time at the center. After Matt had suggested that she begin taking birth control pills she and Lucas resumed their nightly activities, finding that after two years of marriage as well as two pregnancies, that they still shared the same magic in their lovemaking as before. Dara found herself as happy as she had thought possible until she was faced with everything her husband had tried to hide from her.   
  
It had started simple enough; she was feeding Riesa and Alex, both having been advanced to more solid foods. Placing a bowl of soup in front of them, both having also learned quickly how to use a spoon with little fuss, she turned her back to recover the pot on the stove when she heard a bowl hit the floor, turning and seeing that it was Alex's bowl she asked, "What's the matter, sweetie you know your soup over?"   
  
With that she started to bend down and pick it up when she noticed Alex focusing his gaze on the bowl. When she started to reach for it, it flew across the room. Standing quickly she stared, wide-eyed at her child, trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed.   
  
Riesa watching what was transpiring and not to be outdone by her brother looked at her own bowl, then moving her head to the side sent the bowl flying in the same direction without having touched it.   
  
Dara looked at her children as she asked quietly, "How did you do that?"   
  
Taking them both from their high chairs, she took them upstairs and after changing them settled them down for their naps. After feeding Rinie she went to her room and sat on the edge of the bed trying to fathom what had just happened.   
  
Deciding that she couldn't really think about it at the moment she ventured downstairs to the living room. With no particular reason in mind, she decided to peruse the glass-covered bookshelves; she wasn't looking for anything in particular when her eyes fell on a bright green book with a black spine, [Strange}, she thought, [I don't remember seeing this one before.] Although she knew that with the assortment of books in the house that it was quite possible for her to have missed it, she as well as Lucas and now Caleb, were all voracious readers, each with a variety of tastes.   
  
Taking the book, curious as to its contents, she went over to the sofa and laid the book on the coffee table to search through the contents. Opening it she discovered that it was a photo album. Dara wasn't sure why this one was placed where it had been, all the other albums were grouped together, even the one's of the children's pictures and their wedding album.   
  
Glancing at the faded and yellowed photos and sketches her eyes fell on one of an old farmhouse. Taking the photo out of the album she studies it closer, as she an image flashed before her. Shocked she dropped the photo and stared at it as if it were a snake. Realizing that it was the Temple farmhouse before it had been burned, she cautiously picked the photo up once more.   
  
This time the image came in a complete picture, one she didn't want to see. Merlyn Temple was lying on a bed when Lucas entered and placed his hands gently on either side of her head before twisting it effectively breaking her neck.  
  
Throwing the photo down not believing what she had just seen she quickly turned the page and came across another photo of Lucas as a teenager, studying the photo she saw the image of him sitting at a bench with his grandmother as she was instruction him. Watching as he focused his attention on the glass sitting on the table in front of him she saw him send the glass flying against the tree in front of the table.   
  
Turning the pages once more unable to stop herself she came to a picture of what she assumed was Gabriel Buck. Focusing on the photo she watched horror as Lucas forced poison down his throat and watched him die.  
  
Slamming the book shut she shook her head in desperation and denial as the tears started, repeating to herself, "Dear God, it can't be. I'm wrong it can't be true."   
  
Considering what course of action she should take she heard the front door open as Caleb came in from school. Meeting him in the hall she spoke quickly as she pushed him up the stairs, "Caleb, I want you to pack a bag. Hurry! When you're finished I want you to help me with the babies."   
  
Looking at his mother strangely he asked, "What's the matter, mama. Why do we need to pack?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "Honey please, I can't explain right now, but we have to hurry, all right?" Hurrying to her room she quickly packed her own clothes and before she could think about it, the photo next to the bed of the entire family.   
  
Going across the hall to the nursery she quickly packed the children's things as well.   
  
Caleb came in, carrying his suitcase, "What now?"   
  
Dara threw him her keys, "Put these things in the car, the grand prix, and put the baby seats in there too please, and hurry." Doing as she asked he was back in a few minutes to take the rest of the bags before returning once more to help carry one of the babies.   
  
After they had strapped the babies in to their seats she quickly started the car. Checking her watch she sighed with relief, it was only four. Lucas usually didn't come home until after five or six.   
  
Caleb glanced at her in uncertainty, "Mama, where are we going and why the big hurry?"  
  
Sighing, she explained grimly, "We need to get away from your father for a little while, Caleb. I'm sorry but from right now it's for the best. I wont keep you from him if that's what you want, I'll leave the choice up to you."   
  
Thinking over her words he shook his head, "No, I want to stay with you, but where are we going to stay?" Dara considered for a moment, she still had her house by the river. Knowing that her choices were limited she drove in that direction.  
  
  
Lucas sensed that something was wrong the minute that he walked in the door.   
  
Checking upstairs first, he found the drawers left open, most of them completely empty. Checking the closet, he found most of Dara's things in there gone as well. Passing by her side of the bed he noticed that the photo she kept on her side of their family, was gone too.   
  
Moving to Caleb's room he found a good portion of his things missing as well. Then checking the nursery he realized as he found most of their clothing gone, that his wife had left and rather quickly. The only thing he didn't understand was why.  
  
Heading to the kitchen he stopped and closing her eyes could see the scene that had unfolded there earlier. Sighing in frustration he still couldn't fathom her reason, he knew that the twins showing their abilities would spook her, but not enough to make her pack and leave.   
  
Going to the living room he saw the final key to the mystery laying on the coffee table. Waling over to it he found the three photos that he had 'seen' earlier. Closing his eyes he called the images to mind, seeing the scenes unfold in front of him, he opened his eyes and swore, "Damn!" Everything that he had tried to protect her from finding out had come full circle to slap him in the face.   
  
He hadn't thought about the possibility of her 'seeing' the photos the way he could. Snatching the book he opened a drawer and shoved it in there. Thinking aloud he stated, "If it's the last thing that I do, I'm going to burn that dammed book." With that he went out the door to find his family.  
  
  
Dara was thankful that she had kept the utilities on as well as leaving the beds and television there. She had intended for the house to be used in the summer and on weekends or when her family visited, but in any event she was grateful that she had kept it.   
  
After stopping by the grocery store and buying the necessities she pulled in the driveway. Caleb helped her unload everything and get the babies settled for the night.   
  
Caleb had went to take a shower while Dara was stocking the cabinets in the kitchen, she had opened the door to the refrigerator to remove a pitcher of tea and pour herself a glass, when she closed the door once more, Lucas was standing behind it.   
  
Yelping in surprise and dropping the pitcher, which he caught before it could spill more than a drop or two. She backed into the counter with fear in her eyes.   
  
Lucas saw the look in her eyes and felt a knifing pain in his heart. One of the most precious things in their marriage was the fact that Dara had always trusted him and had never questioned him. Seeing the fear instead of love in her eyes was the worst punishment he could have been dealt.   
  
Sighing in misery, he stated, "I'm not going to pretend that I don't understand why you left. I found the book and I know what happened with Alex and Riesa today. I had hoped that you would never find out about any of what you 'saw', but I didn't think that you could really 'see' pictures in that way. All that I can say is that I'm sorry and that I love you."   
  
Dara swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him sadly as she accused, "You lied to me. That was why you wanted me to drop my research about Merlyn Temple, wasn't it? I can almost understand why you did to your father. I've heard the stories and I know what the 'accident' was that gave you that scar, but what did that poor girl do to deserve what you did to her?"   
  
Lucas sighed as he replied; "I thought I was putting her out of her misery. She was already mentally handicapped. Gage bashed her head in she would have been in a vegetative state for the rest of her life, I thought that I was being kind. And as far as my father goes, yes that's nine-tenths of the reason that I did what I did. The other reason was because I was tired of him coming home drunk and deciding to 'punish' me. I'm sorry, I wished that I could change the past to spare you the pain of my actions but I cant. And maybe I should have told you but I can't change that either. All that I can do it say that I'm sorry and beg you to come back."   
  
Dara shook her head as the tears began streaming down her face, "All the whispers and innuendoes, what else don't I know about, how many other things did you hide from me? I trusted you and you made a fool of me. I've overlooked things that I knew were to say the least, odd, but I accepted that as being a part of who you are. But I don't know if I can accept this, I'm sorry I need some time to figure everything out."   
  
At that moment Caleb came in the kitchen, seeing his father standing there, his eyes widened as he asked in concern, "Mama, are you all right?"   
  
Lucas continued watching Dara as he ordered his son, "She's fine Caleb, go on in the other room so that your mother and I can't talk."   
  
Caleb glanced at his mother questioningly, Dara met his eyes and nodded her head, "Go on sweetie, I'm fine do as your father says." Shrugging his shoulders, Caleb turned and headed back to the living room.   
  
After a few minutes they heard the television come to life. Narrowing his gaze he challenged dangerously, "You know that I could make you come back, don't you."   
  
Pushing the fear that had welled inside of her back down she nodded slowly, "Yes, I know that you could, but deep down I don't think that you want me to come back unless it's on my own. You didn't fall in love with a puppet and I don't think that's what you want now."   
  
Lucas sighed dejectedly as he asked, imploringly, "What else do you want me to do Dara? Do you want me on my knees begging for your forgiveness, what will it take to get you back where you belong?"   
  
Dara shook her head and looked at him sadly as she implored, "Don't you understand? It's not a matter of you doing anything, it's a matter of my being able to accept what you've done."   
  
Lucas crossed the space between them in the blink of an eye and grabbed by the arms as he ground out beseechingly, "Please, lets just forget all of this and get the kids and go home."   
  
Dara taking in the frantic look in his eyes shook her head as she stated miserably, "Don't you think that I wouldn't love to forget what I've seen and know, but I cant. If it was just me I could probably do just that, but I have four other lives to consider, you never breathed a word about what to expect with the children. You knew the whole time that Alex and Riesa's accomplishments were more than just them being advanced, didn't you think that I had a right to know? I'm their mother damned, how were you going to explain it when Rinie began doing everything early, not to mention doing things like throwing things across a room without ever touching them."   
  
Lucas hung his head as he slacked his grip on her arms, then pulling her to him fiercely he shut his eyes tightly as he begged softly, "Please darlin, don't do this. I'm begging you. Don't take away our family; I can't stand the idea of living without you and the kids. I need you with me, don't do this to be, baby."   
  
Held tightly in his embrace, Dara pushed down her desire to do as he asked and simply ignore what she now knew, but she knew that she had to be strong for her children. Breaking his embrace she stepped back with tears streaming down her face, shaking her head dismally. "I'm sorry, I cant I need some time to think. I wont keep the children from seeing you and I wont breathe one word about what I 'saw' but I just don't know if I can live with you, knowing what I do anymore."   
  
Lucas nodded his head sadly, "All right, I'll give you time if that's what you need. Just tell me that there's hope."   
  
Dara shook her head, "I cant promise that, I don't know it myself right now."   
  
Anger welled inside of him as he glared at her, "Fine." With that he stalked out of the house leaving her weeping, sadly.   
  
Caleb had heard the exchange from the next room. Deciding to give his mother some privacy he shook his head sadly, "Poor Mama." With that he went upstairs to bed.  
  
  
After Lucas had left, he drove around a while before deciding to head to the office.   
  
Floyd had the desk for the night and was asleep at his desk when Lucas entered. Walking over Lucas kicked the chair leg out from under him, bringing him to land on his backside, startling him awake.   
  
Floyd looked up into Lucas' angry face as he heard, "Is that what Fulton County pays you for Floyd, to nap?"   
  
Floyd regained his feet quickly and replied sheepishly, "Sorry Lucas."   
  
Lucas motioned towards the door, "Go do a patrol, I'll be here for awhile."   
  
Floyd nodded as he grabbed his keys, he assumed that for Lucas to be here this time of night must mean trouble at home with Dara and he didn't want to catch anymore of his anger over it.  
  
Lucas went to his office and closed the door before sitting back in his desk chair. Sitting back he contemplated his options, which weren't many. He knew Dara's stubbornness and he also knew that she wouldn't come back until she had come to grips with what she now knew.   
  
Cursing himself for not following his grandmother's advice and telling her sooner. He knew that she felt betrayed in the fact that she had given him her trust and as she saw it he had misused it.   
  
Glancing at the corner of his desk and studying the picture taken of her on their wedding day as well as the more recent one of the two of them together he decided that he couldn't withstand the temptation any longer, he glanced at the clock. Eleven, he knew that she would have finished nursing Rinie and have the babies settled for the night by now and that she would be climbing into the bed ready to be up for Rinie's next feeding.   
  
Closing his eyes he concentrated until he found her, he had been right she was on the verge of sleep. Delving deeper into him self he set about his purpose.  
  
  
After Dara had exhausted her tears she went to check on her children. After tucking Caleb in as well as Alex and Riesa, she took Rinie from her bassinet, seeing her on the verge of crying, ready for her feeding. After she had satisfied the baby's hunger and settling hr back in the bassinet she took a quick shower and climbed into her old bed, finding herself emotionally and physically drained. Closing her eyes she found sleep quicker than she had hoped.   
  
That's when the dreams started. In the dream she awoke to find her husband lying next to her, just as she was about to say something he placed his finger against her lips to silence her as he descended to take possession of her mouth with his.   
  
Reaching out to push him away he gently took both of her small hands in his larger ones, raising her arms over her head he pinned them there by holding her wrists in one hand firmly as he lowered his head to once again reclaim her mouth. Kissing her gently at first he increased his demand gradually until she met him in response. Then, burying his head against her shoulder he trailed the length of hr throat down past her collarbone to her breast.   
  
Dara found herself lost in desire, then reality intruded into her mind as the images flashed in front of her. Jerking her hands free and pushing him away she sat up to find him gone.   
  
Sitting up with a start at the realization that it was a dream she hit the mattress in frustration at her treacherous mind. Realizing that the front of her gown was damp, she got up quietly to change.   
  
Going to the bathroom and closing the door as she turned the light on she turned and gasped when she looked in the mirror; her gown was damp due to the milk that had seeped from her breasts.   
  
Thinking aloud she stated, "That's impossible I just fed her an hour ago. I couldn't be leaking milk, unless...." Leaving the thought unspoken as she remembered the specter of her husband gently taking her breasts in his mouth. Then, remembering another part of the dream she stepped closer to the mirror and pulled her long hair away from the side of her neck, there on the side of her throat was a bite mark. She remembered feeling his teeth nibbling at her throat.   
  
Glaring in frustration at herself she swore aloud, "Damn him." With that she changed her gown and went to the living room to watch television, deciding not to give him another opportunity to visit her in her dreams.  
  
  
Lucas opened his eyes as she awoke, knowing that she wouldn't go back to sleep that night he decided to go home and rest as well as he was able. Leaving the station he headed towards his house, dreading the idea of sleeping in their bed alone.   
  
Searching for his keys he was shocked to see the door swing open and find his grandmother standing there, glaring at him.   
  
Lucilla asked accusingly, "You let her get away, didn't you boy?"   
  
Lucas scowled darkly at the old woman, "Not now, mama. I'm not in the mood for your, 'I told you so's', so just drop it." With that he walked past her leaving her to trail behind him in his wake.   
  
Folding her arms over her chest and standing in the doorway she asked accusingly, "Well, how did she find out?"   
  
Lucas sighed in deep frustration, "Apparently, my wife had a few 'gifts' of her own."   
  
Lucilla looked at him in incomprehension, "What do you mean 'gifts'?"   
  
Lucas turned and sneered, "She found the book and 'saw ' the pictures."   
  
Lucilla gaped at him, "You mean she can 'see' them the way we can?"   
  
Lucas nodded sadly, "Apparently so."   
  
Lucilla looked at him in puzzlement, "Well, what are you going to do?"   
  
Lucas shrugged, "I don't know what I'm going to do. She says that she needs some time to come to grips with all of this."   
  
Lucilla sighed, "She feels like you betrayed her trust, doesn't she?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head dejectedly, "Yes, plus the twins decided to show off a little today. That's when the pieces all seemed to fall into place for her."   
  
Lucilla volunteered quietly, "We could make her forget what she knows."   
  
Lucas shook his head; "I don't want to consider that, I want her back on her own because she loves me."   
  
Lucilla narrowed her gaze at him, "Is that why you decided to pay her a little 'visit' tonight?"   
  
Lucas shrugged, "I said I want her back on her own, I didn't say that I wasn't willing to give her a little push in the right direction." With that he motioned for his grandmother to leave the room so that he could undress.   
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
After lengthy discussions with the administration, Dara returned to work at the hospital on a part time basis.  
  
Matt was happy to have her back, but he knew that the separation was taking it's toll on her, she appeared tired and depressed for the most part, when he asked her about it she shrugged and explained, "I have an eight week old child who is nursing. I don't get very much sleep at nights.  
  
Part of her explanation was accurate, she was still nursing Rinie, but what she didn't share was that the baby had started sleeping through the night. The reason she remained awake these days was due to the visits her husband continued paying her in her dreams.   
  
They had been separated for about two weeks when Lucas entered her office one morning. He had given hr the space she had asked for, but finally growing impatient, he decided to try and persuade her to return home.   
  
He hadn't been surprised at her decision to return to work, although her decision to place the younger children in day care had greatly upset him, he left it unmentioned due to the fact that he knew she preferred having them near her.   
  
Taking in her appearance now he steeled himself for the purpose of his visit. Looking up from her desk he was shocked by the dark rings around her eyes, which he hadn't been able to conceal with makeup.   
  
Sighing despondently at the sight of him she asked, "What do you want, Lucas?"   
  
Crossing the space between them he sat on the corner of her desk, placing his hand along her cheek he stated softly, "I think you know what I want."   
  
Dara reached her hand up and removed his from her face, and then looking at him evenly, she replied, "I told you, I need some.."   
  
Lucas, becoming agitated, stood abruptly and snarled, "I know, 'time'. Just how the hell much time do you think that you'll require to sort this out? I've been patient for the past couple of weeks, Dara, but I'm warning you, my patience is wearing thin."   
  
Dara narrowed her gaze, "Don't you dare give me an ultimatum, Lucas Buck. You played me for a fool for over two years and you have the nerve to tell me that your patience are wearing thin. Let me warn you, pushing me would be the worst mistake that you could make, don't think that I wouldn't file for divorce."   
  
Lucas glared at her warningly, "I told you before we got married that there would never be a divorce."   
  
Returning the challenge she stated softly, "Then don't push me in that direction."   
  
Lucas ran his hand through his hair in agitation, "Damned, Dara! How stubborn can you possibly be? What else can I do to show you how sorry I am, isn't it enough that I've left you alone all this time. I've given you your 'space' what else can I do?"   
  
Dara glared at him as she asked incredulously, "You've left me alone, given me my space? So why is it that when I close my eyes at night you're there, care to explain that one to me?"   
  
Lucas answered quickly, "Those are your dreams, and maybe you should listen to them."   
  
Dara looked at him in agitation, and then pulling her hair aside since she hadn't felt like putting it up today, she exposed the bite marks that kept appearing on her neck after each dream. "Oh really, care to explain how I got this then, or why it is that after I have a dream about you I always have to change my nightgown, since my milk usually leaks all over it when there's no earthly reason for it to have. Of course that is unless someone other then Rinie has been putting their mouth on my breasts." Lucas looked at her with guilt on his face, but said nothing.   
  
Dara sighed in frustration, "I know what you're doing Lucas. Remember? I've been on this merry go round before, like before we were married."   
  
Lucas held his hands up in surrender, "All right, you're right I am coming to you at night in your dreams, it's the only way that I can get close to you. I can't stand not having you next to me at night, or not being able to touch you. Isn't that torture enough for you."   
  
Dara sighed in sorrow, "I don't want to torture you and believe me it's just as much torture for me as for you, more so for me. I have to look at the confusion on the kid's faces everyday when they don't see daddy. Do you think I enjoy that?"   
  
Lucas implored, "Then solve the problem and come home."   
  
Dara shook her head in misery, "I can't right now. I've got to sort through all of this, it isn't like you simply lied or misled me; you've done one of the most unspeakable acts possible to perform. Not to mention neglecting to tell me why our children are able to do the things that they are. I have to sort my feelings out about it and even then I'm not promising that I can come back to you. I just don't know right now. Believe me, I wished with all my heart that I could forget what I know and go back like we were, but I cant."   
  
Lucas knelt down and took both of her hands in his as he nodded anxiously, "Yes, you can, I can make you forget it. Then we can go back to our life like it was, let me make you forget."   
  
Dara looked at him in disbelief, and then pulling her hands free, she shook her head and stated simply, "No."   
  
The look of hopefulness was replaced by anger; rising to tower over her he stated hotly, "Fine, just remember that you asked for this." Turning towards the door he turned and added over his shoulder with a sneer, "Mrs. Buck."   
  
Watching as he slammed the door behind him, Dara asked quietly, "Dear God, what is he going to do?"   
  
  
Dara waited for what seemed a lifetime, but was only two days, before her answer came. She was in her office when she heard a knock, bidding the person to enter a young man came in and asked formally; "Mrs. Dara Buck?"   
  
Dara looked up from her paperwork and answered, "Yes."   
  
Crossing to the desk he handed her a paper and turning said, "Have a nice day, ma'am." With that he shut the door and was gone.  
  
Dara glanced at the paper in puzzlement, turning it over she stared at in horror as she read the words in bold print: LUCAS BUCK VS. D A R A CHAMBERS BUCK. RE: CUSTODY HEARING.  
  
Dara opened the paper and glanced at the contents, Lucas was petitioning to be given full custody of all four children. Although she couldn't see where he was stating a reason for the litigation.   
  
Dara became infuriated at the gall, picking up the phone she was about to dial the number to his office, then reconsidering she replaced the receiver. Grabbing her purse and the summons she left, deciding that she needed to speak to her husband in person.  
  
  
Ben knew that Lucas and Dara were separated by the attitude that his boss was displaying. Thinking this over he smiled in relief when he saw Dara walk thru the door, until he was the anger in her eyes as well as hearing the tone of her voice when she asked angrily, "Where is he?"   
  
Ben motioned towards the door as Dara replied curtly, "Thanks." With that she marched to the door and barge in then slammed it with enough force to rattle all for the windows in the building.  
  
Lucas glanced up, shocked to see her standing there. Taking in the daggers that she was glaring through him he asked innocently, "Is there something that I can do for you, Mrs. Buck?"  
  
Dara, not impressed by his attitude, stated, "Yes, as a matter of fact. Two things, first cut your damned sarcasm, now is not the time for it." Then, slamming the summons on his desk she finished, "And two, you can tell me exactly what th4e hell you were thinking to send me that."   
  
Taking the paper and examining it, he stated calmly, "It appears that I'm petitioning the court for temporary custody of our children. Seeing as how you seem to need some time to sort your thoughts and feeling out I thought that the best place for them would be with me."   
  
Dara shook her head vehemently, "I don't think so Lucas. You're not taking those children away from me."   
  
Lucas shrugged, "Well, what's the difference dear, you seem determined to split out family apart, so I'm just helping you out."   
  
Narrowing her gaze at him she asked, "How can you be so hateful and mean?"   
  
Lucas leaned forward, resting his arms on his desktop, "I might ask you the same questions, I've been patient and tried to understand and give you your space. Yes, I admit that I've come to you in your dreams, but I told you when I asked you to marry me what I was and even before I said a word you knew. I made two promised to you and to this day and my knowledge I've kept both of them. I never set out to make a fool of you and I'm sorry that you feel that way. Before you ask, yes I'm sorry for Merlyn Temple, my father, I'd be lying if I said that I was. So chock up the blood of two people to my hands, but you conveniently seem to forget that there are two other people whose death I'm responsible for. Of course that was because one had tried to kill you and the other was trying to abort our baby, but that's different, right?"   
  
Dara sat silent a moment, then lowered her head as the tears began pouring from her eyes.   
  
Lucas watched as she lowered her head and began sobbing, walking around the desk he swore, "Damned." Kneeling down he pulled her to him. At first she resisted then finally allowed him to wrap him arms around her as he laid her head against his chest and let the tears fall freely. Realizing how much he had truly hurt her, he stroked her hair as he apologized, "I'm sorry darlin. That wasn't your fault it was one of those things in life that we can't always help. If I had to do it again to save you, I would."   
  
Sighing in resignation at what he knew was the right thing to do, he stated flatly, "Stop crying honey, I can't stand it. I'll call the lawyer and drop the hearing. I can't take the kids away from you. If its what you want draw up the divorce papers and I'll sign them without a fuss. I love you too much to keep hurting you like this."   
  
Dara pulled back and looked at him in shock, "You want a divorce?"   
  
Lucas shook his head ruefully, "No, but if it's what you want I'll go along with it. I can't stand the idea of hurting you anymore than I already have. I'll support you and the kids all that I ask is to be allowed to see them.' With that he got up and walked to the door.  
  
Turning, he looked at her evenly, "Just remember something, no matter what, I'll go to my grave still in love with you. There wont ever be another woman for me. No one can or will ever take your place." With that, he left.  
  
Ben came in and asked quietly, "Dara, you all right?" Looking at him sadly she remained silent.  
  
Ben, deciding to break his silence, closed the door and pulled up a chair. "Dara, I know why you left him."  
  
Dara stared at him in shock, "He told you?"   
  
Ben shook his head, "No, I was there that night, at the Temple farm. I saw him do it."   
  
Dara looked at him in disbelief, "Ben, what are you saying?"   
  
Sighing heavily, Ben continued, "Look, I felt the way you do now afterward, but I realized something. First, we all make mistakes. Two, Gage Temple did a real job with that shovel, who's to say that maybe what he did wasn't an act of kindness. At least she didn't have to suffer any more. My point is this, I know, maybe a little better than you, what he's capable of, but I'll tell you this the fact that he's not forcing you to come back and willing to let you go shows that he truly loves you too much to do it. Even though it would save him a lot of pain if he did."   
  
Dara contemplated his words for a moment, and then smiling asked, "Would you do me a favor?"   
  
Ben nodded, "If I can."   
  
Dara asked, "Please pick Caleb and my babies up and take them to the old house and stay with them for a while."   
  
Ben nodded, "Should I start packing their things up for you?" Dara smiled and nodded before turning to leave.  
  
Ben glanced at the picture Lucas kept on the corner of his desk, "Well, I did my part now, lets hope you do yours."   
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Lucas walked through the front door in dread. He had sent mama Lucy back to her own home shortly after her arrival. So the house was totally empty.   
  
He had closed off his room as well as Caleb's and the nursery, not wanting to be reminded of their absence. He had taken to sleeping either on the couch or in one of the guest rooms. And although he felt the hurt every time he glanced at it, he kept a photo of himself and his wife next to the bed.  
  
Going to the living room, he stoked the fire in the fireplace back to life, and then sat in the chair to stare into the flames, trying to lose himself there.   
  
"It seems a shame to waist a cold night and a warm fire by your self."   
  
Turning at the sound of what he hoped wouldn't be a trick of his mind, he stared disbelievingly at the sight of his wife standing in the doorway wearing the same gown from their wedding night, Lucas looked at her, afraid he was dreaming.  
  
Dara crossed the space to knell in front of him, taking his hands in hers she looked up into his eyes as she stated sadly, "I owe you an apology, even though what you did was wrong, I set myself up as your judge, jury and executioner. I can't say that I fully understand what you did, but I know one thing without question you truly love me. I know you could have made me forget what I learned and that I would never have been the wiser, but you respected and loved me enough not to do that. Although you would have saved yourself a lot of sorrow if you had, and you were right I did know what you were when I agreed to marry you and you have kept the promises you mad to me when I said yes. Not to mention, I can't keep you from the children, you're their father and they need you. Besides you're the only one who can teach them how to control their 'abilities'."   
  
Looking at her hopefully and reaching out to touch the fabric of her gown he asked haltingly, "Does this mean what I think it does?"   
  
Dara nodded, "If you want me back it does."   
  
Lucas smiled ruefully, "IF I want you back!" Grabbing her and lifting her to his lap he buried his head against her neck and savored the scent of her hair and the feel of her in his arms. Lifting his head he kissed her deeply savoring the taste of her mouth. Lifting his head he smiled, "Would you be offended if I take you upstairs and ravish you?"   
  
Dara smiled, then turning serious she stated, "I want two promises from you."   
  
Studying her face he nodded his head, "Whatever you want."   
  
Speaking in a serious tone she listed, "First, I know that our children are more than likely going to inherit some curious 'abilities', I want them to be taught how to handle them and how to control them. Second, I don't want you keeping anything from me again. I'll promise to be as understanding as possible if you promise to be honest and open. I expect you to keep some things to yourself, but I don't expect you to try and hide them from me."   
  
Lucas nodded, "You have my word, " with that he pulled her close to him, "I came too damn close to losing you, I wont ever risk that again."   
  
Pulling back she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him. Lifting his head he closed his eyes in ecstasy as she unbuttoned his shirt and played her hands over his chest looking down at her he ground out, "I'm sorry darlin, I can't wait any longer." With that he rose from the chair with her in his arms.  
  
Seeing his indecision as to whether to stay or go to their room, she smiled and replied seductively, "The kids aren't here, Ben is going to stay with them tonight."   
  
Lucas smiled, "Good old Ben." With that he lowered her to the rug in front of the fire, stripping his own clothes away quickly, he slid her gown down her body hastily,   
  
Enfolding her in his embrace he simply held her tightly, cherishing the feel of her in his arms. Then, he traced the line of her jaw with his mouth, pushing her hair aside he glanced at the bite marks he had left on her throat.   
  
Searching her eyes he relaxed when she smiled, "It's all right, I understand now. You were marking what belongs to you."   
  
Lucas traced the lines of her mouth with his thumb as she smiled at her, "You're not angry anymore?"   
  
Dara contemplated, "I'm still a little resentful, but I think that I can learn to trust you again."   
  
Lucas buried his head against her neck, grateful for whatever had changed her mind. Gently he kissed the healing marks on her throat as he lifted his had to trace the line of her breasts. Starting at her earlobe he began a path down her body.   
  
Finally, he shook his head as he ground out, "I'm sorry I can't wait any longer."   
  
Dara placed her arms around his neck and replied, "You don't have to."   
  
Lucas gloried in what he had thought had been lost to him forever. Later after he had taken the throw from the back of the couch to cover them, he was holding Dara close, cherishing the feel of her body next to him.   
  
Deciding that he needed to fully confess to her, he asked carefully, "Did you mean what you said about being understanding as long as I was truthful with you?"   
  
Dara sat up clutching the cover to her chest, nodding her head she replied, "Yes, I did, if you want to tell me anything else. I'll listen and promise to control my temper."   
  
Lucas sighed heavily, "All right there are a couple of things that I need to tell you."   
  
Bracing herself for his revelations she waited patiently, "All right."   
  
Looking at her sheepishly, he confessed, "Do you remember when you were thinking about having the babies christened?"   
  
Dara nodded her head, guessing at what his revelation was about to be.  
  
"You didn't change your mind on your own, I gave you a little push."   
  
Dara looked at him evenly, "And how did you do that?"   
  
Looking at her pleadingly, he stated, "Mama practices a little magic of her own. She brewed up something to make you drowsy, and then just as you were almost out I put you under and convinced you that it wasn't what you wanted to do. Between me and the cocoa you were extremely susceptible so all I had to do was tell you not to remember any of it just that you didn't want to go through with the christenings."   
  
Dara nodded her head calmly, "Any thing else?"  
  
Lucas looked at her unbelievingly at her acceptance, "Yes, I knew when Rinie was conceived. I didn't do anything other than what every other man does to impregnate his wife, but I knew that night that you were pregnant."   
  
Dara smiled mischievously, "Well, I guess that makes us even."   
  
Lucas stared at her uncomprehendingly, "What do you mean?"   
  
Smiling broadly, she stated, "Don't you think that I realized afterwards that I was pregnant again."   
  
Lucas blinked at her in disbelief, "You knew?"   
  
Dara nodded, "About Rinie? Yes, I did." Then turning serious she asked, "Why was it so important not to go through with the christenings?"  
  
Lucas answered reluctantly, "Because there's never been a baby with Buck blood flowing through their veins that's been christened. Whey they get older if they should decide it's what they want to do then that's fine, but as babies when it's not their choice it cant be done."   
  
Dara nodded her head in comprehension, "I realize that there's a lot of dark secrets that you have and I also know that it's a part of their heritage and legacy, but you realize that just as I'm aware that you'll be teaching them some of these things that I'll be teaching them the other side of the coin so to speak."   
  
Lucas nodded his head, "Yes, I knew that the day we discussed children and as far as teaching them anything, no I'll show them how to control their abilities but I wont push them in any direction, I promise."   
  
Dara narrowed her gaze as she brought up one other issue, "By the way, as long as you and I live don't ever trick me like that again. Tell me the truth, but don't ever try that again. I know that do did it once before and it was for my benefit, I'm grateful to you for that, but don't ever do it to deceive me."   
  
Lucas pulled her into his embrace, "You have my word on it, I swear." Pulling her back down he let her get comfortable and watched her face as she fell asleep.   
  
Deciding that he wanted his family complete he lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs. Pushing the door open quietly to their room he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Certain that she was asleep he went to the phone and dialed the number to reach Ben.   
  
When Dara woke the next morning she had to orient herself as to her surroundings, then, remembering the night before she sat up and stretched.   
  
Lucas came in holding Rinie, "Someone's ready for their breakfast."   
  
Looking at him in puzzlement she asked, "How did she get here I left them with Ben?"   
  
Lucas grinned broadly, 'I know, but I wanted my family here so I called him and had him bring them home. I've already fed the twins and Caleb's already gone to school."  
  
Looking at her husband she shook her head at his efficiency. Taking the baby from him, she began nursing her as Lucas came around to sit on the side of the bed.  
  
Placing his hand on her cheek he stated solemnly, "Dara, I love you more than life itself and if you had left me I wouldn't have wanted to keep living. Promise me that you'll never leave me again."   
  
Dara returned his gaze with equal sobriety, "As long as you keep your promises, I promise that nothing short of death will ever separate us. You and these children are my life."   
  
With that he leaned toward her, careful of baby, and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he remembered a day that seemed a long time ago when he first saw a tiny woman struggling with a box twice her size. Since then he'd learned that was how she approached life as well; tackling the challenge head on and despite the size of obstacle she usually overcame it. Including finding something that everyone including himself had thought non-existent; his hear. Disproving his old philosophy about the illusion of free will, although he knew that Dara was mean for him he didn't see it as the illusion of choice he was it as simply Destiny.   
  
  
Not quite the end.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
